


The Disaster Plan

by Miscellaneous_M05



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Computer Software/Coding References, Crossdressing, Dysfunctional Characters, Everyone In This Fic Is A Lost Cause, Everyone Is Gay, Foolish Schemes That Backfire, Friends to Lovers, Harems, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manager Taeyong, Mark and Lucas are Interns, Matchmakers, Misunderstandings, Multiple Relationships, Mutual Pining, Romance, Satire, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, There’s a lot of characters that are whipped, These hoes ain’t loyal, Workplace Relationship, ceo johnny, rivalries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 136,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Kun and Ten are best friends who work for an elite computer software company. Their boss and CEO, however, are complete workaholics with sticks up their asses.Because of that, the both of them can’t catch a break and constantly live in a cycle dealing with annoying work rivals, clueless interns, reckless teenagers, perverts, stupid schemes, and their semi-obvious not obvious feelings for one another.That was all a regular occurrence until Ten had the genius idea to set their bosses up, so having a romantic life could chill them out.Or: Kun and Ten are overworked and want their bosses to fuck, so they can have a break.





	1. The Beginning of the End of Our Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I decided to post another chaptered story which is a lot more calm and light hearted than my other one. Since, for the time being, my update schedule will be sporadic, I will try my best to find time to update. Please enjoy and thank you for joining me on this new fic!

    “KUN! You’re approximately 0.5 seconds late to work! I expect better from you, PRECISE TIMING! Time is money!” his boss, Taeyong, shouted.

Kun curtly smiled and nodded as his eyes shifted to his best friend, Ten, who snickered at him. Kun rolled his eyes and went to his cubicle to start up his laptop and continue on with his work.

Everything was a cycle, a DRAINING cycle at work. In fact, Ten had no actual reason to be laughing at him because he’s yelled at EVERY SINGLE DAY for fucking something up. 

In more recent days, though, work had been much more strenuous. Ten and Kun worked for the prestigious computer software company known as NEO. Mr. Lee Taeyong was the head manager of their branch, while Mr. Seo Youngho was the CEO of the whole company. 

       Ten and Kun loved their jobs, they enjoyed writing out important code for clients and having it approved. However, their work environment turned into HELL.

Taeyong walked around and was more on their asses about deadlines. Youngho, also known as Johnny, pushed unbelievable amounts of paperwork to be done by all the workers WITH their programs to be submitted to the contracts they’ve created with bigger companies.

      Due to the crazy amount of work, the men were subjected to stay later hours during the night, especially with more critical clients to deal with.

At the same time, though, Ten and Kun were sick of it. They had an unspoken rule that lingered to not mention anything in the workplace, but obviously confide in each other to complain. In actuality, their overbearing bosses, ridiculous workload, and long hours weren’t the only problems. There were MANY other issues, two of them being named Doyoung and Jaehyun.

Doyoung and Jaehyun were the shining stars of the company, the top employees, and always praised. Not to mention, they were the grossest couple Kun and Ten ever laid their eyes on. Not only that, but they were Kun and Ten’s unofficial rivals. On a daily basis, just as that day, Kun would be sitting at his desk and all of a sudden, Doyoung’s hand would slam down in the same manner.

“Hey Kun! How’s the workload for you? Personally, I think we should be receiving much more! The productivity of our company is top priority, but a lazy buffoon like yourself wouldn’t know what hard work was if it hit you in the head!” Doyoung smirked. Kun simply ignored him, until Ten stood up from his own desk. 

“Why don’t you shut your mouth, buck teeth? Oh, that’s right, you don’t know HOW TO unless Jaehyun’s DICK is in your mouth!” Ten shouted. Kun couldn’t help but giggle a little. 

Jaehyun, in defense of his boyfriend, rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, Chittaphon. You’re the same idiot that was logged into YOUR work account and surfing porn! Mr. Lee threatened to fire you and you had to have an office meeting with Mr. Seo! You’re in no position to talk, slacker!” he scoffed. 

Before any other tensions could emerge, Taeyong entered the room and everyone immediately went back to work. Right after, the two annoying, clueless interns straight out of college that were assigned to Ten and Kun, unfortunately, entered the office. The two interns, Lucas and Mark, with their bright eyes and clumsy demeanors, ran over hectically. 

“Mr. Qian, Mr. Qian! Can you please check my code?? I think it’s ready for submission!” Lucas exclaimed, showing off his pearly, white smile. 

Kun looked down at the laptop and soon gave off a perplexed expression. “What the hell is this? You were supposed to code a website using HTML, CSS, and some JavaScript features! Lucas, this is a basic command program!” Kun reprimanded.

Meanwhile, Ten screamed with pain as Kun whipped his head to look over as Mark spilled piping hot coffee over his uniform. 

“What are you slackers doing? TEACH THE INTERNS OUR COMPANY’S PROPER PROCEDURE! By the way, Mr. Seo has decided to take up another business offer, so you have double the amount of work tomorrow!” Taeyong yelled. 

Oh, just another regular day at work. 

At the end of a tiring day, which happened to end in the afternoon, luckily, Ten and Kun entered Kun’s car on their drive back to their shared apartment. Ten stretched his arms and let out a deep sigh as Kun rolled his shoulders back due to the tension. 

“Mr. Lee LITERALLY has a stick up his ass, Doyoung and Jaehyun are still dickheads, Mark and Lucas are ditzy as hell, everyone else in that company is a lost cause, and Mr. Seo is just INSANE to be taking all these contracts,” Ten whined, hitting his head against the dashboard.

“I wish we could do something about it, too bad the only time Mr. Lee actually smiles is when he’s around Mr. Seo. How are they only at ease with each other?” Kun inquired.

That’s when Ten jerked up in his seat and a devilish smile played onto his features. Kun looked at his best friend with worry. 

“Oh no, please don’t tell me you have an-“ Kun was quickly interrupted.

“Oh yes! I have an idea, a GREAT idea! Since Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo pretty much don’t have any romantic lives whatsoever because they’re the ultimate workaholics, WHY DON’T WE SET THEM UP WITH EACH OTHER?? They obviously have a thing for one another and if they start to date, they’ll be more preoccupied with things besides work and maybe they wouldn’t be so harsh! They might actually loosen up!” Ten declared with confidence.

Kun narrowed his gaze as if what Ten said was completely foreign. “Ten, that’s one of the dumbest ideas I’ve EVER heard. There’s no way that will work,” he stated. 

“Come on, Kun, we have the time to scheme! We just have to give it a try! It’ll be easy! We can play the perfect matchmakers, nothing will go wrong!” Ten reassured Kun.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll think about going along with your convoluted plot,” Kun responded with inevitable reluctance.

When they finally reached the parking lot of their apartment complex, they flinched as an egg was thrown at the window of Kun’s car.

Kun abruptly rolled down his window and shouted out of the car,”You stupid teenagers need to find a new hobby! Stop harassing us!”

The teenagers that lived in the same apartment complex were an infamous group of troublemakers consisted of Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle, and Haechan. Their little gang especially loved to mess with Kun due to his angry reactions.

“Shut it, old man! Learn to deal with your problems instead of blaming us!” Chenle stuck out his tongue as his friends laughed. 

“God, I hate those kids,” Kun growled.

“Damn, I tell you every time not to take them seriously, yet you clearly don’t listen to me,” Ten laughed.

When they trudged up to their apartment, Kun collapsed on the couch. Ten just stared him up and down. “So...are we going to go through with my plan? It’s REALLY smart, I think it’ll work in our favor,” Ten persisted.

“Ugh, FINE. I’m on board, just stop annoying me already,” Kun responded harshly.

“Damn, someone needs his dick sucked,” Ten added. “First things first, though, let’s figure out ways for Mr. Lee to suck off Mr. Seo!” he chimed.

“Is there one day in your life when you’re NEVER vulgar and inappropriate?” Kun scoffed.

“You know you love me just as I am, okay? So let’s start brainstorming!” Ten sparked with glee. 

“Oh, this is going to be a disaster,” Kun contemplated apprehensively. 


	2. Phase One In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten’s genius idea in a nutshell:
> 
> “Lee Taeyong is known around these parts as ‘the spreader.’ He gives unsuspecting men like yourself EVERYTHING he has when he seduces you into bed. I’m warning you right now, he’s bad news. Then again...I can’t complain about my own daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to give an early update since I had the time and I was inspired. As always, I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

     Ten jumped up in place and directly faced Kun. Kun was thrown back by Ten’s abruptness as their faces were inches apart from each other. His whole face instantly turned red, but he cleared his throat and reprimanded his friend as he pushed him away.

“What the hell was that for?” Kun inquired.

“I’m just so excited to start planning! Anyways, hear me out,” Ten stated.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Kun sighed.

“Great! So basically, I know this sounds cliché and all, but the best way to have them REALLY notice one another is if they think they’re giving each other nice gestures. For instance, if we buy a giant stuffed animal and we hand deliver it to Mr. Seo saying it’s from Mr. Lee, you know how happy he’ll be? If we work together to spread the word about them to each other, that’s ALL they’ll think about. Eventually one of them will make a move,” Ten explained.

Kun blinked a couple times and stared as if he was looking off into space. Then, he went up to Ten and shook his shoulders. “Are you okay? Who are you and where did Ten go? The Ten I KNOW would never think of something so basic,” Kun adamantly stated.

“Oh yes, think the daddy dom way! Of course you know me so well. This will just be Part 1 of our plan just to have the ball rolling, then we’ll continue on as needed. Just make sure before we leave work we’ll try to see Mr. Seo and give him the gift from Mr. Lee. I’m going to the store right now to pick out a teddy bear holding a heart!” Ten exclaimed.

“Woah, aren’t we rushing a little too much into this plan?” Kun inquired. “Also PLEASE don’t refer to me as a daddy dom,” he implied. Yet coming from Ten’s mouth obviously made Kun feel some type of way...it just wasn’t something to mention so soon. 

“Of course not! The sooner the better! If Mr. Lee isn’t riding Mr. Seo’s dick in a week, my name isn’t Ten! We’ll be the perfect cupids and finally have some relief from all that bullshit work!” Ten proclaimed.

“What if they find out that we’re responsible for this and we end up in a lot of trouble? Then what?” Kun questioned worriedly.

“Oh Kun, don’t be foolish. You think I’m not slick enough to find a way around all this? Please, honey, you know me well. Everything will fall into place as needed,” Ten responded casually.

Kun watched as Ten left their apartment, presumably to buy a nice stuffed animal. 

The next day at work, Ten kept the stuffed animal, which was a jumbo teddy bear with the words,”I Owe You My Heart” on the heart shape it was holding, hidden in his extra storage space near his desk. 

    During the time being, such as Lucas tripping over a pile of papers, Doyoung and Jaehyun sneaking in a kiss while no one was looking, and Mr. Lee screaming at everyone, Ten would occasionally look over at Kun and give him a curt nod. Kun would tense up, but continue on with his work.

Their shifts eventually ended some time in the late evening hours. The only ones left in the whole building were Mr. Lee, who was in the lounge to photocopy papers, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Kun, Ten, and Mr. Seo. Ten was about to take the stuffed animal out of the hiding spot until Kun grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Stop being stupid! What are you doing? Doyoung and Jaehyun are walking around!” Kun warned.

“It’s okay, we just have to have them warm up to us a bit. I think I can easily sweet talk Doyoung and he’ll let us slide. I’m going to show you right now,” Ten winked.

“Oh no, you’re going to screw something up,” Kun sighed. Yet Ten obviously didn’t listen and left the room. In less than a few minutes, Kun heard a scream and the sound of a slap.

Almost immediately, Ten walked back into the office and gave Kun a simple smile. Kun saw the slap imprinted on his cheek and burning bright red. 

“Oh God, what did you do?” Kun asked. 

“Well...I tried to be like a team player, so when Jaehyun was in the bathroom, I greeted Doyoung who tried to ignore me. Then I smacked him on the ass as a nice greeting to reassure him of our camaraderie! Afterwards, he screamed at me and slapped me across the face and I ran out of the fucking room before Jaehyun would come to beat my ass,” Ten cringed in fear.

Kun facepalmed immediately. How was his best friend such a dumbass? “Ten...what you did was HIGHLY inappropriate. We’re not a football team changing in the locker room, what the hell were you thinking? He HATES you, you could be in A LOT of trouble,” Kun panicked.

Before the two of them could react, Jaehyun and Doyoung came trudging into the room with angry glares. “What is your problem, asshole? Why did you think it was okay for you to slap my ass like that?” Doyoung questioned with seething rage.

Kun nervously laughed. “You guys know how Ten is, he was just joking and tried to find a new way to piss you off, that’s all,” he reassured.

“Fine, we’ll let you off the hook THIS time and only because we’re the bigger men. Next time, though, we’ll be sure to file a complaint, so don’t ever cross us AGAIN,” Jaehyun snapped. 

They snobbishly turned on their feet and walked out of the building. Ten sighed with relief,”At least they’re gone and we can begin Phase 1 of our plan. Let’s go!” 

Ten picked up the stuffed animal and dragged Kun by his arm all the way to Johnny’s office. They knocked on the door and then heard a gruff voice tell them to enter. They looked over and saw the CEO of their company hunched over, filling out and sorting paperwork. He finally looked up and spotted them.

“Ah, you’re both from Taeyong’s department, right? Ken and Tin?” Johnny inquired with certainty.

“Uh, no sir, it’s Kun and Ten, with all due respect,” Kun answered. 

“Anyways, come on in and close the door behind you, is there something you need?” Johnny questioned with a serious tone.

“Actually, we’re here to drop something off for you!” Ten gleefully stated. He placed the giant teddy bear on Johnny’s desk, which his eyes went wide in awe and apparent joy.

“W-What? Who is this from? A gift? Wow, I feel honored!” Johnny marveled. 

“It’s from Mr. Lee! He’s a little shy, as you know, and he didn’t want to directly give it to you. He also is so nervous about it, he doesn’t want you to mention it around him either. He really respects you and you mean so much to him, Mr. Seo,” Ten confirmed as Kun quietly nodded his head with a smile.

“I can definitely understand how he doesn’t want to mention it. I love it so much! I can’t believe he could be so kind even under so much stress. Please tell him I appreciate it. I won’t directly mention it, but this is so thoughtful...” Johnny trailed off, his voice becoming more light and airy. 

“O-Of course, we’ll tell him you loved it! Thank you for accepting it, Mr. Seo,” Kun quickly stared and was about to walk out, until Ten held him back.

“By the way, Mr. Seo, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s that note on your desk?” Ten questioned with curiosity. 

“Oh, I usually write notes as current reminders. This is the restaurant I’m going to tonight. It’s called Essence. I don’t want to completely pry you into my personal life, but I’m going alone, as usual...” Johnny mumbled under his breath.

“We hope you have a great time, Mr. Seo! See you tomorrow!” Ten smiled brightly and dragged Kun out of Johnny’s office as they watched him strongly hug the stuffed toy. 

Before they could speak about the success of their first phase, Taeyong walked by, seeming hectic while on his phone.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll meet him tonight. Yes, I know the restaurant name, Essence, right? I can’t believe you set me up on a stupid date with one of your friends! Yeah, whatever, bye,” Taeyong cut the phone and rolled his eyes, walking passed the two. 

A devilish smirk once again crept onto Ten’s sharp features as he cocked up an eyebrow. Kun shook his head in disapproval, already knowing that Ten had some type of scheme brewing.

“So basically, Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo will be going to the same restaurant tonight without realizing it. Mr. Seo is alone, Mr. Lee is going on a blind date. We’ll go to the restaurant tonight, find out who Mr. Lee’s date is, scare him off, and when Mr. Lee is stood up, he’ll notice Mr. Seo and they’ll start talking! Due to Mr. Seo’s respect for Mr. Lee, they won’t even mention the stuffed animal, that was just to have Mr. Seo start thinking about Mr. Lee. Perfect, right?” Ten said. 

“Are you just pulling these plans out of your ass with no other thought process? Do you just expect us to both be going along with this and for everything to go well?” Kun inquired.

“Yes! You have to think optimistically, look forward to everything!” Ten responded, gripping Kun’s shoulders softly.

Kun looked down at Ten’s comforting and soft hand on his uniform and his face felt flushed. He pulled his hand off and stared at the ground. “Y-Yeah, let’s just go through with this already,” he confirmed.

Ten had picked up some supplies and placed them in a duffle bag without Kun’s knowledge. Then he made himself and Kun walk around the premises of the restaurant for two hours in a row. They had a no loitering rule, so they had to somewhat look like they weren’t exactly near the restaurant. Suddenly, Mr. Seo pulled up in a luxurious car, as expected, had a valet park it, and he entered, alone. 

“So how will we find Mr. Lee’s date?” Kun questioned.

“Trust me, I know what I’m going to,” Ten gave a signature, sleazy wink. He slipped into a public bathroom and immediately came out.

Kun’s jaw dropped as his eyes went wide. “TEN, WHAT THE HELL!” he shouted.

Ten was wearing a long wig on his head, which was naturally placed over his hair. He put on a significant amount of makeup which brought out more feminine features. He had his chest stuffed, most likely with toilet paper, and he wore a thigh high dress with a pair of long boots. In short, Ten was dressed as a woman. 

“From everything you’ve ever-“ Kun was quickly interrupted with a finger placed to his mouth.

“Hush, honey, I know what I’m doing. I just have to spot out a handsome young man and start some small talk. Knowing Mr. Lee, he’ll be late due to his frantic nature,” Ten winked, making his voice slightly higher to sound more feminine.

As they bickered for a bit, they saw an unfamiliar, yet handsome young male with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Ten’s eyes narrowed as he smirked,”Jackpot...”

Kun could only watch as Ten approached the young male. “Hey handsome, what are you doing out on such a night?” Ten inquired, starting to play his character.

“Ah, I’m here to meet with a date. My friend set us up, so I’m preparing myself,” the man replied.

“Oh~so what’s your name and who is this date you’re meeting? I’m...Tammy, by the way,” Ten seductively stated.

“M-My name is Taeil and I’m meeting a man named Taeyong,” he replied casually.

Ten’s acting skills were on point as he scrunched up his features in disgust and fear. “Oh no, you need to run! That man is a disaster!” he exclaimed.

“W-What do you mean?” Taeil asked, confused.

“Lee Taeyong is known around these parts as ‘the spreader.’ He gives unsuspecting men like yourself EVERYTHING he has when he seduces you into bed. I’m warning you right now, he’s bad news. Then again...I can’t complain about my own daddy,” Ten sighed.

Taeil’s eyes immediately went wide. “WHAT! You mean Taeyong’s your pimp and he purposefully gives off his...problems to others?? Oh, then I have to leave, I can’t believe my friend would set me up with such a dangerous guy!” Taeil exclaimed, appalled.

“Don’t blame your friend, doll face. ‘The spreader’ lies a lot about himself to hide his true intentions, it’s disgusting,” Ten said.

“T-Thank you for warning me, miss. I have to leave now!” Taeil shouted as he ran away as quickly as he could.

Ten smiled, giving himself a high five as he walked over to Kun. Kun’s mouth stood agape as he couldn’t believe how great of an actor Ten was. 

“Ten, I can’t believe-“

“That it worked, um, duh, I’m a genius,” Ten praised himself. “I’m going to take all this shit off now, one of my boobs is already falling out,” he sighed as he quickly changed back.

By the time he returned, they spotted Taeyong entering the restaurant. They followed him inside through a different entrance and were escorted to a table, which they hid their faces behind the menus they were provided. They listened in on the conversation their boss was having with the host.

“Are you sure no one by the name of Taeil entered this restaurant? I was supposed to meet him here!” Taeyong insisted.

“Nope, no one by that name entered or confirmed any reservation. The only single man I’ve spotted is that gentleman sitting alone with a wine glass over there,” the server replied, pointing to Johnny.

Taeyong’s eyes trailed over and spotted the CEO of the company he worked at. He immediately became stiff, noticing how in a simple suit with combed back hair, Johnny was still as handsome and elegant. That was when Johnny noticed him and gave him a warm smile, insisting he come over.

Taeyong slowly walked over to Johnny’s table and Johnny insisted for him to take a seat, which he complied. “M-Mr. Seo, I didn’t know you would be here,” Taeyong stuttered with nervousness.

Johnny flashed him a smile. “Taeyong, quit being so formal with me. I want you to call me Youngho, but I think Johnny would sound perfect from your pretty lips,” he flirted casually. “Anyways, why are you here?” he questioned. 

Taeyong felt his cheeks flush almost instantly. His heart started beating so loudly. “I-I can’t do that, sir! A-And I was supposed to meet with a blind date, but he stood me up,” Taeyong answered, embarrassed.

“Well, sucks for him. I’m the lucky one, at least you’re in my presence. Being here all alone felt weird, you bring me some sort of comfort I can’t explain,” Johnny stated.

Taeyong finally eased into the situation and gave Johnny an endearing smile. Kun and Ten watched as they stared at one another and chatted.

“FUCK YES!! This is working out, we’ll have to keep watch of them to see how they progress, but I can’t believe the first couple steps of my plan are actually working!” Ten screamed.

“Wow, Ten, I can’t believe this is actually working out!” Kun couldn’t help but admit. 

They looked into one another’s eyes and a silence passed over them, as if something should’ve been said, but it wasn’t. 

Finally, Ten and Kun were approached by a server. “Hello, my name is Ja-Oh God, it’s the two grumpy old men...” their server scoffed.

Kun gasped, looking up to see one of the teenage delinquents, Jaemin, in uniform, WORKING. “YOU have a job besides harassing people?!” Kun shouted.

“Quiet down! I can’t believe you losers could afford such an expensive restaurant,” he rolled his eyes.

“Actually, we were about to leave. Stay out of trouble, kid,” Ten casually stated as he took Kun by the hand and pulled him up.

“Damn, y’all are gay for each other! Jeno owes me money, I knew you two had to be sleeping with each other!” Jaemin exclaimed. 

“Hey! We’re just friends! FRIENDS! Holding hands is platonic! I can’t-“ Kun tried to continue but Ten pulled him out of the restaurant.

“We were causing a commotion and there was no way I wanted our bosses to spot us. We’re making good progress, thank you for being patient with my reckless ass,” Ten genuinely smiled towards Kun.

Damn, Ten really did have a way with words and his smile was just perfect. Kun didn’t know how he would last, but it was definitely going to be a long journey. 


	3. Massage Your Way Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? Are you tired? It seems like you don’t have anymore energy. Do you want to go home?” he laughed maniacally with a cackle.
> 
> (Actual quotes tweaked a bit from Neo City: Origin Tour.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back again with a new chapter! I’m sorry for no updates in so long, life just becomes REALLY hectic! Thank you for understanding and I hope you all enjoy!

     “Mmm...Ten, please,” Kun moaned lowly, cursing under his breath.

“Please, what, baby? You have to be a little more clear, where do you want to be touched? Here?” Ten inquired as he pressed his hand down a little on Kun’s hardened member.

Their lips met for a dirty, wet kiss as their teeth clashed in between. It was more tongue than it was their own lips, as if they were eating each other whole.

Kun’s cock twitched with delight as he slowly closed his eyes and pushed his head back, feeling Ten’s plush lips moving to the soft skin on his neck.

The other male bit down on the juncture that met with his shoulder, pulling him closer by the waist.

“Ten...Ten...Ten...”

...

“WHAT?!?!” Ten shouted, gripping Kun’s shoulders and shaking him awake.

“H-Huh...wha-“ Kun was disoriented and dazed until he realized Ten was standing above him over the bed. Kun flinched and jumped up, screaming. 

“What the hell, dude? Why were you mumbling my name in your sleep? I thought you were having a nightmare or something,” Ten stated.

Kun covered himself up with his blanket to hide his raging boner from Ten’s sight. He was extremely embarrassed for sure. 

“I-It was nothing! Ten, I don’t even remember what happened last night...” Kun groggily trailed off.

“We came back from the restaurant and you were really tired, so you collapsed on the spot. Luckily, you were able to make it to your bed,” Ten stated. “By the way, you overslept, so we only have a half an hour until we make it to work,” he continued nonchalantly.

“WAIT WHAT??” Kun shouted as he immediately scrambled to the bathroom, lucky that his erection slightly subsided. 

The two of them barely made it on time to work, just seconds away from being pronounced late. Strangely, though, Mr. Lee wasn’t standing by their check in. Kun looked back at Ten who simply shrugged his shoulders.

When they entered, they immediately sat at their office desks. Both were certain Mr. Lee would come out and some point and start yelling out the tasks they had to complete by the end of the workday. However, that wasn’t the case at all. 

     Instead, Mr. Lee walked in with a nonchalant, but blissful smile on his face. He seemed at ease, completely free of any tension. He gave all of them simple directions and went on with just monitoring their progress. There was no crazy paperwork, no screaming, no hectic issues at all. 

At one point, Mr. Seo walked in and had a long conversation with Mr. Lee. They looked at ease with one another and seemed to focus on each other as if they were the only two in the world. Ten smirked, quickly taking notice and turning to Kun, giving a thumbs up.

     Kun queasily smiled back and thought,”Ten is definitely not done with any of this just yet.”

Ten walked over to Johnny and Taeyong and pretended to be pouring himself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker. He slowly listened in on their conversation and ran back to Kun with glee.

“Dude!! Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo are going to some massage parlor and salon to spend time with each other after their shifts! We HAVE to follow them,” Ten stated.

“If they’re already at ease with each other, isn’t our plan complete? Why do we need to do anything more?” Kun inquired, perplexed.

“Because, we need to watch over them and reassure that this is full proof. We’re like Cupid, remember? These are our babies and we must protect them,” Ten adamantly said.

“D-Did you just call our bosses babies?? That’s so weird, you seriously need to stop,” Kun grimaced.

“Ugh, whatever, we’re going through with it. We just have to find out where they’re going...” Ten sighed.

Almost at a stroke of luck, one of their co-workers, Sicheng, turned around and faced Ten. “Are you asking about some massage parlor to relieve stress? I just recommended it to Mr. Lee. It’s called ‘Blossom’ and the person that owns the whole establishment is my boyfriend, Yuta. If you manage to see him, as he’s the only male there besides the customers, tell him you know me, he might just give you guys a discount,” he explained.

Ten marveled at Sicheng for a couple seconds and pulled him into a hug. “SICHENG, you lovable twink, you’re a miracle! If you weren’t already taken, I would so kiss you!!” he exclaimed.

Kun’s expression soured, but he still didn’t say a word. After the workday ended, Ten took Kun by the arm and they were staking out the area in their car. They watched and waited until Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo went into Mr. Seo’s car and then drove five minutes after them. They finally found Blossom.

“Ten, if we go in there, they will recognize us and then they’ll know something is up! What are we going to do?” Kun inquired, skeptical.

“Um...duh, that’s EASY. As you can see, Sicheng had mentioned Yuta would be the only male besides customers. This means that we have to blend in with the employees!” Ten stated.

“So you’re saying we have to dress in drag just to watch our bosses hook up?” Kun questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly! Let’s sneak around the back and see if we can find anything!” Ten claimed and then waited until Kun followed suit with him. 

Kun reluctantly eased himself to walk in the back with Ten. Conveniently for them, they found a box with old uniforms, some of the fabric tattered. Ten eagerly picked up two of the outfits and pulled Kun by the arm, finding a nearby bathroom stall. They pushed themselves in to completely fit through, but Kun was panicking.

      He was chest to chest with Ten in a tight space as they had to strip. Kun’s cheeks were burning while Ten nonchalantly stripped down to only his boxers. Kun tried to avert his gaze, but it was impossible, considering Ten started to unbutton Kun’s own shirt! He mentally shrieked but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

“Wow, Kun, I didn’t realize how toned you became! Low key hot,” Ten remarked.

Somehow, Kun was completely phased out to the point that he didn’t even notice he had the spa’s uniform on. 

Ten pulled out a bag and Kun’s jaw dropped as he noticed there were two wigs, already ready for the two of them.

“How did you-“

“Ah, don’t speak. I’m always prepared,” Ten winked. He placed a pretty blonde wig on Kun’s head and positioned a black bob cut wig on his own. 

They immediately walked out of the public bathroom stall and entered the spa. The receptionist at the desk eyed them curiously, but called them over. Her name tag said Irene.

“Hey, you two! Are you the new trainees? You have to go see Mr. Nakamoto immediately, Room 2 is right over there,” she stated.

Kun glanced at Ten with apprehension, but Ten brushed it off and pulled Kun with him. They entered the office and were marveled at how professional everything looked. Sicheng’s boyfriend really was loaded for sure.

Suddenly, Kun’s eyes met with another man’s. He felt a shiver go up his spine. The man was around their age and was sitting in a chair. He gave a wide smirk and was sitting in nothing but a silk bathrobe. 

“Hello, ladies~looking as beautiful as I expected my girls to be. I need to test your masseuse skills. The oils are over there, one of you needs to massage my shoulders and one of you needs to massage my legs. Also, if you didn’t know, I’m Yuta, by the way,” he charmingly smiled.

Kun tensed up as Ten shrugged his shoulders. Yuta was a total sleaze ball, what did innocent, kind-hearted Sicheng see in such a man? He seemed like a pervert who obviously had disgusting intentions. Which owner of an establishment sits in their office in JUST a bathrobe?

Kun slowly approached Yuta and gave a hesitant smile, which Yuta winked. Kun internally cursed as he poured some scented oil on his hands and then proceeded to spread his hands over Yuta’s shoulders.

     Yuta pushed his head back and signaled for Ten to come over. Ten giggled a little as he put pressure on Yuta’s legs. Kun let out an exasperated sigh, which Yuta noticed.

“What? Are you tired? It seems like you don’t have anymore energy. Do you want to go home?” he laughed maniacally with a cackle.

Kun rolled his eyes and went back to the front of the room to retrieve some more oil. However, Ten, being messy as he was when he grabbed some, dropped a little on the floor. Kun, who didn’t notice, slipped and his wig fell off. Yuta’s eyes went wide and he let out a jovial chuckle. He went up to Kun and unbuttoned the top of his uniform to confirm his suspicions as he stared down at the toned chest. 

“Ooh...you’re a man, that’s different. Don’t worry, I don’t mind. There’s plenty of me to go around,” he stated.

At that moment, Ten threw off his wig and looked Yuta in the eyes. “Fine! You caught us! Anyways, we’re going to tell your boyfriend, Sicheng, how uncouth and unfaithful you’re being!” Ten snapped, which threw Kun off guard with how...mature he sounded.

Yuta shook his head. “Sicheng knows how I am. I only flirt for fun, I’m not trying to fuck either of you. Anyways, if you’re his friend, I can give you guys a discount,” Yuta smiled, this time, it came off as more friendly.

“Uhhh...no. No, thanks,” Kun replied, while Ten whined. 

Before they could leave the office, Yuta stopped them. “Ugh, how rude! You better take off those uniforms, now,” he demanded.

“Whatever! Who the hell cares!” Kun exclaimed. 

He pulled Ten out of the room to realize they were both in the main lobby, exposed. They only had boxers on. 

“Kun! We didn’t see Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo at all! Our plan!!!” Ten emphasized.

Kun rolled his eyes, but then the reality finally hit him. All the workers were staring at the two of them, giggling. 

“Ten...where’s our clothes?” Kun inquired, shaking.

“Oh, I forgot them back at the bathroom stall, but they’re probably stolen by now,” Ten casually responded.

Kun screamed so loud that all the other rooms in the spa could hear him. In one of those rooms were Taeyong and Johnny sitting in the sauna. Taeyong tensed up.

“Are you okay?” Johnny questioned, voice laced with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just felt like I heard a scream...it sounded like Mr. Qian Kun from work,” Taeyong shook his head.

They both ignored it as Taeyong laid his head on Johnny’s shoulder for support.

Meanwhile, Yuta blasted out of his office with a broom. “You’re both still here? Now you’re causing a disturbance! LEAVE!” he shouted as he swatted the broom, threatening to hit Kun and Ten.

Ten took Kun by the hand and ran out of the building and into the parking lot. Due to Ten’s recklessness, their car was towed, meaning they had to go by foot all the way back to their apartment. It was painful, but comical as well in the most absurd way. At one point, their boxers were stripped from them due to the harsh weather and Ten thinking it was a better idea to ditch their only means of clothing. 

     They were running home in nothing, completely bare naked, as people passing by laughed at them, insulted them, and took pictures. They finally reached their apartment, but then realized that Ten lost the keys.

As Kun was panicking in the hallway, the teens they oh so adored passed by to mock them. 

“Ewww, the old men ARE perverts! They’re showing public indecency,” Chenle fake gagged.

“Maybe we should call the cops!” Jisung suggested.

“Can you PLEASE just let us suffer alone for just a day?” Ten whined.

Haechan, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin all took pictures and threw paper balls at Kun and Ten, leaving the two alone after that. 

Eventually, they were able to receive their belongings back, but in the strangest way possible. Apparently, some man found their clothing and turned it over to the closest establishment: Blossom. Once Yuta received the clothes, he knew exactly who it could belong to. He didn’t know why two men would cross dress and infiltrate his business, but honestly, it was all in good fun. 

     He called up Sicheng and without any questions asked, he had Kun’s number in possession. One phone call to his apartment building was all it took for Ten and Kun to come running back.

However, Yuta would not give up easily. He made Kun and Ten sit on their knees and bow down to “King Yuta.” After apologizing and begging, he gave their possessions back to them. 

After changing back, Kun glared at Ten, who simply returned a queasy smile. “Sorry, Kun, I’ll make sure the plan next time will go A LOT smoother!” Ten reassured.

Kun couldn’t stay mad at Ten for long, so he muttered, “idiot” under his breath. Ten locked his arms around Kun as they walked home. Kun took his cellphone and called the company that towed their car to fix everything all at once.

On the other hand, Taeyong was invited over to Johnny’s home and they were sitting down, watching tv. At that moment, a news alert came on about two men who were running completely naked through the streets. 

“Ugh, I wonder what type of shitty boss idiots like that must have...” Taeyong contemplated. 

He shut off the T.V. and then he snuggled more into Johnny’s side, who was happy to reciprocate the embrace. 


	4. Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m flattered, really, but I don’t take it in the ass, I only give my dick.”
> 
> Ten’s favorite past time: Comparing dick sizes.

“Ugh, Ten, I still can’t believe we ended up on the news! OUR NAKED BODIES WERE LITERALLY SHOWN! The media is considering us as threats to our community!” Kun whined.

After he and Ten arrived back at their apartment, they checked out their phones only to discover that they were the front headlines and laughing stock of every latest article. 

“Hey, it’s not THAT bad. They censored our faces and our dicks! They didn’t even reveal or figure out our true identities! Things always work out in the end,” Ten flashed a smile. 

Kun looked at him incredulously. “You idiot! We’re fucking employees at NEO. The prestigious, impossible to get a job at, NEO. You should know we’re FUCKED if anyone finds out that it was the two of us in the news report!” Kun exclaimed.

Ten grabbed him by the shoulders and then used one of his hands to push hair out of Kun’s face. Kun was blushing really hard, but he knew it was no time to be panicked by his best friend’s skin ship. 

“Kun, if you keep stressing all the time, you never will notice the happiness in small moments that life brings us. Things always go wrong, that’s just inevitable, but if we keep being pessimistic, we can never truly move forward. We’re humans and things happen...even if sometimes things turn out more ridiculous than others. Trust me, we’ll be alright,” Ten smiled.

Kun was certain Ten had a dual personality of some sort because even though he joked around a lot, he truly was an intellectual. He was understanding, compassionate, and knew just what to say. Kun let out a heavy sigh and decided a good rest for the night would probably ease his tensions. 

It was as if Kun was being rewarded. The next day, with a more positive outlook, Kun and Ten were able to make it to work extremely early and were even praised by Mr. Lee! Kun was relieved to know that the day was actually going well. That was...until Jaehyun and Doyoung walked into the room. 

Doyoung put his coffee down on his desk and slyly walked over to Kun’s desk. He had the largest smirk on his face and truth be told, Kun wanted to smack it off him. Kun opened up his laptop and continued the code he started on his editor. Doyoung, who was a huge pest, then leaned over Kun’s chair, looking over his shoulder.

      Kun was exasperated and turned around to face the dickhead. From the corner of his eye, Kun could see Ten intently watching the encounter. Meanwhile, Jaehyun was at his desk and had a smug look on his face. 

“What do you want so early in the morning? We have a lot of work,” Kun bluntly stated. 

“Oh~I just wanted to let you know that Jaehyun and I were watching the news last night,” Doyoung snickered. 

Kun instantly tensed up, but Ten picked up on it and jumped over his desk to reach Kun’s side. This also triggered Jaehyun to run over and support Doyoung. “Yeah? So what? We all have access to the news,” Ten remarked. 

“Yeah, but Doyoung and I saw this big article of two idiots that were laughing stocks. Apparently, two men were streaking through the streets. How indecent!” Jaehyun fake gagged. 

“And? We saw that story too, now stop being irrelevant at the workplace,” Ten snapped. 

Immediately, Doyoung pulled out a file folder and it was a closeup of the backside of one of the men running naked. It was Ten and the picture made a focus on his lower back. From what could be made out, it was a tattoo that clearly said, “TEN INCHES” in a cursive font. 

Kun internally panicked. That was indeed Ten’s tramp stamp that he received in college as a drunken decision. He looked over to see Ten wasn’t fazed at all. 

“Ooo what’s this? One of the guys from the news story has nice taste for his tattoo choice. I didn’t know you wanted a bigger dick, Doyoung. Is Jaehyun’s micro penis not enough to satisfy you anymore?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

Jaehyun’s face flushed red with embarrassment and anger. “FUCK OFF, CHITTAPHON! I’ll have you know that my size is much larger than average! Anyways, stop playing dumb, we know that’s you in the picture with Kun! Even though your faces were blurred, we could recognize you guys from a mile away! Now that we have this dirt on you, we can blackmail you as much as we want!” he smirked. 

At that point, Kun decided to stand up, not being able to hear them any longer. “Okay, yeah, it was us in that news broadcast. I seriously don’t understand why you both act so petty and childish towards us. You always want to start something; Ten and I are sick of it!” Kun stood his ground. 

There was silence for a good minute, until Doyoung spoke up. “I don’t care, Jaehyun and I don’t like you, so we’ll do anything to best the both of you!” he admitted.

Kun wondered to himself how much jealousy can fill two people at once. Truth be told, he didn’t meet Ten until their second year at university. He was also aware that Ten used to be close with Jaehyun and Doyoung, especially during their first year. Sometimes, Kun would ponder what really happened, yet he never felt like he could ask Ten. 

“Oh yeah? Well you don’t have actual proof that those two are Kun and I! You idiots didn’t even record this confession,” Ten scoffed. 

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide and he looked at Doyoung, who face palmed. “I KNEW we should’ve done something clever like that!” Jaehyun whined. 

Ten rolled his eyes and picked up the file from Doyoung’s hands and immediately led it to the shredder. The four of them watched as it completely was shredded and Ten quickly discarded the remains. 

“YOU! How could you do that?” Doyoung inquired. 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Doyoung, why do you want my ass so badly, huh? That’s borderline obsession I’d say for you to specifically make a closeup on video footage from a newscast. I’m flattered, really, but I don’t take it in the ass, I only give my dick,” Ten winked. 

Doyoung became flustered and looked at Jaehyun for help. His eyes narrowed as he spoke directly to Ten. “Oh really? Well you’re the one with the tramp stamp, how tacky can you be?” he questioned with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Are you really talking about Ten having a tattoo that he keeps COVERED being the worst thing to have? You literally stayed after hours with Doyoung to have office sex!” Kun exposed the both of them. 

Doyoung gasped, “How did you know that?!” 

“Because I was STILL in the office doing overtime!” Kun shouted. 

“Oh yeah? Well did you get a good look at my dick that time? Maybe you could tell your dumbass sidekick to stop being so delusional!” Jaehyun remarked. 

Ten scoffed and started to unbutton his pants. All of their eyes went wide at that point. 

“TEN! OUR WORK DAY JUST STARTED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? JUST BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS HERE YET DOES NOT MEAN YOU SHOULD DO THIS!” Kun shouted. 

“I’m showing this fucking macho man that his dick isn’t anything to be praising!” Ten challenged.

With a sense of his pride being threatened, Jaehyun’s sense of impulse went haywire. He was chest to chest with Ten and zipped down his own dress pants.

“JAEHYUN, HONEY, NO! They’re not worth it!” Doyoung pleaded with his boyfriend, trying to bring him back to his senses. 

Just as they were about to strip off their boxers, Mark and Lucas walked in with two trays of coffee. The interns’ faces paled instantly as Mark collapsed. Lucas, with impressive reflexes, caught Mark and the coffee trays that were in his hands. Lucas’s face flushed as he looked away. From their angle, it looked as if Jaehyun and Ten were stripping, while Doyoung and Kun were holding them to take them from  behind. 

“Mr. Qian, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul, I-I didn’t realize you both would be this risky and inappropriate. I especially didn’t think you would be trying things so early in the morning with Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim,” Lucas marveled. 

All four men stared directly at the two interns and froze. “AHHH LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THE FUCKING INTERNS WALKED IN!” Jaehyun shouted angrily as he zipped his pants back up. 

Ten immediately did the same, regaining some type of professional posture. “Well, I’m always available for a foursome with you guys and Kun. I think sex can help us release some obvious stress,” Ten cheekily stated. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun both rolled their eyes and went back to their desks to start work. At that moment, Mark instantly awoke in Lucas’s arms to see a normal sight in front of him. 

“H-Huh? I seriously need to stop staying up late at night,” Mark contemplated.

He looked at Lucas, who was also casual for the time being. Seeing how Lucas was acting nonchalant, Mark also shrugged it off.

By then, Mr. Lee walked back into the room and their co-workers all started filing in at once. Kun gripped Ten’s shoulder and gave him the “do you want to talk about it later?” stare.

Ten brushed it off and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, for now, we still have to be scheming, see how much our plan has progressed.”

Kun gave him a small supportive smile and went back to his desk to do his own work. Yet the question still lingered,”What did happen between the three of them in college?” 


	5. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia has an everlasting effect on those that take the time to remember.

        The work day was fairly calm after that. Of course the question still stuck in Kun’s mind about Ten, Jaehyun, and Doyoung’s past, but he decided to put that in the back of all of his problems. Ten was still adamant about his whole plan that he wanted to continue. 

     Ten’s persistence would’ve probably stuck on with this plan until he witnessed Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo’s wedding with his own eyes. Just how far did Ten want to go? Kun wasn’t sure, his best friend/crush was a total enigma at times. 

Sicheng approached Kun during his break time. “Hey, so did you go to my boyfriend’s salon?” he inquired.

Kun shuddered at the memory of Yuta chasing Ten and himself out of the massage parlor/salon with a broom as they ran all the way home with no clothes. “Ah...yeah, we did. It went okay, I don’t really think Yuta is that fond of us,” Kun explained. 

“Oh, that’s why Yuta was mumbling something about my co-workers being fucking idiots. I guess he was talking about you and Ten. Anyways, I’ll let you continue your break, I need to finish editing this code,” Sicheng stated. 

Kun hummed as a response. Sicheng was a nice guy, regardless of the fact that his boyfriend was fucking terrifying. He turned back to his desk when Ten was all up in his space. Kun jerked back in shock. 

“Ten! What the hell!” Kun exclaimed. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “So I was researching some stuff about the National Youth Coding Seminar from 12 years ago,” Ten said. 

“And why the hell did you decide to do that?” Kun’s nose scrunched up in confusion. 

“You know how our company provides funding for seminars and coding competitions for kids? Anyways, Mr. Lee asked me to do research from former competitions and prepare a presentation on why it’s important for kids to go into the computer science field. We’re sending a representative to the local schools or something like that,” Ten explained. 

“So why are you telling me this? I think it’s pretty irrelevant,” Kun responded, deadpanned. 

“Because when I was looking at the seminar from 12 years ago, I found out the ‘shining stars’ of the seminar. There was a picture attached because it was a pretty old website. It showed two 12 year old boys. It didn’t show their names, just the picture and a description of the events in the coding seminar. Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo were both 12 at that time...dude, it was them,” Ten stated. 

Kun sighed, “Ten, that’s still irrelevant. Firstly, you don’t even know if that’s them and even if it is, what difference does it make to your pointless plan of securing their relationship?” 

Ten grabbed his laptop and turned the screen towards Kun. Kun’s eyes went wide, the picture was of two young boys, but it was definitely their company’s manager and CEO. 

“Think about it like this—two lovers reunited without even realizing it!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Are you just going to assume that they liked each other as kids, separated, and forgot about one another just to meet again as if it’s a shitty movie? So this is your idea of strengthening their love for one another?” Kun questioned. 

Ten gripped Kun’s shoulders tightly and looked him straight into the eyes. “Like I always tell you, trust me, okay? I have a hunch and it’ll work out. Our dear Mr. Lee is still very shy and not open about his blossomed feelings. We want to make it so he can tell the world!” Ten over exaggeratedly threw his arms up with flamboyance. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let me just watch how this train wreck goes down,” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be such a pessimist,” Ten whined, leaning in and kissing Kun’s cheek. Kun gasped and a light blush covered his face. He was about to say something, but Ten was already out of proximity. Kun’s heart was beating out of his chest. Even the simplest friendly gesture meant more to him because Ten was just that special. 

Kun’s eyes were focused on Ten approaching Mr. Lee; he was hopeful, only for Ten’s sake. 

“Mr. Lee, I have a question,” Ten approached his boss. 

“Yes, Ten, you can ask me anything,” he replied jovially with a smile. Ten flinched. Damn this plan really was changing Taeyong’s attitude for the better.He would usually have a grumpy stare and call Ten by “Chittaphon” at all times. 

“So I spotted a National Youth Coding Seminar article from years ago and I saw a picture. I noticed it was two boys, the ‘shining stars’ as they were titled,” Ten stated. 

Taeyong tensed up and it was visible from his face. “W-Was it from 12 years ago?” his breath hitched. Ten nodded. 

“I-I never knew a picture was taken, but one of those boys was definitely me. The other one was a special friend I made there. I don’t want to go into too much detail, but he was from America. He was here to visit family and stupidly, I never asked for his name or any way to contact. We were so caught up in our conversations that it completely slipped both of our minds. I’m pretty sure he went back to America and I never saw him again,” Taeyong sighed. 

“Mr. Lee, would you like to take a look at the picture on the website?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

Taeyong was hesitant at first, but he meekly nodded and walked over to Ten’s laptop laying on his desk. Kun, who was still working at his own desk, watched in awe as Mr. Lee’s face contorted into something of shock, hope, and happiness. Ten looked over at Kun and gave him a wink. Taeyong examined the picture very closely and he could recognize that smile and towering height from anywhere. 

“Youngho...” Taeyong muttered to himself. He couldn’t bring himself to believe it. The CEO of the company he worked at, the one he started to form a romantic relationship with, was his puppy love from years back. Ten witnessed a spark in his boss’s eyes, something he never thought he would ever see. Taeyong was naturally glowing, beaming even. 

“Keep up the good work, Ten. Make sure to update me on the progress of your presentation. I have to go see our CEO,” he explained. 

Ten’s smirk grew as he fist pumped and gleefully skipped back to Kun. 

“I told you it would work!” Ten’s voice had a sense of might. 

“Yep, you proved me wrong for sure,” Kun sighed with content. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong knocked on Johnny’s door, which was responded with a simple,”Come in.”

Johnny’s eyes lit up and he gave him a warm smile. “Tae, what’s up?” Johnny inquired. 

Taeyong lowered his head, still flustered over the nickname he received coming from Johnny’s mouth. “Johnny, did you ever participate in the National Youth Coding Seminar?” Taeyong questioned.

Johnny pondered for a moment. “Yeah, I did when I was 12. It was before I moved here, I was still living in America at the time. Why?” Johnny inquired. 

Taeyong’s grin grew as he approached Johnny’s desk. “Did you meet a boy there that was your age? Did you have long conversations and forget to ask important information—like his name?” Taeyong questioned. 

“Y-Yeah...I did. I still regret it because he was a great friend and if I’ll be honest, I did have a slight crush on him. But obviously he’s not as important to me as you! Wait...how do you know all this?” Johnny asked. Then, it finally hit him. 

He looked up at Taeyong and stood up from his desk. He walked over and cupped his cheeks, holding him in a loving embrace. “It was you?!” Johnny was shocked. 

“Yes, it was me. And you know, I still kept that paper you gave me. Your little ‘confession’ you were too shy to say out loud. I take it with me everywhere, it’s my good luck charm,” Taeyong admitted. 

Johnny facepalmed out of embarrassment. “I can’t believe you still have it, no way!” he remarked. 

Taeyong slowly pulled an old, dirty, crumpled piece of paper out and held it for Johnny to see. Johnny slowly took it into his hands and in the faded ink of black pen, the words were there: 

  _I hope you can be my simple while loop in my function without the i++ . If you want an example, here I go, if my variable i=0 and my while loop states that i <3 and I want to run it to return i, if I don’t have the i++, you probably know this, but...the code would repeat i infinitely because it doesn’t have any iteration to stop it. That’s what I want for you and I: forever. _

Johnny started hysterically laughing as a tear rolled down his cheek. Taeyong wiped it away and leaned in to give Johnny a peck on his lips. Soon after, Johnny pressed his lips against Taeyong’s a little harder and let go. He rested his forehead against Taeyong’s as their fingers intertwined. 

“I guess it is destiny, isn’t it? Or would you say Cupid somehow came to make a presence in our lives?” Johnny joked. 

Taeyong thought about Ten and how coincidental it was for his subordinate to find the website with the picture. He shook his head. “I think we’re right where we’re supposed to be, just how it should be,” Taeyong smiled, leaning into his lover’s embrace a little more. 


	6. Go Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the type of guy I know you to be Chittaphon, the type I grew to...” 
> 
> (Oh...don’t hate me for this chapter, haha.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update to Chapter 3: I realized I made a mistake. In Chapter 4, I made them completely naked, streaking through the streets. In Chapter 3, Kun and Ten were in just boxers, so I fixed it in order for them to be completely bare; somehow they lost their boxers. Sorry for making such a mistake and I hope to avoid confusion in the plot line like that in the future. Thank you for your cooperation.

     The work day was fairly normal after that. Taeyong came back in with an even larger grin than usual—he was happier. Ten couldn’t help but feel giddy thinking he was responsible for the newfound joy. In a sense, even though the original intentions were slightly selfish, Ten was genuinely happy for his bosses being able to find solace in one another. 

    He was so occupied in his work that he literally didn’t notice that his shift was over. Kun tapped Ten’s shoulder lightly, and he jolted up at the sensation. He turned his head and looked straight at Kun. 

“Dude, you’ve done enough research for your computer science presentation for today. It’s time for us to go home, not many people are left in the office,” Kun stated. 

“I’m almost done with finding enough links, though. You can go on ahead, I kind of want to stay and finish this up. I’ll catch a bus home,” Ten insisted. 

Kun raised an eyebrow. “You sure? I could wait-“ he was quickly interrupted. 

“Nah, I’m good. You know...since I saw Mr. Lee’s happy mood today, I just...I feel more motivated. More pumped to get work done, to actually feel happy for others,” Ten explained. 

“Wow, that’s a new way to look at things. Anyways, I’ll get going. I’ll see you at home,” Kun said before he waved goodbye to his best friend and left the building. 

Even throughout the drive home, Kun couldn’t help but think about Ten. Everything started out as some manipulative scheme, but it was slowly turning into some type of good deed. Maybe Ten was changing for the betterment of himself; being less reckless was a definite indicator. 

     He sighed as he pulled up to the apartment complex’s parking lot. He stepped out of the car, only to be sprayed by silly string. Of course, when he looked up, he saw the faces of the notorious teenagers of the complex. He wiped the silly string off his face and proceeded to the main lobby, ignoring the boys. 

“Hey, old man! Why are you by yourself?” Haechan inquired. 

“Yeah! Where did your boyfriend go? Jaemin told all of us about the restaurant encounter,” Renjun chirped. 

He had spun around on his heel to face them. “Ten is JUST my best friend and roommate. Stop trying to make false assumptions,” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, attitude much? Did someone not get their daily office blowjob?” Jeno sneered. 

After hearing enough of their giggles, Kun simply walked away and reached his apartment. He collapsed onto the bed and shut his eyes out of exhaustion, hoping for just a short nap. When he groggily arose, he realized it was around 9:30 p.m. and Ten still wasn’t home. Out of concern, he quickly shot him a text. The reply was instantaneous—Ten was on his way. 

Kun immediately stood up, stretched his back, and then proceeded to walk to the living room’s couch and wait for him there. In a matter of minutes, Ten arrived; the exhaustion was apparent. He collapsed on the couch right next to Kun. Yet, at the same time, he still radiated a brilliant smile. Kun felt his heart pound against his chest as he looked away. 

“You overworked yourself, but you still seem happy...what’s up?” Kun inquired. 

“Ah, nothing. You know that new intern that’s working under Sicheng? Kunhang, right?” Ten asked. 

Kun immediately winked and his facial expression soured. “Yes. I am aware of Kunhang...what about him?” Kun asked with a fake smile. Yes, Kunhang, the cute, delightful, young man that was not only smart, but had a knack for always clinging to Ten whenever he had a chance. 

“Well, I think he’s extremely cute. I don’t know, there’s something so adorable about such a submissive guy, you know? He’s great to talk to, so he was keeping me company. Honestly, I think he has a slight crush on me,” Ten laughed. 

Kun tensed up and nervously laughed along with him, even though on the inside he was slightly hurt. Kun wasn’t the type to easily get jealous, but to know someone else was invading the personal bubble between Ten and himself...it felt too threatening. The silence that filled the room was completely awkward and Ten noticed how visibly uncomfortable Kun was. 

“Y-Yeah, so anyways, Kunhang, he actually goes by the nickname Hendery, he shyly asked me if I could go out on a date with him,” Ten broke the silence. 

Even without saying any words, Kun was clearly distressed. His heart dropped and he felt a sickening bile fill up in his chest. He was nauseous, hurt, and confused all at once. Yet all that could appear on his face was a neutral expression. 

“I wanted to ask you first cause you’re my best friend and all...you know how I haven’t dated since college. It’s been a few years since then. What do you think?” Ten inquired. 

Kun turned to face Ten with a bright smile on his face. He put his hands on Ten’s shoulders a gripped them a bit. They looked into one another’s eyes. 

“You are a grown man, you don’t have to ask for my permission or blessings. I-I’m glad you decided to tell me about it, but don’t worry. Kun-Kunhang is a great guy and I hope the best for you. Accept his offer, go out with him. I’m really proud of you. You’re always so headstrong and make your own decisions. That’s the type of guy I know you to be, Chittaphon. That’s the type of man I grew to...” he stopped. 

    _Should he just go out and say it? I love you~_ However, that was a lingering thought. “Y-You’re the type of man I grew to admire,” Kun smiled. 

Ten pulled his best friend into a hug and Kun gripped just a little tighter, not wanting Ten to see the sadness in his eyes. He didn’t want to worry Ten. It was obvious Ten didn’t have feelings for him, so it was better for Kun to suppress his own. When they finally stopped their embrace, Kun stood up and went to his room without another word. 

Work the next day was extremely tense. Even Jaehyun and Doyoung could sense the rift and decided not to bother either of them for the time being. Even their plan didn’t seem like something important to bring up. The two of them just continued on with their work; they didn’t even exchange a glance. Kun watched from the corner of his eye as Hendery approached Ten’s desk and they started a playful banter. He couldn’t lie to himself, so he had to admit that it was painful to watch. Kun tried to distract himself back into his code, but his mind was always preoccupied elsewhere. 

At that point, he noticed how Hendery’s hand was on Ten’s shoulder—Ten didn’t mind it. Kun knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help himself. He instantly regretted it when he heard the words, “Yes, I’ll go out with you” leave Ten’s lips. It was those same lips that Kun would always fantasize saying yes to him and him alone. The same dirty feeling crept up when Hendery giddily squealed and had the audacity to kiss Ten on the cheek. 

That was when Sicheng interrupted the two of them with, “We’re on the clock, get back to work, lovebirds!” 

After the workday had ended, Ten approached Kun’s desk. “Hey, Kun, I’m going to be leaving with-“ 

“Hendery. Yeah, go have fun. I-I’ll just go home alone...again,” Kun sighed. 

Ten flashed a smile towards Kun and went over to Hendery’s side. When everyone was pretty much gone, Kun decided to start packing his things up. He let his guard down and shed a few tears. He tried to stop them, but they continuously cascading down his cheeks.

_W-Why are you crying? Why are you doing this to yourself? You told him it was okay...but why are you still shedding tears? Why did you make your own situation more complicated? Get a grip, Kun._

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned his head to face Doyoung. 

“What the fuck do you want? Trying to mock me because you caught me at a bad moment? Well, go ahead, I don’t care. Anyways, where’s Jaehyun, why is it just you?” he stated.

Instead, Doyoung’s expression was filled with a sense of remorse and understanding. “Jaehyun’s waiting for me in the car. I wanted to stick around. Listen, Kun. I might have an idea as to why you’re feeling down,” he said. 

“Why do you have to mention anything, though? I don’t need your fake pity! Why the hell should I get solace from an asshole that literally torments me and ruins my self esteem DAILY!” Kun shouted, his anger apparent. 

“Kun, I know I’ve been horrible towards you and Ten. I-I have my own reasons for that. Jaehyun does too. However, I’m sorry. Just talk to me, okay?” Doyoung reassured in a calm tone. 

“I seriously don’t need to hear this crap from you. You’re just going to use it against me. Leave me alone,” Kun demanded. 

Doyoung quickly had spun Kun around in his seat, so they were facing each other. Their faces were inches away from one another’s. 

“Kim Doyoung, you’re extremely close-“ 

“No. Listen, you and I have a lot more in common than you may think. I’m not going to get into the details now, but just know, I can help you. Here’s my number,” Doyoung said as he slipped a piece of paper towards Kun. 

He walked out of the office immediately afterwards. Kun sat their pondering on what Doyoung meant and how he could help. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard noises coming from Mr. Seo’s office. 

“So that’s why I didn’t see Mr. Lee enter the office again...oh God, I need to go,” he thought to himself, blushing hard, as he immediately exited the office. 


	7. Regretful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In truth, Kun shot himself in his own foot by not confessing his feelings then and there. He lost his chance; Ten was dating Hendery and he had to accept that. 
> 
> (This is a mostly Kun-centric chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to post a new chapter early, I had inspiration. Feel free to share your thoughts and theories! By the way, I’d love to know who your bias or bias wrecker of NCT is. Personally—my bias is Johnny and my bias wrecker is Jaehyun.

      When Kun arrived back to his and Ten’s shared apartment, he let out an exasperated sigh. It wasn’t fun to sit in complete silence while his best friend was out on a date. He plopped down on the couch and shook his head. Kun pressed a hand against his forehead and scrunched his nose slightly. His head was pounding incessantly. Everything was happening all at once. There was the plan to hook up their bosses and embarrassing experiences all to appease Ten. Kun had extremely strong feelings for the the other male. It was apparent since their university days.

    In truth, Kun shot himself in his own foot by not confessing his feelings then and there. He lost his chance; Ten was dating Hendery and he had to accept that. He couldn’t linger on regrets—it was the least he could do for Ten’s sake. He had to learn to move on. Kun then had an epiphany and slipped out the piece of paper Doyoung gave him from his pocket. 

Kun contemplated for a while as he stared down at the number scribbled onto the small slip. He retrieved his phone from his coat jacket and he opened up his contacts. Kun’s thumb roamed over the plus sign symbol to add a new contact. After a couple minutes of thinking, he eventually added Doyoung’s number into his phone. 

     It was ironic, considering he’s known Doyoung and Jaehyun since their university days together. However, even as co-workers, they couldn’t stand each other at all, so exchanging contacts was the last thing they’d want to do. He slowly typed in Doyoung’s number and saved it. Kun contemplated texting Doyoung too soon, but he was curious to hear what Doyoung would say. 

Kun was in the dark with almost everything in his first year of university. He didn’t meet Ten, yet, in fact, he didn’t really want to interact with anyone. Kun mostly kept to himself, wanting to simply focus on studying. However, he was aware of Ten’s, Jaehyun’s, and Doyoung’s presences as they all majored in computer science as well as minored in applied math. They had many classes together, but he didn’t bother talking to any of them. All he knew was that Ten would always sit in between Doyoung and Jaehyun, crack a couple jokes as well; their close friendship was extremely obvious.

     It wasn’t until their second year when Kun noticed Ten had completely distanced himself from Doyoung and Jaehyun. He would sit by himself in their lecture halls, while the other two would still be together. Kun didn’t really pay it much mind, though, because friends sometimes drifted apart. It was one day when he was sitting in the library when Ten approached him. Kun didn’t pay him any mind, but Ten forced himself into his life. He made a couple jokes, wrapped his arm around Kun, and dragged him places to actually gain life experiences and learn to have fun. They were best friends ever since then, and Kun was extremely grateful to have Ten in his life. He was so appreciative, he couldn’t help but fall in love with Ten. 

    It was when their friendship became more noticeable to the public eye that Jaehyun and Doyoung started acting up. The two of them would constantly insult Ten and Kun, marking the start of their infamous rivalry. Kun was perplexed for the longest time, assuming it was just blatant competitive nature, but it was still troublesome. It did always cross Kun’s mind what even happened between the three of them that caused such tension, but he didn’t want to pry in on something that was none of his business. It was even more ironic when he, Ten, Doyoung, and Jaehyun all received jobs at the #1 rising tech empire of the modern day. That was when the tension grew to extreme levels and it was always about beating one another, topping one another constantly. 

Snapping out of past thoughts, Kun gripped his phone tightly and kept staring at the screen. He thought about how Doyoung approached him, genuinely wanted to comfort him to some extent. It felt a little strange, but there was that chance that Doyoung could reveal the truth. Also...did Doyoung know Kun had feelings for Ten? How could he? Kun wasn’t that obvious...well he was, but not to such an extent that it would be apparent in the workplace. 

Kun bit his lip and looked at the clock. Ten obviously went out with Hendery, so he probably wasn’t going to be home any time soon. Maybe he could’ve been able to catch a quick conversation with Doyoung in the time being. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he received a text from Ten. He saw the notification pop up immediately and internally cringed at his name he put for Ten in his contacts. However, Kun loved it just the way he put it in his own special, cheesy way. 

 

**_Ten_ Things  I Love About You  ❤️ **

**[8:30 pm]**

 

Hey daddy~

I’m not coming home tonight.

My baby boy, Hendery...he’s a handful. 

I’m staying over at his place. 

I know, we just started seeing each other.

But I’m sooo attracted to him. 

Spoiler: I’m going to fuck him HARDDD.

See you tomorrow. Goodnight!  😘 💦🍆

 

Kun winced as he thought about how to even respond to all those messages at once. Ten was going to fuck Hendery? So soon? He felt like he died a little on the inside. Kun was hopeful, he thought maybe Ten had some type of feelings for him back. At that moment, Kun felt completely lost. He eventually gained the courage to respond back. 

Meanwhile, Ten was cozied up with Hendery as they were watching a movie. Hendery was gripping Ten’s thigh and placing light kisses on the expanse of his neck. That was when his phone lit up with a notification. Ten reached over for his phone and was relieved to finally receive a response from Kun. He was worried about his best friend, Kun wouldn’t usually act aloof towards him. 

 

** Sugar Daddy Kun  🤑 **

**[8:40 pm]**

 

First of all, that’s too much information.

Secondly, have fun! 

Finally, stay safe, we have work tomorrow.

Don’t wreck the poor boy’s body too hard.

Goodnight, dude. 

 

Ten smiled to himself and placed his phone down onto the counter. He then preoccupied himself with Hendery. 

On the other hand, once he sent his reply, Kun started pacing around the living room. He stared down at his phone, contemplating whether he should talk to Doyoung or not. He thought about it for a bit. It would be kind of weird if Jaehyun didn’t know that his boyfriend approached Kun after work. What if he sent a text at the wrong time? It would be a little awkward, but he decided to take a risk. He quickly shot a text to Doyoung, explaining it was Kun and that he was ready to talk. Surprisingly, a reply came in just as quickly. Kun scoffed at himself for the name he gave Doyoung on his phone. It was tacky and didn’t even make sense. Kun was a serious, no-nonsense guy, usually, but Ten was a bad influence on him. 

 

**Do It Right-Doyoung Who Probably Has A Bigger Dick Than Jaehyun**

**[9:00 pm]**

 

Hi Kun. Do you mind if I call you instead? 

It’s much more easier that way. 

 

After Kun had responded a simple yes, he received Doyoung’s call. He quickly picked it up and waited for the other to speak. 

“I’m whispering right now because Jaehyun’s asleep, but I’m glad you’re ready to hear me out,” Doyoung explained. 

“Wait, you didn’t even tell Jaehyun about this?” Kun inquired. 

“No, not yet. Kun, I’m just going to get straight to the point. I-I know you’re in love with Ten. I’m sorry that he’s dating Hendery right now, I really am,” Doyoung sighed.

Kun’s heart dropped, but he quickly regained his composure: “Ah...it’s okay. I honestly did it to myself. Anyways, what did you want to tell me? What reasons do you and Jaehyun have for how you guys act towards Ten and me at work?” 

Doyoung took a deep breath. “Okay, get comfortable. This is going to take a while...” 


	8. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension was so thick, nothing could change the harsh stares from all around. 
> 
> (This chapter is pretty angsty.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give an early update, and after hearing suggestions from all of you amazing people, I made this chapter MUCH longer than usual. I really appreciate all the support! It’s going to be hard to update soon, but I’ll definitely make sure to find time to write a chapter. Thank you!

     Kun gulped and gripped his cellphone a bit more tightly. However, before Doyoung could speak, Kun spoke up. “W-Wait! Doyoung, no. I think this isn’t really something I want to know on the phone. Do you have any free time to discuss things in person?” he inquired. 

The other side of the line was silent for a while. Then, Doyoung took a deep breath and spoke. “I can meet up with you after work tomorrow. I’ll bring Jaehyun along too. Let’s meet at the local restaurant; I’ll book a reservation,” Doyoung stated. 

“Doyoung, you don’t have to go that far. You know we could-“ he was quickly interrupted. 

“No. It’s fine. I mean, if Jaehyun and I are going out with you, we’d prefer to have our own enjoyment from it—no offense,” Doyoung explained. 

Kun scrunched his eyebrows and responded, “Not going to give up on your little jabs towards me, are you? Yeah, okay...whatever. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow.” After bidding each other goodnight, they cut the phone.

Kun sighed and shut his eyes in contemplation. It wasn’t right for him to keep secrets from Ten. It was horrible of him to just pry in on Ten’s past without his permission. Then again, it was Doyoung and Jaehyun’s pasts as well. Even so, Ten was preoccupied with Hendery, so what difference did it make if he had his own plans? He didn’t have to tell Ten everything. He was a grown man himself; Kun could do whatever he pleased. He sighed and reluctantly trudged to his room, where he fell asleep almost instantly. 

The next day at work, Kun slipped into the office relatively early. He sat at his desk and immediately began his work. Soon after, everyone began filing in. He spotted Doyoung with a neutral expression and Jaehyun with condescending stare. 

“Oh fuck, he probably told Jaehyun...I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Kun thought to himself. 

As everyone was already present, Kun noticed that Ten and Hendery still weren’t in the office. His heart dropped. Was Ten okay? Why wasn’t he at work? He quickly checked his phone and as if he was aware, Ten had sent him a text. 

 

**_Ten_ Things  I Love About You  ❤️ **

**[7:50 am]**

 

Hey daddy Kun-Kun.

You probably noticed I’m not present.

Welp, I think I wrecked Hendery too hard.

I decided to call in sick for both of us. 

So I’ll be taking care of him today. 

Don’t miss me too much.  😉

Sorry for not being around. 

I’ll make it up to you. 

 

Kun rolled his eyes. Of course Ten would do something like this. It wasn’t bad—Kun was proud. Ten took the initiative to take care of Hendery and not come in. That was extremely considerate of him. Then his fingers lingered over Ten’s text.  _I’ll make it up to you._ He let out a deep groan in frustration. Why doesn’t Ten get it? Or was he just playing games? Ten was always an enigma; he was never easy to figure out. Even though he technically wasn’t supposed to use his phone during his shift, Kun sent a quick text saying that it was alright and he’ll see Ten soon. He put away his phone after that. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong was content with the progress of his department as the workday continued. Even with two men on a sick day, he still enjoyed seeing the productivity from his office staff. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder from Lucas. 

“Sir, I went to go retrieve some files for Mr. Qian and on my way, Mr. Seo told me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office,” the young man stated. 

Taeyong gave a meek smile and nodded. “Thank you for relaying this information to me, Lucas.” 

He walked down a couple hallways until he finally reached Johnny’s door. Taeyong let out a small sigh and knocked on his door. A simple,”Come in” was said and Taeyong took the signal to open the door. As he stepped inside Johnny’s office, he closed the door behind him. Taeyong straightened his posture and popped his shoulders back. Then, his eyes met with the man sitting at the desk. He had narrowed his eyes and had given Taeyong a sly smirk. His plush lips accentuated with the laugh lines around his youthful features. 

“So...Mr. Seo...why’d you call me into your office? I don’t remember doing anything wrong?” Taeyong teased.

“Mr. Lee, you’ve committed the worst crime of them all—stealing my heart,” Johnny winked. 

Taeyong lightly scoffed and walked over to Johnny. He sat at the edge of his desk and kept his gaze on him. 

“Anyways, I called you in just to see you, cause you know...I love you,” Johnny continued. 

Taeyong’s face contorted to something of shock as a soft blush spread onto his cheeks. “J-Johnny! We’re in the workplace, t-that’s not the most-“

“Yongie, are you really going to talk about what’s appropriate in the workplace when I’m the CEO, and we also had our own fun just a day ago?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

Taeyong covered his face in his hands and let out a little whimper. “We were being irresponsible! The guys in my department usually work late sometimes. What if they heard us?” Taeyong panicked. 

Johnny reached over for Taeyong and pulled him by the arm. Taeyong ultimately plopped into Johnny’s lap and embarrassingly hid his face into Johnny’s shoulder. However, Johnny wasn’t going to take that. He lifted Taeyong’s head by his chin as they were only inches apart from each other’s faces. He lightly pressed his lips against the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. 

“Taeyong, even if your subordinates heard us, so what? It was the end of the workday and we’re two consenting adults. Sure, the location wasn’t the most ideal, but it doesn’t matter. I care about you and that’s all that counts,” Johnny cupped Taeyong’s cheek lightly. Taeyong accepted the embrace and gave a small smile. 

“Anyways, I should get back to work before my subordinates suspect-“ 

“No, it’s fine, stick around for a while. You don’t have to watch a bunch of grown men 24/7 and make sure they’re doing their jobs. There’s a reason why this company is #1. Actually, I’m curious. Spill some tea; there has to be some type of drama in the office,” Johnny’s eyes went wide in curiosity. 

“I don’t think I should tell you, it’s none of my business. They may work in this company, but their personal lives are their own matters,” Taeyong stated. 

“Come on!! Babe, tell me, what have you noticed?” Johnny inquired. 

“Alright fine...I know Qian and Leechaiyapornkul are best friends. They definitely don’t get along with Jung and Kim. Jung and Kim are a couple, they think I don’t notice that they do PDA when no one is looking, but I obviously do. Oh! I have noticed that recently Leechaiyapornkul is REALLY close with Dong’s intern...Wong Kunhang? I think they’re dating. It’s too bad because I definitely thought Leechaiyapornkul and Qian balanced each other out better,” Taeyong shrugged his shoulders. 

“Woah. That’s a lot of tea all at once. I’m actually impressed you pay attention to such detail,” Johnny snickered. 

Taeyong lightly slapped Johnny’s shoulder. “Of course I do! I care about efficiency in the office as well as the well-being of the workers! These guys are the most elite programmers you can find, so obviously I need to supervise them well! It’s just that their personal lives are also interesting to see...” Taeyong trailed off. 

“So what I’m hearing is that you ship Qian and Leechaiyapornkul? Interesting...” Johnny smirked. 

“What?? When did this become about shipping? This is a professional workplace, Johnny,” Taeyong pouted. 

Johnny leaned in and gave Taeyong another kiss—this time it lasted a bit longer. “Personally, from this dynamic you just told me about, I ship a foursome,” Johnny cheekily stated. 

“Huh?!” Taeyong replied, shocked. 

“Yes, I think the enemies to lovers trope is a lot more enticing. I ship the main foursome,” Johnny laughed.

Taeyong shook his head and scoffed. Then he placed a chaste kiss on Johnny’s cheek. “Alright, I have to get back to my department,” Taeyong stated. Before he could leave, Johnny pulled him back. 

“I forgot to tell you, I booked us a reservation, so we’re going out to eat after work,” Johnny explained. 

Taeyong hummed and slowly stood up, he walked towards the door and flashed a smile towards Johnny, waving goodbye. He closed the door behind him and walked back to his department. Luckily, all of the workers were doing their jobs and it was fairly quiet. 

At the end of the work day, Kun felt two pairs of eyes on him. He spun around in his chair to face the duo—Doyoung and Jaehyun. Doyoung’s expression was much more mellow as compared to Jaehyun’s harsh gaze. 

“I took the bus today...so I can directly go with you guys,” Kun piped up. 

It felt surreal. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. It was probably because he was going to learn about something he wasn’t apart of. He was going to understand motivations, intentions, and overall why life had to throw a curveball of changes.

Doyoung and Jaehyun didn’t say a word as they led Kun to their car. Once they were at the parking lot, Doyoung went into the driver’s seat, Jaehyun in the passenger’s seat, and Kun in the back. 

He put on his seatbelt and the car ride to the restaurant was completely silent. When Kun looked up, he noticed Doyoung’s eyes intently gazing at him through the rear-view mirror. He didn’t meet his gaze. The car eventually stopped and was put in park. Once Kun stepped out, he looked at the restaurant in front of him. Of course, it was Essence. It was the restaurant where Ten and Kun first started their plan. Even thinking about Ten made Kun feel queasy. He walked side by side with Jaehyun and Doyoung. Doyoung spoke with the host and they were led to a table by the window with a nice view of the garden. The menus were laid out in front of them and the three of them were left alone. 

Suddenly, Doyoung broke the silence. “I guess I’ll start since we’re all here for one reason. Kun-“ 

“Hello, welcome to Essence. I’m Jaemin and I’ll be your-Oh my God! Old man, why do you keep coming here?” Jaemin scoffed in Kun’s direction. 

“Jaemin, this is only my second time here. Please just forget about our little issues for now,” Kun sighed. 

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so how do you know this kid?” he inquired. 

“He lives in the same apartment complex as Ten and me. He and his friends always find some way to harass us,” Kun answered. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Anyways, where’s your boyfriend? What the fuck! You’re here with two different guys? Old man, I didn’t know you were such a player. You’re into polyamory...eww, I can’t wait to tell the guys about this,” Jaemin giggled as he held his notepad and pen. 

“Anyways, we’re ready to order...unless you want me to complain to your boss?” Kun smirked.

Jaemin’s face instantly paled. “No way! You wouldn’t! That’s fucked up! Fine, fine, I’ll stop bothering you. What would you and your companions like today,  _sir_...” Jaemin emphasized with a fake, sickly sweet smile. After taking their orders, he quickly left. 

Doyoung swirled his straw around in his water as a distraction for a couple minutes. That’s when he finally looked at Kun from across the table. “Alright...so, I’ll just start,” he began. 

 

[Flashback]

It was the first year of their university escapades. Even though it was early in the year, Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Ten were still adjusting to the hectic nature of college life. At least they had each other—it definitely helped to be in the same major. The three of them walked into their Introduction To Computing In Python lecture hall and took their seats. 

Doyoung loved his friends dearly. He had known Jaehyun since their younger years and they both met Ten in high school when he was the new exchange student. Ten was their glue. He was the needed sunshine in their lives, especially considering Jaehyun and Doyoung could become nervous wrecks. Ten was a blessing. 

“Hey, do you think we should talk to that Kun guy? He always sits away from everyone,” Ten stated. 

“Nah, I think he’s just a loner. For now, let’s not pay him any mind. It’s probably just how he is,” Jaehyun responded.

Doyoung was staring down at his laptop, but it was difficult to actually concentrate, let alone take notes. Ten was a distraction. He radiated natural light that just made his presence ten times more apparent. Jaehyun caught onto Doyoung’s stares towards Ten, but he didn’t pay it any mind. Doyoung excused himself and went to the bathroom and that was when Ten slid closer to Jaehyun’s side. 

“Sooo....Jaehyun, my boy, are you going to confess to Doyoung?” Ten questioned with a cheeky smirk. 

Ten was well aware of Jaehyun’s feelings towards Doyoung since day 1. Of course, along the way, he grew his own feelings towards Doyoung. He reminded Ten of a little bunny that he had the urge to constantly protect. However, Jaehyun officially confided in Ten one day and after that, Ten decided to ignore his own feelings. He knew it would subside eventually, so he would constantly forget about the fact that he felt more for Doyoung himself. 

The tip of Jaehyun’s ears turned completely red. “Obviously not! I’m definitely not ready...” Jaehyun looked away shyly. 

“Our friendship isn’t going to change if you guys date. You obviously know that!” Ten snickered. 

Before Jaehyun could retort back, Doyoung entered the lecture hall and took his seat once more. Jaehyun straightened his posture and Ten laughed to himself. 

After their classes were over for the day, the three of them walked through the campus. It was normal for them to take strolls regularly. 

“Guys, my shift at the book store is about to start, so I’ll text you later,” Ten smiled and waved goodbye to his two best friends. 

“Actually, Jaehyun and I were going to go there too. We wanted to pick out extra books on artificial intelligence,” Doyoung stated.

Ten blinked a couple times and Jaehyun gave him a confused stare. “Yeah, alright, that’s fine,” Ten replied. 

They all proceeded to the local book store’s route that was right on campus. Ten clocked in for his shift while Doyoung and Jaehyun looked around the book shelves. Ten started taking newly released books and placing them in alphabetical order on the shelves they belonged on. 

“Doyoung, we don’t have to get any new books. Why did you lie to Ten?” Jaehyun cocked his head to the side. 

Doyoung gripped on a few of the books tightly; his gaze darkened as he let out a small sigh. He muttered something under his breath and then faced Jaehyun. The serious gaze on Doyoung’s face made Jaehyun’s breath hitch. 

“I love Ten. I’m in love with him, Jaehyun,” Doyoung let out all at once. 

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide and his heart dropped. He tried to say anything, everything, but his mouth felt dry. All he could do was give a neutral expression. 

“I’ve loved him since high school. I-I want to confess. I need to confess today—after his shift. I’ve finally gathered up all this courage, I can’t back down now, do you support me?” Doyoung batted his eyes and looked up at Jaehyun. 

“Of course I support you! Forever and always!” Jaehyun exclaimed, even though the pain was much more unbearable. 

Little did they know that Ten was standing on the other side of the book display and heard everything. He put a hand over his mouth, completely flabbergasted. Doyoung loved Ten? But what about Jaehyun? Jaehyun knew Doyoung way longer than Ten did. If Ten decided to pursue Doyoung, it wouldn’t have been fair to Jaehyun. He loved Jaehyun just as much as Doyoung and that would never change. Ten decided he didn’t want to betray Jaehyun and knew exactly what he had to do. He moved away from the bookshelf and continued with his work in another aisle. 

Three hours later, Ten’s shift had ended. He was ready to leave when Doyoung stood in front of his path. Ten decided to play dumb. 

“Doyoung, you’re still here? Did you stay this whole time?” Ten nervously laughed. He could see Jaehyun leaning onto a wall from the corner of his eye. He could spot the disappointment in Jaehyun’s eyes and it broke his heart. He looked back at Doyoung. 

“Yeah, I need to tell you something...” Doyoung sheepishly stated as he reached for Ten’s hand. 

Ten’s heart was beating fast. It pounded hard against his chest. This was what he fantasized about for the longest time, but he knew he couldn’t go through with it. “P-Please, you can tell me anything,” Ten responded. He noticed Jaehyun’s eyes started to look watery. 

“Ten, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since high school. If you could...please can you consider going out with me?” he questioned with hopeful eyes. 

Ten shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so glad he took some acting classes in high school because it would definitely make the moment much more believable. Ten opened his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows. He let out a realistic sounding scoff and pushed Doyoung’s hand away. 

“Don’t you dare touch me, okay? I can’t believe it! I pity you and how pathetic you are, Doyoung. This is exactly what I wanted—your vulnerability! I’m so glad you’re in such a weak state because it was just how I planned! I never cared about you nor Jaehyun! I only became friends with you guys so I could catch you off guard and become the top computer science student! If I’m in the top ranking at our school and give a stellar interview, I could work at the best of the best, such as NEO. You and Jaehyun are threats because you’re just as smart as I am—just as hardworking. Remember, stupid, it’s all about eliminating the competition and being the greatest! I’m sorry, did you catch feelings? Oh...poor baby! I don’t want to be your friend anymore! Not yours, not that dickhead Jaehyun’s! Fuck off now!” Ten shouted and pushed Doyoung out of the way. 

Doyoung was stunned, left there to take in all of Ten’s words. Ten was using him? Ten didn’t care about him or Jaehyun, let alone their friendship and the time they spent together. Jaehyun came over from his spot and pulled Doyoung into a hug. Doyoung gripped Jaehyun tightly and his grief immediately turned into rage. Forget about crying, Doyoung was out for blood. However, something felt off to Jaehyun. Ten never gave off that vibe. He had to confront him about it later. Why did Ten leave them so easily? He didn’t know, but he knew he had to comfort Doyoung for the time being. 

Meanwhile, Ten ran out of the store and away from the proximity, crying. The tears blurred his vision as he stopped by the park and laid his head against a tree trunk. He sobbed loudly, but he knew there was no other way around it. He would rather have both Doyoung and Jaehyun hate him than make Jaehyun feel miserable or like a third wheel. He could live with not having any friends whatsoever if it meant in the long run his two best friends could always be happy. They’ll find solace in each other, Ten knew that for sure. Jaehyun would finally have Doyoung notice him—they’ll fall in love. Ten would stop being the fucking nuisance in between their friendship. After he calmed down, he went back to his own dorm. He didn’t have a roommate, so his dorm room would suffice as the perfect place to isolate himself for the night. 

Yet, what he didn’t expect was that an hour later, there was a knock at his door. Standing there was only Jaehyun with a skeptical look on his face. Before Ten could react, Jaehyun stepped inside, closed the door, and pinned Ten against the wall. 

“Ten, why did you do it?” Jaehyun inquired with a heavy tone in his voice. 

“Did what? Reject that loser Doyoung? I don’t find a problem with it. If I don’t want to be friends with either of you anymore, then I can. You have no right to come into my dorm room like this,” Ten reprimanded. 

Jaehyun stayed silent for a bit. “Ten...stop acting. Just please, tell me why you rejected Doyoung and broke our friendship. I just managed to take him back to his dorm and got him to sleep. P-Please just be honest with me,” Jaehyun’s voice sounded broken, defeated. 

Ten couldn’t play a fake character any longer. He let the tears trail down his cheeks and sniffled before he spoke. “I did it for you...and for him. You confessed to me how much you loved him. You’ve loved him for years. I realized that I came in between all of that. I had overheard your conversation with Doyoung while working...I knew I couldn’t accept his love. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Jaehyun. Yes, I did have feelings for him too, but your love means more than mine ever will. I’d rather have the both of you hate me forever than get in between what you’ve been through. Please...forget about me. Just live on hating me, and promise me that you won’t tell him,” Ten stated. 

Jaehyun was shocked. Why did Ten have to be so noble, so selfless? Why didn’t he ever think about himself? What about his own needs? Ten stepped on his toes and leaned in. He pushed Jaehyun’s bangs back and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“That was for you...and for him. Goodbye, Jaehyun,” Ten whispered. 

Jaehyun couldn’t react as Ten pushed him out of his dorm and locked the door behind him. After that day, a hatred grew inside Doyoung towards Ten. Jaehyun also followed along with the hatefulness, even though he knew the truth. However, he truly did start despising Ten when he noticed during their second year, how close he was becoming to the loner of their class, Kun. 

“He could just discard us and replace us like that, huh? Well, then there’s no point of giving him the benefit of the doubt,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Exactly...” Jaehyun couldn’t help but agree. 

After that, Doyoung and Jaehyun took every measure to make Ten and Kun’s college experience a living hell. Sadly, Ten couldn’t even try to avoid them for long, as Ten, Kun, Jaehyun, and Doyoung all were accepted to become software engineers for NEO. 

[Flashback Over]

 

Everyone at the table was silent for a few minutes. From what Doyoung explained, Ten basically was using the two of them and abandoned their friendship. 

“T-There had to be another reason. I can’t bring myself to believe that Ten could do something like that. He never cared about cutthroat competition,” Kun said. 

“That’s what we thought too, however, obviously Ten’s not as precious as you may have thought of him to be. I wanted to tell you all this because I didn’t want your heart to be broken, Kun,” Doyoung sighed. 

At that point, Jaehyun couldn’t take it anymore. He broke down and confessed everything that Doyoung didn’t know. He told him how he confronted Ten and Ten’s true intentions. How Ten was actually noble and kind, sacrificing his own happiness to help out Jaehyun. It relieved Kun to know that Ten wasn’t as bad as Doyoung thought of him to be. Yet, he was perplexed by the scowl that grew on Doyoung’s face. He stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. He grabbed Jaehyun by the collar. 

“Y-You kept this from me?! You LIED to me this whole entire time! I thought Ten was actually using us and Jaehyun...how could you? How could you do this?! You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?!” Doyoung shouted. 

“I wanted to tell you, but then I became so jealous after Ten started hanging out with Kun, I made myself believe that his intentions weren’t pure and he just lied to me! I’m sorry! I promised Ten that you and I would move on and we wouldn’t need him as a friend anymore!” Jaehyun tried to explain. 

They argued back and forth when finally Jaemin came back to the table with their food. He slowly placed the plates down and backed up. “Well...this is awkward. Anyways, let me know if you need anything else?” he stated as he quickly ran away. 

Kun tried to appease the both of them, but it wasn’t helping. At that moment, Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo walked in...obviously on a date. 

“Qian, Jung, Kim...what’s going on?” Mr. Lee asked. 

“N-Nothing, sir. Doyoung and Jaehyun just got into a little argument. I’m handling it,” Kun nervously laughed.

“Okay, but please make sure to get over it. We’re adults, and you’re co-workers,” Mr. Lee reprimanded them. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung quickly stopped arguing and took their seats. Kun joined them and silence filled the room again. 

Johnny whispered in Taeyong’s ear,”I thought the two that are dating didn’t like Qian? What’s going on?” 

Taeyong shrugged his shoulders and the two of them were led to their reserved table. To make matters worse, the door opened up once more. Ten was standing there, carrying Hendery bridal style as they stepped inside. Taeyong stood up from the table. 

“Leechaiyapornkul! I thought you and Wong were called out on a sick day! What were you—oh...never mind actually,” Taeyong mellowed down and took his seat again. Johnny’s eyes darted between everyone, trying to understand what was happening. 

That was when Ten spotted Kun with Doyoung and Jaehyun. He placed Hendery down on a chair and looked confused. The three of them were staring straight at Ten. Kun was surprised, Doyoung was angry, and Jaehyun was melancholy. 

“Kun...what are you doing here with those two? They’re our enemies, remember? What the fuck?” Ten laughed. 

Kun shook his head and didn’t say anything, but Ten was getting the hint. “K-Kun? Doyoung? Jaehyun?” he could only say. 

Jaemin was looking at all of them and quickly took out his cellphone. He dialed a number and started talking. “Haechan, after my shift, gather all the guys at my place! I have some HOT tea! Yeah! It’s about the old men! Dude, you can’t believe it, they’re fucking around with other guys! I think they’re a whole ass sex cult!” Jaemin exclaimed. 

Even with Jaemin’s loud phone call in the background, the tension was so thick, nothing could change the harsh stares from all around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for this chapter, basically, what I do when I write a flashback is that I make it so the reader knows all the details. I use dramatic irony, so when the reader knows everything, the character is actually telling the other character only as far as they know. I just wanted to clarify in case anyone was confused. Thank you!


	9. Deceptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did keep your promise...” 
> 
> (Still a little angsty.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to release an early chapter because I had it written out. It’s longer than usual, but not as long as the last chapter. Also THANK YOU FOR 100+ KUDOS AND 1,000+ HITS! I couldn’t have done it without all of you and your support; it means a lot! 
> 
> Fun fact: (I already kind of mentioned it in the comments) I’m the same age as Jisung and Chenle (did you expect it?) so excuse me for my ignorance on certain topics mentioned in the story if they’re not as realistic sounding. 
> 
> Also, I’m not sure if I should keep the ship tag “Minor Ships” or if I should specify certain ships that are now coming to light. What do you guys think would be best so I can come off accurate to when people are actually reading the story? Thank you all for the continued support! I really appreciate it!

     Ten’s heart was beating with a raging intensity and he was confused. Why was Kun with Doyoung and Jaehyun? Was Ten neglecting Kun as a best friend? Did...something happen? The worst thoughts filled Ten’s mind. He was especially worried if Kun found out about his past. What if everything was unraveling before his eyes without his knowledge? Ten had two choices: To run away with Hendery and avoid confrontation for now, or face it like a man. 

However, before he could even decide, Hendery slowly stood up from the chair and faced Ten. 

“Listen, this seems like an awkward time right now. I personally think you should deal with it, as it is none of my business. I-I’ll get going. I’ll call you later,” he stated as he gave Ten a hug. 

“W-Wait, you’re having a little trouble walking. Also, we have a reservation!” Ten whined. 

“Tennie, no. I really have no place being here. As from what I can see, you shouldn’t avoid this,” Hendery replied, looking back at all the other men.

With that said, he walked out, leaving Ten shocked and on his own. Ten tried to keep his gaze to the ground, but he had the feeling he couldn’t do so for much longer. It was embarrassing. Not only were the other restaurant patrons intrigued, but his two bosses were also sitting there. Then, there was the main issue—Kun, Doyoung, and Jaehyun. He nervously laughed until it sounded chaotic. 

The host of the restaurant, Jungwoo as said by his name tag, also came into the room. He was not impressed by the sight in front of him. Before anyone could speak, Jungwoo raised his voice. 

“Excuse me, you four! You’re standing around in this fine dining establishment and distracting the other customers. Now I’ll ask you to politely leave for today. Please don’t cause a ruckus again, or else your next offense will give me no choice but to ban you all,” Jungwoo firmly threatened. 

Doyoung scoffed and threw down the payment for the bill. He paid for Jaehyun, Kun, and himself. Ten could only only watch as Doyoung was visibly growing angrier and more hostile by the second. Kun and Jaehyun followed Doyoung out. However, Kun made the signal to follow the three of them as well. After the four of them left, Johnny slowly sipped on his wine while keeping his gaze on Taeyong. Taeyong made a strained expression and shrugged his shoulders. He was unsure of what had happened before their eyes. They quietly continued their meal. 

Once everything was calm, Jungwoo let out a sigh of relief. Then, he spotted Jaemin with his cellphone. Jungwoo shot a frustrated glare towards the teenager.

“YOUNG MAN! It’s not your break, nor are you finished with your shift until an hour from now. Put that cellphone away or else you WILL be properly reprimanded,” he hissed. 

Jaemin’s face paled instantly as goosebumps formed over his arms. Jungwoo on a normal basis with those he liked was that of a cutesy, friendly guy. However, when it had anything to do with the restaurant or his employees, he flipped a switch on his personality. Jaemin immediately put his phone back into his dress pants and bowed. “I’m extremely sorry, sir. It won’t happen again,” the teenager stated as he continued on with his work. 

Meanwhile, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, and Kun were standing outside by the parking lot. They decided to walk to the park nearby; this was to avoid anymore confrontations with the restaurant host. Once they were all settled in a spot where they would not receive as much public attention, Doyoung fumed. Almost instantly, he blew a casket. 

“Alright...before I get REALLY pissed off, which one of you dickheads want to start?” he furiously demanded. 

Ten noticed how far he was standing away from Jaehyun. Kun stepped forward in front of Ten. He placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“Ten, they told me about what happened in college...” Kun trailed off. 

There was a part of Ten that was visibly shaken, and another part that had expected it. The anxiety filled him to the brim and he didn’t know if he could handle so much pressure. He felt as if everyone was looking through his soul. Yet the way he reacted was more than that. He was exasperated. 

He immediately grabbed Kun by the collar and pinned him to the tree. “You asshole, how dare you think that you can go to these two bitches to learn about MY personal life?! Who do you think you are Kun? Aren’t you supposed to be my best friend? If you wanted to snoop about my past, you could’ve directly asked me! There was NO fucking need to go to them! My past is buried behind me! You’re my present, Kun. You’re my present and my future! Anything you heard from them is just bullshit because they have no idea what true love is!” Ten spilled all at once. 

He took heavy breaths and gripped Kun’s shirt a little more tightly, this time feeling a bit more vulnerable. He removed his grip from Kun and instead rested his head on Kun’s shoulder. He let out a loud wail of pain, screaming into Kun’s shirt. All the hurt he held in for so long was coming out. Ten put on a facade, thinking he was okay with jokes, flirts, and a smile. Kun’s eyes went wide as he felt his shoulder become damp. He lifted Ten’s head and noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. Kun leaned in and lightly wiped the tears away with his thumbs. 

“I suppose you think I’m always the strong, optimistic one...I’m not, Kun. I’m definitely not. I’m always the one to stop you from having a panic attack, but I hold in my own. Life can be so stressful...I bet you want nothing to do with me, depending on what Doyoung told you,” his voice was strained. 

This time, Kun was immediately irritated. “Ten, how could you say that? Do you think your own feelings don’t matter? Do you think you’re not a human? You can’t always be happy, I know that! I’m mad, though, because you think I’ll leave you alone! Stop pushing away your own happiness for others! Focus on yourself sometimes! You’re my best friend, and you mean the world to me! Doyoung told me what happened and then Jaehyun told me the truth!” Kun exclaimed. 

Ten spun around as quickly as he could, facing Jaehyun. This time, he walked over to him without any anger or resentment. There was a hopeless, dull look in his dark eyes. His shine was barely visible as he stepped in front of Jaehyun. 

“I thought at least you would keep our promise. You broke it. Everything that happened in the past was because I wanted to help you. By our third year of university, you started dating Doyoung. I cared about you so so much that I would do anything to support you. I asked of only one thing—don’t tell him. You could’ve moved on without me being involved any longer. Was this just your plan all along? I bet you must HATE me. You hate me so much that you’ll make me the bad guy and the idiot all at the same time?” Ten sneered. 

“Ten, please. I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention at all! You know I-“ Jaehyun was interrupted. 

“Yoonoh, I don’t want to hear it. Why do want to sabotage everything in my life?” Ten inquired, this time with a little more edge to his tone. 

Jaehyun felt the seriousness of the whole situation, especially considering Ten used his real name. Jaehyun knew he screwed up badly. Before Ten could walk away from him, Jaehyun pulled him back. 

“I did keep your promise. I really did...at least for all these years, until today...I did. Kun couldn’t believe what Doyoung told him, so I spilled about everything. I broke down. I couldn’t keep it in. Back in college, I joined in with Doyoung to torment you and Kun because I was jealous! I was jealous that you were now close to Kun, and there was a part of me that didn’t believe you to be genuine!” Jaehyun shouted. 

Before Jaehyun could expect it, there was a hard smack to his face. His cheek turned into a burning red. It stung as he gripped it. He furrowed his eyebrows, only keeping his gaze on Ten. 

“That’s no excuse. I didn’t want Doyoung to know the truth; I only asked for you to move on! I didn’t care if you both hated me, so why did you care what I did with the rest of my life? I can hang out with whoever I want! Our friendship was the past! You have no right to do this to me,” Ten stated through gritted teeth. 

“Yes! I’m the selfish one! Of course, perfect little Ten is actually the kindhearted, noble hero! I’m NOTHING compared to you!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“YOU AREN’T A GOOD PERSON! I don’t care if you and Doyoung found ways to harass me. You didn’t have to bring Kun into it! There were nights that he would cry because you both hurt his self-esteem. You dropped his confidence so much that to this day, he’s always worrisome and pessimistic,” Ten said with poison in his voice. 

“Why aren’t you trying to understand our emotions though? Do you know what you said to Doyoung? You know exactly what you did! You were my best friend, you know I loved you! I always cared about you! To this day, I’m so grateful that you thought about me first!” Jaehyun responded. 

“STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD, I-“ Ten stopped mid-sentence.

He felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a back hug. He felt like breaking down once again, right then and there. Ten’s vulnerability wasn’t easy to access, but when it appeared, it was the only visible trait. 

“T-Ten, please stop. At least stop for my sake. I know you didn’t want me to find out. Now I did. How could you? You broke my heart and inadvertently, you and Jaehyun both manipulated me. It doesn’t matter if you were Jaehyun’s hero, because you most certainly weren’t mine,” Doyoung spoke into Ten’s shoulder. 

Ten should’ve embraced Doyoung back, but he didn’t. Instead, he pushed his arms away from himself and scoffed.

“Now you’re guilt tripping me. What did I do? Doyoung, you have a perfect life now! You have an extremely handsome, capable man as your boyfriend, an amazing job, and the people around you like you! What could you possibly be missing?” Ten inquired. 

“YOU! I’m missing YOU! If you could just be selfish for one second, maybe you would’ve realized that Jaehyun wouldn’t have been mad forever! He easily had the capability of moving on! YOU CAN’T FORCE ME TO LOVE SOMEONE ELSE WHEN IT WAS YOU THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH!” Doyoung shouted. 

There was a thick silence that befell all four of them. No one could react, none of them knew what to do next. Kun especially was taken aback by Doyoung’s outburst. He felt like he wanted to confess as well, but was the timing right? 

Ten’s gaze darkened. “Why do people keep falling in love with me? I don’t get it! I haven’t done anything to deserve it! I’m not worthy of anyone,” he sighed. He turned to face Kun, who was trying to understand what was happening. 

“That includes you, Kun. I know you have feelings for me. I’m sorry I didn’t mention anything before...I-I don’t even know what I want anymore. I was playing it off as something else, but that makes me a bad person. I’m sorry, but you were sometimes very obvious. There’s even a part of me that feels the same way about you. I also have to admit that I didn’t do anything with Hendery. Yes, we flirted for fun in the office and had hung out, but we didn’t have sex nor did we actually date. I just convinced him to play along and help me out. I said everything because I was trying to get away from everything. Now’s not the best time,” Ten looked away, ashamed with himself. 

Kun’s heart dropped and words weren’t coming out of his mouth. Ten knew about his feelings? Kun was immediately distraught, unsure of what to do. Even more so, he was shocked that his relationship with Hendery was just a fad, faked so Ten could escape others. 

“W-Why did you want to avoid everyone? I understand when a mental break is needed, but why?” Kun could only muster. 

Ten pulled out his phone and everyone was perplexed. What was he trying to show? There was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“You see today’s date? This is when I first met Doyoung and Jaehyun. This makes the first time I made friends while being here in Korea. Today is the anniversary of our friendship. Ironically, it’s also the time that I properly started hanging out with Kun. Since I ended our friendship, I’ve been trying to move past everything and just ignore my own pain. I just thought moving on with Kun as my best friend would work. However, as the years went by, it only became worse. I confided in Hendery to help me out and pretend we were together because he was easy to talk to and work with. If I could just avoid everyone for at least this week, I could still put on a facade that everything was alright. It obviously wasn’t, though. Now the truth is in front of you,” Ten fake smiled. 

Jaehyun combed a hand through his hair in frustration as Kun and Doyoung tried to process everything Ten said. 

“I did this to myself. I have no right to complain about what I couldn’t have,” Ten sighed longingly. 

“Stop it, Ten! Stop acting like your feelings don’t matter! You have the right to express yourself! We’re here for you! You have us!” Jaehyun claimed. 

“Us? What us? You discarded me and didn’t need me at all, Jaehyun! You got your way! You never cared about me because I told you to back off and you went along with it! Perhaps, if I were a bit more selfish, I would be with Doyoung! I would be happy, and you would’ve had to deal with it! I was the one that had strong feelings for him too!” Ten shouted. 

Everyone paused for a moment. Then, Kun spoke up. “Jaehyun...you never told us that Ten reciprocated Doyoung’s feelings,” he stated. 

“Y-Yes I did...” Jaehyun emphasized. 

“No. You. Didn’t. You only told us about Ten’s true intentions that he didn’t want to get in the way between you and I because of YOUR feelings. You said Ten was noble and brave because he didn’t want to reject me, so he’d rather have us hate him. You NEVER mentioned the part that Ten had loved me back! I can’t believe you, I feel like I don’t even know you, Jaehyun! Who are you?” Doyoung spat with disgust. 

Jaehyun stood there, embarrassed. Before he could speak, Jaemin came out of nowhere. 

“See, I don’t want to butt into your business, however, you were short on your bill. You owe a little more money. My boss said if I didn’t find you guys, he’d deduct money from my paycheck so...” Jaemin trailed off as he held his hand out. 

Doyoung took a breath as he fished through his pocket for his wallet. He retrieved a few bills and placed them in Jaemin’s hand. “Pleasure to serve you at Essence. Make sure to come again!” However, Jaemin was still standing there; it became awkward. “I mean...I was kind of expecting a tip,” he said. 

“Oh for God’s sake!” Jaehyun scoffed as he threw a couple bills into Jaemin’s hand. “Alright, thank you, kind gentlemen. By the way, as a sex cult, I thought you’d be able to sort out your problems better. I think you need a proper foursome or some shit...” the teenager suggested before walking away, slightly cringing. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “That’s it, I can’t deal with this right now, seriously, I’m done!” he angrily shouted as he walked away. 

“Ten! Come back! Please!” Jaehyun chased after him. 

Kun and Doyoung stood in silence for a good minute. They really didn’t want to deal with the rest of the drama for now, as it was already headache inducing. “So, do you want to go get some ice cream? It’s on me, you did pay for our meal at the restaurant,” Kun suggested. 

Doyoung gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I’d like that,” Doyoung agreed. Both men walked together in the opposite direction. 

After Jaemin’s shift was over, he clocked out. He quickly called his friends and told them to meet at his apartment. Then, he hopped onto his bike and rode all the way back. When he reached his floor, he spotted the boys by his door. Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Haechan, and Jeno—all present. 

He quickly opened the door and they all entered at once. They took their seats in the living room. 

“Alright, Haechan told us you had some hot tea. This better be good,” Renjun said. 

“Oh~of course it is! Our grumpy old man Kun ISN’T just with Ten. I think Ten’s his main hoe, but he’s apart of this sex cult. I have pictures. The old man walked in with these two guys today,” Jaemin explained. 

He took out his phone and the boys all huddled to see a picture of Kun with Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

“What the fuck! These two are super attractive! They’re way out of the old man’s league!” Jeno marveled. 

“Wow, I can’t believe the old man has side hoes!” Jisung said. 

“I know! Then, these other two walked in. There was this really tall dude that looked super rich, and he had this cute arm candy with him that was shy. He also knew the old man and the other two,” Jaemin stated. 

He pulled up a picture of Johnny with Taeyong. “Woah. I have a theory. I think the tall dude is the main sugar daddy/leader of the sex cult, his arm candy is his main hoe, but he has control of the rest of them,” Chenle observed. 

“Dude...that’s actually super smart. That makes so much sense!” Haechan gave him a high five.

“And then, the old man’s main hoe/roommate walked in carrying HIS OWN side hoe bridal style!” Jaemin exclaimed, showing a picture of Ten with Hendery. 

“What the fuck! Did a fight break out?” Jeno questioned. 

“Nah, they just got into an argument. I’m assuming they’re confused on who has which main hoe and side hoe situation. My boss got mad at them and kicked the main four out. These asshole cheapskates didn’t pay their whole bill, so I had to find them. Anyways, I told them to sort their shit out and just have a foursome,” Jaemin sighed. 

“Dude, the old man is a total slut and we knew it they were all perverts. I can’t believe this! We need to go see this for ourselves,” Haechan said. 

“We should seriously make a plan to spy on all of them. We’ll get the actual details for sure. They probably have their own freaky rituals!” Jisung shuddered. 

All of the boys then agreed to make a plan. They definitely wanted to know what was actually happening. 


	10. Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish it were you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a new chapter! I had a lot of the chapters already written out, so that’s why I’ve been posting for this story a lot more frequently. 
> 
> I’m still trying to make a more consistent update schedule. 
> 
> Thank you for your cooperation.

     Doyoung trailed behind Kun the entire time until they reached an ice cream truck. It was parked in the open parking lot and the area wasn’t busy at all. Kun sighed with relief; it would’ve been kind of strange for two grown ass software engineers to be asking for ice cream like some little kids. They approached the truck and the small window opened. The vendor seemed pissed off and in a hurry, so Kun quickly turned to face Doyoung. 

“So, what flavor do you want?” he inquired. 

“Surprise me,” Doyoung smiled. “I’m going to go find us seats at a free bench,” he continued. 

Doyoung found an empty bench and plopped right down on it. As much as his mind lingered back to bad thoughts, he knew he couldn’t think of everything that happened. Too much drama for a day was pretty apparent and Doyoung didn’t want to deal with anymore for the time being. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when something was held in front of him. Doyoung looked up to see Kun biting down on a Minion’s ice cream bar. 

Kun scooted right next to Doyoung and continued to suck on his popsicle. He waved Doyoung’s ice cream in front of his face and then placed it on his lap. Doyoung opened up the wrapper and discarded it in the trash can. He was thrown back as he saw the design of the ice cream bar. It was the Bugs Bunny treat. Doyoung shot Kun a glare, but didn’t say anything. Kun snickered a little as Doyoung eventually took a bite of the sweet treat. 

“Really, Qian? You had to get me the bunny ice cream bar?” Doyoung scoffed. 

“I mean, you did say that you wanted to be surprised. I just happened to take the liberty to have my own fun with it. I could’ve gotten us some boring soft serves, but that wouldn’t have been as interesting, wouldn’t it?” Kun raised an eyebrow. 

“Wow, I never thought you of all people would care about having a little fun. You’ve been around bad influences, haven’t you? Ten-“ Doyoung stopped mid sentence. No, he didn’t want to think about it. 

Luckily, Kun caught on and just ignored the statement. “Come on, I’m not always a stick in the mud. If anything, I could argue that you definitely are,” he smirked. 

“Shut it,” Doyoung hissed as he continued to bite down on his ice cream. 

They sat silently for a bit, occasionally glancing at one another as they ate their ice cream. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had something like this. It reminds me of childhood,” Doyoung sighed. 

“That was definitely a more innocent time. There was so much carefreeness. As life goes on, though, it’s much tougher to handle everything at once,” Kun replied.

“But...it’s easier when you aren’t alone, right?” Doyoung emphasized. Kun sensed an underlying, cryptic message with it, but he didn’t think anything of it. 

“Yeah...it’s easier when you have someone else to share your feelings, pains, and achievements with,” Kun remarked. 

Kun finished his ice cream fairly quickly as he discarded the stick it was attached to. Doyoung looked over and spotted some leftover ice cream trickling down Kun’s lip. He averted his gaze immediately. He could feel his face burning up a little. 

“K-Kun, did you get any napkins?” Doyoung stuttered. 

“No, I didn’t. Why?” Kun inquired, slightly confused. 

Doyoung reached over and leaned into Kun’s face. Kun was taken aback. It reminded him of when Doyoung had confronted him in the office about the whole Ten situation. Then, Doyoung pressed his thumb against the corner of Kun’s mouth. Kun let out a small gasp inadvertently. After Doyoung wiped the ice cream away, he licked it off his own finger. Kun’s eyes went wide as he gulped nervously. Doyoung leaned back on the bench, taking his original position. 

“Sorry, you just had some ice cream on your mouth,” Doyoung casually stated. 

Kun didn’t say anything as Doyoung continued to eat his own ice cream. It was already melting down the stick and onto his fingers. Maybe Kun should’ve brought napkins. Dirty thoughts were filling his mind about sucking Doyoung’s fingers clean of the mess. He quickly shook his head to break out of those types of thoughts. Kun liked TEN and only Ten for the longest time. Yes, Doyoung was smart, intuitive, understanding, patient as needed, and extremely handsome....HOWEVER, he was not Ten. 

   Doyoung never had the history Ten had with Kun. Doyoung also had a boyfriend, even though they were on a pretty shaky ground at the moment. Even thinking about Ten, though, made Kun sort of sick to his stomach. Ten knew about his feelings, and even claimed that he felt something back. Yet, Kun could never force Ten to feel any way that he didn’t want to. It wasn’t his right to judge any decisions Ten made. Coming back home to the apartment was going to be awkward as hell, but then again, it couldn’t have been as bad as what Doyoung and Jaehyun were probably going to experience. 

Doyoung discarded the ice cream’s stick and stood up. Kun quickly followed him to the public bathroom so that they both could wash their hands. As they reached the free sinks and scrubbed their hands thoroughly with water and soap, they both obviously had troubled thoughts on their minds. They didn’t like each other, but they did find a common ground. When they left the bathroom, they decided to sit on some empty swings in the park. 

They sat side by side, gripping onto their own chains, but not moving the swings whatsoever. They were static, nothing out of the ordinary. 

“I know this isn’t my place to say, but are you going to break up with Jaehyun?” Kun questioned. He noted how fast Doyoung reacted; he raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“N-Not that I mean it in any rude or condescending way! I’m just asking for information’s sake...you didn’t seem happy with him today,” Kun continued. 

“I really wanted to avoid discussing this, but I guess it’s worse to not say anything at all. I’m still contemplating it. It’s not like he was completely at fault either. Jaehyun felt like a rebound. Yes, I care for him a lot, yes, we’ve had sex, we’ve moved in together, and more. However, Ten wasn’t the only one that put up with a facade. I’m very much guilty of it myself. I don’t think I can do this any longer. Sure, things are breaking apart, but I can’t say it was a shocker,” Doyoung looked at his shoes and kicked some dirt away. 

“Yeah, I guess I know exactly what you mean. I don’t know what I should do about Ten. Everything just feels so different now. I feel like things have been happening so fast; I just don’t have the time to catch up. I’m just expected to accept whatever happens,” Kun pouted a bit. 

Before he could realize it, a soft hand was placed on top of his own that was wrapped around the swing’s chain. Doyoung had a comforting nature to him that was indescribable. Kun could feel it through his veins—empathy. No words needed to be said to explain how much solace he received. Doyoung brought that needed ease to soothe any harsh feelings. In Kun’s mind, the moment would’ve been perfect if only it was Ten instead. Why couldn’t it have been Ten? 

     His heart dropped thinking he just abandoned Ten. Ten ran off and was probably crying heavily, letting out all his broken feelings and trying to accept the reconciliation of his past. Kun left him alone...and for what? Just so he could relieve himself of the headache and to hang out with Doyoung of all people? 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the leaves blow quietly due to the light wind in the air. The atmosphere shouldn’t have felt so nostalgic and crisp, but that’s exactly how it went down. Somehow, he found himself speaking.

“You know, before all this went down, Ten and I had been up to something extremely stupid,” Kun laughed. 

“More idiotic than what you’re usually up to?” Doyoung smirked. 

“Yeah...you’ve noticed how close Mr. Seo and Mr. Lee have been? Ten and I had this really dumb plan that we went through with. Obviously, Ten was the main mastermind, I just blindly followed with him. We basically played matchmaker and set it all in motion for our bosses to notice each other. It worked from the get-go because Ten’s really clever. However, Ten wanted to see it through until they got married, so we thought of stupider schemes. We never really discussed the plan since I thought Ten started dating Hendery. Now with this recent information, though, it’s obvious that was a lie too for him to just have his own escape,” Kun blurted out. 

Doyoung looked tense. His mouth was pursed into a thin line and it looked like he was contemplating something on his mind. He turned his gaze over to Kun. “What else would I have expected from the two of you? Obviously,” Doyoung shook his head. 

“And Kun...I have something to properly say to you. I know it’s not enough, but I’ll be literally regretting it for the rest of my life. I’m extremely sorry for everything Jaehyun and I have said to you since college. Even though we were doing it out of vengeance, that wasn’t any proper excuse. We had NO right to be nosy or involved in anyone’s personal business. When Ten said that you’ve had self esteem problems even to this day, in our mid 20s, I just couldn’t help but think it was my fault. Our rivalry was petty and stupid,” Doyoung admitted.

Kun gripped the swing’s chain slightly more tightly than before. “I-I’ll try to find a way to forgive you. I’m sorry, but it was because of you and Jaehyun that I can never do anything with 100% confidence any longer. I always doubt myself, hell...I can’t even look at myself properly without feeling disgusted. You should know that words sting, and sometimes, they’re there forever,” Kun explained.

When Kun turned over to check on Doyoung, he could spot the most stand out feature about him. His dark eyes seemed to be filled with even more expression than he’s ever put out. It was as if so many intense emotions cascaded through his mind. “I wish...I could go back in time,” he could only say. 

“You can’t regret what you’ve done in the past, because you can’t go back. If we had the ability to go back and change everything, we’d never really learn from our mistakes, right? So you must learn how to deal with your present day situation and reflect on making it the best you can. When you learn from your wrongdoings and prevent history from repeating itself, only then will you have understood how to embrace yourself,” Kun advised.

“Wow, you really have a way with words. You’re right, though. Kun...” Doyoung trailed off. 

“Yeah?” Kun questioned. 

The other male slowly started to lean in. His eyes were half-lidded as he reached over for Kun’s cheek. Kun was mesmerized. Maybe it was all the pent up frustration. It could’ve even been the intensity of the recent moment. Yet Kun found himself tilting his head and moving in a bit closer as well. 

_I wish you were Ten._

_I wish you were Ten._

_I wish you were Ten._

Then, they both stopped when they were barely a couple centimeters apart. Their lips could barely graze each other’s as Kun paused. “You have a boyfriend. Let’s just put this off as a mistake. You’re probably not thinking properly because of everything that’s happened,” Kun explained. 

“Yeah, sorry. I guess we both were stuck in the heat of the moment. It didn’t make much sense, now did it?” Doyoung laughed. 

“Yeah...let’s just forget about it. At least we know we’ve called a truce and we’re on good terms,” Kun confirmed. 

_I don’t want to forget about it._

“Of course! Anyways, I have the car keys. Let me drop you off at your place. Taking the car would also be a good opportunity to teach Jaehyun a little bit of a lesson,” Doyoung stated. 

“Hmm...I’d say you’re just as capable of being mischievous and up to no good,” Kun teased. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get going,” Doyoung suggested. 

**** _ **No.** I don’t want you to be Ten. I want you to be just you...only you. You’re perfect as you are. I can’t force you to become someone else in the inner depths of my mind. I can’t lie to myself.  _

 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun finally managed to catch up to Ten. Jaehyun was an extremely fit guy, yet Ten was persistent and really fast. He took a heavy breath as he finally cornered Ten by the local hotel. 

“Really, Jaehyun? You followed me all the way here? You’re so fucking creepy, I seriously can’t with you. Don’t you have your boyfriend’s dick to suck or something?” Ten rolled his eyes. 

Jaehyun swiftly grabbed Ten’s arm and firmly kept him in place. 

“Ten...you’re really testing my patience. Stop bringing Doyoung into this! I chased after you because I was worried about you! Why don’t you take responsibility for your actions and stop hurting other’s feelings? Your indecisiveness is what is driving others act irrationally,” Jaehyun firmly stated. 

“Wow, so you’re saying your boyfriend doesn’t want you anymore? Hah. Sucks to be you. Guess your micro penis really wasn’t—“

“TEN. STOP. For at least one moment, can’t you be serious? What is with you? You’re a fucking hypocrite! You say that Doyoung and I fucked up Kun’s self esteem, but you’re no better. You’re insulting me right now when I haven’t even said anything hurtful towards you,” Jaehyun interrupted through gritted teeth. 

Ten pushed Jaehyun away from him, but Jaehyun wouldn’t budge. Finally, Ten snapped. 

“You got everything you’ve ever wanted, all you had to do was forget about me. You chose to try and make me a part of your life again—even if I was a rival. I don’t understand what you really want, Jaehyun,” Ten sighed. 

“Honestly, I’m confused about what I want myself! I have NO clue. I seriously couldn’t be more clueless than I am now. I thought finally, if I could be with Doyoung, everything would be okay. Yet...your presence is much stronger than I thought too. You’re a necessity,” Jaehyun confessed. 

“I don’t need this shit, not right now, not ever. Just leave me alone,” Ten demanded. 

“This isn’t the Ten I grew to know and love. The Ten I knew had the nicest smile, the brightest eyes, and the most optimistic personality. You’re not him,” Jaehyun claimed. 

“Then you should know that humans aren’t one-dimensional. You never even tried to understand me,” Ten responded harshly. 

_Break down for me._

_Break down for me._

_Break down for me._

_I want to get through your wall._

_This barrier isn’t as strong._

_Show me your vulnerability._

_And I’ll show you mine._

“Then at least for my sake, stop trying to push everyone away. We can’t change the past, but we can figure out our present. Can we...please try again?” Jaehyun stated with a hopeful stare. 

Ten’s gaze turned dark as he clenched his fists, wrecking his own palms. “I hate people who lie to themselves,” he let out. 

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide as he was trying to understand what Ten meant. “I-I wasn’t—“

“You’re a horrible person, and that will never change. You’re a liar and a nuisance. I don’t love—I mean, I don’t care about you as a friend. That’s all I have to say to you,” Ten scowled as he pushed Jaehyun out of the way and started walking again. 

Jaehyun was awestruck, completely caught off guard. 

   _If only you could crumble first._

_I’d come tumbling down right after._


	11. Internally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything comes as it must.”

      Doyoung stopped immediately in front of Kun’s apartment after they drove back. He gave a meek smile towards Kun, who acknowledged it back. 

“Thank you, Doyoung. The ride was very much appreciated,” Kun stated. 

“It’s no problem. Umm...good luck,” Doyoung replied. 

Once Kun knew what he implicated, he nodded. “I think you definitely need it more,” he joked.

They looked at one another one more time. Unspoken words remained between them; it was blatant from their expressions. At the same time, they both looked away as Kun left the car and closed the door behind him. He gave a small smile as he looked through the tinted window of the vehicle one more time. Then, Doyoung drove off. 

“Hyuck, did you get the picture?!” Chenle shouted. 

“Shhhh, you’re too loud! We can get caught! Of course I got the picture! It looks like the old man has really taken a liking to one of the side hoes,” Haechan snickered. 

“Ooh, I can’t believe we just started discussing this plan and we already got a good picture. The other guys are going to be so shocked,” Chenle snickered. 

“Of course. Anyways, let’s get going, we’ll do more spying tomorrow,” Haechan stated as they both crept out of their hiding place, which was a bush. Haechan wiped off his shorts as he and Chenle entered the apartment complex once more. 

Kun entered his apartment and immediately collapsed on the couch. Luckily, Ten wasn’t home yet, so he could take some time for himself to think. However, what was he going to say to Ten? Was there anything he could really say? How could he even try to approach the conversation? More and more questions piled up in the pit of Kun’s mind until he just couldn’t take it any longer.

    Kun stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen. He looked around the pantry and found some red wine. He immediately started pouring himself a needed cup. He needed something, anything to just ease his tensions. After he finished his first cup on the spot, he poured himself another. This time, he took his glass with him to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. 

_ Kim Dongyoung, Doyoung, Doie, bunny...hardworking, intellectual, charismatic, serious...pretty eyes, nice skin, cute lips... _

Kun immediately picked up his glass of wine and chugged it down as if it were beer. He slammed the glass lightly on the table and let out a heavy grunt. No. Not Doyoung. Why was he thinking of him of all people? Kun put his fingers towards his mouth and caressed his bottom lip. How would Doyoung’s have felt against his? Kun wasn’t a stranger to sexual acts, but he hadn’t really done anything crazy except some kissing and the occasional masturbating. 

     Ever since he realized he had feelings for Ten, no one else really crossed his mind. Truth be told, he wasn’t as experienced at all in mature concepts. Kun could feel his heart beating against his chest. The incessant pounding all due to Doyoung. It was probably the nuance of the situation after a heap of drama. 

As he was about to go get some more wine, he heard the doorknob turn. Just as expected, in came Ten. Kun simply averted his gaze and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the wine bottle. After he came back into the living room, he took his seat and poured himself another glass. Ten raised an eyebrow as he took a seat right next to him. 

“Okay, what’s with the wine? You don’t really drink. Also, we have work tomorrow. Honestly...why am I saying all this, dude? Isn’t it supposed to be you that scolds me?” Ten smirked.

Kun took another sip from his glass and sighed. “I needed something to relieve myself. Plain and simple. Also...why are you acting like everything is okay now?” Kun inquired. 

“Well...because things are easy to move on from. One little dramatic skirmish isn’t going to change our dynamic, okay? Doyoung and Jaehyun are just extra for no reason. Anyways, what’s our next plan of action for Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo?” Ten questioned. 

“Okay...no. Ten, you’re being hypocritical. You can’t just forget everything that’s happened. You said you needed a bit of an escape because the past STILL bothers you. Today, you’ve been acting up. Not only did you lash out at everyone, but you faked a relationship with Hendery to trick all of us. I understand confronting your past can be hard, but we have each other’s backs. That’s what counts, we’re still best friends regardless of what happened today,” Kun smiled as he pulled Ten into a hug. 

“It’s fine, though. Sure, Jaehyun is extremely stupid and is a plain liar, but I’m alright. Jaehyun is so freaking annoying, he’s the reason why everything went down in the first place. I just want to....I want to...ki-“ Ten paused for a moment. 

Kun pulled back from the embrace and gave Ten a perplexed look. “Um...why did you bring up Jaehyun? I didn’t mention him at all. Are you sure you’re fine?” Kun questioned with concern. 

“Yes, I am. Anyways, what about our plan?” Ten asked.

Kun rolled his eyes. “No, Ten. I don’t think it’s the right time to bring that back up. You’ve seen them, they’re happy together. I think we should back off for now as we sort things out,” he stated. 

“Alright, whatever. But...where were you today after I ran off?” Ten’s lips tugged into his signature smirk. 

“M-Me? I-I went to go get some ice cream. I’m sorry, I didn’t chase after you, I just didn’t want to deal with it,” Kun confessed. 

“Okay...I’ll take that for now. Anyways, goodnight, wake me up, please,” Ten insisted. 

Kun hummed in response as he went to go place the wine back in the pantry. 

_Work tomorrow...you’re going to be there. I hope I can control myself._

 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh as he closed the door behind him with a little force. He glared daggers at the other male, sitting there nonchalantly reading a newspaper. Jaehyun trudged over to Doyoung and pulled it out of his hands. Doyoung’s head snapped up as he grimaced. 

“Who gave you the right to pull that out of my hands? Give it back!” Doyoung demanded. 

“Let’s get some things straight. We need to talk. Also, fuck you for taking the car. No bus was available this late at night so I had to WALK,” Jaehyun growled. 

“Oh? Well sucks to be you then. Pathetic liar,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

“No. You’re not going to pin this shit on me and make it super messy. YOU obviously chose ME as your rebound cause you couldn’t get Ten. So really, you used me, making YOU the manipulator. I just made a promise to my best friend, and I took his act of kindness,” Jaehyun defended himself.

This time, Doyoung stood up as well, eyeing Jaehyun at his level. He really wasn’t going to put up with this type of shit. “Yeah? And if you were a good person, then maybe you would’ve just MOVED ON instead of taking what you wanted! Bitch, I’m not a prized possession,” Doyoung scoffed.

“So...what are you trying to say?” Jaehyun inquired. 

“I’m breaking up with you. Don’t worry, we still have lease on this apartment, so we’ll still be living together. I really hope the best for you, my oh-so amazing roommate,” Doyoung smirked with poison in his tone. 

It was at that moment Jaehyun realized that what someone wanted, wasn’t what they needed. What they strived for, wasn’t always the best choice they could make. Life was about learning and there was always a curveball thrown in different directions. 

“Oh God, how I’ve never agreed more with you than NOW. You’re despicable,” Jaehyun emphasized. 

“You’re a dickhead.”

“You’re pitiful.”

“You’re a fraud!”

“I wish you weren’t an ass!” 

“I wish you weren’t an idiot.” 

“YOU SUCK.”They both went back and forth, bickering endlessly with each other. That’s when they both snapped at the same time. 

“I WISH KUN WAS HERE!”

“I WISH TEN WAS HERE!” 

They both stopped at once and looked at each other. There wasn’t much to say except simply letting each other’s words fall on each other’s ears. Jaehyun blinked a couple times as he walked into the spare bedroom, not looking back, simply closing the door behind him. Shouldn’t he have felt sad? Doyoung broke up with him. That was his love for the longest time. Aren’t childhood friends supposed to have dreams and aspirations and eventually fall in love with each other? That’s how it worked in every tv show and movie! 

    No. But this wasn’t a form of entertainment to appease the masses. This was life. The harsh truth was that they simply used each other to try and ease the pain. Jaehyun let himself become a pawn in a twisted game of what he thought was love. It was strange: love and attraction truly were two different ideals. The dream he endlessly pined for became a nightmare. Doyoung was never exactly interested; he just settled. That’s why they didn’t even get together until their third year. Jaehyun was stuck in a cruel, enchanting form of puppy love for someone that wasn’t even right for him. 

He created Doyoung to be perfect in the inner workings of his mind. He grew up to be a sucker for romance. He was stuck picturing a dream life where his childhood best friend would be his soulmate. That wasn’t life, though. Just because someone is kind to you—even if they’re the first one—it doesn’t equate to love. Love came in many different forms from romantic to familial. It was insane how much people pined for things to be one-dimensional just so they could live their perfect lives. Ten was right. Ten was always right. No one is one-dimensional and in his deluded thoughts, he never understood Ten’s feelings. If anything, Jaehyun really was selfish. 

Ten was the one who made Jaehyun grow as a person. Sure, Doyoung was the one he met first, but Ten made him blossom. If Doyoung planted the seed, Ten was the one that made sure to consistently water the soil properly so Jaehyun could bloom. But no...Jaehyun shouldn’t ask for the presence of someone that didn’t want him. He didn’t want to repeat the same mistake twice. Yet, he knew what he needed to do. He walked out of the room and noticed Doyoung with his head in his hands, probably replaying everything as is. 

Jaehyun approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Even if Doyoung wasn’t his love, he would always be his best friend. That wouldn’t change for a second. Doyoung turned his head and gave Jaehyun a remorseful look. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry for saying such horrible things about you. You really didn’t deserve it. If we break it off, it should be done properly,” Doyoung sighed. 

“No, I needed to hear it. I definitely deserved it for everything I’ve done. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said to you as well,” Jaehyun apologized. 

“No worries. You weren’t completely wrong either. Listen, no hard feelings, right?” Doyoung inquired. 

“No hard feelings. If I can’t be your boyfriend anymore, since it’s best for the both of us...can we at least be best friends?” Jaehyun questioned hopefully. 

Doyoung’s lips tugged up into a beautiful gummy smile. He shook his hand and then pulled Jaehyun into a hug. “Forever and always,” Doyoung replied. 

At least they were on good terms. It didn’t matter if Jaehyun lost a boyfriend in the process—his best friend meant much more to him. Best friend...like someone else. Maybe they had a lot more in common in the first place. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun told each other a simple goodnight before going off into their respective rooms. Doyoung scrolled through his phone and opened up his contacts. He scrolled through them until he reached a certain one. His thumb hovered over the one he was thinking about. When Doyoung really thought about it, they shared a lot more understanding than first perceived. Maybe, just maybe Kun might’ve noticed it too. After not proceeding with any other action, he tossed his phone to the other side of his bed. Sometimes, things slip that someone subconsciously desire. That’s how he thought about the ending of his and Jaehyun’s argument. Desire. There was always something more. Usually, what someone doesn’t think about was what they needed all along. 

Oh fuck...work was going to be extremely awkward the next day. Yet, that wasn’t really his problem. Everything comes as it must, and Doyoung...he was definitely prepared. 


	12. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I reflected on it...” 
> 
> (Some steaminess and tsundere Ten?)

     “Ten, wake up, we have to get ready for work,” Kun stated as he shook Ten by his shoulders.

Ten groggily shifted in his bed and held onto his pillow. “Yes, mom. Five more minutes please, I don’t want to go to school,” Ten whined. 

Kun scoffed and smacked Ten’s cheek lightly. Ten grunted and immediately arose from his bed, stretching his arms, and then slowly walked towards the bathroom. After the both of them were ready, they walked downstairs to their car and Ten entered the passenger’s side. Kun took his place in the driver’s seat.

     After they both buckled up, Kun backed out of the parking space and started driving onto the road. In a matter of minutes, they eventually reached their work building. 

Maybe it was something about the tension between the two of them, but the atmosphere was completely awkward. They both clocked in for their shifts and simply moved to their desks. Their friendship didn’t feel the same any longer. Kun hated this, as Ten meant so much to him. 

     They had been through a lot together and he didn’t want the struggles Ten was dealing with to hinder anything between them. Kun knew Ten would ignore any signs of problematic behavior, so he had to take the initiative at some point and set Ten straight. 

Kun immediately went to go retrieve a cup of water from the water dispenser. After he was reproaching his desk, it felt as if time stopped. Kun didn’t know why he was blinking or standing in the way, but it was exactly what was happening. There, Doyoung was sitting at his own desk, loosening his tie slightly.

     The temperature of the room was a little warmer than usual, so it was understandable. Did Doyoung always look that cute? 

Kun was snapped out of his little fantasy once he felt Sicheng slightly tap his shoulder. Kun jerked a bit, knowing he was actually blocking the doorway. He quickly stepped out of the way and profusely apologized to his colleague. Sicheng waved it off and proceeded to his desk.

     Kun slowly walked back to his own seat and his eyes met with Doyoung’s. Doyoung gave a slight smile and waved at him. Kun chuckled a little and waved back. It was somewhat juvenile, considering they were near one another regardless. 

The whole dynamic of the office shifted. It felt weird not having Ten up in his face. It was also strange that Doyoung and Jaehyun didn’t approach Kun and Ten to argue with them or show off. He noticed right off the bat that Jaehyun barely even acknowledged Doyoung. He was rather preoccupied with his own work. Only one thought crossed Kun’s mind—they broke up.

     However, he didn’t want to be the one that assumed anything or bring it up. It wasn’t his business what was happening between the both of them either way. He looked back down at his laptop and focused on his task for the day. 

Mr. Lee walked in soon after and was shocked by the sight in front of him. There was no arguing, no interactions between the people he thought were close to one another, and everyone was doing their jobs. What the hell happened? He then recalled the previous day and everything slowly came back to him. Sure, it was awkward as hell for Johnny and him to be in the middle of some type of drama between their employees, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t intriguing. 

     Yes, Taeyong was a professional guy, but he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to learn a bit intel. He especially loved reporting back to Johnny because he found it just as entertaining. Obviously, other people’s lives shouldn’t be made into entertainment or a joke, but it was still interesting nonetheless. 

After the end of a productive, quiet workday, Ten approached Kun. “I’m going out since I need some time to myself. By the way, I’ll be taking the car. You don’t have to wait up for me,” Ten sighed. 

Kun tilted his head in confusion as he handed Ten the car keys. His eyebrows scrunched in concern. “Um...Ten, I’m concerned for you. Please don’t shut anyone out of your life over things that already happened,” Kun explained. 

“I don’t need a lecture, it’s alright. I’ll see you later,” Ten shrugged Kun off and went on his way. 

Little did either of them know that another followed behind Ten’s footsteps. 

As Kun was packing up his satchel, a shadow hovered over him. He looked up to see Doyoung leaning against his chair. 

“Hello Kim...”

“Hi Qian...” 

The awkward silence between them was unbearable. “S-So...today everyone was quiet,” Kun stated. 

“Yeah...” Doyoung bit his lip and trailed off. 

“B-By the way, Jaehyun and I broke up,” Doyoung blurted out.

“Oh thank God—I mean, I’m so sorry,” Kun sheepishly responded

“Nah, we just realized we were better off as friends. We ended things off on good terms,” Doyoung explained. 

“Ah, well I’m glad you’re reacting well to it. I have to go-“ before Kun could finish his sentence, Doyoung pulled him back by his arm.

Their faces were inches away from one another’s. He reminisced about the moment they had in the park and his face immediately turned red. Was Doyoung always this alluring? 

“Kun, do you want to...I don’t know...go out? N-Not like a date or anything, just hang out. You know, like when we went to go get ice cream type of-“ 

“Yeah, I would love to,” Kun smiled.

The two of them decided to walk around the city and take in the scenery they never noticed before. It was perfect for sightseeing once one truly spotted the area. After walking around for a couple more minutes, Kun finally had a suggestion. 

“If you want, we can go over to my place. Y-You know...just to chill. Ten won’t be there-“ 

“Yes, that’s fine,” Doyoung held back a laugh. 

As they approached the apartment, Kun fumbled with his keys. Why was he so nervous? It was just Doyoung. He soon regained his composure and managed to open the door. He waited until Doyoung entered and then proceeded to follow him inside, shutting the door behind him.

     Doyoung took a seat at the couch and flashed Kun a small grin. Kun panicked, what if he was a bad host? What if there was nothing in the apartment to serve his guest? Kun didn’t want to seem rude, so he quickly loosened his tie a bit. 

“W-Would you like anything to drink?” Kun inquired. 

“A glass of water, please,” Doyoung responded. 

Kun immediately scurried off to the kitchen and picked up a glass. He filled it with some tap water from the sink and then added some ice. Yet, as Kun’s luck may have it, as he was walking back into the living room, he clumsily tripped and the water spilled all over Doyoung’s face and his white dress shirt.

    Kun gasped as he realized what he had done. And the worst part was that Doyoung didn’t even wear an undershirt, so his chest was clearly visible. Kun didn’t even want to face Doyoung at that point. He was so embarrassed, he kept his gaze averted. Doyoung was probably fuming in rage. 

“I-I’m s—“ 

Kun couldn’t finish his sentence as he was pulled up onto the couch and pinned down. Doyoung was hovered above him, giving him the most condescending smirk. 

“I-I could put your shirt in the dryer if you just—“ he was stopped once again by Doyoung’s fingers caressing his cheek. 

“You talk too much,” Doyoung smirked. 

Kun wondered why he didn’t have a remark to give back. Kun always found a way to get back at Doyoung. So what was this? Subconsciously, he found his gaze drifting back to Doyoung’s wet shirt. A blush immediately covered his face soon after. Doyoung’s hand trailed over Kun’s cheek and his thumb slowly caressed over his bottom lip. Kun’s breath hitched as his eyes were fixated over Doyoung’s actions. 

When was Kun ever this pliant or submissive? He wasn’t exactly sure. Doyoung’s fingers trailed over his jawline and down to Kun’s throat. He reached the collar of his shirt and then let the first button loose. Then he unbuttoned the next three buttons. Kun’s collarbones and the area just above his chest were completely exposed. He looked away as a way to avoid the embarrassment.

     The last time he showed off some skin was with Ten when they had crossdressed to disguise themselves to enter Yuta’s salon. Yet, even with how flustered Kun was, there obviously weren’t any sexual implications in those actions. The situation at hand with Doyoung, however, was a completely different scenario. 

Kun’s breath hitched as Doyoung’s fingers lightly caressed his collarbones and moved into his shirt. Then, he let out a gasp. Doyoung’s cold hands rested over his warm chest. Kun shivered a little, he could feel the hairs at the back of his neck rising. The goosebumps were already covering his skin. Doyoung’s cheeky grin didn’t help the situation. It only increased the arousal that was present. 

Kun reached up and cupped Doyoung’s cheek, moving up to his hair and pushing his bangs back. He brought his face closer, and Doyoung soon leaned in. Just inches apart from one another before they could explore. What was stopping them? Doyoung loved the build up. He wanted to make Kun impatient, almost pleading for it. And soon, Kun felt Doyoung’s soft lips against his. Working long, tiring hours would make it so there was not much free time. Hell, Kun never even had much experience kissing.

     Being in his mid twenties, the moment felt even better. Doyoung knew exactly how to make the other male melt in his hands. He grabbed Kun by the jawline and pulled him up, without leaving his lips. The tremors Kun felt tugged at his heartstrings. Wasn’t everything happening so soon? Didn’t Jaehyun and Doyoung just break up? Why couldn’t Kun bring himself to care? 

His fingers entwined in Doyoung’s hair as Doyoung hands found themselves wrapping around Kun’s waist. He pulled Kun up from the couch and Kun found himself in Doyoung’s lap. His hands caressed Doyoung’s face once more, tilting his head up to capture his lips again after the stopped for a breather. Doyoung’s tongue poked out and scanned its way across Kun’s bottom lip. Kun was hesitant at first, but he slowly eased into it, his eyes shut as his mouth opened.

    He gave Doyoung access to his vulnerability. His tongue caressed Kun’s own, the freshness of their mouths on one another and the taste of Doyoung’s cool breath. Kun whimpered slightly against Doyoung’s mouth.

     His hands found their way to Doyoung’s shirt, still soaked with water. He immediately began unbuttoning Doyoung’s dress shirt as Doyoung’s lips found their way to Kun’s jawline. He was kissing and biting underneath his ear and nipping at his lobe. Kun’s hands stopped what they were doing to let out a sigh of pleasure. 

“Doyoung, c-can we stop for now? Please,” Kun managed to say as the other male attacked the side of his neck. Kun immediately left his lap and sat on one of the cushions of the couch. His breath was heavy and his eyes were slightly wild. He looked over at Doyoung whose lips were red and bruised and his hair was messy. 

They turned to look at one another, realizing what they’ve just done. Doyoung gave a signature smirk and stood up as he began to button his dress shirt back up. 

“You’re such a good listener, so pliant and helpless. So innocent,” he cooed, sliding closer to Kun. 

Kun accepted Doyoung in an embrace and wrapped his arms around his back. Doyoung nuzzled into Kun’s neck as the other held him slightly tighter. 

“Hey Kun...there’s a lot of things I want to do to you,” Doyoung mumbled into Kun’s skin. 

His face turned beet red and scoffed. “As if I’d let a buck toothed bunny like you even try. Go suck your boyfriend’s dick,” Kun joked. 

Doyoung immediately lifted his face and playfully smacked Kun on the arm. “Oh yeah? Well shouldn’t you get back to work, slacker? You’re awfully lazy,” Doyoung jabbed back. 

It was reminiscent of their earlier days at work in which Ten and Kun would always bicker with Jaehyun and Doyoung about every little thing. Then it hit Kun like a raging bullet train. Did he just kiss Doyoung...and what did they just...? He didn’t know what to think. Where was the morality behind it? 

“Hmm...I should get going. Call me later, alright?” Doyoung inquired. 

“Yeah, I will,” Kun responded, mindlessly stuck in his thoughts. Yet, he couldn’t help but smile a little. He was extremely excited. 

As Doyoung left, a click of a cellphone camera was heard from the side of the hallway. Luckily, Doyoung didn’t notice. 

“Jaemin, what the hell! We could’ve been caught! Why was your flash on?!” Jisung exclaimed. 

“Geez, chill! I still got a really good picture. The freaking old man is freakier than we thought! The other loser isn’t home, so he invites over the side hoe! I can’t believe it!” Jaemin marveled. 

“To be honest, I thought the old man was a virgin that gets no dick. Guess I was wrong...still don’t understand how he hooks up with a bunch of people that are out of his league. This is actually insane,” Jisung emphasized. 

“Yeah, yeah. But remember our task at hand is figure out all the shit that’s going on and see if they’re actually a sex cult. We have to work together to clear our suspicions,” Jaemin explained. 

Jisung agreed and they both ran back to Jaemin’s apartment with the picture ready to show the other guys. 

Meanwhile, after Ten had entered the car, which he had managed to take the keys from Kun, he drove away from the office building as quickly as he could. When he reached the main road, he looked through his sideview mirror to see a car extremely close to him. Ten cursed under his breath.

“Oh great, some bastard doesn’t even know how to drive and now I’m being tailgated. This bitch better watch themselves or else I’m not afraid to curse a bit,” Ten growled in frustration. 

Over the days, he’s been much angrier. Well, when bullshit piles on with more bullshit, obviously he would become irritated. No one could be happy 24/7. However, what he quickly noticed was that the same car was going in the same direction he was. Ten tried to remain calm; why the hell would some random ass vehicle be following him? 

He took a sharp turn and parked his car in an empty parking lot. Just as that happened, the same car parked in the spot right next to him. Ten wasn’t going to take more bullshit; he was ready to face whoever was trying to start problems. He exited his car and pulled up his sleeves. Ten wasn’t a stranger to fighting, so if he had to, he was definitely going to fuck up whoever was messing with him. 

As he knocked on the driver’s seat window of the other car, the window slowly rolled down. He was face to face with none other than Jaehyun. Ten’s eyes went wide, but his expression clearly turned into frustration. Jaehyun gave an apologetic stare, and soon stepped out of his car as well. 

Immediately, Ten grabbed Jaehyun by his shirt collar. It didn’t matter how much bigger Jaehyun was, Ten never gave a fuck. 

“Care to explain why you were stalking me?” Ten inquired. 

“I-I wasn’t trying to...I mean...I—“ Jaehyun rambled on nonsensically. 

Ten, who wasn’t hearing that bullshit, punched Jaehyun in his stomach. Jaehyun hissed at the impact and clutched his abdomen as he reeled over in pain. Ten looked down at how pathetic Jaehyun was. Ten scoffed and kicked him over. 

Jaehyun, however, reacted fairly quickly. He reached for Ten’s ankle and pulled him down to the concrete ground. Ten yelped in pain as he pulled Jaehyun by his hair and banged his head against a car. Jaehyun winced, gripping the back of his head, which started pounding. 

“Ten, just listen to me,” Jaehyun stated.

“What the hell is your problem? I told you to STOP annoying me! You and I have nothing to say to each other. You have no reason to prove to me that you’re a good person. Just leave me alone! You have a fucking boyfriend, stalking other men isn’t a good look,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Doyoung and I broke up...” Jaehyun trailed off. 

Ten’s breath hitched as his expression instantly turned back into frustration. “So? Was the sex getting too boring? I’m telling you, Jaehyun, it’s your penis-“ 

Jaehyun grabbed Ten by the collar of his shirt and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It wasn’t anything meaningful or even an actual kiss, but he knew he needed Ten to shut up. 

Ten immediately stood up and kicked Jaehyun in the face as he was still on the ground. “Are you fucking crazy? I never asked for that! Now you’re just being forceful! I don’t give a fuck that you and Doyoung broke up, in the end, it’s YOUR fault!” Ten shouted. 

“Really? You’re calling me forceful? As I recall, a while back, YOU’RE the one that smacked Doyoung on the ass as some sign of camaraderie. Don’t pin me as some creep! And STOP blaming me for everything! KUN was the one that wanted to know about our past and DOYOUNG was the one that agreed to tell him! I just wanted to convey the whole truth!” Jaehyun defended himself. 

“You broke my promise and I set it up exactly how you wanted. I helped you out and that’s all there was to it! You didn’t need to make shit more complicated. Now you’re bitching to me about how you and him broke up? That’s not MY problem!” Ten exclaimed. 

“And you’re not MY Ten!” Jaehyun shot back. 

Ten paused for a moment, letting those words hit him and then emphasize them in the depths of his mind. My...Ten? Did Jaehyun really say that? 

Jaehyun stood up, wiping away some blood from his face due to Ten’s kick. “It’s like I’ve said before. The Ten I grew to know was this sweet guy that even though he was cheeky and perverted, he always had an optimistic view of everything. He gave everyone the benefit of the doubt and always reacted to things with patience,” Jaehyun explained.

    He went over to Ten’s side and poked his forehead. “This idiot in front of me is some wrathful demon that’s possessed my Chittaphon. I don’t love this side of him. As you can see, he’s even getting wrinkles from the stress. Soon, he might even get gray hairs,” Jaehyun joked. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “That’s not funny. By the way, can you tell your ex-boyfriend to stop getting cheeky with my best friend?” Ten inquired. 

“Huh?” Jaehyun was genuinely confused. Then he recalled whose name Doyoung shouted during their argument.  _I wish Kun was here...._ oh. That makes sense now. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Kun is a total open book. As if I didn’t know who he ran off with after all that drama. He doesn’t get along with random strangers nor does he have many friends; it only makes sense he was with Doyoung,” Ten sighed. 

“Doyoung can do whatever he wants, I can’t stop him, just saying. By the way...” Jaehyun trailed off as he threw a punch to Ten’s face. 

Ten gripped his nose, knowing the asshole might’ve fractured it. “You dickhead! What was that for?” Ten questioned. 

“Well, I have the right to defend myself,” Jaehyun smirked. 

“Anyways, Ten...please stop acting like someone you’re not. I’m not following you or saying any of this out of guilt, I’m doing it because I genuinely care about you. Last night, I took some time to think about things...and a romantic sacrifice like that didn’t make sense to me...” Jaehyun continued. 

“Ugh, stop digging up some dead past. It’s not going to help. I don’t even know what you’re trying to imply,” Ten rebutted. 

“I have the itching suspicion that you didn’t make such a sacrifice for Doyoung’s sake, and how you didn’t want to accept his feelings back. Something felt off about your motive. Why the hell would you make me the center of your actions? Then I reflected on it again...you lied back then. You didn’t have feelings for Doyoung. You had feelings for me, that’s why you would do anything to make me happy,” Jaehyun deduced.

Ten’s eyes widened in shock as his ears turned red. “NO! NO NO NO! Stop fucking living in a fantasy world where you think everyone is in love with you, Jaehyun! I did have feelings for Doyoung back then! I mean it!” Ten stated. 

“You might’ve had a small crush on him...maybe. But you definitely had a huge soft spot in your heart for me. Someone who thinks of someone else in only a friendly way wouldn’t make such a sacrifice. However, if someone was infatuated with another, they’d do anything for their happiness,” Jaehyun smiled, highlighting his signature dimples. 

Ten smacked Jaehyun’s cheek. “Don’t you dare push your luck, loser,” Ten grimaced.

Jaehyun watched as Ten entered the driver’s seat of his car and backed up, driving off. He could only watch as the car’s appearance became smaller and smaller. 

_One day, you’ll let your guard down. And it’ll be me that’s there to shed some light on you. Honestly, I’d do anything for you._


	13. Go Along With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay fine...we were trying to go through with a dare...”

Ten drove all the way back to the apartment complex with clear frustration. _Stupid Jaehyun._ What the hell is his problem? The asshole should stop assuming things that obviously aren’t true. Ten never liked Jaehyun in that way. Hell, Jaehyun wasn’t even cute...fuck, he’s actually drop dead gorgeous, but like...that wasn’t the point. When he pulled up into the parking lot and removed his keys, he slammed his head against his steering wheel and let out a whine. Ten wasn’t the type to have someone get into his head like that. Usually, it was always the other way around. He locked up the car and trudged up to his apartment.

Ten unlocked the door and let out a heavy sigh. He closed the door behind him and collapsed on the couch. Then, he wondered where Kun went. Quickly, a smirk adorned his features as he walked around his apartment. Finally, without any warning, he walked into Kun’s bedroom. Kun was standing by the mirror, obviously trying to cover something up. Ten snuck up behind Kun and grabbed him by the waist. Kun let out a yelp and whined, trying to pull Ten’s arms off him. 

“Stop it!! What are you doing?” Kun let out a groan. 

“I’m trying to see what you’re hiding~did Doyoung come over?” Ten cheekily suggested. 

Kun gasped and struggled in Ten’s grip. Ten titled Kun’s head to get a better view of his neck. And just as he expected, blooming red marks adorned Kun’s pale skin. Ten’s fingers tapped the skin lightly. He had spun Kun around until they were face to face. Ten’s smirk was ever so present as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh~so you did have company? What a naughty, dirty boy,” Ten shook his head. 

Kun’s face turned bright red as he started stumbling on his words. “I-I mean...I...w-wait how did you know about Doyoung?” Kun suddenly changed the topic. 

“Kun-Kun, my boy. You must know that you cannot take me for a fool. You’re an introvert and you don’t easily open up to people. There’s literally only a few people around our age that you actually speak to. Sicheng is not close to us and he has a scary ass boyfriend. Our bosses probably wouldn’t fuck us...maybe; only if we seduced them well enough. Then, it would leave only the options of Doyoung, Jaehyun, and myself. Conveniently, Doyoung and Jaehyun broke up. Where does that leave you?” Ten questioned. 

Kun looked down at the floor and sheepishly fidgeted on the spot. “Y-Yeah, Doyoung and I kind of made out on the couch...” he bit his bottom lip and thought back to the fond memory. 

Ten whistled and gave Kun a wink. “I see...so what we learned from all of this is that you’re kinky as hell! I knew it!” Ten exclaimed. 

“A-Anyways, what have you been up to?” Kun tried to change the topic. 

“Meh, just usual shit. Nothing noteworthy...” Ten trailed off. 

Kun gave a perplexed stare, but Ten cups Kun’s cheek. “I need to teach you about sexual seduction. If you want to keep Doyoung on his toes, you need to learn how to tease,” Ten stated. 

“A-Ah, Ten that’s not needed. I-I’m not really one for all this seduction stuff. I’m not anything—“

Ten put a finger against Kun’s lips. “Hell no! Kun, stop with this shit! You are EXTREMELY handsome! You have the ability to be seductive as hell, and I’ll help you! Alright?” Ten grips his shoulder in reassurance. 

“Y-Yeah, I agree,” Kun answered back with a timid tone. 

“So first...I think you should start by sending an enticing picture. Get him a little...horny and needy,” Ten explained. 

“H-Huh? You really think I should do that?” Kun inquired.

“Of course!” Ten exclaimed. He reached over to Kun’s button down shirt and unbuttoned the whole thing. Kun’s face burned in embarrassment as he was not used to showing off so much skin. 

Ten lightly pushed Kun down onto his bed and ruffled his hair a little. Then, he took Kun’s phone and climbed onto the bed to get a higher angle for the picture. Kun, who was flustered, but definitely not against it, laid on his bed pliantly. Ten took a couple pictures and then looked through the gallery, picking out the perfect one. He held Kun’s phone in front of his face and to Kun’s surprise, he looked extremely attractive.

     The picture Ten chose of him was of Kun’s chest and torso exposed. His neck was out and adorned with Doyoung’s bite marks, and Kun’s messy hair gave a more sexy facade. His flustered face also helped because it showed how hot and heavy he was feeling. Overall, the image was perfect. Ten passed back Kun’s phone to him and stepped off the bed.

“Dude, he’s going to go insane! Luckily, we have off from work tomorrow, so I can help you in seducing your man a little bit more,” Ten explained as he turned around to leave the room. 

However, Kun stopped him in his tracks. “Ten, why are you so nonchalant about this? And can you please tell me where you’ve been? Are you meeting up with someone?” Kun questioned. 

Ten hesitated and twisted the door knob, exiting himself from the room. Without turning around, he simply said,”Seriously, don’t worry about it.” 

Kun knew he couldn’t force Ten to confess anything, so he decided to wait on when Ten was actually ready to open up. He looked down at his phone and scanned his thumb over his picture. A mischievous smile formed on his face as he copied the image and opened up his Messages app. 

He scrolled until he stopped at Doyoung’s contact. He thought about changing his contact name, but he didn’t know to what. Then, a strange thought came into his head and he immediately shook it off. _I DO NOT have a daddy kink...Daddy Doyoung? Yikes._

Kun simply changed the contact name just to Doyoung and pasted it into a message. 

** Me **

**[10:01 pm]**

[image attachment] 

Missing you~ 

 

 

**Doyoung**

**[10:02 pm]**

You better stop teasing me, Qian. 

I’m not going to take this bullshit. 

You’re really making me think about running over there right now and taking you where you sit. 

**Me**

**[10:04 pm]**

   No one is stopping you. 

Kun didn’t receive any reply after that, so he just assumed that Doyoung became preoccupied with something. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his phone down on his nightstand. Afterwards, he just decided to lay down on his bed. 

Meanwhile, Ten was scrolling through his phone. He thought about the recent events and stopped what he was doing for a moment. How did circumstances change so suddenly? He wanted to confide in Kun, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Ten grunted and stood up, reluctantly trudging to the door and opening it up. In truth, he wasn’t surprised at all. 

“KUN! Your fuck buddy is here! He has a raging boner, so you should help him out!” Ten shouted. 

Doyoung let himself into the apartment and immediately entered Kun’s room, slamming the door behind him. 

_ Nasty...there’s no way in hell I want to stick around hearing Kun and Doyoung fucking.  _

Before he could close the apartment door, a foot stopped right in place. Ten looked up and was quickly brought to disappointment. “Oh...it’s you,” Ten stated with disdain, eyeing Jaehyun with a disgusted look. 

“Yeah...Doyoung said he wanted to go over to your apartment to see Kun, so then I just decided to come along with him,” Jaehyun explained. 

“There’s no need. I don’t want you in my apartment and I sure as hell don’t want to be sitting with you when those two do the nasty,” Ten scrunched up his nose. 

“Why do you hate me so much? I understand I hurt you a lot and I’ve said and done questionable things, but did I really warrant this much hatred?” Jaehyun inquired. “I guess I’ll just wait in the car...” he turned to leave. 

However, Ten felt guilty, so he grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and pulled him back. Jaehyun hid a small smile and turned around with a more somber expression. 

“I don’t hate you, Jaehyun. I actually...whatever. Come in, I don’t care,” Ten scoffed as Jaehyun entered the apartment. Ten closed the door behind him and they both sat next to one another on the couch. The silence quickly became awkward. 

“Are they going to fuck?” Jaehyun inquired. 

“Uh...maybe? Depends? It’s all about what Kun wants since Doyoung is a horny bastard regardless. Also, why the hell are you asking such creepy questions? Shouldn’t you be bothered by this? It’s your ex-boyfriend and the love of your life for the longest time,” Ten stated. 

“What if I said he wasn’t?” Jaehyun inquired with a blatant message lying underneath those words. 

Ten didn’t answer back. Instead, he turned on the television and picked up the remote. Then, he turned the volume up. However, to his dismay, there wasn’t much on tv. And when he finally settled for some movie, it turned out to stop right on the sex scene between the two main characters. At that point, Ten didn’t even want to look Jaehyun in the eyes as the moaning from the tv became louder. Ten immediately reached for the remote and shut the tv off. 

“So, do you want to play cards?” Jaehyun inquired.

“I don’t have any card games,” Ten replied. 

“Truth or dare? Never Have I Ever? Do you have any board games?” he asked. 

“What the hell are we? Kids? No. I don’t have anything like that,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“I’m your guest, though. I think it’s your obligation to entertain me,” Jaehyun stated. 

Ten let out a deep breath. “Fine...” Before Jaehyun could react, Ten quickly pinned him down on the couch. He gripped the taller male’s shoulders and placed his ass directly on Jaehyun’s crotch. Jaehyun pushed his head back and let out a breathy sigh due to the sensation. Ten combed his hand through Jaehyun’s hair and pulled him up so they were face to face.

“I bet you’d be such a good little slut on your hands and knees. I can never bring myself to believe you’re a top. Honestly, I think you take it in the ass really well. Tell me, is that the truth?” Ten hummed, his nose tracing over the expanse of Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Mmh...Ten, please,” he moaned. 

Ten’s hand caressed over Jaehyun’s hard-on and gripped it slightly. Ten leaned in and left chaste kisses over Jaehyun’s jawline. 

“Do you like that?” Ten whispered in Jaehyun’s ear. 

“F-Fuck yes...” Jaehyun replied, his hands carding inside Ten’s hair. 

Just as he said that, Ten quickly stood up and smirked. 

“W-Wait, what are you...” 

“Well you wanted some entertainment, right? I gave it to you. Now I’m bored. I’m off to chill in my room. You can watch tv or do whatever you want. However, I first suggest that you should go to the bathroom and masturbate. Damn, that boner must be painful. Anyways, see ya!” Ten exclaimed, slamming his bedroom door behind him. 

Jaehyun’s left shocked and trying to understand everything that just happened. “Fuck...” 

Meanwhile, Kun jumped as he heard his bedroom door slam shut. He looked up to see Doyoung, tense and pissed off. Doyoung doesn’t hesitate as he walks over to Kun and pins him down on his bed. Kun was really eye-catching. His eyes were clouded with desire, lips cherry red, marked up neck, and an unbuttoned shirt with nothing under except a pair of boxers. In short, he was irresistible in every sense. 

“Doyoung, what are you doing here?” Kun questioned. 

“Don’t play dumb. You knew exactly what you wanted to do when you sent such a raunchy photo. I came over with Jaehyun. Ten’s probably preoccupying him. But you...I’ll preoccupy you,” Doyoung whispered in Kun’s ear. 

“T-They’ll hear us.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Doyoung leaned in and captured Kun’s sweet lips into a kiss. Their lips moved against each other’s so subtly and then they picked up the pace. He pressed a little harder against his lover’s mouth, which resulted in Kun to sit himself up. He pulled Doyoung in by his neck so their was no space between them. Then, they slowed down a bit more. Kun released himself from the kiss and took the time to stare at Doyoung. 

     He took in all his features before gripping his face again. Doyoung’s hands were firmly around Kun’s waist. Kun decided to take more of an initiative and his tongue slightly licked over Doyoung’s bottom lip. Then, he bit down and lightly sucked on his lip. Every time Doyoung tried to lean back in, Kun would pull away like a tease. They found their pattern again as their intensity made Kun shake a bit. He closed his eyes once more and carded his fingers through Doyoung’s bangs. 

He gripped Doyoung’s face as his needy mouth felt neglected. Kun hesitantly parted his vulnerable lips and let Doyoung’s tongue poke through. He swiped his tongue across Kun’s mouth, which the male pliantly gave in. Their saliva mixed together as Doyoung pushed his tongue much further. Kun paused for a moment to completely remove his shirt. It fell effortlessly off his shoulders and left him in just his boxers. He found himself climbing into Doyoung’s lap and gliding his tongue across his neck. Kun noticed how Doyoung’s breath hitched and he smirked against his skin. 

      Not satisfied with all of his covered skin, Kun took the liberty of unbuttoning Doyoung’s shirt. He kissed over his neck and left a bite near his collarbone. After throwing Doyoung’s shirt to the side, Kun’s mouth traveled down Doyoung’s lean body. He laid Doyoung down and kissed over his chest. Then Kun left an expanse of kisses until he reached Doyoung’s naval. Kun mouthed over Doyoung’s clothed erection, eliciting a growl from Doyoung. He zipped down his pants and left Doyoung in only his boxers as well. He met with Doyoung’s lips once more as they switched positions. 

“I want to feel you, every bit of you,” Doyoung admitted. 

“I want you inside of me,” Kun retorted. 

They continued to lick into one another’s mouths. Little did they know that some people were watching. Inside Kun’s closet were six determined teenagers that wanted to prove something. The closet door was creaked slightly open so they could all have a view.

“Guys, the old man is getting it on. This is insane,” Renjun gasped. 

“Gotta admit though, this is pretty hot,” Jeno slipped.

Even though the closet was dark, everyone’s eyes were on Jeno. 

“What? I can’t lie and say that the old man is going to get banged by someone ugly. That dude is hot as fuck,” Jeno stated, soon quieting down. 

“We have to thank Chenle, though, for such a brilliant idea of sneaking in,” Haechan added. 

“Right! Chenle is so smart!” Jisung complimented. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone like Chenle so much? Why is he everyone’s favorite? Hghhh, I want attention too! I was the one that thought of the original idea in the first place!” Jaemin complained. 

“Dude, shut it. We’re not trying to get caught. I can’t believe the old man is so slow. They just need to get their boxers off already!” Chenle whined. 

As the boys continued watching, Haechan soon tripped over a hanger that fell off and all the boys came tumbling out. When Kun and Doyoung heard the noise, they quickly turned their attention to the closet. Once they noticed all of the boys sprawled on the floor, Kun let out a loud scream of embarrassment. Doyoung glared daggers at them and picked up Kun’s shirt, covering him with it. 

Hearing the scream, Jaehyun and Ten barged into the room and were thrown off by the sight in front of them. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PERVERTED KIDS DOING HERE?!” Kun hissed. 

“Hehehe...about that. Jaemin, our mastermind, can explain,” Chenle nervously laughed. 

“What! Why the hell are you throwing me under the bus? This was YOUR idea,” Jaemin was irked. 

The four adults were glaring harshly at the teens. “No one gives a fuck who thought of this sick idea; why are you here? We can call the cops on you for this,” Ten snapped. 

At that instant, the boys visibly paled. “Please don’t call the cops on us! It was out of good fun! We have bright futures ahead of us!” Renjun pleaded. 

Jaemin didn’t want to give away their actual plan, so he decided to make up an excuse. “Okay fine...we were trying to go through with a dare. We snuck in through an open window from the fire escape and hid inside the old man’s room. Some guys at our school gave us a bet and we didn’t want to pussy out of it. We just had to get a picture of some adults in our apartment building getting intimate,” he sighed, making up a believable lie. 

The other boys snickered, glad that Jaemin didn’t disclose their actual plan. 

“You idiots! This is a HUGE invasion of privacy. I’ll literally beat all your asses and make sure you never even cross near this apartment again,” Ten threatened. 

“Hehe, we’re extremely sorry for our rude behavior. It won’t happen again,” Haechan quickly stated as him and the rest of the boys pushed through Jaehyun and Ten to escape. 

After they ran off, none of the men wanted to waste any energy chasing after them. 

“Well that ruined the mood...” Doyoung mumbled under his breath. 

“Yeah...so...you guys can continue with whatever you were doing, and Ten and I will just...close the door,” Jaehyun awkwardly trailed off, shutting the door behind them. 

“Dude, Kun is extremely sexy in just boxers,” Jaehyun whispered to Ten.

Ten, irritated, smacked Jaehyun over the head and walked into his own room. 

“Ten! I’m sorry!” Jaehyun whined. 

As they were running back to Jaemin’s apartment, all of them checked their phones. 

“Did anyone get any good pictures?” Jaemin inquired. 

“Yep! I did! These are amazing shots,” Jisung praised himself.

The other boys marveled at the professionalism of the pictures. 

“Now we’re definitely getting some good proof that they’re all a sex cult. I can’t believe this is working out,” Jeno was awestruck. 

All the boys laughed maniacally as they continued to scheme for the next phase of their plan. 


	14. You Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah...alright. I guess I’ll explain.”

“Well that ruined the whole mood,” Kun sighed. 

“Tell me about it. Then again, I don’t want to make you do anything that you’d regret so soon. I care about you,” Doyoung explained. 

“Thank you for at least being considerate towards my feelings. I appreciate it,” Kun smiled. He leaned in and kissed Doyoung’s cheek. 

“Still, maybe if we try something, we should be at my apartment. I’m getting paranoia knowing a bunch of creepy teenagers were watching us,” Doyoung shuddered. 

“I know we’re not doing anything too crazy, but...since you guys also have off from work tomorrow, do you want to stay the night?” Kun suggested. “I-I mean, you don’t have to, I understand if you—“ 

“No seriously, it’s fine. I would love to stay over and I’m sure Jaehyun would be fine with that too,” Doyoung responded. 

They started putting their clothes back on and decided to see what Ten and Jaehyun were up to. Jaehyun was scrolling through his phone while Ten was presumably in his room. Just as Kun thought about Ten, he immediately came walking out of his room. 

“What the hell? You didn’t even have any sex yet? My ears are blessed, but that’s kind of pathetic,” Ten scoffed.

“YOU try having sex while a bunch of teenagers hide in your closet to watch you!” Kun retorted. 

“Um...I low key have an exhibitionism kink, so I wouldn’t mind? I think Jaehyun and I could easily—I MEAN....SHIT NO. You didn’t hear that,” Ten started rambling on. 

Jaehyun started smirking as his eyes were directly on Ten. 

Kun rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. At this point, you should just confess. They’re right here, we ALL know. By the way, Doyoung and Jaehyun are staying the night,” Kun stated. 

“WHAT!” Ten shouted. 

“Yeah, so you better share your bedroom with Jaehyun. And you BETTER not give him the couch,” Kun sighed. 

“NO! He can take my bed for the night and I’ll sleep on the couch,” Ten insisted. 

“You really want to trust Jaehyun to have your room for the night and risk going through your things?” Kun smirked. 

Ten was wide eyed. “OKAY NEVER MIND! I’ll share my bed with him. However, he better know his boundaries,” Ten shot a glare directly at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun lightly shrugged his shoulders and smirked condescendingly. 

Ten took a seat on the couch with the rest of them. He, unfortunately, had to sit next to Jaehyun, but it didn’t matter. Kun was sitting in Doyoung’s lap. 

After the awkward silence was a little too much to handle, Ten spoke up. “So...do you guys have any crazy stories from college?”Ten inquired. 

“Oh, I do!” Kun answered, “I just never came around to telling you about it.” 

“No way! Kun, we’ve been best friends since our second year. I know everything about you!” Ten whined. 

“Actually, remember that party we went to in like second semester of our second year? It was before Doyoung and Jaehyun started dating,” Kun explained. 

“Oh! That was your first party! I remember that. Doyoung and Jaehyun were there too. Sorry, I had abandoned you because I wanted you to mingle on your own, what happened at that party?” Ten questioned. 

“Well, the seniors made up a game, and I ended up making out with some guy in a bedroom while blindfolded. To this day, I still never knew who he was,” Kun stated.

“Well, who the hell cares about him? You have me now,” Doyoung replied, which resulted in Kun nuzzling into his neck. 

“Yeah, but it still would’ve been nice to know who he was. That was the first and last insane thing I ever did during our university years,” Kun sighed. 

“Damn, I can’t believe you made out with some guy in such a risky position! How the hell did that even happen and where was I?” Ten inquired. 

“Oh! You were in the kitchen area getting drunk. I was watching you from afar—I mean, I happened to spot you while I also was a little tipsy,” Doyoung emphasized.

Then, everyone’s attention was on Jaehyun who didn’t speak at all. Doyoung’s gaze narrowed. “Hmm...actually, where were you during that party, Jaehyun?” Doyoung questioned. 

Jaehyun’s face visibly paled, but he was blunt as could be. “Making out with Kun,” he mumbled. 

“WHAT!” all the other men in the room shouted. 

“NO. FUCKING. WAY. JAEHYUN, WHAT THE HELL!” Doyoung exclaimed angrily. 

“Doyoung, chill! It’s not like you were dating him back then!” Jaehyun replied. 

“I’m pissed. First, you literally didn’t tell me that Ten returned my feelings, so you ruined one relationship. And now, I’m with Kun only to find out that YOU kissed him!” Doyoung exclaimed. 

“Well it’s not like it meant anything to him!” Jaehyun retorted. 

“Um...actually...it was my first kiss, and in turn, it was my first make out session,” Kun piped up. 

Now Doyoung was glaring daggers at Jaehyun. 

“I can’t believe it was you, Jaehyun. That was such a long time ago,” Kun explained. 

“Okay, so as crazy as it may be, give us the FULL details. What happened?!” Ten was on his toes, brimming with excitement. 

“Ah...alright. I guess I’ll explain,” Jaehyun stated, trying to avoid Doyoung’s scary, jealous gaze. 

 

[Flashback]

“KUN!!! Come on!! The seniors are throwing a party! We have to go! Chanyeol directly invited me!!” Ten whined. 

Kun was typing away on his laptop, trying to figure out why his compiler wasn’t accepting his code. He was clearly frustrated. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“As nice as Chanyeol may be, there’s no way in hell I want to go to a stupid party,” Kun stated.

“It’s FRIDAY NIGHT. That code you’re working on isn’t even supposed to be submitted until two weeks from now! You’re ahead on all your school work! Let’s go! You’ve never been to a party before! It’s close to the end of our second year, come on! PLEASEEEEE!” Ten begged. 

“Ugh, fine! But don’t expect me to actually have fun there,” Kun warned.

“Woohoo! Thank you! I’ll leave your dorm now so you can get ready. Text me when you’re all situated so we can walk there together,” Ten said, leaving the room. 

Kun settled for some old sneakers, a faded pair of jeans, and a simple turtleneck. When he met up with Ten outside, the contrast between them was extremely apparent. Ten was wearing a revealing tank top with a flashy pair of tight pants. 

Ten scanned Kun up and down. “Kun, what are you wearing? You’re hot as hell, how did you not find anything else?” Ten inquired.

Kun simply shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down, trying to avoid any extra attention. When they entered the frat house where Chanyeol’s party was taking place, they immediately were struck with many people there all at once. Ten gripped onto Kun’s shoulder.

“Okay, I want you to try and do your own thing here. You NEED to learn how to interact with others on your own. I’ll be headed off to the kitchen and get a little drunk. Kun, trust me, this will help you with your social skills. Oh, and by the way, Doyoung and Jaehyun are here too, so you better steer clear of them,” Ten explained.

Before Kun could react, Ten was already walking away. Instantly, a surge of fear and anxiety filled Kun. He felt like everyone was just looking at him. Why wasn’t he doing anything? What could he do? He walked around and tried to avoid bumping into people. 

Finally, he reached the upstairs portion of the house. He curiously looked around and noticed a group of people in a room. He reluctantly stumbled inside and stood at the corner. To his dismay, he was quickly spotted by the other partygoers. He didn’t recognize many of them, considering they were seniors. 

“Hey you! You’re a sophomore, right?” one of the seniors inquired.

“M-Me? Yeah,” Kun sheepishly replied. 

Little did Kun know that those seniors were not very fond of him. 

“Oh lord, who is that loser?” one of them whispered. 

“He’s some stupid underclassman comp sci major. We have some classes together. I think he has a huge ego. He literally never talks to anyone, he probably thinks he’s better than everyone,” another scoffed. 

“We should get back at him,” another smirked. 

All the seniors quickly turned around and stared Kun down. 

“Hey! We’re playing a game. And since we respect you as an underclassman, we want you to play the first round. It’s a game that we made up and usually play as tradition,” one of the seniors explained. 

“Ah...I understand. I’m just not—“ 

“No, please! We insist! You MUST play this. All you have to do is wear this blindfold and go into that bedroom. Basically, it’s a risky game because anyone can go in there and you’ll have to kiss them. That’s all you need to do. Think of it as some type of...initiation,” another senior stated. 

“B-But...” Kun thought about it for a moment. Ten did tell him to take some risks and to live a little. So, he thought...why not? Kun did want to save his first kiss for someone special, but he felt hopeless since he was in college and didn’t even have any proper intimate interactions. He reluctantly nodded his head. Honestly, having some random stranger he couldn’t see was better at that point. Everyone around him had smiles that grew largely. 

Before Kun knew it, a blindfold was placed around his eyes. He was pushed into a bedroom and left alone there. 

“Haha, what a fucking loser. He doesn’t realize that no one is going to come for him, so he’ll just stay there for the whole party with a blindfold on,” all the seniors broke out into boisterous laughter. 

“Um, what the fuck did you guys just say? You wanted to keep someone locked in a room, ALONE. What the hell is wrong with all of you?” Jaehyun was standing by the doorway with a look of disdain. 

“Yeah, so what? The guy in there is a pushover and a nobody. What? Do you want to go make out with him? Get the fuck out of here,” one of the upperclassmen scoffed. 

Jaehyun was downstairs standing next to Doyoung. However, he quickly became bored when Doyoung was still giving Ten “the look.” Ten, meanwhile, was getting drunk off his ass and screaming. Jaehyun knew that as much as Doyoung pretended to hate Ten, he never stopped loving him. He simply couldn’t move on, at least for the time being. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and decided to travel upstairs. That was when he heard a group of seniors planned to humiliate a sophomore. Jaehyun, who defended everyone, especially those his age, couldn’t stand for that. 

Jaehyun clenched his fists. Well, it wasn’t like Doyoung was going to be giving him attention any time soon. Jaehyun thought, “fuck it.” It was a party, he could do whatever he wanted to. 

“Yeah. I’ll go into that room and kiss whoever the fuck is sitting there. What you guys are trying to do is plain cruel,” Jaehyun reprimanded them.

They all simply scoffed at him and led him to the door. Jaehyun, with haughty confidence, walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed a male figure on the bed. As he neared the bed, his breath hitched. It was Kun. Jaehyun wasn’t fond of Kun at all, but to see him be tricked so easily completely ate at Jaehyun. Kun did not deserve such treatment. 

     In fact, Kun didn’t do anything wrong. He was innocent, regardless of anything. What really hit Jaehyun were those tears cascading down Kun’s eyes. He probably caught onto the senior’s trick and most likely didn’t notice Jaehyun entered the room. 

Jaehyun lightly cupped Kun’s cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. That was when Kun jerked up and tried to feel around. 

“O-Oh, I’m glad someone is actually here. I thought I was being pranked for a good couple minutes. I-I’m sorry, but please take your time. I can’t see, obviously, but can you respect the fact that I don’t have any experience?” Kun inquired with a shaky voice. He was quivering due to the crying. 

Jaehyun stayed silent. If anything, he didn’t want Kun knowing it was him. So, instead, he leaned in and fluttered his eyes shut. His lips were barely touching Kun’s until Kun grabbed at his hand and held it tightly. Jaehyun then took the initiative of pressing his lips against Kun’s. Kun’s heartbeat sped up, never feeling such airiness before. 

He slowly eased into the kiss, even though he was unsure of what to do. Kun wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck and pulled him closer. Jaehyun bit down on Kun’s lower lip and licked over the expanse of it. Kun hesitantly parted his lips and let the other’s skillful tongue enter his mouth. They experimented with each other, he could feel the male’s strong body move against his own.

     His hand touched Kun’s chest and moved down to the hem of Kun’s turtleneck. Jaehyun’s hand slipped into Kun’s turtleneck and he moaned against the other’s mouth. The coolness of the hand against his warm skin made him shiver. 

Jaehyun pulled away and left kisses along Kun’s jawline and nipped at his earlobe. Kun panted lightly, gripping onto his shirt. Soon, Jaehyun pulled away. The whole entire time, he didn’t speak once. Jaehyun instead wrote a small note and took Kun by the hand. He led him out, much to the chagrin and shock of all the seniors. After they were outside in the hallway, Jaehyun loosened Kun’s blindfold and then left the note he wrote in his hands. Before Kun could completely take off his blindfold, Jaehyun ran back down the stairs and away from him. 

Kun removed his blindfold and looked down at the note in his hands. 

_You’re a lot more beautiful than you may think you are. In fact, you’re perfect in your own way. Don’t let anyone take away your worth. Actually, you’re priceless._

Kun smiled brightly and held the note close to his heart. Then, he slipped it inside his pocket. He soon found Ten drunk as hell and took him home. Whoever that guy was, Kun would forever be grateful towards him. 

 

[Flashback End]

Doyoung gently took Kun off his lap and charged at Jaehyun, grabbing him by the throat. Jaehyun hissed in pain and tried to pull Doyoung off of him. Ten and Kun eventually pulled Doyoung back.

“What the fuck dude! It was the past!” Jaehyun shouted, rubbing his throat lightly. 

“You’re a total slut,” Doyoung retorted with disdain. 

“Doyoung, please stop,” Kun pleaded.

“Honestly, I don’t know what YOUR problem is, Doyoung. Because I can argue you’re just as much of a slut. So don’t go attacking Jaehyun for this type of unnecessary bullshit,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

To ease the tension, Kun pulled Doyoung into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. 

“Thank you...” Jaehyun trailed off. 

Ten didn’t catch his gaze. “It’s whatever. You weren’t in the wrong,” Ten sighed. 

And all that was left between the two of them at that moment were those unspoken words in between. 


	15. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “UGHHH! FINE! Mr. Lee is such an ass! A sexy ass, but still an ass!”

“Anyways, I guess it’s time to go to sleep...I already put a pillow barrier in between us just to make sure you don’t get close. Join me any time,” Ten stated as he walked away. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile. 

Meanwhile, Kun smacked Doyoung lightly on the bicep. 

“What the hell was that for?!” he inquired. 

Doyoung pouted and lightly shrugged his shoulders. “I was jealous. I thought that was pretty obvious,” he rolled his eyes. 

“That’s such a stupid reason! It was in the past and I didn’t even know it was Jaehyun. You’re worrying for nothing. You’re the only one I think about in such a way,” Kun explained, lightly cupping Doyoung’s cheek. 

He left a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s forehead, leaving Doyoung feeling airy and fluttery. 

“Should we go to bed?” Kun suggested. “And please, for my sake, don’t get into anymore petty arguments,” he continued. 

“Yeah, I promise,” Doyoung replied, settling under the sheets with Kun. 

On the other hand, Ten settled into bed and tried to drift off to sleep with much difficulty. When he sensed his bedroom door opening, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt Jaehyun settle in on the left side of the bed. Unlike Ten, he was a fast and deep sleeper, so he instantly dozed off. 

Even though the room was dark, Ten could still make out Jaehyun’s figure and face. He sighed with content and couldn’t help but admire Jaehyun’s tranquil figure. He reached out and traced his nose. Then he outlined his cheeks, and moved down to his lips. His finger traced over his lower lip all the way up to his upper lip. He knew it was wrong, as Jaehyun wasn’t awake, but Ten couldn’t help but lean in. 

     His breath was shaky as his face was inches away from Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun’s lips were parted slightly and they only tempted Ten a bit more. Just as Ten hovered over Jaehyun, two strong hands cupped his cheeks. It was then that Ten realized Jaehyun was actually awake the whole time. 

Before Ten could react, Jaehyun brought their lips together in a sloppy fashion. Ten, however, didn’t resist or pull away. Instead, he brushed up a little closer against Jaehyun, furthering their kiss. After a couple seconds, Ten separated their lips. He was glad that Jaehyun couldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“I knew you liked me back,” Jaehyun flashed a smile. 

“Shut up. I never said that. I simply don’t find you as repulsive as I used to,” Ten explained. 

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Ten and held him to his chest. Ten let out a small breath and snuggled closer into him. 

The night was fairly alright after that. Everyone was settled in and asleep. That was the case, until Kun received a phone call at 1 am. Kun groggily shifted his position and groaned. 

“Why the fuck is someone calling at 1 am! Ugh!” Kun thought to himself. 

Once his eyes were more adjusted, he grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. Then, he answered the call. “Hello?” he inquired with a yawn. 

“Kun, this is Mr. Lee speaking,” Taeyong stated. 

Kun immediately cleared his throat and straightened his position. “Y-Yes sir. Is something the matter, this timing is really inconvenient—“

“Yes, I understand that. I’m sorry, however, something has come up. I know you, Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Sicheng all are supposed to have the day off...but, I must ask you for something. These are direct orders from John—I mean, Mr. Seo. The local boy’s high school is paying top money to have programmers from NEO come and speak to one of the computer science classes. Since our company is working on an initiative to bring more computer science to local schools, this is a great opportunity. Also, Ten had created the original presentation, so it makes sense that he knows the most information. Mr. Seo is willing to pay you all extra money to do this tomorrow and give you the weekend plus Monday off. I know this is short notice, and I apologize, but it would really help. I’ve already informed Sicheng and he agreed. If you can, please tell Ten and the others,” Taeyong explained. 

“Yes, sir. We’re willing to do it. I’ll just ask the rest of them, but may I know when we have to get ready for this?” Kun inquired. 

“Great! I’m glad you’re on board. I’ll send the name, address of the school, what time you need to be there, and instructions on everything you need to say. You’ll only be there for one class and that’s it. Thank you so much once again,” Taeyong stated and afterwards cut the phone. 

Kun pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He turned to shake Doyoung awake. Doyoung whined a little, but soon was up. 

“Kun, I didn’t know you like getting frisky in the early hours of the morning. As much as I’m intrigued, I’m extremely tired right now,” Doyoung said. 

Kun scoffed. “No, I have something important to tell you. Mr. Lee sent me all the details and he probably sent it to you as well. All four of us and Sicheng have to go to the local boy’s high school and talk about computer science as a presentation for one of the classes,” Kun explained. 

“Ughhh, why does Mr. Lee have to be so extra? Fine, whatever. I’ll get ready, just give me a couple more hours to sleep,” Doyoung said. 

Kun stood up and walked outside into the main hallway. He reached Ten’s bedroom and knocked on the door. When he received no response, he took the liberty of opening the bedroom door. He couldn’t help but smile to see that there was no pillow barrier separating the two of them and instead, they were in each other’s arms. 

Kun immediately turned on the light switch and both Ten and Jaehyun heavily groaned. 

“Kun, what the fuck!” Ten exclaimed. 

“There’s a change of plans. Mr. Lee texted you guys the information. The four of us and Sicheng have to give a presentation. So just check the details and we have to get there by 6, alright?” Kun emphasized. 

“UGHHH! Fine! Mr. Lee is such an ass! A sexy ass, but still an ass,” Ten whined. 

“Okay, gross. Anyways, I’ll wake you guys up in a couple hours, so just get a little more shut eye in,” Kun stated before he left the room. 

Soon, Kun was waking everyone up and forcing them all to get dressed in appropriate attire. Eventually, it was 5:30, and Kun called up Sicheng. 

“Hey, Kun? You guys got the call last night too, right? Mr. Lee shared Ten’s presentation with me, so I made some notes,” Sicheng explained.

“Oh, that’s great! Yeah, I wanted to call to ask you what our game plan would be,” Kun responded. 

“Oh right! Well, I guess we can all split up on speaking about certain topics and then answer the students’ questions. Also, I can pick you guys up if you want? My boyfriend doesn’t mind driving our van today,” Sicheng suggested. 

“Sure! That’s actually extremely convenient. Doyoung and Jaehyun stayed over for the night, so you can just pick us all up at my apartment,” Kun replied. 

“Okay, sounds like a plan. Umm...by the way, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s going on between all of you?” Sicheng questioned. 

“Ah...I’ll catch you up on it later. Anyways, see you later.” 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you guys up in a half an hour, see you then!” Sicheng exclaimed and cut the phone. 

Kun turned around to see three grumpy men all with blatant bad moods. 

“Mom, I don’t want to go to school!” Ten complained.

“Ten, stop it. You’re a grown man! All three of you seriously need to chill. It’s not even a big deal. We’ll get it done and then leave,” Kun was calm and collected. 

Eventually, Sicheng texted that he was outside and all four men made their way to the parking lot. Much to Ten and Kun’s discomfort, they had to deal with Yuta, who was in the driver’s seat and obviously not happy to see them. 

As they all entered the van, they greeted Sicheng and Yuta. Yuta more so responded with disdain in his tone. 

“Winko, you seriously need to start hanging out with other people. These guys are such creeps,” Yuta stated, obviously referring to Kun and Ten. 

“Yuta, don’t be rude! They’re my co-workers,” Sicheng reprimanded his boyfriend. 

At that point, Ten and Kun wished the car ride would simply end. It felt like it dragged on for much too long and it was apparent Yuta wanted nothing to do with them. Just one visit to the salon and Yuta went batshit on them because they were apparently rude. That wasn’t even Kun’s fault, it was just apart of Ten’s stupid plan. 

Eventually, they reached the school and they all thanked Yuta once again. He mumbled in reply and before Sicheng left, he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. All five men entered the school. 

“It’s empty!! Where are all the stupid kids?” Ten asked. 

“Um...we were asked to come early to check in with security and set up our presentation? So obviously the students aren’t here yet?” Kun emphasized. 

“Ugh whatever!” Ten exclaimed. 

They eventually found the security desk and obtained visitor’s passes. Then they were escorted to the main computer lab where the computer science class was taught. Ten hopped onto his laptop and pulled up the presentation, connecting it to the board on the screen. Everyone was going over their notes and what they were going to say.

After some time passed, the school bell rang, indicating that students would be arriving to their homeroom classes in approximately 10 minutes. All the men went into the teacher’s lounge to take a break before the students started filing in. 

At the same time, Jaemin placed the strap of his bag over his shoulder and gleamed with happiness. Jeno, Renjun, and a couple other school friends: Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin were all by his side. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun were more learning towards the computer science field for their futures unlike Haechan, Jisung, and Chenle, so they didn’t get to see those three during the school mornings. Instead, they would usually hang out with their other friends who were also keen on the computer science field. 

“Jaemin, you’re REALLY excited,” Felix noted. Felix was fairly new, as he was a transfer student from Australia, but he quickly adapted into Jaemin’s computer science squad due to their shared passion. 

“Dude, of course I am! We’re going to be meeting actual programmers from NEO! I’ve always dreamed of this type of opportunity! Maybe if we ask great questions and make an impact, they could remember us and we can use them as references later on!” Jaemin gushed.

“Dial it down. You’re acting like you want to marry one of them,” Renjun snickered. 

“I mean...if they’re around our age, then maybe. A guy can dream, and Jaemin sure has intriguing aspirations,” Jeno pointed out. 

“Is this like that one time where Jaemin started thirsting over hot guys in the computer science field?” Jeongin inquired. 

“It sure sounds like it,” Seungmin teased.

“GUYS! Stop! But seriously, this is a dream come true! I hope these guys from NEO are nice,” Jaemin tensed.

“What? I thought you knew everything about NEO?” Jeno questioned, confused.

“I mean, I do. I only did research on their job positions and overall application process, but I’ve never actually bothered to search up their CEO or their workers or anything,” Jaemin explained.

“Well...that’s kind of stupid. Anyways, we still have to apply for college and everything, so slow down a bit. We have a long way to go,” Jeno stated.

The six boys entered their homeroom and took a seat at their computers. Jaemin, being a true fanboy, started gushing to himself.  _Hmm...I guess the representatives aren’t here yet. I bet they’re going to be so cool!_

All the boys waited in anticipation as more of their classmates filed in and they decided to look over each other’s code in the meantime. Then, their homeroom teacher walked in. She explained how the best of the best programmers were going to exclusively give the class a little advice on computer science as a whole and insight into working at NEO. Jaemin was brimming with excitement and Felix soothed his jitters. 

Finally, their teacher signaled for the class to start clapping as the representatives finally came into the room. As Jaemin turned to face the front, his face instantly paled. His eyes bugged out wide and his mouth dried. His gaze met with Jeno’s and Renjun’s, which they had the same expressions. All they could think at the moment was holy shit...

He immediately took out his phone and hid it under the table. He started texting the main group chat, which had all the boys from the apartment complex: Jeno, Renjun, Haechan, Chenle, Jisung, and himself. 

**Me**

**[8:05 am]**

 

AHHHHH!

 

**LeLe**

**[8:05 am]**

 

What the fuck?

Aren’t you supposed to be happy?

Aren’t the programmers or whatever coming in to talk to your class? 

 

**NoNo**

**[8:06 am]**

 

It’s actually much worse than that. 

The old man + his sex cult and some fifth dude ARE the programmers.

 

**Jisungie**

**[8:07 am]**

 

Welp, that sucks ass, guys. 

Can’t do anything about it though. 

**Junnie**

**[8:07 am]**

 

This is extremely embarrassing. 

I’m honestly scared as fuck.

Just yesterday, we watched them almost have sex.

Now it turns out that they’re the guys we’ve been unknowingly looking up to the WHOLE time.

 

**Haechannie**

**[8:09 am]**

 

HAHAHAHAHA!

This could’ve not backfired worse on you guys.

Anyways, tell us how it goes. I guess Nana’s wet dreams really can come true now.  😈

                                        **Me**

**[8:11 am]**

     

Not funny, asshole! 

 

 

Jaemin slipped his phone back into his pocket after that and let out a whine of disapproval. He slammed his head against the desk and watched as the old man and his boyfriends literally spotted him, Jeno, and Renjun instantly. Jaemin really wanted to die. The old men he’s been insulting, mocking, and annoying were actually blessings in disguise THE WHOLE TIME. 

“Kun, it’s the kids,” Ten snickered.

“Yes, I can see that. And it looks like they have an obvious interest in computer science,” Kun rolled his eyes.

“This is the perfect time for payback. Look at them; they’re scared shitless,” Ten laughed. 

Kun couldn’t help but laugh a little at how ironic the tables turned against the teenagers. 

Felix put a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “Are you okay, buddy?” he asked, concerned.

“Ah...yeah. This is just...REALLY shocking, that’s all,” Jaemin nervously laughed. 

“So, we’re going to get started. Hello everyone! My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but you can call me Ten. I’m a software engineer at NEO. These are my fellow colleagues: Qian Kun, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung, and Dong Sicheng,” Ten introduced.

“It’s very nice to meet all of you young, aspiring, programmers,” Kun emphasized, his eyes meeting with Jaemin’s. 

Soon, all of the men took a turn to explain the importance of computer science in the modern day and how technology was getting involved in every aspect of life. Then, they were ready to take questions. Jaemin had a whole notebook full of questions, but he felt sick to his stomach, so he didn’t have the guts to ask. However, Ten pointed him out.

“You there! Young man, do you have any questions for us?” Ten inquired.

Jaemin yelped in surprise and nervously nodded his head. “Y-Yes, I have a couple of questions,” Jaemin answered.

“Oh, please, go ahead,” Ten insisted.

“S-So how is it working at NEO? What’s your experience like? What were the requirements to get accepted?” Jaemin asked.

“Well basically, NEO is a corporation and the whole set up includes different departments. There’s sales, finance, etc. but we’re the ‘backbone’ of the whole company, since we’re the actual programmers. We create certain programs for whatever partnerships or offers are taken up by our CEO,” Sicheng explained. 

“Each of our experiences vary. Some days can be really exhausting since we work long hours and have a lot of programs to create. Other days are quiet. It all depends on what our boss ultimately gives us. We have a supervisor that directs all our tasks. Most of us also have our own interns that are either still completing their bachelor’s or are fresh out of college. So overall, it can be hectic, but it’s really worth it in the long run, especially considering how great our salaries are,” Jaehyun added.

“NEO is obviously one of the top companies, which is acknowledged by world ranking standards as well. It is extremely difficult to be accepted to an internship, let alone get a full time job at the company. Your grades during college have to be the best of the best and YOU yourself have to give it your all. You have no time to procrastinate and you need to know how to talk to people. It’s a long interview process and they do intensive background checks,” Doyoung stated. 

“Ah, t-thank you for the insight,” Jaemin replied.

“Oh, and you HAVE TO respect ALL adult figures and authority that’s around you. If you can’t do that, then you won’t get a job anywhere,” Ten warned, his eyes specifically darted to one area of the classroom in particular. 

“W-Who is your company’s CEO?” Jeno inquired.

“Mr. Seo Youngho. He’s from America. His great-uncle actually owned this company and it was a simple start up, but Johnny expanded on it much more and made it what it is today,” Kun replied. They then displayed a picture of Johnny on the board.

_WHAT THE HELL!! THAT’S THE SUGAR DADDY OF THE SEX CULT!!_

“Well, who is your department’s supervisor?” Renjun asked. 

“Mr. Lee Taeyong. He’s a fiercely hard worker, punctual man, and one of the best coders. He’s a no-nonsense type of guy, but working with him is all worth it in the long run,” Ten responded.

They then displayed Taeyong’s picture on the board. 

_KYAAAAAA!!! IT’S THE MAIN HOE OF THE SEX CULT THAT WAS WITH THE SUGAR DADDY!_

After taking a few more questions from the other students, the five of them gave closing statements to the presentation. Then, Ten went around the classroom and placed a business card down on each desk. He especially took the time to slam one down on Jeno’s, Jaemin’s and Renjun’s. 

Then, they all bid the students farewell. Ten snickered as they all exited the school building together. 

“Ugh, weren’t those the creepy kids that were hiding in your closet, Kun?” Jaehyun inquired.

“What weirdos. Then they realized who we actually were and they looked like they wanted to shit their pants,” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, hopefully, they can learn their lessons by now, fair and square,” Kun shook his head.

“Nope! This is the perfect opportunity to get back at them and blackmail them,” Ten snickered.

“Wait...I’m confused? Did you know some of those boys?” Sicheng questioned.

“Yeah, three of those boys are apart of a little squad of teenagers that like to harass Ten and I,” Kun explained. 

“Oh wow. But anyways, do you mind telling me what’s going on between the four of you?” Sicheng questioned.

“Oh, that’s easy! Kun’s fucking Doyoung since it turned out Jaehyun was a cuck this whole time. Doyoung is the ultimate bottom, Kun’s actually a top, and Jaehyun has a tiny dick,” Ten casually stated.

Kun smacked Ten upside the head, which Ten hissed in pain. “NONE of that is true. Don’t believe a word he says, Sicheng,” Kun stated. 

“Well, Doyoung and I broke up because we didn’t think it was working anymore. Now Doyoung and Kun are kind of hooking up and I DO NOT have a small dick,” Jaehyun shot a glare towards Ten. 

“Damn it, I owe Yuta money. I was certain they were in a polyamorous foursome relationship,” Sicheng mumbled under his breath.

“Huh? Did you say something, Sicheng?” Kun asked.

“O-Oh no! Nothing,” Sicheng waved it off. “Anyways, Yuta should be coming to pick us up soon, so just wait on that,” he continued. 

Kun called Mr. Lee and explained that the presentation was over. Mr. Lee was actually extremely proud of all of them and was sure to have them be rewarded for their hard work soon enough. 

Meanwhile, Jaemin slammed his head against the keyboard of the computer. Felix looked over at him with concern. 

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay? If you want, I can take you to the nurse’s office,” he offered.

Ah, Felix was much too nice and too adorable for his own good. Jaemin shook it off and couldn’t help but think what the old man and his boyfriends thought about Jaemin and his friends. 

Oh...it was going to be a long day. 


	16. Idiotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well of course you’d agree with Kun. He’s sucking your dick, so obviously you’re going to take his side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I have a lot on my plate and I’m trying to push out as much content as I can since I don’t have as much free time anymore. Thank you for understanding.

        The school day dragged on until the final bell rang. Jaemin sighed with relief and ran outside to the field to wait for his friends to walk home. For the whole day, Felix was concerned for Jaemin, as he wasn’t acting like he usually was. However, Jaemin brushed it off as if it was nothing. Felix even followed him to the field.

“Jaemin, I know you’ve been phased out for the whole day. Please just...text me later so I know you’re okay? It’s going to eat at me unless I know for certain that you’re doing alright,” Felix explained. 

Jaemin gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I can do that. Don’t worry about me, just go home,” Jaemin stated.

And with that, Felix gave the other boy a slight smile and walked away to meet up with Seungmin and Jeongin. 

Jaemin was sitting in the bleachers when his main friend group all approached the area he was sitting at. They all took their own seats near Jaemin in the bleachers. 

“Okay, so you mind telling us what the hell happened today? And why do you look like you’ve seen your life flash before your eyes? Chill,” Haechan pointed out. 

“Ugh, it’s just eating at me! I can’t believe that I’ve been hurting and disrespecting those that could’ve really helped me out! Mr. Kun—“

“Woah, hold it! MR. Kun? When have you ever referred to the old man with a slither of respect?” Jisung inquired. 

“Well to be fair, mine, Jaemin’s, and Renjun’s dreams include being productive software engineers that find a lot of success in the future. So seeing the old man and his posse here today really struck us hard,” Jeno sighed. 

“It was extremely scary. Kun and Ten kept their eyes on us the WHOLE time. They would point out certain things about the importance of respecting adults or else you wouldn’t get anywhere in life,” Renjun shuddered.

“Okay, fair point, but I think you guys are overreacting. There’s no way in hell that those two old men and their boyfriends could ruin your chances of being accepted to that company in the future,” Chenle pointed out. 

“They’re THE elite software engineers at that company! Most likely, they’ll be responsible for interviewing applicants when the time comes! How was I supposed to know that they had such amazing jobs? I thought they were deadbeats!” Jaemin retorted. 

“Okay, then what are you insinuating? That you feel bad? Then why don’t we all just go and apologize? I mean, I’m going into mechanical engineering, so it doesn’t matter to me if I kiss their asses or not. But if you, Jeno, and Renjun really want us to, I’m down to apologize,” Haechan added. 

“Yeah, I think Chenle and I can agree too! We’re trying to go for chemical engineering, but you guys are our best friends. If we need to apologize for your sakes, we easily can,” Jisung stated and Chenle agreed. 

“Wow, thanks guys. That means a lot. We should say sorry when the time is right, but first...I think I need to talk to Felix. I should call him later, he’s been worried about me for the whole day and I’ve been unresponsive,” Jaemin sighed.

Then, he noticed all the smirks on his friends’ faces as they laughed with one another. 

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” he questioned. 

“Oh~well, we’re just thinking about how sweet it is that you’re so concerned for your unofficial boyfriend,” Renjun smirked. 

“WHAT! Felix and I are NOT like that. H-He probably doesn’t think of me in that way, I think he likes that guy that graduated a while back, Changbin. I-I don’t—“ 

“Jaemin, shut the fuck up. Since Felix transferred here, YOU were the one that he had his eyes on. That’s why he’s extremely concerned about you now. He cares about you!” Jisung reassured.

“Pshhh, whatever. I don’t even know why you guys are trying to fuck around with me when we ALL know how Chenle and Jisung need to figure their own shit out. Oh, and how’s YangYang doing, Donghyuck? And Renjun, are your lips still swollen after kissing Jeno?” Jaemin exposed all of them at once. 

“JISUNG AND I HAVE NOTHING GOING ON!” Chenle blushed.

“YEAH, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jisung shouted. 

“JENO AND I NEVER KISSED!” Renjun added.

“STOP LYING, NANA!” Jeno responded.

“DON’T YOU DARE BRING YANGYANG INTO THIS!” Haechan retorted. 

“Oooh, so now ALL of you are butt hurt cause I exposed your asses. Just like how you guys don’t like that I said such personal things, I don’t appreciate you all mentioning Felix in the same way. It’s important you understand that,” Jaemin smirked. 

“Ugh, whatever,” they all replied at once. 

“Anyways, I don’t think it’s right for us to spy on them anymore. Whatever they have going on is their own business,” Jaemin stated. 

“WHAT! No!! We’ll stop disrespecting them and spying on them in their apartment, but there’s no way in hell I want us to stop our plan! I want to know if they’re actually a sex cult or not!” Haechan whined. 

“Yeah, I agree with Haechan. I still kind of have fun messing around with them. Of course we have to dial it down, but it is still hilarious,” Jeno responded. 

The boys all chatted away as they started their walk home. Cram school was also cancelled, so that meant it was a free day. 

“But seriously, Jaemin. Isn’t Felix sooo cute. He has such an innocent face with a deep ass voice. And those freckles, didn’t you mention once how you really liked freckles?” Haechan made a kissy face as he confronted Jaemin. 

“STOPPP!” Jaemin exclaimed. 

After 15 minutes of teasing, the boys finally reached the apartment complex and parted ways. Jaemin entered his apartment and dropped his bag at the side. He whipped out his cellphone and scrolled through his messages till he reached one specific name. 

**Me**

**[4:30 pm]**

 

    Hey, Felix!

Thanks for your concern. 

I’m doing alright. 

I was just deep in thought. 

 

**Felix**

**[4:32 pm]**

 

I’m so glad you’re okay! 

Stop worrying me like that! 

You know I care about you, dude! 

If you ever have anything to talk about, I’m here for you! 

 

 

**Me**

**[4:35 pm]**

 

Thanks. Seriously.

 

**Felix**

**[4:40 pm]**

 

I can come over, if you want? 

I mean, it’s up to you. 

But if you need some company just to chill, I’m fine with it. 

 

 

**Me**

**[4:42 pm]**

 

Honestly...

I’d like that. 

 

**Felix**

**[4:44 pm]**

 

Great! I’ll be over soon! 

 

Jaemin threw his phone on the couch and smiled brightly. Then, he took some time to think about what he would do for the men. He needed a proper way to apologize to them and he knew that he wouldn’t come off genuine with just some baseless words. He thought about making something for them. 

Then again, they’d still not believe him. He made such a bad impression. They’d also think he was just kissing ass, which was true to an extent. 

Jaemin sighed a little until he heard a knock at his door. Just as he expected, Felix was on time. 

Meanwhile, after giving the presentation, Yuta gave everyone a ride back to Kun’s and Ten’s apartment. Sicheng was in the passenger’s seat and once they all exited the vehicle and Yuta started driving back to their own home, he couldn’t help but notice Sicheng’s mood was off. 

“What’s wrong, baby? They didn’t do anything to you, right? Because if they did, I’ll—“ 

“No. It’s just...that you’re right. They’re not in a polyamorous relationship,” Sicheng sighed. 

Yuta’s eyes lit up with a glint of mischievousness. “I TOLD YOU SO! Haha, those guys are IDIOTS. They’re all not hooking up with each other anytime soon. Now you owe me,” Yuta smirked. 

“Ugh, fine. How much do you want out of my paycheck?” Sicheng inquired. 

“Oh~I’m not asking for some monetary reward, my love. I want to try out the thing I’ve been pining to show you for so long,” Yuta teased.

“Ugh, you want to use the ropes so soon? Fine. I did lose the bet, you win,” Sicheng sighed with defeat. 

“Fuck yes!” Yuta was giddy with joy. 

Kun opened up the door to the apartment and let himself, Ten, Jaehyun, and Doyoung in. 

“Okay, so we NEED to get back at those kids,” Ten emphasized. 

“Um, no. That’ll make us just as bad as them. Not happening,” Kun immediately shut Ten down. 

“Kun’s right, Ten. It’s not alright to be messing with those boys like that. We’re the adults in the situation,” Doyoung confirmed.

“Well of course you’d agree with Kun. He’s sucking your dick, so obviously you’re going to take his side,” Ten rolled his eyes and collapsed on the couch. 

Jaehyun reassuringly stroked Ten’s hair. “I think we inadvertently scared them off. Maybe they feel guilty for everything they’ve done and they might apologize?” Jaehyun suggested. 

“Yeah right! As if they can genuinely apologize and mean it! I don’t believe that bullshit for a second! It would probably be another scheme of theirs! I don’t trust those kids!” Ten exclaimed. “We have to act before they try to pull some stupid shit again!” Ten continued. 

Suddenly, Ten heard footsteps coming up the apartment floor. He never expected anyone at that type of time to be walking around. He went over to the door and slowly creaked it open. Once he noticed a young figure, he signaled for the other three men.

    They all shook Ten off at first, but Ten signaled for them again. Now all four of them took their positions to look out the small gap of the door. Then, they finally spotted the young man approaching none other than Jaemin’s apartment. 

The smirk on Ten’s face grew wider as Jaemin opened the door for his friend and let him in. 

“Looks like the mastermind has his own special friend,” Ten stated.

“Ten, stop being a creep. Even with this revelation that Jaemin has other friends, that still doesn’t justify you to use anything against him,” Kun retorted. 

“On the contrary, it’s exactly what we’ll use against him. We just have to find a way to embarrass Jaemin in front of that boy and THEN he’ll learn his lesson,” Ten snickered. 

“No, Ten. That’s extremely cruel,” Kun reprimanded him. 

“Children like Jaemin and his cronies don’t learn their lesson until they get a taste of their own medicine! Kun, they snuck into our apartment and then watched you and Doyoung almost have sex! That’s not fair! They’re almost adults themselves, so they need to learn that the world won’t let them get away with their actions!” Ten replied. 

“That is true, but we don’t have to go through with such foolish means. That’s not fair to the kid,” Doyoung joined. 

“Haven’t we already covered this, Doyoung? Just because Kun’s become your cock warmer doesn’t mean you need to take his side on everything,” Ten nonchalantly stated.

“Ten, chill. You’re going WAY too far,” Jaehyun added. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I do know one thing. I have a genius plan and it’ll definitely be worth it!” Ten declared.

Oh...this was DEFINITELY going to be a disaster. 


	17. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Sexual Tension 101.

“No! Ten, stop it with your stupid schemes for at least a second! I seriously don’t understand what your problem is! Instead of making mindless plots, why don’t you just focus on yourself? Can you stop being nosy for a day? Come on,” Kun shook his head in disappointment. 

Ten stared down at the ground and scowled. “I don’t know why you can’t support me. Aren’t we best friends? I thought the best thing to do was give Jaemin a taste of his own medicine,” Ten explained. 

“Ten, just because I support you doesn’t mean that I condone all of your actions. You’re seriously going too far. There’s no point in embarrassing Jaemin in front of his friend like that. He’s just a kid. So please, stop focusing on getting back at him,” Kun demanded. 

“Ughhh!! I hate when you’re right, Kun! Fine, I won’t do anything. But I had a genius plan and I was going to have Jaehyun in a dress and it was going to be perfect!” Ten whined. 

Jaehyun visibly shuddered. “Thank you, Kun for stopping him before he started,” Jaehyun nervously laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Actually, Jaehyun...can we step outside? I want to talk to you about something,” Kun stated. 

Doyoung’s eyes went wide as a visible frown was apparent. Ten raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but brushed it off. 

“Hey, why do you have to—“ 

“Don’t worry about it, Doyoung. They can both keep it in their pants. It’s not like they’re going to go outside and fuck, alright? So chill,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Doyoung huffed. 

“I-I guess it’s fine. Yeah, let’s go,” Jaehyun insisted, obviously trying to mask the fact that he was completely thrown off guard. Also, Doyoung was giving him the scariest glare and omitted a strong amount of anger, so Jaehyun definitely didn’t want to be in the eye of that storm. 

He immediately followed Kun into the hallway and then down the stairs until they were outside the complex. Jaehyun leaned against a railing. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jaehyun inquired. 

Kun was silent for a couple seconds, probably trying to find a way to process his own thoughts. Then he looked at Jaehyun and it was as if his eyes spoke a thousand emotions at once. 

“You. I want to talk about you,” Kun cryptically stated. 

“Ah, you have to give me a little more context than that,” Jaehyun replied. 

“I’m just going to come out and say it; why did you do it? Why? Listen, I’ve never received the proper help to actually get over any type of trauma I’ve experienced, so I don’t let go of the past. And I know a day has already passed, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Y-You were my first kiss. I feel bothered by that, downright dirty and I don’t think I can cope with it,” Kun admitted all at once. 

Jaehyun’s gaze narrowed. “Um, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? How the hell was I supposed to know that was your first kiss?! I was HELPING you back then even though I couldn’t stand you! I hated everything about you! I hated your personality, your friendship with Ten, and your overall presence! I didn’t even know it was you in that room! Maybe I shouldn’t have been the hero and fucking walked in! That was my mistake! And what did I get from telling everyone the truth? Oh right, my ex boyfriend literally choked me and YOU are now interrogating me!” Jaehyun shouted. 

“I am NOT interrogating you! I thought I could voice my opinion in some type of way, I just didn’t know how to phrase it! Jaehyun, you don’t get it! Those things you used to say to me still hurt! It’s as if my mind is playing games, like a constant back and forth! I can bring myself to believe you’re yourself and that guy that wrote the note telling me I was priceless! No...it was all a joke, a show! You just wanted me to feel a certain way just so you could keep watching me crumble. You think I’m weak...you think I’m nothing,” Kun scoffed. 

“Now you’re making all this shit up! What the fuck! Didn’t we go over this already? I didn’t mean anything I said to you! I never had ill intentions!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“LIAR! How dare you fucking lie to my face like that? You just said you HATED me. Hate is an extremely strong emotion! Never had any ill intentions? Please! You wanted me to break and crumble because you felt like it! No...Ten was right with what he said before. You’re a horrible person. Doyoung is redeemable in the sense that he actually had something to be upset over. But you? You were the one that had everything handed to you! And you STILL manipulated the situation to play in your favor!” Kun retorted. He pushed his back against the wall and gripped his head which pounded. 

“You’re just like everyone else! Always making me the scapegoat, always making me the bad guy! I don’t understand why!” Jaehyun shouted. 

Kun took a deep breath and finally broadened his stance. He approached Jaehyun and smacked him across his face. He didn’t know where the newfound courage came from, but it did. 

“You don’t understand why? Well...think about it in my situation. I easily gave up on Ten when I thought he was dating Hendery. I did it for HIS happiness and ultimately, I found my own identity through it. I became more than Ten’s sidekick, more than Ten’s best friend who pined for him. I was my own person, and I gained the will through my own decisions without consulting Ten! I can say wholeheartedly that I did for myself what you couldn’t do for yourself when you were with Doyoung a few years back,” Kun stated proudly. 

Jaehyun simply scoffed and gripped his burning red cheek. “Kun, what you did was such a pussy move. You couldn’t even admit how you felt about Ten during that time. I simply used my situation at that point in college to my advantage. This world is corrupt and if you’re too nice, you’ll get taken advantage of. I just happened to have things set in my favor, so I went for what I pined to have the most for the time being,” Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. 

Kun immediately pushed Jaehyun back, making the other male hit right into the railing. “How could you say that? It’s so...vile and disturbing! You have to be better than that; I know you can be!” Kun stated. 

“Oh? Now you’re being a hypocrite. Didn’t you say that I am a horrible person, so obviously I’ll do selfish things? Now you’re lying and saying that I can be better than that? Stop dehumanizing me! I’m sick of it! You keep playing the victim but you don’t realize that you’re hurting me in the process too! I have feelings. I have a heart and a soul. I care about what people think, and I care about what you think the most,” Jaehyun admitted with frustration. 

Kun’s breath hitched as he gripped the railing tightly. He looked up at the dark night sky and saw the stars aligned perfectly. He wished he was anywhere else but there at that moment. 

“You’re so sweet and understanding of others. You’re so honest and innocent. You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?” he inquired. 

Kun stopped there, shuddering at such a personal question. “Y-Yes. I am,” he answered, the stutter in his voice was apparent. Then he felt a chest against his back. 

“Why?” Jaehyun questioned. His breath tickled the shell of Kun’s ear. 

“I-I wanted to save myself for the right time. I didn’t know how to talk to others. I didn’t think it was appropriate,” he replied. 

“How far have you gotten?” Jaehyun asked. This time, his warm breath fanned over Kun’s neck. 

“T-Ten’s seen me naked b-because of that one incident at Yuta’s parlor. D-Doyoung was so close, w-we we’re just in our boxers but that all stopped so suddenly. I-I’ve t-touched myself,” Kun shivered. Then, a strong arm wrapped around his abdomen. 

Kun winced and his grip on the railing tightened. He closed his eyes harshly as he felt Jaehyun’s lips against his ear and then moved to his cheek. His tongue poked out a little and licked over Kun’s jawline. Jaehyun’s hands moved towards Kun’s and gripped the railing over his. Kun bucked his knees a little and gritted his teeth. He felt like collapsing. There was so much to say, so much to do. How did he end up in his position? Why was he tilting his neck out a little more? 

Jaehyun’s lips finally made contact with the skin under Kun’s jawline. His warm breath made Kun sigh a little.  _Fuck, what am I doing?_ All those words were lost once Jaehyun unbuttoned the top of Kun’s polo. Since his back was faced towards Jaehyun, Kun didn’t even know how Jaehyun looked at the moment. Jaehyun skillfully pulled down one side of his sleeve and breathed down his shoulder. Kun anticipated the moment as Jaehyun’s lips deepened on the expanse of his pale, untouched shoulder. _No. I’m not irresponsible. This is extremely reckless. No._

“J-Jaehyun,” Kun let out a breath. “This isn’t right. Not at all,” Kun stopped him right there. 

“Let’s stop there and pretend that didn’t happen. We’ll brush it off, okay? That was extremely wrong of me to let you do that, and I’m definitely not blaming you. It was the heat of the moment. We weren’t in our senses, it was my fault,” Kun rambled on. 

“S-Stop. It’s neither of our faults. And and I don’t remember you making anything official with Doyoung. If it’s not official, it doesn’t count,” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“We’re not university students anymore! We’re literally in our mid 20’s! We can’t play around like this! We have to learn how to live more domestically and settle down with someone!” Kun retorted. 

“Kun...” Jaehyun trailed off, but decided not to finish his sentence. 

Jaehyun ran back inside the building and Kun went running after him. 

Ten, who expected them to come back soon enough, held the door open for them. He was perplexed to see they were out of breath. 

“Umm...what the fuck happened?” Ten inquired. 

“None of your business,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“Woah, no need to give me that attitude. What did you guys do? It’s not like you...oh, did you?” Ten smirked. 

“We didn’t do anything!” Kun reassured Ten. 

That was when Doyoung walked back into the living room and his eyes darted between Kun and Jaehyun. 

“What took you so long? I thought you just needed to talk!” Doyoung didn’t hold back with the edge in his tone. 

“Oh, we did more than talk. Doyoung, you should’ve seen it. He was up against the railing and so pliant when I kissed his neck. He wasn’t thinking about you, nope. He was wondering why he was still a virgin,” Jaehyun smirked. 

Kun quieted down a bit as Ten’s eyes went wide. “Oof, I need some popcorn to watch this train wreck go down!” Ten exclaimed. 

Doyoung immediately grabbed Jaehyun by the collar. “This is exactly why no one likes you. I honestly think you’ve just been toying with me this whole time to find some schemes to ruin my life some more. You’re toxic, and it’s disgusting,” Doyoung spat harshly. 

“I’m sorry that your little flower wanted to lose his petals because I came along. I guess he didn’t want to wait for you,” Jaehyun smirk grew wider. 

Doyoung couldn’t take it any longer and he punched Jaehyun straight across his jaw. He was pushed back and held onto his face as he started bleeding. 

“Okay, woah. Things are getting a BIT too out of hand. Both of you need to chill. Kun is definitely a beauty, but he’s not the reason you guys should kill each other,” Ten eased the situation. 

Ten approached Jaehyun and took him to the kitchen to clean up his wound. 

Kun approached Doyoung and tried to reach for his arm, but Doyoung pulled back. Without even looking at him once, he scoffed. “Don’t you dare talk to me or touch me,” he stated with a dead tone. 

“Doyoung...” Kun pleaded. “I’m sorry,” he shook his head. 

“That’s not enough. Maybe Jaehyun isn’t the slut. Maybe it’s you. Actually, yeah, you are. So why don’t you do me a favor and never speak to me again,” Doyoung harshly declared.

“No! Doyoung, please. Don’t say that!” Kun’s eyes were brimming with tears. 

“There was something so innocent about you. Something so delicate and fragile, like you weren’t corrupted. That’s what made you shine. Guess I was wrong...” Doyoung sighed. 

“STOP IT! Stop guilt tripping me! I make mistakes too! We didn’t even go that far! The two of us didn’t even make anything official!” he reasoned.

“But you knew how I felt and you still went ahead and did something, ANYTHING with Jaehyun. You don’t respect me. Hell, you have no respect for yourself,” Doyoung shook his head in disappointment. 

He immediately walked out of the apartment and slammed the door harshly behind him. And all Kun could wonder was, “Why did I do that?” 


	18. Virgin Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was, in simplest terms, what you would call a “virgin slut.”

     Quickly snapped out of his own thoughts, Kun immediately ran after Doyoung. He luckily was able to catch a glimpse of Doyoung before he entered the parking lot. Kun grabbed Doyoung’s shoulder and let out a couple breaths, trying to regain his composure from running too quickly.   

Doyoung had a cold, disgusted look on his face as he threw Kun’s hand off of his shoulder. He turned around and didn’t even look Kun in the eye. Kun felt heartbroken and he knew he deserved the silence, but he didn’t want it. 

This time, Kun grabbed for Doyoung’s waist, but Doyoung immediately thrashed around in his grip and pushed Kun off of him. Kun winced in pain as his knees scraped against the concrete pavement. He gripped his injury and soon felt the blood seeping down to his ankle. Doyoung’s eyes widened with concern. He quickly acted on his impulses and lifted Kun. His arms were securely around the other male’s waist as Kun placed his arms around Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung carried him bridal style back to the apartment where he gently placed Kun down on the couch.

He reached for the zipper of Kun’s pants and slowly pulled it down his legs. There, Doyoung saw the rough, harshly bleeding scrapes over Kun’s knees. Doyoung’s eyes darted towards each part of the apartment until he finally spotted a first aid kit sitting on a shelf. He grabbed it and started taking out bandages and ointment. He dabbed the wounds lightly, spreading the antibiotic ointment over them. Kun held back the clear pain he felt as he scrambled to stay in place. Doyoung then bandaged up Kun’s wounds and sat him up. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered on his words. 

“N-No. Please, don’t apologize. It was all my fault. I-I’m sorry for hurting you. These scrapes are nothing compared to how you must feel. Physical wounds don’t sting as much as mental and emotional ones,” Kun firmly stated. 

Kun grabbed Doyoung’s face as he placed his hand right on his cheek. “I-I want us to have another chance, if that’s okay with you,” he continued. 

Doyoung let out a sigh and nuzzled into Kun’s gentle touch. “Yes, I don’t know what it is about you, but I just can’t bring myself to stay mad for long. I want to give us another chance as well,” Doyoung replied. 

“Promise me one thing, though,” Doyoung declared.

“Anything,” Kun nodded his head. 

“Let me take your virginity, please. I-I know I can give you the best experience. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or force you to do anything you don’t want to, so I’m not pushing it. But please...let me be the one that does it,” Doyoung was hopeful. 

Kun smiled a little. “Y-Yes, I want you to take my virginity,” he nodded in agreement. 

Doyoing helped Kun button his pants back up after the wound was covered. He tucked a longer part of his bang behind Kun’s ear and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch, a whiny voice stopped everything in seconds. 

“WHAT!!! Weren’t you just mad at Kun like 10 minutes ago?? How did you make up so quickly?!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Because we’re adults and we don’t let petty shit get to us?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. 

Just then, Jaehyun emerged from behind Ten. He had an ice pack to his face, obviously from the swelling due to how hard Doyoung’s punch actually was. Doyoung let out a growl under his breath, but he knew exactly what he needed to do. He stepped up to Jaehyun and held his hand out. Jaehyun looked at him perplexed. 

“It’s my hand. I’m asking you to shake it as a sign of camaraderie. We’re still supposed to be best friends and roommates. I’m sorry for overreacting,” Doyoung admitted. 

Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s hand and shook it. “No, I’m sorry. I’m the one that knew it would tick you off, so I purposely said and did things I really shouldn’t have,” Jaehyun responded with a bit remorse apparent in his tone. 

“Okay, okay, now we’re all happy and made up. Things are back to where they’re supposed to be. Now let me tell you about MY hot tea while Kun and Jaehyun were outside!” Ten exclaimed with a haughty expression.

“Umm...that really wasn’t anything to make a big deal about, but okay...” Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

“What the fuck happened?” Jaehyun inquired, genuinely lost. 

 

[Flashback]

 

“Ughh, why would Kun need to talk to Jaehyun of all people? What could they even be doing out there?” Doyoung paced back and forth around the room.

“Chill? Like what the fuck? They went to go talk about something. I don’t think Kun’s the type to suck dick in public, so no, you’re literally being butthurt for no reason,” Ten snickered. 

Without saying a word, Ten watched from the doorway as Felix was leaving Jaemin’s apartment. They shyly waved goodbye to each other and Jaemin had a slight blush on his face. Judging from the sounds of the tv, they were presumably watching a movie. 

“Ten, don’t you have anything better to do than creepily watch random people?” Doyoung questioned. 

“I’ll have you know that it’s not creepy AT ALL. Alright? Everyone is a bit nosy, okay? So you can suck my—oh right, sorry, you can’t,” Ten smirked. 

“You’re so fucking lewd,” Doyoung spat with disgust. 

 

[Flashback End]

 

Kun looked over at Ten with the most expressionless glare. “Of course, what more could I have expected from you?” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m headed off to my room. I don’t really care who comes in to bother me or not, so...goodnight I guess?” Ten shrugged his shoulders and walked away. 

“I’ll be headed off to your room, join me when you can, okay?” Doyoung whispered in Kun’s ear. Kun gave a meek smile and nodded in understanding. 

Then, he was alone with Jaehyun once more. 

“N-No hard feelings, right?” Kun emphasized. 

Jaehyun knelt down until he was face to face with a sitting Kun. Kun bit down on his bottom lip with a hopeless expression on his face. He placed his thumb under Kun’s jawline and pulled his head up. His hand gripped Kun’s face as he took no time to lean in and savor Kun’s lips. Jaehyun lips were soft and Kun let out a smile whimper of satisfaction. Jaehyun’s other hand skillfully trailed up Kun’s thigh and gripped the area right near his crotch. Kun’s heart was pounding.

     The risqué conundrum was quite a spectacle by its own means. It felt so good, so needed. Kun was definitely becoming slightly inconsiderate and greedy, but he never felt so much overflowing amounts of affection at once. It fucked with his mind. The older he got, the more and more sexually repressed he became. Now that he was a working adult, any bit of attention and sexual awakening riled him up. This time, it was Kun that took a little control. He bit down on Jaehyun’s bottom lip and he knew there was no going back from there. It was as if every sense of morality he held, everything he stood for disappeared and his mind went blank. Jaehyun’s tongue poked out and entered Kun’s mouth. Kun’s hands roughly pulled on Jaehyun’s soft locks of hair as he forced him closer. He knew his curiosity was going to be his downfall, but he thought nothing of it. Kun’s hand brushed up right against Jaehyun’s clothed dick, the male letting out a growl at that sensation.

“You shouldn’t have done that, now you’re testing my patience to the extreme,” Jaehyun warned. 

He knew Kun had an injury, judging from how uncomfortably Kun moved his legs to try and gain some space. Instead, Jaehyun sat Kun up on the couch. Then, he sank onto his own knees, hitting the ground directly. The tips of Kun’s ears were red at this point, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Jaehyun unbuttoned the top of Kun’s pants and slowly pulled them off. Kun was now biting down on his own hand, anticipating what was going to happen next. Just as he expected, Jaehyun pulled his boxers down with a swift motion. The cold air made Kun shiver a bit, now that he was exposed. In fact, he was extremely embarrassed. However, his eyes couldn’t leave Jaehyun’s, as the other male’s was glazed with lust. 

Jaehyun smirked seeing how hard and red Kun’s erection was. The precum was leaking out of the angry red tip, aching to be handled. Jaehyun reached out for Kun’s shaft and slowly rubbed his hand over it. His fingers touched the head and his nail pressed right into the slit of Kun’s tip. Kun was delirious; he was close to tears at that point. Jaehyun’s other hand reached out for Kun’s hand that was covering his mouth and pulled it away. 

“I want to hear you,” Jaehyun said with a sultry tone. 

Jaehyun pressed his lips against Kun’s tip and spread a few kisses throughout his shaft. Then, he finally opened his mouth and licked over Kun’s tip. He teased him a little until he finally properly took him into his mouth. Kun was reeling in his spot, letting out a loud gasp. Jaehyun pretty much took in Kun’s whole shaft with ease and started hollowing out his cheeks. He winked right at Kun, who was a mess at that point. 

“J-Jae—I’m not going to last very long,” he moaned, shutting his eyes to relieve himself of some tension. The room became much stuffier as a bead of sweat rolled down Kun’s neck. 

Jaehyun’s mouth stilled in place as Kun finally felt a tightness. Then, he released all over Jaehyun’s mouth. His white cum spreading in thick ropes. Jaehyun swallowed as much as he could, but the corner of his lips were covered with the sticky white substance. He pushed Kun onto his back and hovered over him. He placed his lips roughly against Kun’s and Kun finally felt the taste of his own cum right in his mouth. The salty taste mixed with Jaehyun’s naturally minty breath, almost creating an aphrodisiac for Kun. Kun started unbuttoning Jaehyun’s dress shirt and was shocked, yet extremely aroused by his well endowed body. Jaehyun was muscular, and his sculpted build was simply to die for.

      Kun’s hands roamed over Jaehyun’s chest, but Jaehyun took Kun’s hand and trailed it down to his naval. Kun gently unbuttoned the front of Jaehyun’s pants and pushed them down. Jaehyun helped Kun’s hand reach the inside of his boxers. Oh hell, Ten definitely loved lying and making stupid jokes. Jaehyun DEFINITELY was not small whatsoever. He was well endowed in more ways than one. Jaehyun let out a small groan, trying to keep his own patience in tact. 

“Fuck, your hand feels so good,” Jaehyun stated. “Are you sure you’re a virgin? You seem way too experienced,” he remarked. 

Well...I mean if a guy could get used to his own hand, it wasn’t that hard to actually get the experience of how to be an expert of palming someone else’s dick after years of just masturbating. 

Kun’s hand gripped Jaehyun’s shaft a little, putting pressure right on the spot. Jaehyun bucked his hips to gain more traction from Kun’s touch, hitting right into it. It was sloppy, messy, but just right. Kun’s hand soon left Jaehyun’s crotch as they reached out for each other to continue kissing. Jaehyun nipped at Kun’s neck, licking over the expanse of his skin and biting down near his collarbones. Kun let out a moan in appreciation as his fingers caressed Jaehyun’s hair, pushing him upwards. Jaehyun started to mouth at Kun’s chest as he slowly unbuttoned each part on Kun’s shirt. He eventually gained access to his chest and slowly licked over a nipple, letting Kun live in the new sensation. 

     He toyed with the sensitive bud and bit down on it, reddening it and leaving behind his saliva. Kun brought Jaehyun’s face back up to see him as he leaned in once more to explore each other’s mouths. Kissing Jaehyun was some sort of heavenly experience Kun could’ve never imagined. He let Jaehyun touch every crevice and not keep anything unmarked. His tongue explored every bit of Kun as their fingers entwined. Kun sat up on the couch and brought Jaehyun towards his neck once more. Jaehyun hid his face there, kissing over the juncture between Kun’s neck and shoulder area. Kun kept his eyes shut, taking in all the orgasmic delight from the moment. 

“Yoonoh...” he whispered. 

He was mesmerized by the moment when a voice broke him out of his train of thoughts. 

“Kun, aren’t you coming to bed soon? I’m pretty sure we still have work tomorrow,” Doyoung’s authoritative tone was distinguishable. 

Luckily for Kun, the back of the couch faced the doorway to his bedroom. That meant that Doyoung could only see the back of Kun’s head and had no view of Jaehyun, whom he tucked closer to his own body.

“A-Ah. I’m c-coming soon,” Kun responded. Boy, wasn’t that true in more ways than one. 

Doyoung’s gaze narrowed but he didn’t think anything of it. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and closed the door behind him. 

“You know, Kun? You’re the actual definition of everything that a virgin slut stands for. You’re so kinky and dirty even though you’re perceived as so innocent. Why do you think that, hmm?” Jaehyun inquired. 

Kun bit his bottom lip. “P-Probably because I have no sense of self control,” he replied honestly. 

Jaehyun simply smirked as he stood up. His abs glistening in the light accentuating in the room. “Looks like you’ll have to learn how to control yourself. I can’t bring myself to take your virginity if you take every opportunity to so lightly,” he teased. 

“Y-Yeah of course,” Kun responded casually. 

Jaehyun soon left the living room after leaving a kiss on Kun’s forehead. Then, it finally hit him. He agreed to two different men that they could take his virginity. Oh...he was so fucked. Wasn’t life easier when Ten was just plotting to hook their bosses up with each other? But nope. Kun had to grow a pair and eventually reach a form of mental sexual maturity that he got himself into THIS situation. He started fixing his appearance and cleaning himself up as bed as he could, even though he knew it was futile. If anything, Kun REALLY was greedy. Or more so, he was in the simplest terms, a virgin slut. Ten was definitely going to have a field day with this one. Oh well...he thought, that was the next morning’s problem. 


	19. Sentiment

       Kun sighed and didn’t have the heart to go to bed. He wanted to confide in Ten. He never thought of himself being in quite a conundrum. Jaehyun also already entered Ten’s bedroom, so he wasn’t sure how to actually gain Ten’s attention. Then, he decided to text him, knowing that his phone was next to him anyways. 

Jaehyun was settled down in bed already when Ten saw his phone screen light up. He groggily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Then, he turned his attention to the phone. In truth, Ten couldn’t sleep because he had an idea of what actually was going on in the living room. 

   That’s why when Jaehyun walked in, he pretended to be asleep. Ten had a couple of choice words for Jaehyun, but he didn’t want to start any drama too soon. Ten picked up his phone and removed the charger, holding it close enough just so the light wouldn’t hit right into his face. 

** Daddy Kun  🤑 **

**[10:30 pm]**

 

Ten, please come to living room, now.

I need you. 

 

Ten let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He knew Kun was figuring himself out and Ten was extremely proud of him, so he knew he needed to help Kun out. He slowly stood up from the bed as to not stir Jaehyun from his sleep. He quietly left the room and noticed Kun was on the couch. He was in a cradle position and in tears, covering himself with a blanket. 

Ten immediately walked over to his friend took a seat on the empty spot next to him. Oh, Ten had a lot of cynical jokes in mind, but he knew not to push any boundaries. He  pulled Kun in for a hug. Kun let out a strong wail of wrenching sadness as he laid his head on Ten’s shoulder. 

“Kun, I know you need time to compose yourself, but I’m going to cut to the chase. You know I could kind of hear what was going on. Mind telling me about it?” Ten inquired with a soft tone. 

“J-Jaehyun and I...he had...” Kun was ashamed and embarrassed, so he choked on his voice again. 

“He gave you a blow job and you liked it. Let me guess...he also did a bit of foreplay with you. Is that it?” Ten questioned. 

Kun nodded his head and looked away. Ten carded his fingers through Kun’s hair. 

“Kun, realizing your sexual maturity is NOT wrong. What’s wrong, though, is making up with someone and doing things with someone else: the EXACT reason whythat first person was angry in the first place. Kun, you know better than that! Why would you apologize to Doyoung when you were just going to do the exact thing with Jaehyun that he was worried about! Kun, I know this is coming from ME, but that is totally irresponsible,” Ten reprimanded. 

“T-Tennie. I’m sorry. I don’t even know why he did that. I-I thought he had some respect for Doyoung so he wouldn’t do anything, and I-I felt so vulnerable. I felt amazing, I just never had that type of experience and it was exhilarating,” Kun stuttered on his words, not sure how his conversation would actually hold.

“Kun-Kun, it’s alright. You’re supposed to enjoy consensual sexual stimulation. You’re supposed to make your own decisions and not have regrets towards them. However, don’t do that at the cost of hurting another person. Kun, I also have no idea why Jaehyun just decided to...get frisky with you knowing how Doyoung now feels for you, but I’ll ask him about it. However, what’s really wrong? There’s more to this, isn’t there?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

“I promised both of them that they would be the one to take my virginity. I-I don’t know why I did that, and I don’t know how to fix it,” Kun sniveled as he buried his head deeper into Ten’s shoulder. 

“Kun...that’s actually...horrible. I’m disappointed in you. Losing your virginity is extremely important and something that takes a lot of time to discuss and consider. You should’ve taken more accountability for your actions. You need to tell Doyoung the truth. It’s not fair to him that he believes everything is alright between the two of you, when obviously, you can’t really commit to him. And Jaehyun...I’m definitely going to teach that boy a lesson for sure,” Ten growled. 

“Thank you for the the help, Ten. I really needed it. P-Please, I just need this properly sorted out and with some type of resolution. Also, I need to pay for my actions,” Kun sighed. 

“Kun, stop hurting and always putting blame on yourself. You weren’t the only one to make a mistake in all this. Just please talk to Doyoung,” Ten stated. 

He reassuringly gave Kun a hug and pulled away with a smile. “Okay, I’m going to help you through this, just TALK, alright? Everything will be okay,” Ten wiped away a tear from Kun’s cheek.

Kun stood up and thanked Ten once more before he slowly entered his bedroom. That, however, was futile because Doyoung was already moving around in bed. 

“Kun...” he called over for him. 

Kun’s breath hitched as he slowly walked over to his side of the bed and dipped down onto it. He sat up and had his back facing Doyoung. Doyoung, however, grabbed his wrist, which Kun immediately pulled away from his touch. Now, Doyoung was up and perplexed. 

“A-Are you alright?” Doyoung inquired. 

“No. Doyoung, I need to tell you something. I’m sorry, but I let Jaehyun touch me. He and I...we didn’t have sex, but we went farther than anything so far that I’ve done with you. I also inadvertently promised him to take my virginity. I know, apologizing isn’t enough, but I needed to tell you the truth,” he looked away shamefully. 

He was expecting something, anything. He needed a reaction from Doyoung. It scared him...the silence was too much. Then he felt Doyoung stand up and simply walk out. Nothing more, nothing less. Even the door closed shut as if it didn’t move at all. He quickly tried to process everything and then went running after Doyoung. However, it was too late. Doyoung was already in his car, he started it up, and drove away without a single word. Kun was left in despair. His heart ached more knowing no words were said as compared to at least having some form of a reaction. He simply walked back inside, closed his bedroom door behind him, collapsed on his bed, and screamed right into his pillow. For the rest of the night, he tossed and turned with only regrets. 

Meanwhile, when Ten walked back into his own room, he kicked Jaehyun in his side and stirred him awake. 

“Ow! What the hell is your problem, Ten?” he inquired angrily. 

“YOU! Why the fuck are you wrecking other people’s relationships?! Why did you think it was a good idea to take advantage of Kun’s vulnerability and then ALMOST FUCK HIM?!” Ten shouted. 

Jaehyun let out a scoff and simply rolled his eyes. But Ten wasn’t having it. He pulled Jaehyun up by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Nah, you’re not pulling this bullshit with me. You better open up your mouth right now and confess what your true intentions are. If you’re simply using Kun in any way, I won’t hesitate to beat you till you’re limping,” he threatened. 

Jaehyun started laughing to the point where it became hysterical and then, it turned into tears. He was sobbing as if everything happened sporadically. 

“H-Hey, Jae, please calm down a bit. I want you to tell me, though, why? You ended on good terms with Doyoung, why would you want to ruin any chance of a new relationship that he has?” Ten inquired. 

“BECAUSE I’M SO JEALOUS OF DOYOUNG! I’ve always, to an extent, been jealous of him! Yes, I love him and care about him, but everyone always cares about Doyoung! Meanwhile, I’m always the bad guy or the selfish one! I HATE FEELING THAT WAY! Why can’t anyone see me? Why can’t anyone feel my pain or my emotions? Everyone always cares about Doyoung, but I wish someone noticed me too! I get it, I’m more of a flexible guy and not really as domesticated, but I-I wanted that. And I wanted what he had! I wanted to get him mad to make him feel as shitty as I do!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DRAG KUN INTO YOUR OWN JEALOUS SCHEMES! What has he done? Since our college days all you do is hate and hate and hate on Kun for NO REASON. Now you’re using him and even faking your interest in taking his virginity? HIS FUCKING VIRGINITY! You know how precious he holds his own purity to be? Kun doesn’t open up to just anyone and the fact that you were able to somewhat open him up means something. How dare you use him?” Ten questioned with disgust. 

“I don’t have to explain anything to you,” Jaehyun stated. He stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Jaehyun! We’re not done here! You-“ Ten stopped mid sentence as he heard the heart shattering crying coming from Kun’s room. Jaehyun’s face also visibly paled. 

Ten immediately pushed him out of the way and opened up Kun’s bedroom door to see him huddled in a blanket, crying. Doyoung was nowhere in sight. Only the most dreadful thoughts ran through Ten’s mind. 

“H-He left without saying a word! Not even a glance back, Ten! He didn’t even want to look at me or say goodbye! I needed a reaction, anything! He could’ve smacked me for all I care! He acted like I didn’t even exist! I hate myself! I hate everything about myself! I wish I were d—“ 

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, QIAN KUN! How could you say something so vile? We were just making progress with your confidence and now it’s all down the drain. I’ll make sure Doyoung comes around eventually, I’ll make a vow to you! But don’t you ever say such disgusting things about yourself! You promised me!” Ten shouted. 

Ten quickly whipped around and stared Jaehyun down. He pointed straight at Kun’s disheveled state. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ONCE AGAIN! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT, JAEHYUN! WHY DON’T YOU GO—“ 

“TEN! How dare you try to say the same exact thing to Jaehyun! That’s not fair to him! I was suspecting that he was simply using me, yet I was also irresponsible! I shouldn’t have fallen for such a false pretense of temptation. That was my mistake. I’m sick and tired of playing the victim and I want to take charge and find permanent solutions to my problems. Ten, can you step out of the room for a moment?” Kun inquired. 

“WHAT! But he’s not—“ Ten paused when he noticed the serious stare Kun was giving. Ten sighed, glared at Jaehyun, and walked out of the room, giving them their space.

Kun’s eyes were lost, soulless, arguably. They looked empty as he stared at nothing in particular. Jaehyun swiftly approached the bed and took a seat at the side. The silence between them was unbearable until Kun spoke up. 

“Your roommate went back to your apartment. He obviously took the car, so I guess you could walk back,” Kun stated. 

“Kun, I’m sorry—“ 

“Save it. I seriously don’t need to hear it. I think you’ve done enough damage already. You think I didn’t realize after a while that you were just using me? Why else would you randomly start giving me attention or kissing me? I’m not going to get taken advantage of any longer,” Kun firmly said. 

“Kun, I didn’t mean to take advantage of you. I seriously—“ 

“STOP IT! You know exactly what you did! I literally heard what you were talking about with Ten! You just wanted to get back at Doyoung because you’re jealous of him! Well, it worked! He never wants me even in a mile radius of him again. I hope you’re happy,” Kun sighed. 

“I’M NOT HAPPY! Quit saying that! I’m extremely guilty and I know that I’ve hurt you. I’m such an envious person that when I think of my own gains, I never think of how anyone else must be feeling. It’s my flaw and something I need to work on. I am selfish, but I didn’t mean to hurt you in the process,” Jaehyun explained. 

“No...that’s exactly what ended up happening, though. You hurt me. I’ve never felt so much anger and resentment all at once for somebody. Doyoung’s been constantly hurt and betrayed, but you never cared for a second. He was supposed to be your best friend, but you’d rather let a fleeting petty feeling take over your strong sense of judgement. I know you’re so much better than that,” Kun stated. “I think maybe you don’t actually have feelings for Ten. And I understand you’re more flexible with who you’re with and all, but I can’t bring myself to believe you do anything more than lust over an object of affection,” Kun declared. 

“You don’t—Honestly, maybe I should just leave. I’m not welcome here anyways, and maybe I should move away. I cause too much pain and trouble; I ultimately end up hurting everyone. Everything really is my fault and I need to just—“ 

“No. You need to acknowledge your mistakes and learn how to improve yourself based off of that. Don’t you dare even think about leaving, alright? No one wants that for you. Everyone would miss you way too much. You’re a good friend, an amazing software engineer, and an outstanding guy. I know, it’s rich coming from me who can barely see it about myself, but don’t base your worth on a few words or actions. You’re the best just how you are. We need you here—no, I need you here,” Kun admitted. 

Jaehyun hesitated for a moment before he reached out for Kun’s hand and placed a delicate kiss on the outside of his palm. Kun softly smiled as he cupped Jaehyun’s cheek in a nurturing manner, his thumb wiping away a tear that cascaded down from the corner of his eye. It was after a while that they became entranced, lost in each other’s eyes. 

“I’ll admit, I don’t exactly know what I want and I can contradict myself a lot too. I think something I hold dearly is my virginity and I cannot just give it to anyone. I made that promise to both you and Doyoung, which was just irresponsible on my end. However, I need time and I know you do as well. Please, when you see Doyoung, I know he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me...but try to tell him how sorry I am,” Kun looked away. 

Jaehyun nodded his head and without another word, he stood up and left. Soon, Ten was standing by Kun’s doorway. 

“You alright, buddy?” Ten inquired.

“Y-Yeah. I think I need to give them space and vice versa. I can’t bring myself to do anything of any type of extreme unless I first let some of this tension die down. Hey, let’s just go to work tomorrow and...simply go on with our day as it is,” Kun stated. 

Ten hummed in response and wished Kun goodnight. That night, Kun could barely get a wink of sleep in. 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun took his time to walk back home all the way to his shared apartment with Doyoung. He unlocked the apartment door and walked in as quietly as he could. He entered his bedroom and the silence lingered on as if no one was in the apartment at all. 

The next morning, Kun, who didn’t receive enough sleep, still managed to get up and wake Ten up as well. Obviously being a software engineer meant long hours and less sleep at certain times, but it was different. Kun didn’t sleep for a second. He spent the whole night contemplating with a pounding headache. 

   He made some coffee to keep himself at least a little preoccupied. Before Ten was ready, Kun had slipped out of the apartment to go retrieve something and came back soon after. Ten was concerned, but they still drove to work and made it on time as if it were any other day. 

Right around the time they arrived, Doyoung was also there, anger apparent from his aura, but overall void of emotion. The moment he walked in, Kun accidentally brushed shoulders against him, which Doyoung wasn’t having. He grabbed Kun by his arm and threw him down. 

“WATCH IT, SLACKER! I HOPE YOU GET FIRED!” he shouted, immediately stepping over Kun’s writhing body and walking towards his own desk. 

However, Ten quickly jumped to Kun’s aid and picked his best friend up. He then harshly glared at Doyoung and flipped him off. Ten could see Doyoung was almost relapsing and reliving the feeling of being betrayed. 

“Up your ass, Kim Doyoung. I hope you have this shoved straight up it because no one deserves to have the words ‘I hope you’re fired’ shouted at them. And how dare you drop him to the ground like that? Learn to have some basic common decency for others,” Ten reprimanded. 

Everyone starting coming in and Ten didn’t continue on with his rant. Just then, Jaehyun came running in, just barely on time, out of breath, and dark circles prominent under his eyes. His lugubrious expression said it all. Yet, he still had a sense of equanimity and took his seat to start working. Jaehyun gave Kun a quick glance, who paid him no mind. 

The workday was filled with only silence. It was less productive than usual, but it was average overall. It was at the end of the workday when everyone was leaving that the four of them, so lost in their own thoughts, realized they didn’t track the time to know when their shifts had actually ended. However, Jaehyun would longingly glance in Kun’s direction, which Doyoung quickly took note of. At one point, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“STOP STARING AT HIM!” he snapped. 

The other three quickly had their attention towards Doyoung, who slammed his hands down on his desk. 

“Doyoung, chill. Jaehyun can literally stare at whoever the fuck he wants. And why the hell are you contradicting yourself? YOU DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH KUN RIGHT? So why are you being butthurt now?” Ten inquired.

“Keep your mouth shut, no one is even talking to you!” Doyoung retorted. 

“Don’t you dare come for Ten like that! He’s just trying to defend me! Why do you care if anyone is looking at me?” Kun questioned. 

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! It’s not easy when you feel betrayed to only get betrayed once again and relive past trauma! Kun, if there was one thing I understood more than anything, it was YOUR feelings. Our ideals and personal morals were always so similar and I found that I connected with you, I empathized with you,” Doyoung admitted. “And Jae, we’re friends, forever and always. I know you get jealous and spiteful, but why did you have to take it out on me? What did I do to warrant that?” he continued, the pain in his voice was completely apparent. 

“But Doyoung, Jaehyun can sometimes be a rude dick, that’s just how he is and he’s working on it. I get it you’re extremely hurt, but don’t take it out on Kun in any extreme way. You’re only repeating your past and that’s not healthy,” Ten explained. 

“I’m sorry, Doyoung. I couldn’t help myself. I’m such a bad friend. I didn’t want to see your happiness, so I tried to take that away. I know that makes me an awful person, but I shouldn’t have done that to you or taken advantage of Kun’s vulnerability in those means,” Jaehyun confessed.

Kun, without saying a word, walked over to Doyoung and grabbed him by his wrist. Even with apparent confusion and berating words thrown at him, Kun dragged Doyoung with him. 

“Where is he even taking him?” Jaehyun inquired. 

“Does that really matter? Let them find their resolve. And you...find your own peace as well,” Ten stated. 

“Hmm...I hate to admit it, but you’re right,” Jaehyun replied. 

Meanwhile, Kun had taken Doyoung all the way down the stairs to the main lobby of the building. 

“Doyoung, I know you don’t want to hear anything from me, but before I came to work today, I stopped by the local jewelry store,” he stated. 

Kun retrieved a small box from his pocket and showed it in front of Doyoung. Doyoung scoffed and looked away. So, Kun took the liberty of showing him what he bought. 

In Kun’s hand laid a bracelet. It had a blue band and was covered in amethyst gems. 

“I bought this for you. Only you. I personalized it so that it would have your birth stone and your favorite color. I know it’s not enough to fix the damage I’ve done, but I was always planning on giving something like this to you,” he stated with hopeful eyes. 

Doyoung stared back at him with an unclear expression, until he took the bracelet from Kun. However, instead of putting it on his wrist, he threw it to the ground and stomped on it until it was left shattered. Kun could only stare in horror as his gift was left in ruins on the ground. 

“Hmm...cheap ass material, honestly. How did that break so easily? I don’t need your little trinkets, loser. Once a loser, ALWAYS a loser. That’s all you’ll ever be, Qian. You’re pathetic, weak, useless, and ugly,” Doyoung smiled maliciously. Then, he pulled out his wallet and threw a couple bills at Kun. 

“I hope this is enough to cover your lame gift. Then again, an ugly slut like yourself probably doesn’t have many prospects and can take any amount of money just to suck someone off. Bye!” he mockingly waved and walked away from Kun, laughing. 

Kun collapsed to the floor and held onto the broken bracelet. A couple tears cascaded down his cheeks. He was left heartbroken and his self esteem dropped to the lowest level that he couldn’t have ever imagined. Little did Doyoung know that carved inside the bracelet were the simplest words, with the biggest meaning:  _I love you._


	20. Bravado

      Kun picked up the broken bracelet’s pieces and held them close to his chest. His finger traced the inside over the letters of _I love you_.  In blatant frustration, he threw the bracelet down and crumpled up the bills Doyoung threw at him, kicking them away. He stomped on the bracelet continuously until it was unrecognizable and he walked back up to his department’s floor to find Ten. Ten was leaning against the wall, drinking some coffee. His eyes met with Kun’s and he started walking towards him. 

“Kun, are you ready to go home?” Ten inquired, his voice laced with concern. 

Kun simply nodded his head as they exited the building. Ten drove them home and up until they entered their apartment, Kun was completely silent. He took a seat on the couch and turned on the tv to preoccupy his mind. Some drama was on and the main male lead was confessing his love to the female lead. Kun instantly became irritated. 

“LIAR! IT’S ALL A LIE! HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! HE’LL ONLY USE YOU!” he shouted, turning off the television and slamming the remote down onto the coffee table. Ten winced.

“Kun, chill! Do you want to go out to eat? I think—“ 

“NO! I’m fine, Ten! I just...need some space. Please,” he begged. 

“I-I understand,” Ten sighed. He closed his bedroom door behind him. 

Kun was left on the couch, crying once again. Maybe he was useless. All he did was cry and cry and cry. He never did anything productive, he never was worth anyone’s time or effort. He decided to be proactive and that meant moving forward. It didn’t matter that he paid a huge amount of money for that bracelet...nope. 

He was going to go into work the next day with his head held high and a normal attitude. He pushed his bangs back and decided to start dinner for him and Ten. In fact, he wasn’t going to be a push over any longer. Kun was constantly insulted, pushed around, and hurt over and over again. He was not going to take it any longer. 

After he called Ten from his room for dinner, Kun decided to go into his own room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He knew his confidence wouldn’t come to him in seconds, but he could at least try. 

_ I’m handsome. I’m extremely handsome and hardworking. I don’t need anyone else’s validation, nor do I need their help. I don’t need to be someone’s sidekick. I’m perfect how I am. _

He bit his lip and thought to himself what he should do. Everyone at work always did something extra with their appearance. Meanwhile, he didn’t think putting on makeup or doing something with his hair was necessary. Hell, he never even dyed his hair because he was so used to his natural color. All the other guys, even Ten, always put on a little makeup to spruce up their looks. His natural features weren’t bad whatsoever, but he did constantly give off tired and anxious vibes.

It wasn’t good that sometimes he wouldn’t even take a couple seconds to comb his hair properly or cover up his dark circles. Kun didn’t need to prove anything to anyone nor did he have to completely change himself to conform to societal pressure. However, he wanted to feel good about himself and that meant a couple changes about his morning routine. 

Ten stopped by once or twice in his room to check on him, but Kun didn’t pay him any mind. Ten didn’t do anything wrong, it was that Kun did need some space and Ten knew he had to respect those boundaries. The next morning, Kun woke up at least an hour earlier than he usually did. He spent a good time in the shower, using a brand new body wash. Then, he combed his fingers through his wet locks and decided for a bit of a change. 

    Instead of gelling his hair back like he usually did for work, he decided to brush one side of his bangs forward to cover one half forehead. He brushed the rest of his hair back without any gel and let the rest of his hair loosely keep a cuter, more boy-next-door type of look. 

Then, he took out a makeup kit that he had in his drawer. It was a gift from Ten when the male thought that Kun needed to try something new with his style. He applied a little concealer to his face. Then, he added some eyeliner to make his eyes pop. Finally, he applied a little lip gloss to give a fresher, more vibrant look to his lips. When he looked in the mirror, he couldn’t help but smile. It was extremely natural on him, but not too overbearing. He looked down at the outfit he was wearing and decided to do something about it as well. 

     He usually had a dress shirt with a simple tie, slacks, and loafers. This time, keeping his company’s uniform policy in mind, he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. His collarbones were slightly visible, but it didn’t violate the company policy, so it was fine. He also decided he didn’t want to wear the coat part of his usual suit and instead rolled up his shirt sleeves to his forearms. The white shirt was also a little tighter than usual so it accentuated his chest. 

    He also wore tighter slacks that slightly made his ass stand out a bit. Kun would’ve been uncomfortable, but it went with his look, so he didn’t mind it too much. Then, he wore a new pair of loafers that were black and glossy to top off his outfit. He also kept a better stance as he stood, so it made him look slightly taller. 

Ten was a little annoyed when he woke up in the morning. Kun usually was his wake up call, but today, the other male didn’t come near him whatsoever. Ten hoped Kun was still not moping, so he stood up and opened the other male’s room door. 

“KUN! You didn’t wake me up today! Where the hell are you? You better not be crying—“ Ten stopped as his jaw dropped. His eyes went wide as he rubbed his eyes, hoping he wasn’t dreaming. Kun was standing there, adjusting his watch on his wrist. Kun finally noticed Ten and gave him a slight smile. 

Ten could’ve sworn his heart was beating a mile a minute. Kun was literally a walking heart attack. “K-Kun, you decided to—“

“Yeah. I wanted to try a slightly different approach to my morning routine. I’m not going to get pushed around any longer...” he vowed. 

Ten clapped his hands and squealed with delight. “KUN-KUN, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! You’re doing such an excellent job of finding ways to gain your confidence on your own! This is amazing!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Yeah, now go get ready! We have to leave for work soon!” Kun reprimanded. 

They soon went on their drive to work. Kun didn’t think anything of anyone’s opinions at that point, so he tried to think of it as a normal day. They weren’t as early as they usually were, but they were right on time to work. This meant everyone else was already in the office. Ten walked in first and immediately took a seat at his desk.

    It was when Kun walked in when everyone’s heads turned. Jaehyun’s eyes went wide. Kun never looked or dressed so freely, EVER. Not only that, but he looked hot as HELL...more than usual. Doyoung was also thrown off guard, but he quickly disguised his shock with a scowl and simply rolled his eyes. 

“WOW. Mr. Qian, you look great!” Lucas marveled. 

“Thanks Lucas, did you get started on the assignment I emailed you last night? Remember, you need to use Python, alright?” Kun’s voice came off authoritative and booming, not a hint of nervousness or shyness. 

“Yes sir! I’m halfway through it and I’ll be done by tonight!” Lucas answered. 

“Good job! And be sure to take a break as needed, alright? Don’t overwork yourself,” Kun smiled, there was not a hint of pessimism in his tone. 

Ten was extremely pleased to see how Kun blossomed so quickly. Honestly, it was refreshing and Ten knew that the future held only great things for Kun. 

Mr. Lee walked in soon after. He was giving certain orders for the day and was preoccupied with his laptop, so he didn’t notice any new changes. That was when he called Kun over to his desk to give him an exclusive assignment. 

“Qian, I want you to—“ Taeyong looked up and he was shocked, to say the least. A little blush formed on his face as he gulped.

“Q-Qian, wow, holy shit—I MEAN, it’s nice to see you trying on some new, but still appropriate office attire. Anyways, please debug some of the code that was sent in recently. There’s a few errors with it that the compiler just cannot pick up. Keep up the great work,” Taeyong stated, trying to regain his composure. 

Kun nodded in understanding and immediately started typing away on his laptop. 

_ HOT DAMN, EMPLOYEES SHOULD NOT BE LOOKING LIKE THAT. WHY TODAY?!  _

Johnny was an extremely random man that asked whatever came to the top of his mind, no matter how absurd. Johnny had asked Taeyong about a day ago if he thought any of the employees in his department were hot. Of course, Taeyong thought that was inappropriate, especially considering they were both in a stable relationship. However, Johnny loved to tease Taeyong and it was hilarious to see how quickly Taeyong turned defensive. Johnny ultimately made a bet. 

“I’m going to bet you that you’re going to find one of the guys in your department attractive. It’s going to happen in less than a week and you’re going to have to take a picture. If I win, you do what I say for a whole week. If you win, I’ll do whatever you want for a week. Deal?” Johnny smirked. 

“Hah! I see all these men on a daily basis, it’s not like they’re going to miraculously evolve into supermodels! I’m definitely winning!” Taeyong arrogantly stated, shaking his boyfriend’s hand.

Now Taeyong was stuck in a conundrum. It was as if Johnny could see into the future. Why the hell did Qian Kun decide to change his look IMMEDIATELY the next day? It was as if God was playing with him and Johnny was always destined to win. He quickly snuck out his phone and snapped a picture of Kun’s side profile while everyone was preoccupied.  He quickly placed his phone back into his pocket and whined to himself about how easily Johnny won. 

The work day went on as usual until Taeyong had to slip out of the room to file some documents and take an important client’s phone call. In that time, Doyoung walked by Kun’s desk after getting a cup of water. He “accidentally” spilled it over Kun. 

“Oops, sorry. I guess I’ve been a little clumsy,” he smirked. 

Ten spotted this and was about to jump to Kun’s defense, until he noticed something. It was an aura that radiated from Kun. He didn’t NEED defending. So, Ten quickly took his seat and watched what happened instead. 

Kun abruptly stood up from his seat and faced Doyoung, staring him right in the eyes. He was giving off a bit of an intimidating vibe. 

“Kim Doyoung, I would like to know WHY you did that?” he inquired in a calm tone that had a bit of an edge to it. 

“It’s like I said...I was a bit clumsy today. Ha, I already apologized,” Doyoung mockingly stated. 

Kun simply grabbed Doyoung by the collar, which caught the other male off guard. He pushed him down into his own chair and Doyoung waited for the impact of a punch, but it never came. Instead, he shuddered in fear as Kun stood over him with a smirk. He leaned down to Doyoung’s level and grabbed his tie, pulling it back up into place. He then lifted Doyoung’s chin with his thumb and gripped his face tightly. 

“Don’t you EVER do that type of petty shit again. I don’t even talk to you, so why does that warrant you to even try anything with me? I’m giving you a warning this time, but next time, I won’t be so lenient. I won’t hesitate to knock those big ass front teeth out of your mouth if you know what’s good for you. Understand?” Kun growled a bit. 

Doyoung fearfully nodded his head, but Kun didn’t pull away. “Words, bitch,” he demanded. 

“Y-Yes,” Doyoung whispered. Kun let go of his chin and lightly smacked his face, walking back to his own desk with a sense of bravado. 

“AYYYEEEE, my boy Kun got em! Doyoung’s a bitch, Doyoung’s a bitch, Doyoung’s a bitch!” Ten continued to chant mockingly. 

Jaehyun could only watch with complete silence how everything went down. He was perplexed, yet completely turned on. He noticed the water dripping off Kun’s white shirt and making it more see through. He let out a deep breath and excused himself to go to the bathroom. No one was talking by the time Taeyong came back into the office. He was confused why Doyoung looked so scared, but he instantly brushed it off. Kun simply smirked to himself, knowing the type of impact he made. 

By the end of the workday, Doyoung approached Kun and smacked him across the face. 

“You think just because you decided to fake some confidence today that you could humiliate me in front of the others?” he hissed. “You’re still a loser, Qian. That won’t change for a second, no matter how provocative you decide to dress...” he trailed off. 

“You know, you’re not that good at putting up an argument. Look how quickly you shifted the tone towards how I dressed today. Thanks for noticing, actually. But honestly, there’s no point of keeping up the act. You probably wonder how it feels to have my mouth around your cock. Or maybe you just want a little power only to masturbate to the thoughts later. Your words don’t hurt me; they’re simply snarky little comments that have no meaning,” Kun explained. 

“WOO HOO! You go, Kun! Show him what you’re made of!” Ten shouted. 

“I-I don’t want to fuck you. You’re a dirty slut and that’s all you’ll ever be!” Doyoung retorted. 

“I’m the slut? Last time I recalled, it was your dirty mouth that was anywhere and everywhere, not mine. So, are we done here? Because honestly, I’m a bit bored and I have to get going. Try me again, I dare you,” Kun emphasized. 

He smacked Doyoung harshly on his ass before he left with Ten following closely behind him. Doyoung was left to process everything with Jaehyun laughing at him. 

“Guess that backfired on you,” he snickered. 

“FUCK OFF! It’s not like he wants your—“ 

Before Doyoung could finish his sentence, Kun came sauntering back in the room and grabbed Jaehyun by his tie. He roughly kissed the male’s lips and pulled back; the other was already delirious. Kun’s eyes met with Doyoung’s as he winked. But then his playful expression turned much more sour. 

“Just saying, I don’t need either of you dickheads. Honestly, you’re perfect for one another because you’re both fucked in the head. But I’m going to tell you right now, Kim Doyoung, you’ll regret everything you’ve said to me. You’ll regret how you’ve treated me and I hope to God you change for the better. I HATE YOU. You sicken me to the core and this is just the beginning. You don’t deserve me, you rejected me. Want to know what was on that bracelet, Kim? Oh right, you’ll never know, because you didn’t even bother to take a look at it. Anyways, see you tomorrow, fuckers.” And with that, he left the room. 

“Okay, I DEFINITELY deserved that. Fuck,” Jaehyun whispered under his breath. 

Doyoung stood there, dumbfounded. He ran down the stairs to the main lobby, hoping any trace of the bracelet was left. The janitors usually didn’t sweep downstairs as it was already decently clean, so he still had some faith. He looked around and finally, by the garbage can, he saw the bracelet left in more ruins than when he stomped on it. He kneeled down and picked up the unrecognizable remains. 

    He looked on the inner lining of the band and finally spotted the words in some type of cursive font. His gaze narrowed as he examined it closely. _I love you._ Doyoung’s breath hitched as he felt sick to his stomach. He wronged Kun. Kun didn’t deserve such horrible insults thrown his way. Doyoung then realized that he understood his mistake much too late. 

Meanwhile, Ten was driving himself and Kun home, extremely happy. “DUDE! You killed it today! I knew it that you had it in you this whole time! I’m so proud of you!” Ten smiled.

“Thanks, Tennie. I couldn’t have done it without you,” Kun replied.

Ten noticed that Kun still wasn’t in the best of moods. He had a solemn expression etched on his face and Ten felt bad. 

“You’re still thinking about them, aren’t you?” Ten inquired.

Kun nodded. “Well don’t worry about it, Kun! Neither of them deserve you and you know that!” Ten reassured. 

He parked in their usual space as they finally reached their apartment building. The teenagers were standing outside, also just arriving from school. They were instantly shocked when they caught a glimpse of Kun. 

“WOAH! Is that the old man?!” Haechan inquired.

“Fuck yeah! What the hell! He’s sexy!” Renjun marveled.

“What a DILF, without even being an actual DILF,” Jeno thought to himself. 

“Holy shit...” Chenle trailed off.

“He’s extremely good looking,” Jisung admitted.

Jaemin blinked a couple times in hope that his eyes weren’t deceiving him. He was lost for words and hell, apologizing would be EVEN harder than he might’ve first thought. 

Just as Kun and Ten were about to enter their apartment, Kun held him back. 

“Ten...I know things have been super complicated lately, but if I’m going to keep up this bravado anyways...do you want to go on a date with me?” Kun inquired. 

Ten thought about it for a second, really not certain on Kun’s reasoning or if he was even ready. However, he thought they both needed a break from some petty drama, so he nodded his head. “Sure, I guess that’ll be cool,” he answered, and they both stepped inside their apartment without another word. 


	21. Something

       Kun stared back at Ten incredulously. Did he just agree to go on a date with him?! It felt strange, though. He should’ve been WAY more excited. The Kun from a month ago, hell, even the Kun from college would’ve been flipping out. Kun stopped himself and tried to contemplate if he heard him right. 

“Tennie, do you actually mean it?” Kun inquired.

“Um yeah. I do. I think it’ll be a good break from...everything we’ve both been experiencing,” Ten stated casually. 

“T-That’s great! So...when do you want to—“ 

“How about tomorrow night?” Ten inquired. 

“T-Tomorrow? I-Isn’t that the banquet or whatever for software engineers around the country. Like we’re all going along with Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo to represent NEO,” Kun explained. 

“Yeah! The same banquet that’s going to be masquerade themed! I think us having our first date there will be fun! Don’t you think?” Ten inquired. 

“I guess so, y-yeah,” Kun stuttered on his words. Truth be told, he was slightly nervous. Everyone was going to be there! Even seeing Jaehyun or Doyoung once would probably kill the mood of the night. 

“Anyways, I think we should just settle down for a bit and just go to bed. Tomorrow evening is not going to be too bad,” Ten stated. 

“Yeah...you’re right,” Kun sighed and entered his own bedroom. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and took one makeup wipe, making his face completely bare. He let out a heavy sigh and simply shrugged his shoulders. 

The next day at work was fairly normal. No one actually said anything out of line nor did anything happen that was too strenuous. Finally, Mr. Lee spoke up. For some odd reason, their boss did not stand up from his desk whatsoever. Ten had a couple of cheeky comments of his own, which resulted in him being reprimanded by Kun, but nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Alright, as you know, tonight is the banquet! We all must attend, including the interns, and it is crucial to represent NEO in a good light! I hope you’re all on your best behavior because I sure as hell am not going to tolerate it!” Taeyong’s voice boomed.

And with that, the work day ended. Mark, Lucas, and Hendery all were excitedly discussing their carpooling plans with each other and actually getting ready for the event. Kun, on the other hand, was freaking out. This was going to be his first date with Ten! And it was going to be at a formal/professional event! He was lost in his thoughts, but Ten definitely kept Kun slightly calm. He was silent throughout their car ride home. 

“Hey Kun, do you mind if I dye your hair blond? I think it’ll be a good look on you and something new,” Ten stated. 

“Um...I don’t really think I’ll be comfortable with that...but you think so? Then...since you do have the experience dying your own hair, yes, I’ll let you do that for my hair,” Kun stated. 

Ten smiled brightly. They finally arrived back at their apartment and Ten took out a couple supplies: including blond hair dye. Ten brushed his fingers through Kun’s clean locks and applied the dye properly. He didn’t go too overboard, just enough to have the effect. Kun then went to wash his hair and let the dye set in with the help of a little bleach. 

      Ultimately, the process worked in a certain amount of time and Kun had simple blond hair. It was definitely more natural, though, and framed his face well. Kun smiled and ran to Ten’s room to show him. Ten was astounded by how good it looked on Kun. 

After giving him a hug, they both dressed up in their fancy black tuxedos for the night. Ten had picked out masks for Kun and himself. Ten’s mask covered his whole face and was red and black, designs etched around the eyes. Kun’s mask only covered his eyes and were a wholesome shade of blue with white and blue. They contrasted as if they were an angel and a demon duo, which was true to a metaphorical extent. Then, Ten made sure that they had a little makeup on to accentuate their features. 

They weren’t exactly sure why the committee chose a masquerade theme for a glorified computer science business gathering, but no one really questioned it. All they knew was that they had to make NEO’s name shine, and ultimately enjoy themselves. 

Ten grabbed Kun’s hand and reassuringly squeezed it. He took the lead and led Kun to their car. Kun flashed a shy smile towards Ten who returned the same expression. After a half an hour, they finally reached a large building that was decked out in just enough decoration to look formal. They entered and signed in with the receptionist, who greeted them oh so lovingly. 

     Then, they walked into the main hall. There were already many software engineers gathered there with at least one guest. It was bustling, but they managed to find their designated table. Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo were only wearing masks that covered their eyes, so it was obvious that they were distinguishable. 

“Qian, Leechaiyapornkul, it’s good that you made it on time. We still have to wait for the others. Please be sure to enjoy yourselves, get to know some others so we can maybe make promising business prospects, and represent us well,” Mr. Lee stated with a smile. 

“Yes, sir,” they both stated in unison. 

“Taeyong! Don’t be so stiff towards the men in your department!” Johnny reprimanded. 

“John-I mean, Mr. Seo, you have to remember this is a formal event and that we must all be on our best behavior,” Taeyong explained. 

“Ah, that’s the Yongie I know and love. However, you two, have a little fun, go ahead and mingle a bit,” Johnny insisted. Taeyong didn’t say anything because his face was bright red. He still couldn’t take cheeky comments in public, so it definitely caught him off guard. 

After Kun and Ten excused themselves, Johnny leaned in closer to his boyfriend. “So Kun, huh? It seems that he dyed his hair,” he pointed out. 

“STOP! Johnny, you’ve already won! No need to rub it in,” Taeyong whined. 

“Oh~but I have to rub it in. My boyfriend was so confident he’d win and then what happened? Oh right, he found himself to be low key whipped. It’s cute, honestly. Anyways, you know after this event, you owe me, right?” Johnny winked. 

“Yes, just like the previous night,” Taeyong emphasized. 

Johnny leaned in and placed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead, which instantly made the other male’s face turn red once again. 

Ten and Kun walked around the premises of the hall. They recognized some of the programmers from the other companies, but they didn’t really feel like talking to anyone else. Kun’s mind was preoccupied. By that point, Sicheng, Lucas, Mark, and Hendery all arrived promptly. Where were Doyoung and Jaehyun? It wasn’t that he cared, per say, but it definitely crossed his mind a couple times. The event was only two hours long and it was made mandatory to attend. 

     Then again, they probably did arrive, but Kun didn’t seem to notice because of all the people around them. It was at that point that the lights dimmed and slow, sensual music started blasting throughout the room. Ten held his hand out for Kun and insisted he danced with him. Kun let out a deep breath and awkwardly reached for Ten’s hand. Despite being taller than him, Ten still somehow took the lead and made them sway naturally in place. Kun’s heart pounded in exhilaration. Everyone was watching them, but Kun was mesmerized by only Ten, despite the fact he was wearing a mask that covered his whole face. He felt some sort of safety and comfort in Ten’s arms and let his head rest on Ten’s shoulder. Ten’s fingers caressed Kun’s hair and pulled him closer, swaying gently with him. 

They were lost in their own world until Mark and Lucas called Ten over. Ten excused himself and Kun was left on the dance floor alone. He stepped away from the dance floor and noticed Ten was lost in his own conversation with the others. Kun decided to stand against the wall and wait for Ten to come back. Instead, he felt a shadow hover over him. The man standing in front of him had his hair slicked back and was wearing a mask that covered his whole face. The lights were completely dim, so Kun couldn’t even try to point out any distinguishing characteristics. 

He didn’t care that the man was standing there, but it did feel uncomfortable at some point. It was as if his vision was completely focused on Kun solely. Then, without saying a word, he held out his hand. It was a gesture for Kun to join him to dance. Kun ignored him at first, but then he insisted. Kun decided to agree to it. One dance wouldn’t hurt. The man led Kun to the dance floor and instantly took him into his arms.

     His hands securely grasped Kun’s waist as he dipped him down. Kun was caught off guard by the smoothness of the man’s nimbleness on his feet. He brought Kun back up and their fingers intertwined. The music slowed down once more and the man twirled Kun around almost effortlessly. The song changed almost instantly. If it were any other situation, the mood would’ve been perfect. “Something,” the OST from My ID is Gangnam Beauty started to pick up. The man swayed with Kun as the music played on. 

    _“Something in your eyes...tell me who I am. Something in my highs, whenever you’re near...”_

Kun’s heartbeat sped up. If the world around them didn’t exist while he was with Ten, this feeling made time stop completely. The man with the mask reached out to caress Kun’s hair. He brushed his fingers through the newly dyed locks and cupped his cheek. Kun flinched by natural reflex and shut his eyes almost instantly. 

_“Your eyes that looked at me...as if they knew everything about me. You come closer and closer, as if you knew what I’ve been waiting for...”_

Then, just as the lights dimmed again to indicate a song change, the person lifted their mask a little bit and left a fleeting kiss on Kun’s lips. Just as Kun tried to process everything, the man was gone in a flash. Kun was left confused, wondering if he might’ve imagined the whole encounter. Ten approached him soon after. 

“Hey, I hope I didn’t take too long. I was kind of caught up in a conversation with the other guys. Luckily, it was quick,” Ten explained. 

“That’s fine,” Kun replied. He then had the epiphany. Everything happened so quickly. Ten was only gone for ONE song transition. That was it. 

“Oh look, there’s Doyoung and Jaehyun,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s go greet them,” Kun insisted. Ten shrugged his shoulders and simply went along with it. 

“Um...why don’t either of you have masks?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

“Because maybe we don’t want to follow exactly what was required of us? We didn’t have to wear masks if we didn’twant to. The fact that a formal banquet even required us to dress as if it were a masquerade ball is just a ridiculous notion,” Doyoung scoffed. 

“Damn, who got your panties in a twist? I just asked a question, you didn’t have to be so rude about it,” Ten answered. 

“Anyways, why the hell did your slut dye his hair?” Doyoung sneered. 

“Honestly, you need to shut the fuck up. Stop starting shit in public,” Ten hissed.

Jaehyun looked lost as he was staring off into the distance. He didn’t seem to want to say anything. The atmosphere quickly became awkward and tense. 

Kun excused himself to the bathroom and immediately went towards the sink. Some form of anxiety entered his chest as he threw some water on his face. He let out a heavy sigh and wiped his face clean with a towel. He was the only one in the bathroom, so he paced around in contemplation. Suddenly, the door opened and he didn’t think anything of it until he noticed it was the man with the mask. Kun didn’t do anything for the time being and simply ignored his presence. But the enigmatic male just stood there in silence. The familiarity radiated off of him. 

Kun noticed how he stepped towards him and came closer and closer. Kun was caught off guard and backed up with every step. He didn’t realize it, but his back hit the wall and the man was hovering over him. Kun’s hands instinctively reached over for the man’s mask, until his hand grabbed Kun’s wrist and stopped him. He shook his head and Kun complied. Then, his hand covered Kun’s eyes as he slipped off his mask and his lips met with Kun’s. They moved in sync, their lips constantly brushing against one another’s roughly. The speed picked up and there was only one reason why Kun wasn’t stopping: familiarity. There was an acquired taste to the other male’s lips, a recent encounter for sure. 

It was then that Kun was snapped out of his trance when he heard another voice by the doorway. 

“KUN! What are you doing kissing HIM?! I thought you hated him!” Ten exclaimed. 

When Kun pulled away and pushed the man’s hand away from his eyes, his face visibly paled. Oh, Kun definitely fucked up once again. 


	22. Try It

“So Kun?? Do you happen to have an explanation? I walked away right after you left for the bathroom to talk to Sicheng and I come in here to see you locking lips with Doyoung! He was right next to us!” Ten exclaimed. 

Kun shamefully stepped away from Doyoung, pushing him out of the way and walking over to Ten’s side. Ten gave Kun the side eye and looked back over at Doyoung. 

“Aight, so what’s your explanation? First of all, how the hell did you get from there to here without anyone noticing so quickly, and secondly, why the fuck are you kissing Kun when all you do is call him a slut and insult him?” Ten inquired. 

“Chittaphon, I seriously don’t need to answer to you. I want to talk to Kun. Why don’t you hang out with Jaehyun?” Doyoung suggested. 

“Wait—“ Before Ten could react, Doyoung already swooped Kun into his arms bridal style and carried him away. Ten’s jaw dropped, but he instantly grimaced at the sight of Jaehyun standing next to him. 

“Oh, just what I needed...another horny dog that wants to fuck Kun...” Ten growled.

“Ten, don’t be like that. Seriously, can we please talk about this?” Jaehyun inquired. 

“Yeah fine, whatever. We’ll go back to my place because really...I have a feeling Kun won’t be coming home tonight,” Ten sighed. 

Meanwhile, Kun was thrashing around in Doyoung’s grip. “Why are you freaking carrying me! I can walk on my own! You’re so annoying!” he whined. 

“I wasn’t so annoying when you and I were lip locking in the bathroom, now was I?” Doyoung smirked. 

Kun huffed and leaned his head more into Doyoung’s chest. “I hate you. You’re a horrible person,” Kun stated. 

“Kun, I know you’re mad, but I wasn’t in the right state of mind. I-I went back to see the bracelet you gave me and I saw the message engraved inside,” he admitted. 

Kun’s breath hitched as his cheeks turned red. 

“I could cover up my pain by throwing insults at you, but...there would be no point. I could never bring myself to resent you when you’ve never directly wronged me in any way,” Doyoung confessed. 

He placed Kun inside the passenger seat of his car and then drove them back to his and Jaehyun’s apartment. Once he was parked, he immediately went to the passenger’s side and picked up Kun in his arms once more. 

“I don’t understand why you’re still carrying me,” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Because I want to?” Doyoung’s tone was snarky. 

Once they entered the apartment, Doyoung took Kun into his bedroom and gently placed him down on the bed. When they were both settled down, Kun was quick to speak. 

“So you mind explaining why you thought it was a good idea to wear a mask, and then act all creepy and mysterious?” he inquired. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious. You didn’t want to talk to me, but at the same time, I couldn’t stay mad at you. I know I was going to the extremes and it was kind of stupid, but I did capture your attention pretty quickly, didn’t I?” Doyoung smirked. 

“How the hell are you so fast, though? And why did you still call me a slut afterwards?” Kun questioned, annoyed. 

“I guess to kind of keep up my facade as best as I could. Also, I’m fast as hell, it’s not hard to go from one area of the same hall to the next. It’s relatively simple,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

He leaned onto the bed and reached over for Kun’s dyed locks. He combed his fingers through the soft hair and let out a tranquil sigh. 

“Kun, I’m sorry,” Doyoung stated. 

“Sorry isn’t enough. Do you just expect me to accept your apology as if you didn’t mistreat me or make me feel bad about myself? You called me ugly, Doyoung. You took my gift and stomped on it. You pretty much defined me as worthless and now...when I was able to stand up to you, that’s when you’ve decided that you were wrong?” Kun scoffed.

He turned away from Doyoung, not facing the other male whatsoever. His arms were crossed in retaliation. However, Doyoung reached over for him and wrapped his arms around Kun’s chest. He leaned into the back of his neck and embraced him tightly. Then, he held his wrist in front of Kun. He was shocked to see the bracelet he had given Doyoung in tact as if it was never broken in the first place. 

“I went to the jewelers and paid extra to get the exact one you gave me fixed. It took them hours upon hours, but they were able to fix it. I didn’t want a replica nor a replacement. Also...” Doyoung trailed off. He reached over towards his nightstand and held a small box in front of Kun. 

Kun skeptically accepted the box and removed the wrapping from it. Then he opened it up to find an expensive bracelet lying inside. It was blue, black, and white—all his favorite colors. It was covered with garnets, which was his birthstone. He was captivated by the beauty of the bracelet, but inside the inner lining there was nothing written. Then, he turned the bracelet to the other side of the outer lining of the band. There it was, carved inside were the words,  _I love you_. 

Kun grasped the bracelet in his handand turned to face Doyoung with a huge smile. He pulled him into a deep embrace, burying his face into Doyoung’s neck. 

“Doyoung, you idiot...” Kun smiled. 

Doyoung slowly lifted Kun’s head and kissed his forehead. “The blond hair suits you. You know you’re extremely irresistible? That’s why no one can keep their hands off of you. Not Jaehyun, not myself, not even Ten...” Doyoung stated. 

“I-I guess so. B-But t-thanks for the bracelet. It’s beautiful,” Kun marveled at it as he placed it onto his wrist. 

Doyoung lifted Kun’s wrist and placed a chaste kiss on it. Kun’s eyes immediately met with Doyoung’s as he backed up a little on the bed. Then, he laid down, a hint of playful desire apparent from his expression. Doyoung shook his head and hovered over his body, tugging at the suit’s collar. Kun’s hands cupped Doyoung’s face and brought him closer down. Doyoung’s lips came into contact with Kun’s neck and quickly attached to his jawline. Kun pushed his head back to give Doyoung more access, his tongue poking out and licking over the expanse of skin. 

“Tell me about your own experience when you lost your virginity,” Kun stated, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“I was in high school. I lost it to my senior. We fucked around a bit, but it wasn’t anything serious,” he answered. 

“Is it as good as it sounds?” Kun questioned. 

“Not going to lie, it does hurt, but then the stretch feels really good. Do you want to try?” he suggested. 

Kun bit the inside of his own cheek and shrugged his shoulders. Then, he hesitantly nodded his head. 

“Do you want to do everything tonight or do you have something specific in mind?” Doyoung asked. 

“C-Can you finger me? I want to know how it feels,” Kun bashfully insisted. 

Doyoung nodded and pulled Kun’s head up for a kiss. Kun could never get tired of Doyoung’s taste. He was so fresh and clean; it was hard to beat. Their lips collided against one another’s in a frenzy, almost a hurried and desperate approached. Just as Doyoung’s tongue poked into Kun’s mouth, he started unbuttoning Kun’s suit. 

    He used one hand to completely pop open each button of Kun’s dress shirt. At that point, he discarded his suit jacket and his lean body was revealed. Kun’s hands found themselves reaching for Doyoung’s pants, so he placed his palm over Doyoung’s hardening cock. 

Doyoung cursed under his breath and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled out an unmarked bottle and threw it to the side. Then, he reached for Kun’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Kun’s hardened dick was out and open, the cool air bringing shivers down his spine as his erection hit his stomach. 

      He shuffled out of the rest of his clothes and realized that he was bare naked in front of a haughty Doyoung. He covered his own face in his hands out of embarrassment, but Doyoung pulled them away. He picked up the bottle of lube and popped open the cap. He squeezed the bottle as the liquid drizzled down his fingers. 

Kun’s heart was beating in anticipation. Doyoung slowly spread his legs and huddled down. He angled Kun so that his cheeks were open and his asshole was visible. He placed one finger over his anus and slid it up until he reached the opening. He bent his finger and gently pressed it near the ring of the muscle. Kun’s breath hitched as he was already on the verge of tears. Doyoung’s finger slightly slid in a little more as a shock went through Kun’s body. He was shaking.

     Then, his finger properly entered Kun’s anus. He kept his eyes shut, feeling the sting of pain. Doyoung curled his finger around in the position it was in and Kun tried his hardest not to let out a scream. His fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly as his body felt stiff. Doyoung’s finger massaged Kun in place and he finally pulled it out. Before he could react, Doyoung’s finger moved back into place at a faster speed. Tears brimmed at the corners of Kun’s eyes as he let out a light sob. It was then that Doyoung added a second finger and started doing a scissoring motion. This felt much better as Kun’s body was now adapting to the burn. 

     Just as Doyoung’s fingers started feeling comfortable, Kun let out a loud moan. Doyoung had hit right onto his prostate and judging from the mischievous look on his face, he definitely wasn’t done with Kun anytime soon. Doyoung curled his fingers in a little tighter and pulled out just as quickly. He found a quicker pace and kept hitting his fingers right onto Kun’s prostate. Kun’s cock was dripping with precum sliding down his shaft. 

“D-Doyoung, I’m close,” he managed to gasp. 

Doyoung continued to hit onto Kun’s prostate with just his fingers until Kun’s dick twitched and released. His cum shot out over his own chest and stomach, leaving a sticky, white mess. Doyoung pulled his fingers out and smiled towards a panting, sweaty Kun. He licked over the cum Kun had left on his stomach and slowly took in the salty taste. 

“That...was exhilarating,” Kun panted heavily. 

“Oh trust me, I’m definitely the one that can rock your whole world...” Doyoung trailed off. 

“Really?” Kun inquired. 

“Let me let you in on a little secret. Did you really think that I ever bottomed for Jaehyun? Hell no, he’s a puppy, tell him the right words and he’s putty in your hands. I always topped. I have experience in...everything,” he whispered in Kun’s ear. 

“Wait, seriously?! I always thought Jaehyun was—“ 

“Don’t base things off of appearances; you know better than that. If I could leave Jaehyun in a panting mess, you’re not hard at all. I could leave you begging for more and unable to get out of the bed for days. Trust me on that, you wouldn’t want to push me that far,” Doyoung warned. 

Kun nodded in understanding and covered himself with Doyoung’s sheets. Doyoung reached over and placed a small kiss on the corner of Kun’s mouth. 

“That felt...amazing. It was so good. Honestly, I can’t wait to lose my virginity,” Kun stated. 

“Do you...want to?” Doyoung cryptically inquired. 

“Now? I mean...I am already prepped and loose. Do you really think you could—“ 

“Unless you want to wait. I get the feeling you’d prefer if two other bodies were pressed up against you as well,” Doyoung smirked once more. 

He leaned up against Kun’s body and started whispering dirty thoughts into his ear. “Just imagine it. I bet that’s exactly what you’ve wanted. Ten in between your legs and Jaehyun lined up behind you. And you’d want me right at your side trailing my hand up your chest and whispering in your ear, just like I am right now,” he bit down on Kun’s earlobe. 

Kun’s face turned bright red as he pushed Doyoung off of him. “Stop it! That’s way too perverted! I’ve never had thoughts like that!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah? Then why is your dick hardening again?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“Stop it!” Kun whined, lightly hitting Doyoung’s chest. 

“I want one thing clear between us...you’re not a rebound for me nor are you just someone I have around for sex. I genuinely care about you. If you want, all four of us can talk about it properly,” Doyoung suggested. 

“Honestly, yeah. That’s for the best. I sure as hell realized I can’t commit to one person...I was actually on a date with Ten,” Kun sheepishly explained.

Doyoung chuckled a little. “At least you’re realizing what works for you. Intimacy can be hard to handle and you don’t have much experience. You’re trying, that counts as something,” he stated.

“Can you drop me off at my apartment please?” Kun inquired. He picked up his clothes and started putting them back on. 

“Of course,” Doyoung replied, fixing his collar slightly. Once Kun was all dressed, Doyoung once again lifted him, resulting in a glare from Kun. 

“I told you before, I LOVE carrying you,” Doyoung stated. 

Before they knew it, they arrived at Kun and Ten’s apartment. The door was open but the lights were off. Kun looked for the light switch and when him and Doyoung could finally properly see, they spotted Ten making out on the couch with Jaehyun. Doyoung’s jaw dropped and Kun let out a small yelp. Their attention was quickly averted towards Doyoung and Kun. Ten slightly screamed and pushed Jaehyun away from him. 

“LISTEN! We were slightly drunk, that’s all!” Ten explained. “Anyways, what were you two up to?” he inquired, trying to change the topic. 

“I was fingering Kun,” Doyoung nonchalantly said.

“WHAT!” Jaehyun and Ten shouted at once. 

“KUN! He better not have fucked you!” Ten reprimanded. 

“You definitely don’t want Doyoung’s stank dick inside of you, gross,” Jaehyun cringed.

“FUCK OFF!” Doyoung growled.

“No...he didn’t fuck me. I just wanted to know what fingering was like...” Kun trailed off.

“Dude, you could’ve asked me—I MEAN...you could’ve tried it yourself!” Ten corrected himself. 

“No way! I would’ve definitely given you a better experience than Doyoung! My fingers are like magic, just ask Ten,” Jaehyun insisted. 

“HELL NO!” Ten shouted. 

“Okay! Let’s stop arguing and screaming, alright! I have to—“ Kun was quickly interrupted by his ringtone going off. He picked up his phone, seeing that the caller ID was Mr. Lee’s number. 

“QIAN! Did you, Kim, Jung, and Leechaiyapornkul LEAVE EARLY?!” he exclaimed. 

“Yes sir...I’m sorry, please forgive us. We all had something that came up and we had to abruptly leave,” Kun explained. 

“Well that’s alright then—“ Taeyong was interrupted after he heard someone else besides Kun on the other line. He could distinctly recognize Ten’s voice. 

“KUN TELL MR. LEE I SAID ‘Cause when we jumping and popping, we jopping!’ Haha,” Ten laughed, clearly not in his best senses. 

“I’m so sorry about that, Mr. Lee. Ten can be a handful at times. Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Kun inquired. 

“Yes, tomorrow at work, you and I will be discussing your punishment. We’re going to have a long talk about proper etiquette at business events!” Taeyong reassured firmly. 

“I understand,” Kun sighed, cutting the phone. 

Taeyong shook his head in frustration when he was met with a smirking Johnny. 

“What?” Taeyong inquired.

“So, you’re going to give your favorite side thing a punishment, huh? I bet you’ll enjoy that,” Johnny winked.

“JOHNNY!! Stop it! This is work affiliated!” Taeyong explained. 

“Hmm really, so why is Kun the only one getting punished?” Johnny smirked.

Taeyong stopped and was silent, trying to find an explanation in the depths of his mind. 

“Yeah, Taeyong, you’re my boyfriend. You’re on a power run and you’re going to live out your fantasies, that’s fine! I just find it so funny how serious, strict Lee Taeyong finds someone in his department attractive. You know I’m 100% going to take advantage of this week that you have to do anything I say, right?” Johnny smiled.

“Yes, I am quite aware,” Taeyong shook his head. 

“Oh, and I’m definitely watching the camera footage tomorrow. I bet I’m going to strike some gold with what I’ll find,” Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

“NO WAY!” Taeyong whined. 

“Alright, that’s enough teasing for tonight. It’s time to go home, the banquet is almost over anyways,” Johnny stated.

Taeyong rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Oh, Johnny was definitely going to take advantage of the situation at work tomorrow, and was it going to be entertaining? Hell yes. 


	23. Shenanigans

“What the fuck? Why did Mr. Lee even call?” Ten inquired.

“Oh, I’m being punished for leaving early,” Kun sighed.

“Why just you?” Jaehyun asked.

      “I have no idea, but I’m just following through with Mr. Lee’s orders,” Kun sighed.

“Anyways, I think the four of us need to sit down and talk,” Kun continued.

“Honestly, I’m just going to cut to the chase. The three of us want to fuck Kun and he wants us to fuck him too,” Doyoung stated. 

“WHAT! There’s no way in hell that’s actually—“ Ten was quickly stopped by Jaehyun.

“Really, Ten? There’s no point in lying. We ALL want each other,” Jaehyun deadpanned.

“Ugh fine, you’re right,” Ten sighed. 

“And I came to the realization that I simply can’t commit to just one person. So...I’ve come to the conclusion that all four of us need to live together,” he explained.

“Sooo...polyamory?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

Kun nodded his head. “Fuck, that’s low key hot,” Ten mumbled under his breath.

“Okay, I just think we need to take some time to consider it. Is that alright, Kun?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yeah, it’s alright. We should all just take it as a consideration,” Kun explained.

After a little more discussion, Jaehyun and Doyoung went back to their own apartment. Ten smirked at Kun and then went to his own bedroom afterwards. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong was getting ready for bed when he spotted Johnny on his laptop. 

“Youngho, did you receive a new proposal or are you working on some new code?” Taeyong questioned.

“Nope. I’m doing something a little more important right now,” Johnny answered.

Taeyong walked over to Johnny’s side and peered over at the computer screen. His eyes went wide as disgust instantly hit him.

“SEO YOUNGHO, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WRITING FANFICTION?!” Taeyong exclaimed.

Taeyong wanted to crawl into a hole and die. On the screen, Johnny was editing a doc that was already 50 pages in and pretty much complete. Since they came home, Johnny had his laptop pulled out and he was typing away ever since. Taeyong could only stare in horror at the screen, which the story was titled, “Primitive and NonPrimitive Data Types In the Same Code Editor.”

     In this sense, Johnny was using a Java metaphor to say that two different types of data classifications should still meet and be used in the same code regardless. It was then that Taeyong spotted exactly what it was about. In the header, it was renamed  _A Lee Taeyong x Qian Kun fanfic._

Taeyong’s eyes scanned over the page Johnny was on. As Johnny put it, the fanfic was a “self-indulgent, passionate, sexy, slow burn.” Taeyong’s face instantly paled while reading over the words. 

_ Kun walked towards Taeyong’s desk once everyone else left the building. His heart was beating intensely. Kun didn’t know what to do, considering Mr. Lee was just that handsome. His brow and facial expression showed strong focus on whatever task he was doing. Then, he lifted his gaze from the computer screen to face Kun. Their eyes met and an unspoken intensity was apparent between them.  _

_“Kun, come over here,” Taeyong stated in a demanding voice._

_Kun sheepishly took a seat right across from Taeyong. He was so nervous, the sweat dripped down the side of his forehead and reached his jawline. Taeyong subconsciously licked his lips wondering how his own tongue would feel against Kun’s soft skin._

_“Mr. Lee, am I in trouble?” Kun asked, terrified._

_Taeyong knew he had establish limits with the irresistible beauty, Kun. Taeyong was in a volatile relationship with the absent Mr. Seo. There were days where he would feel extra lonely and to Taeyong, that was the worst feeling in the world. Seeing the vulnerable, yet innocent Kun right in front of him made Taeyong feel some type of way. Taeyong spent some time talking about Kun’s punishment, meaning a simple reprimand. Kun understood, and just as he was about to leave, Taeyong subconsciously pulled Kun back. Kun’s eyes went wide, looking down to see his wrist being gripped tightly by his boss._

_“Well...if I’m going to go all the way...” Taeyong thought to himself._

_He brought Kun to the other side of the desk and sat him down on his lap. Kun’s face turned bright red in confusion and embarrassment. Taeyong didn’t say a word, instead, he decided to show his object of affection all that he felt._

_Taeyong’s hand trailed down Kun’s neck and reached his chest. Kun pushed his head back, reacting to his boss’s cold hands touching his warm skin. Taeyong’s hand finally cupped Kun’s dick roughly..._

“NOOOO WHAT THE FUCK, JOHNNY?!” Taeyong screeched.

“Don’t you like it? I’d say it’s a masterpiece! I even made myself the villain!” Johnny exclaimed proudly.

“NO! You literally wrote a dirty erotica piece about Qian Kun and ME!” Taeyong shouted. 

“Now Taeyong, as I stated before, this is completely self indulgent. I just got a bit creative and there...that happened,” Johnny nervously answered. 

Before Taeyong could start shouting again, he panicked as he looked down at the computer screen. 

“J-Johnny...I just realized you named your fanfic the same as the assignment that we’re going to share to Kun, Sicheng, Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and the interns in my department...” Taeyong trailed off.

“Oh, don’t worry! I already had started a separate doc for that, there’s no way I—oh,” Johnny stopped mid-sentence. 

    He accidentally shared the fanfic instead of the coding assignment to men in Taeyong’s department to their work emails. Meaning, anytime they would view their work emails...they would see the fanfic.

“OH LORD! JOHNNY, UN-SHARE IT!” Taeyong panicked. 

“I got it! Oh...never mind...” Johnny trailed off.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” Taeyong exclaimed.

“I made files like these viewable permanently. I can’t un-share it since I’m doing it on my own domain, not some other server. Also, it already showed that they received it through our database, meaning that back up files can be made even if I tried to take back my action,” Johnny answered. 

Taeyong instantly passed out in Johnny’s arms. Johnny placed his boyfriend into bed and hoped to God that the men in Taeyong’s department didn’t notice the file. The next day, Taeyong and Johnny immediately came into work hours before anyone else to try and find a solution.

     However, they were unsuccessful and too late because all the men started filing into the room. Taeyong was also running a bit late to his own department because he had to speak with the public relations manager. 

“Yo, I don’t get why Mr. Lee has to make us freshen up on our damn Java skills. I’m certain C++ and Python have been working just fine for us!” Ten whined.

“Stop complaining! Anyways, all of us have to check out the file first thing, so let’s get on someone’s laptop,” Kun stated. 

They met up with Doyoung and Jaehyun halfway and they already spotted Sicheng with his laptop open. 

“Hey, the interns are finally here too. Do you guys want to just view the file from my laptop?” Sicheng inquired.

“Woah, that was quick! Yeah, thanks!” Ten exclaimed.

Sicheng, Kun, Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Lucas, Mark, and Hendery all huddled around the laptop. Sicheng clicked onto a file sent by Mr. Seo titled “Primitive and NonPrimitive Data Types In the Same Code Editor.” Sicheng clicked on the shared link and a doc popped up that was about 50 pages long. Everyone let out a groan at how much work they had to do, until Mark spotted the header. 

“U-Uh...w-why does the header say  _A Lee Taeyong x Qian Kun fanfic_ ?” Mark inquired hesitantly.

Everyone’s eyes were then on the header. Then, everyone’s gaze turned to Ten.

“TEN! How dare you make such a sick joke? It’s not funny!” Kun reprimanded him. 

“WHAT! This was NOT me! I do not have the skill to break into Mr. Seo’s own email, especially with that type of security encryption!” Ten defended himself.

Sicheng continued to scroll through the pages, until he stopped on one page and his face visibly paled. Everyone’s attention was now on the screen as they all read through the page. 

_Kun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist._

_“Please don’t go. I’m begging you, not now. Not ever,” he cried._

_ Taeyong knew that every night he had to go back to Johnny, even if he opened the door to nothing. However, hearing Kun’s cries sparked something inside of Taeyong. He couldn’t go. He turned on his heel and captured Kun into a deep embrace. Kun’s tears dripped down and hit Taeyong’s shoulder, but he didn’t care. He lifted his lover’s head and slowly pressed their lips against one another’s. Kun’s eyes fluttered shut as he pulled his own boss’s glasses off his face and pushed his hair back. His fingers carded through Taeyong’s soft locks as they took in each other’s tastes.   _

_        Taeyong lifted Kun by his petite waist and lifted him, not separating their lips once. He placed Kun down onto his desk as he pushed all the supplies off. Taeyong’s tongue skillfully entered Kun’s mouth as they toyed with each other’s clothing. Kun loosened Taeyong’s tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, which Taeyong reciprocated the action. Once their upper bodies were exposed, Taeyong’s hands trailed up Kun’s sides and rubbed over his chest. _

_      Kun shivered with delight and let out a small mewl as Taeyong licked over his nipple. He took the bud into his mouth until it hardened, which Kun started pulling on Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong cupped Kun’s cheeks and pulled him into another sloppy kiss, their lips moving in sync. Then, he dropped onto his knees and unzipped Kun’s pants. Kun excitedly anticipated for more... _

“AAAHHH!” They all screamed at once. 

“WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS?!” Kun shouted, extremely distressed.

Sicheng scrolled down, catching a glimpse at a couple of pages of BDSM and finally reached the bottom of the page. There, it was signed off,  _Fanfic by: Johnny Seo._

Jaehyun cleared his throat. “So...this is shared with all of us, right?” 

“Um...yeah?” Kun answered, clearly perplexed.

Jaehyun ran over to his own laptop and started signing in. Everyone was glaring at him. “What? It’s detailed! You can’t lie; it’s good! I’m saving it onto my desktop before it gets deleted somehow,” Jaehyun stated.

Kun whined and put his head into his hands. “Oh God...” 

Mark, Hendery, and Lucas all pretended they weren’t involved and slowly walked away from Sicheng’s laptop. Clearly, they were all super freaked out. Doyoung was literally not going to deal with any bullshit, so he sat back at his own desk. 

“This reminds me of the type of shit Yuta watches...maybe I could show him this later,” Sicheng thought to himself.

Ten chuckled mischievously to himself, clearly impressed by the depth of the writing. As if it was almost on cue, Mr. Lee walked into the room. He immediately noticed everyone was clearly uncomfortable and he then realized that they all found out. 

“I’m going to kill Johnny...” Taeyong thought to himself.

“Well...what’s everyone standing around for? Get to work! We have a productive workday ahead!” he reprimanded.

“Sorry Mr. Lee, we tried to get to work, but we were preoccupied with the fact that you want to have sexual intercourse with Kun,” Ten tried to hold back a laugh. 

Taeyong’s eyes twitched in annoyance, even though on the inside he was literally screaming in awkwardness. 

Kun slowly approached his boss, trying to avoid eye contact. “Mr. Lee, do you want to give me my punishment now?” Kun inquired. 

Taeyong jumped back at how close in proximity they were to each other. Ten let out a whistle. “Yeah, Mr. Lee! Show him what you’re made of! Our little Kun is a virgin, so if you bend him over, please be gentle!” Ten remarked. 

“Ten, you asshole!” Kun hissed.

“A-Anyways, I don’t know what you and Mr. Seo have been up to, but I’ll forget about it. I-It’s fine and it obviously was some type of mistake. C-Can we please discuss my punishment now?” Kun questioned in a hurried tone, clearly not wanting to be further embarrassed. 

“Y-Yes, that’s fine. C-Come with me to my office,” Taeyong stuttered. 

_He’s a virgin...damn it! This just makes everything weirder!_

Once Ten heard the door shut, he looked over at Doyoung and Jaehyun, winking. Doyoung immediately scoffed.

“Why are you like this?” Doyoung shook his head in disapproval. 

“Because, if there is anything that has to do with Kun, I’m the first to get on it,” Ten smirked. 

Kun took a seat across from Taeyong. Sadly for Taeyong, he literally remembered every bit of Johnny’s story that he read the previous night. He slightly cringed. Taeyong decided to stand up and walk around his office instead. 

“Alright. Qian, you’re an extremely hard worker and I don’t think you should be penalized for leaving the banquet early. However, I just wanted to give you a small lecture on the importance of following my directions thoroughly,” he explained. 

Just as Taeyong was about to start, he tripped over a pen that rolled onto the floor and he tried to grab onto the chair Kun was sitting in, he instead came tumbling down with Kun. Once they were a little less disoriented, Kun asked his boss if he was okay.

    Taeyong tried to grasp what was happening and he finally looked down to realize that he pinned Kun to the floor. The position they were in appeared scandalous, but luckily—

“Mr. Lee! We’re here to drop off some—oh.” Standing by the doorway was Lucas, who was holding a stack of papers in his hands. He immediately shrieked, which alerted the rest of the men. They all came running into the office and saw the sight in front of them. Taeyong’s knee was in between Kun’s legs, he had him pinned down, and they were chest to chest. 

“LISTEN! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS—“ Before Taeyong could explain himself, Hendery was already running to Mr. Seo’s office. 

Ten was standing by the doorway; the smirk on his face never left. “Oh Kun-Kun, I guess you really are irresistible,” he laughed. 

By the time Johnny came running into the room, he tried to hide his obvious smile and laughter with a more serious expression. Taeyong immediately scrambled off of Kun. 

The fanfic was definitely the least of Taeyong’s worries. Oh...this was definitely a disaster. 


	24. Anticipation

“So, Mr. Lee, would you like to explain yourself?” Johnny smirked, leaning against the doorway.

“Mr. Lee didn’t do anything, sir. Trust me! He accidentally tripped, please don’t blame him!” Kun pleaded. 

Johnny let out a sigh and shook his head. He held back a giggle. Then, he simply smiled. “It’s alright. I’m quite aware of how Mr. Lee is. And all of you...” he pointed to the rest of the nosey men. “Get back to work. Your colleague will return soon,” Johnny firmly stated. 

Ten grumbled a little, but soon walked away. Johnny gave Taeyong a little wink and closed the door behind them. He internally squealed. 

_KYAAAA THAT WAS TOO REAL OF A SHIP MOMENT!!_

Kun was left on the floor, slightly dazed. Taeyong approached him and offered his hand to lift him up. Kun graciously accepted and sat back down in the chair across from his boss’s desk. Taeyong brushed off Kun’s worried glances and took a seat at his desk himself. He glanced at Kun from the corner of his eye and didn’t say a word. 

“I’m sorry, Qian. That was extremely unprofessional even though it was an accident. I can’t bring myself to reprimand you, honestly, you do not deserve it. You’re an extremely hard worker and I just want to give you a warning; I expect you to stay the full time at every event,” Taeyong stated. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. Thank you for the opportunity in which I can redeem myself. I’ll be heading back to my desk now,” Kun replied and bowed gracefully. 

Taeyong let out a huff and flashed Kun a small smile before he closed the door behind him. Coming back into the actual office proximity was much quieter than he expected. Ten probably ran out of stupid jokes, which was why he wasn’t saying anything either. All in all, the work day continued on as normal for the rest of the time. 

“Kun, do you want to come back with me and Jaehyun to our apartment?” Doyoung inquired. 

He looked over at Ten, who was doing extra work as a punishment for his inappropriate comments curtesy of Mr. Seo himself. He knew Ten wouldn’t be leaving his laptop’s side anytime soon, so he agreed. He walked over to Ten’s desk.

“Tennie, I’m going to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s place,” Kun stated.

“Aight, I got you. See you later,” he replied, his eyes not leaving the laptop’s screen. 

Sitting in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s car was extremely reminiscent of the time when Kun was first starting to get along with the two of them. It was when they first drove to _Essence_ to talk about their past with Ten. However, now the situation was different. Some time had passed from that moment and there was a lot between them that wasn’t established before. 

     Once Kun noticed that the car stopped and was in the parking lot, he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited from the vehicle, closing the door behind him. He followed Jaehyun and Doyoung through their clean apartment complex until they stopped by a door on the second floor. Jaehyun scrambled around his satchel for his keys. Once he finally retrieved them, he unlocked the door and let Doyoung and Kun in first. 

“Go ahead, take a seat,” Jaehyun suggested. 

Kun took a seat on the couch as Jaehyun plopped himself right next to him. They were barely an inch apart from each other, but Kun didn’t exactly mind. Doyoung retreated to the kitchen and came back with a dessert soon after. He placed it down onto the coffee table and took a seat next to Kun’s other side. 

“I made it myself. It’s a chocolate cheesecake; I was just dabbling with some recipes,” Doyoung said.

“Oh wow! It looks amazing!” Kun’s eyes lit up. Doyoung reached over and cut him a slice, but he didn’t hand the plate to Kun. 

“I want to feed you,” Doyoung insisted.

“I’m not a child,” Kun huffed, but he reluctantly agreed. 

Doyoung cut a piece off with the fork and stabbed into it, holding the fork near Kun’s lips. Kun hesitantly opened his mouth and bit down on the piece. His taste buds were instantly hit with sweet, delicate flavors.

“Doyoung, it tastes heavenly!” Kun hummed. 

Doyoung handed the plate over to Kun. “Anything for you, it’s really not a hassle,” Doyoung smiled.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes in blatant jealousy, but turned his attention to his laptop. He opened up the PDF file he saved of the story and started reading from the part he left off on. Kun raised an eyebrow.

“Are you seriously reading Mr. Seo’s story?” Kun cringed. 

“Yes! It’s not like I have anything better to do. You’re giving all your attention to Doyoung. Plus, it’s REALLY good. Mr. Seo literally wrote the most intricate and detailed sex scenes,” Jaehyun explained. 

Kun rolled his eyes and continued eating the cheesecake. “Doyoung, I seriously need to cook for you sometime. I definitely owe you one,” he emphasized. 

“Oh really? Well...I’m not really in the mood for some cooking. I’d like it if you paid your debt in some other way...” Doyoung implied. 

Kun placed his plate down and looked Doyoung in the eyes. If anything, they definitely had the most volatile relationship. But at the same time, Doyoung was just so damn irresistible and understanding it hard not to succumb to temptation. Doyoung picked up a small piece of the cheesecake and spread it over Kun’s lips. 

“Doyoung...” he was stopped by Doyoung pressing his lips against his. Kun felt Doyoung’s tongue lick against his bottom lip and take in the sweetness of the dessert. They finally pulled apart, which Doyoung had an apparent smirk etched on his features. 

     He took the plate out of Kun’s hands and immediately pulled him up by his wrist, taking him to his room. Jaehyun scoffed and cursed under his breath, however, he kept his eyes focused on the screen. 

    _I can’t believe Doyoung gets some action while I’m sitting here reading a fanfic._

He skimmed through the paragraph and let out a heavy sigh. 

     _I wish I was doing this with Kun right now..._

Meanwhile, Kun giggled as Doyoung pushed him onto the bed and fell over him. He attacked the side of his neck, leaving kisses and small bites on any exposure of Kun’s skin. Then, Doyoung leaned in so him and Kun were face to face. 

“Have you ever thought about topping?” Doyoung inquired. 

“T-Topping? N-No. I’ve never thought about it. I never thought that was really possible of me...” Kun trailed off.

“Hm? But don’t you want to lose both types of your virginity?” Doyoung questioned. 

“Y-You mean topping and bottoming? Oh...I could never even imagine it. I’ve always pictured myself on the receiving end,” Kun blushed. 

Doyoung leaned into Kun’s ear and bit down on it. “Let’s make one thing clear...you’ll ALWAYS be my bitch. Got it? But, you do have the confidence to top. Even though you’ll never top me, I bet you can ease Jaehyun into the idea. Trust me, when he bottoms, he starts begging right off the bat. I think I have been playing too much with you; it’s a little selfish. Why don’t you go take care of him?” Doyoung suggested. 

Kun nodded his head and Doyoung couldn’t help but smile. “Good boy, now go take care of him. He can be a needy bitch when he doesn’t get what he wants,” he explained. 

Kun stood up from the bed, composed himself, and entered the living room. Jaehyun was still sitting there on his laptop. Kun approached him from behind the couch and snatched the laptop from Jaehyun’s hands, slamming the top down immediately. Jaehyun’s eyes went wide as he stood up and growled. He noticed that it was Kun was holding his laptop, but it still bothered him.

    Jaehyun immediately charged for Kun, however, Kun was anticipating that move. He ran into Jaehyun’s bedroom and locked the door behind him. He thoughtfully placed Jaehyun’s laptop on the nightstand and put it on charge. There was loud banging at the door. 

“QIAN KUN, YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR TO MY ROOM AND GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP OR ELSE I WILL NOT SPARE YOU!” Jaehyun’s voice boomed. 

Doyoung didn’t mind the noise outside of his own bedroom. He expected just as much and locked his own bedroom door, curled up by the bed, and decided to read Johnny’s fanfic. 

Jaehyun pounded harder on his door, but pulled back when his hand started taking a toll on his fist’s impact. Fucking Newton’s Third Law just had to be effective! 

Jaehyun, unable to control his temper, kicked the door open. His ragged and uncontrolled breaths were a clear indication of his exasperation. He looked around the room and didn’t see Kun anywhere. 

_ Where the fuck did that little piece of shit go? I’m going to rip his weak ass into shreds...._

Jaehyun looked under his bed to no avail. Then, his eyes trailed towards his closet, which he immediately flung open. Standing there was Kun in the darkness. Jaehyun immediately pulled him by the arm and forced him out. Kun winced a little, but hid a smile.

     Jaehyun stopped and took in Kun’s appearance. His hair was slightly messy and he wasn’t wearing any of his own clothes. Instead, he was wearing Jaehyun’s white dress shirt that was slightly oversized. 

_ Fuck...does he want to give me a heart attack?  _

Jaehyun still grimaced and roughly pushed Kun against the wall. Their noses were just barely touching one another’s. “Fucking hell, why do you have to be such a pest?” Jaehyun angrily questioned. 

Kun shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the other male. Jaehyun pulled Kun’s chin up. “Answer me, you fucking prick,” he voice dropped. Then, Jaehyun cursed under his breath as he felt Kun’s hand grab onto his crotch. 

“Kun, you’re playing an extremely dangerous game right now...” he warned, his voice slightly shaking. 

Kun pushed Jaehyun off of him and then tipped him over so he fell onto his bed. Jaehyun was shocked to say the least. Kun climbed onto the bed and gripped Jaehyun’s wrists, effectively pinning him down. 

“I don’t care about what you say, Jaehyun. Doyoung told me how you really are,” Kun bit down on his bottom lip. 

“W-What? I don’t keep any secrets from anyone. What could he have possibly told you?” Jaehyun nervously inquired. 

“You’re so tall and extremely muscular. You put this facade out to everyone that you’re so dominant, but the truth is that you want to be taken care of. Don’t even deny it; Doyoung told me about your sex life. You like begging, don’t you? You weren’t jealous that Doyoung gave me attention and I reacted. You were jealous that I wasn’t giving you that same type of attention, isn’t that right?” Kun cocked his head to the side, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“S-Stop. That’s not...I-“ 

“Jaehyun, it’s alright. I actually wanted to ask you if you could...ride me? I-I know it’s too much to ask, but p-please consider it,” Kun hopefully declared.

“Fucking hell no! And let go of my wrists! There’s no way I’m riding you! I’m not a bottom! Don’t you dare even think about that with me, you fucking pussy!” Jaehyun shouted, pushing Kun off of him. 

“AND YOU BETTER TAKE OFF MY SHIRT!” he continued, storming out of the room. 

Kun sat there, dumbfounded. “Did I just hit a nerve or did I say something out of line?” he thought to himself. 

He stood up and approached Jaehyun, hugging him from behind. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Jaehyun shook his head and turned around, capturing Kun in a deep embrace. His arms wrapped around Kun’s waist and pulled him closer. 

    “No, I’m sorry for such off-handed comments. I felt like you threw me off guard and I was so overwhelmed,” Jaehyun explained. 

He cupped Kun’s face in his hands and rested their foreheads against one another’s. “I feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Kun pulled away. 

“No. Don’t be like that—“ 

“Stop it. It’s true. I’ll change back into my clothes and I’ll leave you alone. Sorry I’m such a pussy...” Kun emphasized. It didn’t matter how much confidence he gained, because he’d always end up feeling hurt by even the most minuscule words. 

“Kun, I didn’t mean—“ 

“You don’t mean a lot of things. I’m sorry for getting carried away. Leave it be,” he stated. He entered Jaehyun’s bedroom and threw the shirt he was wearing off. Then, he slipped into his own clothes and walked past Jaehyun, ignoring him entirely. 

“Kun, it’s not good to be walking by yourself late at night!” Jaehyun reprimanded. 

“I’m a grown ass man! I can take the risk of walking! Don’t worry, Jaehyun, I’m such a pussy. It’ll be inevitable if I’m just—“ 

Jaehyun pulled Kun towards his side. “Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence. I’ll NEVER let you get hurt in any way. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you,” he confessed. 

Kun immediately pushed him away. Yes, maybe he was overreacting. However, his emotional anguish was still justifiable. He was sensitive and little words could always affect him. He walked out of the apartment, harshly slamming the door behind him.

Kun started walking through the dark streets. It was chilly, as he rubbed his arms due to his apparent shivering. There were barely any streetlights, but Kun brushed it off. Maybe he could call Ten. He pulled out his phone and stupidly realized that he didn’t charge it, so it was dead. He continued his walk with no interruption. Luckily there weren’t many people around, so it didn’t bother him as much.

     However, a gust of wind hit really hard and Kun immediately wished he had a jacket. As he continued to walk, he felt something being draped over his shoulders. It was a jacket, judging from the material. He turned around and noticed it was his boss standing there nonchalantly. 

“Qian Kun, what are you doing walking alone at night? It’s extremely cold,” Taeyong pointed out. 

“I was visiting Kim and Jung, sir. But, I had to abruptly leave and I foolishly didn’t bring a jacket today. Also, I tried to call Ten, but my phone died. If I may ask, what are you doing here?” Kun inquired.

“After Mr. Seo and I arrive home, I usually like taking night drives. It helps me deal with stress and anxiety, especially considering the streets are mostly empty,” he replied with a monotone voice. 

“Thank you for the jacket. B-But please take it back, you must be cold,” Kun ushered. 

“As I said before, I was driving. I’m fine. Actually, I can drop you off if you’d like?” Taeyong suggested. 

Kun gripped the jacket around his shoulders slightly tighter. He nodded his head. “T-Thank you, but I don’t want to be a nuisance,” Kun responded. 

“No. You’re not a bother at all. I insist,” Taeyong opened the door to the passenger’s side of his car. 

Kun, after a couple more seconds of contemplation, entered the car. Taeyong let out a sigh and entered through the driver’s side. After they were secured and buckled up, Taeyong drove Kun back to his apartment, which was only a couple minutes away. After Taeyong parked the car, Kun stepped out of the vehicle and bowed once more. He handed his boss’s jacket back to him. 

“Thank you so much. I appreciate it,” Kun stated.

“It’s not a problem. The safety of my employees matters too much to me. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taeyong smiled. 

“See you tomorrow, sir,” Kun responded. 

Once Kun entered his own apartment, he realized that Ten was already fast asleep. Of course the poor man had to work extra hours as a punishment, but he definitely deserved a good night’s rest. 

Kun retreated into his own bedroom.

_Wow...Mr. Lee is so much nicer than I thought. Fuck, how do I tell Ten that Jaehyun is a bottom? He’s been convinced it’s the other way around. Ugh, I need to go to sleep._

That night, Kun tossed and turned thinking about the events that occurred all at once during the day. Maybe, just maybe, the next day had more promising prospects. 


	25. Just One

The next morning, Kun noticed he had 10 missed calls from Jaehyun. His phone was dead, so obviously he wasn’t able to see any of the calls. Jaehyun was probably extremely concerned and worried for him. He pushed his hair back and decided not to reply. He was going to see Jaehyun at work anyways. 

Kun walked through the main hallway and entered the living room. He noticed Ten was already awake. He casually looked up from his phone screen and greeted Kun. 

“Good morning, did you get all the extra assignments finished?” Kun inquired.

“Of course I did! And I know one thing for sure...I’ll never make a stupid joke again in front of Mr. Seo. He’s scary as hell!” Ten shuddered. “Anyways, how was your day? You didn’t have sex yet, right?” Ten asked.

“No...I didn’t,” Kun responded. 

“Good...” Ten trailed off. His eyes met Kun’s as he held his hand. 

“So, what did you do at their apartment yesterday?” Ten questioned.

“Doyoung made me cheesecake. He kissed me for a bit. Jaehyun was reading Mr. Seo’s fanfic. Jaehyun and I kind of got into an argument because Doyoung told me he was a bottom...” Kun explained.

“Really? Oh. Yeah, that makes sense,” Ten hummed.

“WAIT REALLY?! How does that make any sense to you?! You would always make jokes about Doyoung being a bottom!” Kun exclaimed.

  “Well, remember that time when the kids snuck into your closet to watch you and Doyoung fuck? Well, I was being a cock tease towards Jaehyun and he definitely started begging. I barely even kissed him yet and he was already putty in my hands. So yeah, it doesn’t really surprise me that he’s a bottom. I just say the other shit to get under Doyoung’s skin,” Ten smirked.

“Ugh, I should’ve expected much from you. But anyways, Jaehyun got mad when I asked him to maybe...I don’t know...bottom for me? Then he said something rude, I got a little sensitive about it and left,” Kun explained. 

“WOAH! You asked him straight up to bottom for you? Kun-Kun, my boy, you’re definitely obsessed with losing both virginities, aren’t you? What a little slut,” Ten laughed. “Anyways, I’m going to give that dickhead Jaehyun a piece of my mind! How dare he even think to say anything rude to you?!” Ten shouted.

“No! It’s fine! He was probably uncomfortable. I walked home and it was really cold. I wanted to call you, but my phone had died. And then...Mr. Lee was taking a night drive at the same time and he draped his jacket around me and dropped me home,” Kun stated. 

Ten raised an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle. “You do realize Mr. Lee has a crush on you, right?” Ten questioned.

“What? No way, that’s extremely inappropriate, you idiot! Mr. Lee just happened to care about my well being as a fellow employee. He did a small favor for me, that’s all. You should stop thinking everything is sexual,” Kun reprimanded him. 

“Umm...then why did he take a picture of you in the office?” Ten inquired.

“WHAT!” Kun shouted. 

“Yeah! The day you first entered the office all dolled up in makeup, I saw Mr. Lee being slick and taking a picture of you. Maybe it wasn’t all his own thoughts since I am a firm believer that Mr. Seo is a total freak in the sheets and definitely schemed with it, but Mr. Lee still took the actual picture. Plus, if I were him and I didn’t find you attractive, I would make a HUGE deal and be extremely angry about that fanfic. It doesn’t matter that his boyfriend wrote it, a guy like him upholds morals and common decency,” Ten explained.

“Ugh whatever. I seriously don’t need to hear your bullshit, Ten. It’s not like you ever—“ Kun was immediately stopped by Ten pressing his lips against his. It was as if a whole new world just lit up. Ten pulled away with a smirk. 

“You talk too much, Kun-Kun. By the way, that was our first kiss. Not as exciting as you imagined it would be, huh?” Ten condescendingly snickered. 

“T-Ten, you’re an idiot!” Kun stuttered. His face was completely red. 

“Kun, you’re so cute, but you seriously need to stop stressing over every little thing. One thing I think you should get out of this is that you’re extremely attractive. There’s way too many people that are in love with you. Anyways, let’s get ready for work,” Ten smiled. He kissed Kun on the cheek and entered his own bedroom once more. 

Kun smiled to himself as his chest felt almost light and airy. After they both were ready for work, they joked around for a while on their ride to their office building. Luckily they were there early and soon prepared to open up their laptops and start their assignments for the workday. 

     It wasn’t long after that Jaehyun and Doyoung also entered the room. They both looked visibly frustrated until they spotted Kun, which their demeanors definitely cooled down and they were relieved to say the least. Jaehyun immediately ran to Kun’s side and pulled him into a hug. 

“Kun, I’m sorry! Why weren’t you picking up any of my calls? You’re okay, right? No one hurt you?” Jaehyun inquired, his voice was shaky and it was laced with concern. 

“Don’t worry, Jaehyun, I’m fine. My phone had died, but I made it home safely,” Kun cupped his cheek and smiled reassuringly. Then, he noticed Jaehyun’s other cheek, which was slightly swollen and blooming with a bruise. 

His eyes trailed to Doyoung’s fist which had torn skin that was ripped off, bruised, and was covered with a bandage. 

“Jaehyun—“ 

“Doyoung wasn’t too keen on finding out that I had made you upset and let you walk alone at night,” Jaehyun nervously chuckled. 

“Oh Jaehyun, I’m so sorry you had to take a punch for my sake,” he stated remorsefully. He leaned in and kissed him softly. They broke apart once they heard someone clear their throat.

“Excuse me, but you’re on the clock. This isn’t a date night, so keep your PDA OUTSIDE of the office, please,” Mr. Lee reprimanded harshly. 

Jaehyun immediately pulled away and went back to his own desk. Kun started his work for the day. During their lunch break, he approached Doyoung. 

“Is your hand okay?” he inquired. 

“Yeah, it’ll heal,” Doyoung replied. Kun picked up Doyoung’s hand and left a kiss on his knuckles. 

“Thank you for your concern, but please don’t get physical with anyone over me,” he stated. He noticed the bracelet that he gifted Doyoung never left the other male’s wrist. It left a smile on Kun’s face. 

Kun went back to his desk and noticed that lunch was still going on for another half an hour. He didn’t feel like eating, so he decided to go to Mr. Lee’s office. 

“Mr. Lee. I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you...” Kun stated by the doorway. 

Taeyong placed the water bottle he was drinking from down onto his desk and shook his head. “No, you definitely weren’t interrupting anything. Please, come in,” he ushered. 

Kun nodded and slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Mr. Lee, I wanted to properly thank you for dropping me home last night. I know I would’ve fallen sick if you didn’t help me out,” Kun explained. 

“Like I told you last night, it’s no big deal. Your health is my priority. Please be careful,” he warned. 

“Yes, I’ll be careful. Um...I actually have another question. Did you take a picture of me in the office?” Kun inquired. 

_ SHIT. I WAS DEFINITELY NOT SNEAKY ENOUGH._

“Well...yes I did. Please don’t feel offended by it. Let’s just say I was given a bet of some sorts and that was part of my end of the bargain. I’m sorry, I’ll delete it immediately,” Taeyong explained. 

“It’s alright. I just wanted to know...” Kun awkwardly laughed. 

_Fucking hell, Johnny just has to go to the fucking extremes with everything! Now my own employee thinks I’m a weirdo! Damn, why did I agree to do whatever Johnny says! Fine, I’ll just have to do it now and get it over with...fuck Johnny’s fanfic material!_

“ Kun, do you mind coming over on my side. I-I have a favor to ask you,” Taeyong stuttered. 

“Yes? I’ll do anything you task me with. You are my boss,” Kun replied, coming over to Taeyong’s side. 

“I don’t want you to take it the wrong way, but I do have to follow through with a bet. This isn’t anything intimate or too insane for you, hopefully. May I kiss you?” Taeyong inquired embarrassingly. 

“H-Huh?! Sir, with ALL due respect, weren’t you the one that said that there shouldn’t be any PDA in the office? Are you trying to take advantage of your position of authority?” Kun raised an eyebrow. 

_You fool, I’m following THROUGH with what the ACTUAL position of authority told me to do! He’s probably watching us from his cameras right at this moment!_

“No, it’s not that. I’m just asking for one favor. Please, just one kiss, ” Taeyong gulped. 

“Alright, sir,” Kun responded. 

He went down on his knees so he was directly eye to eye with Taeyong, who was sitting in his chair. Then, he cupped his boss’s cheek and slowly leaned in. He felt Taeyong’s shaky breath, but he slowly fluttered his eyes closed. Taeyong tilted his head and captured Kun’s lips into a kiss. 

     They melted into each other, Taeyong’s panting against Kun’s mouth and pulling his subordinate closer by his waist. They softly kissed one another a couple more times, just simple lips against lips contact. 

Then, they both became a little bold when Taeyong’s tongue licked over Kun’s bottom lip. Kun’s eyes instantly shot open as he glared back with a half-lidded stare. He separated their lips and took Taeyong’s glasses off his face. He had extremely handsome features and they were accentuated without the spectacles covering his eyes.

     Taeyong’s grip tightened around Kun’s waist as he pulled him into his lap. Okay, maybe Taeyong was living out Johnny’s fantasy a little TOO much. Was he thinking about that at the time? Nope. 

His finger outlined Kun’s lips as he leaned in once more. He grabbed Kun by his chin to tilt his head a little more. Kun hesitantly opened his mouth. Taeyong softly kissed the bottom and the top of Kun’s lips and then slowly grazed his tongue in between. Kun let out a whimper when he felt Taeyong’s tongue properly enter his mouth. He could taste Taeyong’s sweetness from the fruit he had consumed.

     Kun’s hands found their way into Taeyong’s hair. His boss’s hands trailed down his back and securely wrapped themselves tightly around Kun’s body. Kun’s heart pounded, but he never expected any less from Taeyong’s lips. 

“Taeyong...” he unknowingly moaned. They panted against each other’s lips. The room became scorching hot; Kun felt like his skin was burning. His hand caressed Taeyong’s face and reached his jawline, pressing his hand over it. 

“Kun...” he whispered back, his lips lingered over Kun’s once more. A trail of saliva was the only thing separating their lips after they left each other’s embrace. Then, the epiphany hit the both of them. 

Kun scrambled off of Taeyong’s lap and composed himself. He internally panicked; why did he do that? It was idiotic and greedy. He felt ashamed of himself. Taeyong was probably thinking the same thing. 

“L-Leave my office. Break time is almost over anyways. Just...fucking LEAVE. Don’t you dare face me for the rest of this week, Qian. I’m warning you right now. Just do your work and forget that this ever happened. Well, what are you waiting for? GET OUT!” Taeyong shouted, the edge in his voice more apparent than before. 

Kun felt disdain and disgust in himself for falling for such temptation. He didn’t look back as he slammed the door behind him. Taeyong tried to calm down. He put his glasses back on and fixed his appearance. 

_It was supposed to be one kiss. A simple peck. Just one. But I started making out with him. What the fuck is wrong with me? I should’ve had more control. Fucking hell, I yelled at my own employee for doing what? Following my orders..._

Kun felt sick to his stomach. He started running back to his own desk, but Ten was there to stop him. 

“Dude! Did you go out for lunch? Man, you should’ve told me! I didn’t want any of our cafeteria’s food! Next time, you better tell me! Lunch is almost over, ughhh,” Ten whined.

Kun didn’t reply. His eyes had a glazed expression and he looked completely lost. 

“Ummm earth to Kun? Did you get into an argument with someone? What’s wrong?” Ten asked. 

“I’m just not feeling well,” Kun stated. 

“Oh, maybe you should take a longer break?” Ten suggested. 

“No, I just want to work on this assignment. It’s really important,” Kun replied. 

_It was only supposed to be one. Just one._


	26. Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...I didn’t think it would be right to post a chapter today due to what happened, which I’m sorry about that I did end up posting one. However, I did want to address the situation and thought I should do it now than later. What happened with Sulli was a total tragedy and hurts everyone in the K-Pop community, just like the shock of Jonghyun about two years back. She was extremely beautiful and talented. I feel for everyone who is grieving today and I pray for her soul to be in a better place. However, it’s important that we not just focus on the sadness from the outcome of the situation, but remember the happiness she brought to all and the joy she gave back to this world. A really essential lesson came from this: always try to show a little kindness. You never know how it’ll affect someone’s day. Mean words only shed a darker cloud over the world. Be the light in someone’s life and when you or someone you know is struggling, make sure to get the proper help. It can go a long way. Rest In Peace, Sulli.

    For the rest of the workday, Kun didn’t feel like speaking to anyone. Hell, he could barely even look in the same direction as his boss let alone look him in the eyes. There was a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized he still had to go to Taeyong’s office to submit certain assignments and have them verified. 

       He first thought maybe he shouldn’t enter  his office, as it was already awkward. However, he decided his work came above any other feelings he may have had towards the situation. He gripped his laptop tightly and walked towards his boss’s office. 

He noticed that the door was open so he decided to let himself in. Mr. Lee was sitting there, his arms crossed, and he was intently looking down at his laptop. He looked up and spotted Kun, turning his gaze away with a scoff. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from me for at least a week?” he harshly inquired. 

“Well...I don’t know if you remembered, but I do have a couple of assignments that you need to verify. Code doesn’t just check itself. Of course it’s working in the compiler but—“

“Alright, can you keep your mouth shut and just show me, Qian?” he brashly barked. 

Kun was taken aback by the extra rudeness in his tone. What the fuck? “Excuse me sir? I’m still a human being. How dare you speak in that type of tone with me! If I recall, it was YOU that asked for a kiss this afternoon. Just because I’m your subordinate does not mean you have to give me such an attitude!” Kun retorted. 

Taeyong abruptly stood up from his desk and walked forward. Kun inadvertently walked right into the door, which his back hit against. Taeyong closed the door behind him and leaned into Kun. 

“You’re a pathetic little boy that’strying too hard. Listen to what your boss says, understood?” Taeyong stated through gritted teeth. 

“SIR. Maybe you should learn to have some boundaries. What? Is the CEO not enough for you now?” he remarked. 

Taeyong slammed his hand right next to Kun’s head. “Don’t you DARE go there. I can suspend you for your insubordination,” he growled. 

“For doing what? With all due respect, you’re the one that started it. I’ve worked so hard every single day since I’ve joined this company! I have never done anything to even be considered for suspension in any way! You can’t do this!” Kun shouted. 

He gripped onto Taeyong’s shirt and held onto him as his head rested on his shoulder. Taeyong lifted Kun’s head up and wiped away the tears that started to form in the corner of his eyes. He sighed somberly, thinking only of his pain and what he might be feeling. 

“Kun, don’t cry, please. I didn’t mean it! Y-You didn’t do anything wrong. Also, I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done. I was kind of peer pressured and also making my own stupid decisions,” Taeyong explained. 

“I’m sorry for acting out of line. You’re my boss and I have to respect your authority,” Kun replied. 

They stared at one another for a while until Kun released his grip from Taeyong. Taeyong stared down at him, but in the same instance, he held Kun in his arms once more. 

“Mr. Seo can be very aggressive when it comes to his ships. He’s an enigma of his own kind. When he told me he saw the camera footage, I was expecting it, but it was definitely embarrassing. He was so giddy like a little school boy. He needed to attend something, so he had to leave the building early. Right now, I’m taking care of things,” Taeyong explained. 

Kun nuzzled his head into Taeyong’s neck a little more. “I understand, Mr. Seo can go to many extremes. I’m alright with it. However, you must be stressed. Please make sure to take a break as needed, alright?” he replied with concern. 

Having Kun in his arms was comforting. It was enough to bring back some nostalgia and a confession brewed in his chest. There were memories replaying in the inner depths of his mind. 

_ Kun, I’m glad you’re back in my arms... _

 

[Flashback]

 

Taeyong was frustrated, to say the least. As a senior in university, he had WAY too many things to focus on. Hell, he was standing in a random library at a school that he didn’t even attend. He was actually visiting a friend, Baekhyun, and he decided to visit the other male’s campus. Now, Baekhyun was nowhere to be found because he decided to ditch Taeyong for a bit,and Taeyong was stuck all alone in an unfamiliar library. 

     He mumbled incoherent curses under his breath until he stopped by a boy that was sitting at a table. The boy was by himself and had stacks of books about different programming languages, machine learning, etc. He looked only slightly younger than Taeyong, probably in his second year of college. 

_He’s so cute..._

Now Taeyong wasn’t the type of guy to get attracted to people so easily. However, the younger male looked adorable so focused on his studies! He was even in the same major as Taeyong. To hell with it, it wasn’t like Baekhyun was coming back anytime soon. Taeyong slowly approached the table and took a seat across from the other male. 

     His bright eyes looked up once, but then focused on his books again. Taeyong wasn’t the most outgoing guy, but he definitely wanted to speak to the male. 

“H-Hi. I noticed you were by yourself and you were reading a book on Basic Algorithms. Is your major computer science?” Taeyong inquired. 

The other male nodded his head and went back to reading his book. Taeyong thought it was a fruitless pursuit to keep talking to the boy, until he spoke up. 

“I-I’ve never seen you here before. D-Do you go to this school?” his shy, soft spoken voice stuttered. 

“Wow, you’re really observant. No, I don’t attend this university. I actually am about to graduate the one I am attending in a couple months, though. It’s actually about a half an hour from here. I’m here to visit a friend, but he bailed out on me,” Taeyong sighed. 

The male across from him hid his smile behind his book, but Taeyong pulled it away from his face. “Stop, I want to see your smile. So, what’s your name?” he questioned. 

“K-Kun. My name is Kun. It’s nice to meet you,” he meekly stated. 

“It’s nice to meet you too! My name is—“ 

“Hey dude! There you are! Sorry, I didn’t mean to bail out on you. I just had to do something really important, thanks for waiting around! Come on, let’s get going!” Baekhyun’s cheerful tone boomed. 

He pulled Taeyong out of the chair he was sitting in and tugged on his arm. As Taeyong was being dragged away, he couldn’t help but look back at Kun. Those pretty eyes captivated him as they slowly waved goodbye towards him. 

_I hope I see you again, someday..._

 

[Flashback End]

It was after that when Taeyong pretty much left Kun out from his memories. He moved on with his life. However, the day he learned that such a shy beauty blossomed into a working man and they were in the same company together, something had sparked in Taeyong. He was almost awestruck by how much Kun had grown. 

     He wasn’t shy any longer nor did he have the need to be a loner. It was when he directly started working with him he spotted the distinctness in his eyes. That was when that one encounter flooded back into his mind nonstop. Now it was that exact innocent dove that was crying on his shoulder only a few years later.

“Sir, is it time to check my code?” Kun inquired.

However, those words fell on deaf ears. It was as if Taeyong’s mind was preoccupied with something else. He had no control over himself. Then, he slowly leaned in, which Kun was taken aback by. The difference from the afternoon as compared to that exact moment was the atmosphere. Everything felt at ease. Kun’s hands trailed up Taeyong’s chest as he gripped his shirt tightly. Taeyong’s fingers rested under Kun’s chin and lifted it slowly. 

     His eyes fluttered while feeling pressure under Taeyong’s intense gaze. Their lips were inches apart, until finally they met once more. Kun’s lips were pliant and were at Taeyong’s mercy. He closed his eyes and took in Taeyong’s taste once more. They molded together naturally, the softness they felt defined everything.

      Taeyong gripped Kun’s cheeks and softly stroked his face as they only took a few seconds to breathe in between. They were so lost in each other’s worlds that they didn’t notice the door creak open. 

Mark gulped and started sweating profusely at the scene in front of him. It was as if he was getting in between two lovers before they would have sex. He quietly ran away from the room before he reached the main office hallway. He poked Ten on the shoulder. 

“What is it now, Mark? Why do you look so frantic?” Ten inquired, annoyed. 

“M-Mr. Leechaiyapornkul, t-the office...” Mark stumbled on his words. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “Jaehyun, Doyoung! Mark says there’s something in the office! I swear if it’s a damn spider—“

“No it’s not, sir! I mean it! I-I just know that Mr. Seo stepped out, so I don’t really know who to tell...just follow me!” he declared. 

“Ugh, Ten, I seriously don’t understand why Jaehyun and I have to get up too!” Doyoung shouted. 

“Because Mark looks traumatized! Don’t you want to help the poor boy out?” Ten questioned. 

“Whatever...” Doyoung huffed. 

They all approached the doorway to Mr. Lee’s office and Ten peeked through the creak of the door. He quickly pulled away with his jaw dropped. “Oh...so that’s where Kun went...” he stated. 

“WHAT! Get out of the way!” Jaehyun exclaimed, pushing Ten to the side. He looked inside the office and spotted Kun in the arms of their boss, passionately kissing him. And they didn’t notice anything that was going on around them! 

“Aww hell no!” Jaehyun shouted. 

“Let me see!” Doyoung demanded. 

The moment he spotted exactly what everyone else was looking at, he was visibly frustrated. He completely opened the door and they all revealed themselves. 

“Mark...get back to work. If you need any help, ask Sicheng,” Ten stated. Mark nodded his head, complying with the orders. 

Doyoung felt his eye twitch. He was beyond annoyed considering that neither Kun nor their boss STILL noticed they were all in the room. So, he obnoxiously cleared his throat. Then, Kun looked up and shrieked. Taeyong’s eyes followed where Kun was staring and he instantly froze. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Taeyong tried to ease the situation. 

Ten raised an eyebrow. “It’s not what it looks like? Mr. Lee, you seriously have got to be kidding me. We can clearly see that you’re making out with Kun!” he exclaimed. 

“Really sir? Do you have to be such a hypocrite? Didn’t you tell me this morning that Kun and I shouldn’t be doing PDA, that it wasn’t date night? Then what’s this? The wedding night?” Jaehyun scoffed.

“No, I’m not even going to blame Mr. Lee at this point. I know we haven’t made anything official, but seriously? How are you not satisfied enough with what you already have, Kun? I can’t believe it! Are you actually sleeping with our boss?” Doyoung spat with disgust. 

“N-No, it was just a moment of weakness! I’m not sleeping with him, I promise you that much, Doyoung! You know I’d never do that!” Kun defended himself. 

“I honestly don’t know what to believe anymore. It seems like you’re ready to fuck anyone and everyone! Oh, let’s slap the title of home-wrecker on top of your record, Kun! You do realize Mr. Lee is taken right? He’s with our CEO! What were you thinking? Why don’t you go make out with Sicheng too, while you’re at it. I wonder if his boyfriend would be keen to the idea. But it’s alright, because you’re Kun and it’s okay to hurt others!” Doyoung shouted all at once. 

Kun left Taeyong’s embrace and tried to approach Doyoung, but he pulled away. “Maybe the reason why you’re a virgin is because you don’t have the capability to actually commit to anyone. What’s wrong with you? Fix yourself, Kun. Or else no one will want you,” Doyoung declared as he walked out of the room. 

Kun was left awestruck right on the spot. Jaehyun didn’t even say a word. He simply glanced at Kun once before shaking his head in disappointment and walking out of the room. Ten stood there and didn’t really know what to say. 

“Kun, get your shit together. I want you to take the time to think things through. But Doyoung’s right. What are you doing?” he asked. He disdainfully looked at his boss and then back at Kun. 

“Sometimes, a joke should just stay a joke. It shouldn’t become reality,” Ten said softly before leaving. 

Kun stared back at Taeyong once and didn’t say a word. 

“Kun, I’m so sorry—“ 

But Kun left Taeyong’s office as well, not wanting to hear one word from the other male. 

_ What the fuck have I done?  _


	27. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for no new chapter in at least a week. I’ve been extremely busy and I have been really sick recently, but I’m slowly recovering. This chapter isn’t as dramatic, intricate, or as intense as the others, but I promise that the following chapters will definitely be!

    Kun knew that the workday was going to be over anyways, so he took the liberty of not even crossing anyone’s gaze. He picked up his belongings and slipped out of the building unnoticed. Kun wished he was anywhere but there. He knew he had made many mistakes, but they were obviously not as contemplated.

     He could picture himself in a green meadow. The drops of rain would cascade off of the strips of grass and perfectly fall onto his face. He could take the breeze that would blow through his hair. His eyes would shut with a sense of serenity. He could imagine being by himself, not having to deal with the bustling city life and dramatic tension. 

As Kun was lost in his thoughts, he realized he had come face to face with a brick wall. He was only a few centimeters away from a harsh impact, which he slowly backed away from. He sighed with a sense of relief and turned on his heel. He couldn’t actually believe he ended up turning towards a dead end.

     He shook his head and started walking back to the dimly lit streets. He was stopped, however, by an extremely tall, intimidating figure leering over him. He was wearing a thick trench coat that cascaded down to his ankles and he was wearing a ski mask over his face. Then, the random man pulled a knife out. Instantly, Kun’s adrenaline picked up as he gulped. It was only a one way alley and the man, who obviously had no good intentions, was blocking the way. 

“Give me all your money. I saw you coming from that tech building; I know you’re loaded. Give me!” he demanded in a frantic tone. 

Kun then realized he was being robbed and threatened. However, it hit him that he didn’t have any of his money on him. Was this how he was going to die? Getting stabbed by some anonymous street thug? He regretted not taking any self defense classes. He closed his eyes, hoping that the impact would not be as painful.

     Just as the man’s patience was wearing thin and he ran towards Kun while swinging the knife, someone kicked him down and then kicked the knife out of his hand. The man groaned in pain as he tried to reach for the knife, but it was proved to be futile as he was kicked to the ground once more. Kun wondered why he wasn’t being brutally stabbed, so he slowly opened his eyes. 

Right in front of him was Doyoung stomping on the man’s hand and face continuously until he was left as a bloody mess. Doyoung then called the cops to report him after knocking him unconscious. Eventually the proper authorities arrived, so Doyoung explained what he witnessed. Kun stood in the back, quiet, and still shaken. Doyoung intensely peered over at Kun and then pulled him by the wrist.   
  
    He walked away from the alley with him until they reached their office building once more. Doyoung scowled and smacked Kun across the face. Then, Doyoung tightly pulled Kun into a hug. No words were spoken until Kun felt a slight wetness on his shirt. Was Doyoung...crying? 

Doyoung picked his head up from Kun’s shoulder and tightened his grip. “You’re an idiot! A total fucking idiot! You should realize by now that I won’t ever be permanently angry with you! I care about you too much! What if I didn’t decide to follow after you when I noticed you left? What then? I swear, if you were ever hurt—no. I don’t want to think about it! Stop running away from your problems, Kun! Why don’t you understand how important you really are to everyone...to me. Is the bracelet I gave you in return not enough to convey it? Do you want me to bluntly mention it? Fine! I love you!” he confessed. 

It was as if each and every word pounded against Kun’s head. He stared back at Doyoung and noticed the visible frustration in his eyes. Kun reached over and wiped away Doyoung’s dried tears. He leaned in and kissed his lips softly. 

“Doyoung, you’re too good to me. I feel like I don’t deserve you, or Jaehyun, or Ten. I feel like the phrase ‘thinking with your dick’ applies way too much in my case. Everything you said in the office was true. I don’t know how to stabilize the relationships in my life. I want to fix myself and have more control over my actions. I need to find healthier ways to find validation in myself. I need to learn my limits. I am over ecstatic, to an extent, that you love me. I’m extremely grateful that you saved me, I—“ 

Doyoung placed his forehead against Kun’s and gently lifted him up, holding him in his arms. He then changed the position and made it so he was carrying him. Kun’s arms found their way around Doyoung’s neck as he was being lifted. Doyoung’s arms securely wrapped around Kun’s waist. 

“You’re so strong,” he remarked. 

“You’re so cute,” Doyoung retorted. 

“However, Kun, you must learn a little bit about self restraint. I would never imagine walking in on you kissing our boss. You don’t realize how much it actually hurt me to see that. Yes, I do need to control my own temper, and I say things to you that I don’t actually mean. Yet, I don’t want to keep living in a volatile cycle with you. So please, can you think about everything you’re doing? Give it a little time; that’s the best case scenario,” Doyoung continued.

Kun could only nod his head as he buried it into the crook of Doyoung’s neck. “I’ll try my hardest. I really will. Why do you have to be so attentive and kind?” he inquired. 

“Because you were always so attentive and kind back. Even when we didn’t get along, you always gave me a chance. Your words never seemed hateful as they were more defensive. You never actually felt genuine hate towards someone. You always had your reasons for everything,” he explained. 

Kun started tearing up a bit himself before he proceeded to flash a bright smile at Doyoung. Doyoung carried Kun inside the office building to pick up his own belongings. Kun turned his gaze towards Jaehyun who simply ignored his presence. Then there was Ten who had a frown etched on his face. He quickly left Doyoung’s grip and walked over to Ten’s desk first. 

“So I see you’ve already made up. This has been a span of less than an hour. Maybe you’re moving too fast,” Ten explained. 

“Sometimes, petty arguments don’t have to last over a decade, you know? I’m not trying to hold anymore grudges. I’m trying to change myself for the better,” Kun stated. 

“Alright, Kun-Kun, whatever you say. You just really need to slow things down a bit. Also...we walked in on you making out with our boss. I seriously think you need some time to figure all this shit out,” Ten retorted. “And you need to talk to Jaehyun as well. I think you really neglect his feelings a lot of the time. Sure, it feels nice to be given importance, and I bet Doyoung feels the same, but you don’t treat Jaehyun in that way at all. Yes, you’ve hurt Doyoung’s feelings a lot and vice versa, but what about Jaehyun? Didn’t you just have a hissy fit because he called you a pussy or something? Get yourself together!” he exclaimed. 

“You’re right! Why don’t you realize that I know this already? I’m WORKING on it, Ten. I really am. Just give me the chance to prove it to you. I will talk to Jaehyun, trust me, I just need to give it some time,” Kun sighed. 

Ten gave him the side eye. “Alright, just make sure you do give him some attention as well. I just want you to...reflect on some of your actions. And I also suggest sorting things out with our boss, cause you know, that’ll get awkward quick,” he recommended. 

Kun nodded his head in understanding. “Yeah, I will,” he replied. 

He walked over to Jaehyun’s desk, who quickly dismissed him. Jaehyun turned his face away from Kun and continued to pack his own belongings. 

“Jaehyun,” he called out.

There was still no response from the other male. Instead, he stood up and started walking away from Kun. He was already starting his way down the hallway, until Kun followed him and grabbed his shoulder. He pulled Jaehyun back and pushed him against the wall. 

“Jaehyun, talk to me!” Kun shouted. 

Jaehyun growled a little and grabbed Kun’s wrists. Now the tables had turned as Jaehyun pushed Kun against the wall and gripped him tightly.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he angrily inquired.

“I know you’re mad at me and extremely shocked by what you walked in on...I have realized that I’ve been neglecting you a lot. Please don’t ignore me. I can take Doyoung’s short fuse; I can’t handle your silence, though. If you don’t speak to me, I’ll feel empty on the inside,” he confessed. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and loosened his grip from Kun. He once again started to walk away. However, Kun was just as adamant. He ran in front of Jaehyun and blocked his way of the exit. 

“Kun, move,” he demanded. 

“Nope. Not until you properly talk to me. I’ll let you through...if you kiss me,” he smirked. 

“Kiss you? Do I really want to take the risk of tasting our boss? Hell no,” Jaehyun deadpanned. 

“Then I’m not moving out of the way,” Kun huffed. 

“I can’t with you,” he scoffed. He tried to push Kun out of the way, but he stayed in place.

Just as Kun was trying to regain his posture, he ended up tripping. Luckily, Jaehyun caught him by his waist before he could fall. They looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Jaehyun slowly lifted Kun up until he was properly standing. 

“Thanks...” he trailed off.

“It’s nothing,” Jaehyun waved the gesture off. Before he could react, Kun planted a kiss onto his lips. 

“Stupid...” Jaehyun shook his head, but reciprocated Kun’s gesture by returning the kiss. 

“You and Doyoung are welcome to come over to mine and Ten’s place. So please, show up if you can,” Kun offered. 

“Alright,” he responded, tucking a piece of Kun’s hair back. 

Then, Kun knew he had one more place to go. He walked through the main hallway and reached Taeyong’s office door. 

He knocked slightly on it and then peered inside. “May I come in?” he whispered. 

Taeyong, caught off guard, nodded. “Yes, please enter,” he sighed. 

“Mr. Lee, let’s just not focus on what happened today. Our relationship is as simple as this: boss and employee. We both acted out of impulse and it was pointless. We shouldn’t have kissed like that, and I’m sorry that I pursued it without even trying to stop you. Is it alright if everything can just...go back to the way it was?” Kun questioned. 

“Ah...yeah. We can definitely try to make it all go back to the way it once was. I’ll...see you tomorrow, Qian,” he answered. 

Kun waved goodbye and met up with Ten, who was ready to go home. “So you invited the other losers over?” he inquired. 

“Yes, I want Doyoung and Jaehyun over,” he stated. 

“Ugh, alright. Let’s get going,” Ten signaled. 

After they both arrived home, Ten collapsed on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. Kun went into his own room to slip into some more comfortable clothes. The past few days were overall tranquil; not even the teenagers were making noise or bothering anyone. 

Kun slipped his shirt off and let out a deep breath. Then, he heard Ten’s voice from the living room. 

“KUN! The other boyfriends are here! I can see Doyoung’s growing boner from here! Jaehyun looks like he masturbated a couple times!” he exclaimed. 

Kun let out a slight chuckle as he looked through the small opening in his door. His eyes met with Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s, which he winked. Then he stepped out of his bedroom without a shirt. Obviously, Doyoung and Jaehyun were gawking at him. On the other hand, Ten hid his slight blush with a smirk. 

“As seductive as you’re trying to be, I have to run to the grocery store and pick up some things for myself, so I have to go,” Ten explained. “And you two...” he pointed in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s direction. “If you fuck Kun, just know, I don’t care because I’ll still have the best dick out of all of us,” Ten flaunted as he closed the door behind him. 

“So, do you two want anything? Is their something you’d like to eat?” Kun asked. 

“You,” Jaehyun purred. His eyes were glazed with some sort of lust. 

“I-I don’t understand,” Kun stuttered.

“You don’t? Quit acting so innocent, you know exactly what he means,” Doyoung cooed. 

Kun hid his face into his hands when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his bare waist. “I saved your life today. I deserve a bit of compensation, don’t I?” Doyoung whispered. 

Kun whimpered in response as Doyoung’s tongue licked over the expanse of his neck. He bit down on Kun’s shoulder and nibbled at the skin on his collarbone. 

“Mr.Lee seriously can’t be as good as I am, right?” Jaehyun inquired. 

Kun simply let out a breathy whine in response. Jaehyun lifted Kun’s chin and pressed his lips against Kun’s soft ones. Kun tensed up a little, but soon relaxed under both of their touches. Just as things became heated, Kun’s cell phone started ringing. He released himself from both of their grips and checked the caller ID. It was his boss, so he accepted the call. 

“Hello? Mr. Lee? Did you need something?” Kun inquired. 

“Yes, actually. Mr. Seo wants all of you to meet at the local cafe. He’ll be there to give us important information. He doesn’t want you to come to the office,” Taeyong explained. 

“Umm...alright. I’ll tell the others. Why does he—“ 

“Mr. Seo will explain it all. Don’t worry about it for now. Have a good night,” Taeyong stated. 

“Alright, goodnight,” Kun replied and cut the line. 

“So what was that?” Jaehyun questioned. 

“Apparently we can’t go straight to the office tomorrow. Mr. Seo has some important information so we all have to meet at the cafe,” Kun shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay, whatever. So can we continue...” Doyoung trailed. 

“Nope. No chance,” Kun teased. “Anyways, Ten should be back soon, so maybe another time,” he smiled lovingly. 

“I’m going to get started on dinner. You two can simply preoccupy yourselves, I’ll be back,” Kun chimed. 

As he walked into the kitchen, his mind wandered everywhere. Mr. Seo did leave early for something that came up. Why were they meeting somewhere else tomorrow? Was it supposed to be more casual? Many scenarios ran through Kun’s mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to figure it out. Tomorrow...it would be a new day with many more answers. 


	28. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won’t be able to actually update on the day of Halloween, I decided to make a short and sweet chapter to post today! This has nothing to do with the actual storyline, hence why it’s a special. Just think of it as its own alternate universe for the story’s sake.

     It was a crisp, cool night with the stars shimmering like fireflies. It was quiet, everyone was asleep, and there were no disturbances. At the same exact time, a lovely creature landed effortlessly on his toes as he reached the ground. His white outfit was spotless as he glimmered stronger than any light. His beauty was almost blinding, to the say the least.   
  
      The robes he wore hung loosely off his shoulders and his freshly light hair added to his welcoming appearance. His beaming smile and innocent eyes would astound anyone, to say the least. His wings and his halo were perfectly aligned. Overall, he was a delicate one, standing so flawlessly in place.

His name was Kun, and he was an angel. He landed on Earth for a mission. It was his duty to find a hopeless soul and be their light, hence the term guardian angel. Kun was naive, as he wasn’t prepared to tackle any challenge that would arise in the human world. However, he was persistent and he would certainly try. 

  
     Kun was given many warnings of who and what to avoid. He took that advice to heart and continued walking around the empty streets. Luckily, no one would notice him as he was invisible to the mere human eyes unless he himself chose to appear in front of someone. He was astonished by the beauty of the city he landed in. The lights of each building shimmered and stood out stronger than anything he had ever seen. It was a perfect contrast to the dark night sky. 

He walked by the local park and spotted a handsome male sitting on the bench. Kun’s mouth was agape at how beautiful humans could be. Luckily, the male obviously couldn’t notice Kun, so Kun just continued on with his walk. However, a deep voice boomed and Kun stopped in place. He shivered as he turned around and noticed that the same human was staring right at him. But that was impossible? Humans couldn’t see him...right? Then how was that man able to...

Kun’s thoughts took an abrupt pause as he realized the other male was now in front of him. His smile was lovely and could be believable, if there weren’t such threatening undertones in his attitude. Kun stepped back a little and almost tripped over his own robes. The man in front of him had slicked back hair with a few bangs brushed to the front of his forehead. He was wearing an intricate, clean cut suit and stood tall. Kun gulped as he realized that the man’s eyes started to glow slightly red. 

“Hello, my lovely angel,” he commented. 

Kun’s breath hitched as he started internally panicking. It was obvious to Kun that is handsome man was far from human. 

“H-Hi,” Kun meekly replied back. His face was extremely red. No one really talked to Kun, so the fact that this man even gave him the time of day was enough to have his heart pounding. 

“My name is Jaehyun, it’s nice to meet you,” he responded. 

“I-I’m Kun,” Kun stated. Then, Jaehyun grabbed his hand and placed a light kiss on the back of his palm. Jaehyun looked up and smiled once again before flashing his teeth. That was when Kun noticed the long and sharp fangs. Oh...he was a vampire. He seemed to be transfixed in Jaehyun’s eyes as they stood in complete silence. 

“I-I have to go now,” Kun piped up. Just as he was about to turn on his heel, Jaehyun grabbed him by his arm. 

“What’s the rush, dear? Don’t you want to make a new friend? I’d love to get to know a beauty like yourself. Is this your first time here?” he inquired. 

Kun slightly nodded his head. Jaehyun slightly lifted his chin so Kun was directly looking up at him. Jaehyun’s fingers lightly trailed over Kun’s wings and reached up to his neck to caress his hair. Kun shivered a little.

“Do you like that? Does my presence bring you comfort, my lovely angel?” he whispered. 

“N-No. I barely know you. I’m really sorry, but I have to leave now,” he nervously insisted. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and titled Kun’s head so his neck was a little more exposed. Jaehyun’s warm breath trailed over Kun’s skin as he slightly shivered. “You have such flawless skin,” he marveled.  
  
      Just as he leaned in and Kun shut his eyes in anticipation, Jaehyun’s grip was off of him. Kun slowly opened his eyes and noticed Jaehyun on the ground, hissing. He then turned his gaze to a familiar face in a black robe and a hood over his head.  
  
     He was holding a large scythe and gripped it tightly. Then, he removed the hood from his head and pushed his bangs back. The dark circles under his eyes accentuated and were prominent along with his thin and pale face.

“Doyoung!” Kun exclaimed, running over to his side. 

Jaehyun was perplexed. “Wait...you know this angel?” Jaehyun questioned. 

Doyoung growled slightly and grabbed Kun by his waist. “Of course I do; he’s mine and has always been mine. So back off, Jung.” 

Jaehyun mumbled some incoherent words under his breath and dusted his clothes clean as he stood up from the ground. 

“Doie, how do you know him?” Kun inquired. 

“Jaehyun is the local nuisance. I have to make a visit after visit in this city because he can’t keep his blood lust under control,” Doyoung scoffed. 

“That’s not true!” Jaehyun retorted. 

“You literally suck humans dry of their blood and you have the audacity to tell me that’s not true? Fucking idiot. I have to reap their souls and send them off to purgatory in their dying moments! It was literally 20 of them!” he exclaimed. 

“Well that’s not TOO bad!” Jaehyun added. 

“It was literally in the span of ONE day!” Doyoung shouted. “Yet you had the audacity to almost touch my angel...” he trailed off.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that YOU were fucking around with him! It’s not like even if I did suck his blood he would die! Tell me, though, how did a dreary ass grim reaper end up with such an innocent, irresistible, lovely angel?” Jaehyun questioned condescendingly. 

“First of all, I have never fucked around with Kun because my baby is a virgin! Secondly, you’re crude as hell and I don’t have to answer to you!” Doyoung sneered. 

It was true that Kun was involved with Doyoung, and that he was a virgin. During his reaper duties and his transitions to and from Earth, Doyoung once stumbled upon Kun. In the simplest terms, he was extremely whipped for the angel.  
  
     Thus, it began their on again, off again relationship. Kun was a capable, intelligent individual. However, the angel did not understand ONE bit about social cues, which resulted in Doyoung’s fury when someone else would flirt with Kun. This resulted in many arguments, tears that were too much to count, and the silent treatment.

Doyoung turned to Kun and cupped his cheeks. “My love, what are you doing on Earth?” he inquired. 

“I was given my first mission to find a hopeless human and be their guardian angel by leading them on the right path. I just...somehow walked around and ended up meeting Jaehyun,” Kun explained.

“Well, meeting this idiot is better than running into that nosey incubus—“ he was quickly interrupted by cackling in the distance. 

Doyoung turned around with gritted teeth and spotted none other than Ten, the most irritating incubus he had ever encountered. 

“Hello~Doyoungie. Who is this sexy arm candy you have here? Oh, and he’s an angel, how rare,” Ten cooed. 

“I-I’m Kun,” he answered. 

“Damn Doyoung, his shyness goes straight to the dick, doesn’t it? Is this your play thing?” Ten inquired. 

“Ten...before I rip your soul out of your body, you better apologize to Kun for your disgusting language towards him,” he snapped. 

“Woah...chill. I didn’t know an angel could be THAT good of a fuck. And hey, Jae, why do you look so down? No one wants to suck you off?” Ten questioned. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jaehyun hissed. 

Ten then skipped over to Kun and grabbed him by the shoulders, which the other male yelped. “Ooh, he squirms...how useful in bed,” Ten chuckled. 

“Ten...you better get your hands off of him. He’s MINE,” Doyoung’s voice boomed.

“Once again, chill. I’m just playing with him. He’s a handsome one. So innocent and divine. Look at that remarkable halo over his head and these wings...ooh and his outfit. Unlike your ugly robes, his actually shows off some skin. At least your boyfriend knows a little bit about having some sex appeal,” Ten commented. 

Jaehyun approached Ten and whispered in his ear. “I really think you should stop messing with Doyoung, you know how he gets. Seriously, stop teasing his boy toy,” he warned. 

“But Jaehyun, don’t you want to just...ravish him. Someone could just eat him whole. He must be a freak in the sheets,” Ten snickered. 

Doyoung’s expression faltered as he heard Ten whisper such lewd words to Jaehyun. Then, his grip on his scythe tightened, which he pointed it directly at Ten’s chest. 

“Woah, Doyoung, let’s talk about this first, now let’s not make any hasty decisions,” he laughed. 

“Kun, stay right here, I need to teach this bitch a lesson,” he growled as he started chasing Ten around the proximity with his scythe. 

Jaehyun took the opportunity to slide right next to Kun’s side. “Sooo...you want to hang out sometime?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I guess so! But I don’t think Doyoung would like it that much...” Kun pouted. 

“Oh, what does he know! A friend is a friend, right?” Jaehyun questioned. 

“I guess so, but I don’t have that many friends, so I don’t really know what a friendly gesture is,” Kun shrugged his shoulders. 

“Oh? But you have Doyoung?” Jaehyun inquired.

“I do, but we’re more romantic. Well...at least to what my knowledge of romance is. We hug and we tell each other cute things, and he does get me gifts as well. But we haven’t done much besides that,” Kun shrugged his shoulders. 

“So you haven’t kissed?” Jaehyun smirked. 

“Kissing? What’s that?” Kun asked. 

“Oh~it’s something that two people do when they meet. Do you want me to show you?” Jaehyun asked softly. He did feel a little bad for manipulating Kun, but at the same time...he didn’t really care about Doyoung’s feelings. 

“I guess it’s a human gesture. Since you’ve been here much longer than I have, I’d like to try this so called kiss,” Kun claimed. 

Jaehyun took that as the cue to wrap his arms around Kun’s waist and lift his chin up. His thumb brushed over Kun’s soft bottom lip and pulled him closer. His breath fanned Kun’s face as they finally met, their lips brushing against one another’s. Kun didn’t know how to describe the gesture, but it was extremely satisfying and exhilarating. His eyes slowly shut as Jaehyun deepened the embrace.  


    Kun followed his lead. He was so preoccupied by Jaehyun’s lips that he didn’t even break apart until he heard a loud screech. He quickly turned his head to see a disheveled, tired looking Ten and a pissed off Doyoung. 

“KUN! What are you doing kissing Jaehyun?!” Doyoung screamed.

“Hehe, this is about to get good,” Ten snickered. 

“Oh, why are you so angry? Jaehyun explained to me that when two strangers become friendly, they must kiss. It’s a gesture, right?” Kun stated, confused.

Doyoung’s death glare turned right to Jaehyun who nervously laughed. “Haha, good old Doyoung, oh buddy, oh pal. I can explain myself...” Jaehyun smiled. 

“You better have an amazing explanation for why I shouldn’t bisect you for kissing my lover! Don’t you dare mess with his purity!” Doyoung shouted. 

Jaehyun planted another kiss onto Kun’s lips very quickly before running away. “Alright, I better get going! See you later, Kun!” he winked. 

“Next time I see that bastard, I won’t hesitate to rip him apart,” Doyoung mumbled to himself. “Oh Kun, are you alright?” he worriedly inquired. 

“Is something supposed to be wrong?” Kun raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah there is! You were locking lips with another dude. I don’t know if Doyoung is into some crazy shit, but you’re only supposed to kiss the person you devote yourself to or whatever. Not my style,” Ten explained. 

“Ten, leave right now,” Doyoung demanded. 

“Ouch, that’s harsh. Well whatever. See you around, boy toy,” Ten blew an air kiss before he transported away. 

“Kun, let’s get going,” Doyoung stated. 

“Alright, but can you explain to me what kissing is actually for?” Kun titled his head. 

“It’s for...um...I’ll explain another time. Your innocence is my priority right now, so let’s get going before the—“ Doyoung was quickly interrupted by a bucket of pumpkin guts beings thrown at him. 

A group of ghouls known as the Pumpkin Boys were literally notorious for their annoying antics. “Hey old man! Is this your boyfriend? Bet he doesn’t want to sleep with a loser that smells like pumpkin guts,” one of the boys, Haechan laughed.   
  
        “BEAT IT!” Doyoung hissed. 

The boys stuck their middle fingers out at Doyoung before running away. 

“Doyoung, isn’t the human holiday known as Halloween coming up?” Kun asked. 

“Yes, I can’t believe you knew about that!” Doyoung answered, astonished. 

“Of course I do! I did do quite a bit of research before I arrived here. Anyways...” he leaned in and kissed Doyoung on the cheek. “Happy Halloween...” 


	29. Newfound Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...what’s been happening with the K-Pop community recently is just devastating. Stray Kids and Monsta X are two groups that I REALLY stan and have for a while. It’s really sad to see Woojin and Wonho go, but I hope whatever the future holds for them is bright and filled with prosperity. 
> 
> On the other hand, I have a new chapter, and it’s a few days before my birthday! My birthday is November 5th lol, so I’m really trying to make myself as happy as I can be.

     Kun pushed the thoughts of the next day out of his mind. He didn’t really know what Mr. Seo wanted nor was that really his priority. Instead, his mind couldn’t help but reflect on all of his more recent life choices. Was the “relationship” he was involved in even worth it? Why did he bring himself to forgive so easily? It’s a back and forth, a mental turmoil that he has no resolve or resolution with.  


     Sure, Doyoung did confess and Kun made up with him. However, did he really want to subject himself to some toxic cycle that just went back and forth? He continued to prep for dinner, chopping onions on the cutting board casually. Then he felt a taller figure hover over him and grip his waist. He recognized’s Jaehyun’s frame hitting against his back. Jaehyun’s hand trailed down to the front of Kun’s pants as he palmed his crotch. 

“Jae, I have to make dinner.” 

“No one’s stopping you,” he responded.

Kun tried to ignore Jaehyun’s advances as he continued chopping up vegetables. Then, Jaehyun’s hand grabbed his crotch harsher than before, which Kun let out a small yelp. He firmly placed the knife he was holding down onto the cutting board, slamming it right onto the edge. Then he turned to face the other male. 

“What are you doing? Can’t you see I’m busy!” he shouted. 

“It doesn’t matter. There’s always times you want to be touched and teased. And when I say always...I mean it as literal as possible,” Jaehyun whispered against the shell of Kun’s ear, blowing hot air against the sensitive skin. 

Kun shut his eyes and felt the sensation take over him. The sensitivity was getting to him, hitting him hard. He gripped the edge of the kitchen countertop as Jaehyun’s fingers skillfully found their way through the buttons of Kun’s thin shirt. 

Maybe Kun was transfixed by the feeling of Jaehyun’s hand crossing over his chest. Maybe it was just the strange atmosphere. But ultimately, Kun pushed Jaehyun’s hand off of him as he composed himself. Jaehyun was initially perplexed. Did he do something wrong? 

“I can’t do this. I just...can’t bring myself to do this. Not now, not ever. If I said STOP, I mean it. Fucking hell, Jaehyun, why can’t you understand?” Kun inquired. There was raw desperation in his tone. 

“K-Kun, I’m sorry,” he tried to appease the situation. 

“SORRY? STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU’RE SORRY! I’ve grown to despise that word! No one ever means their apologies, EVER. You don’t have an ounce of genuine thought in any of your words. All you probably think is how you can manipulate me more? How can you make a bigger fool out of me? I won’t stand for it! I’m sick and tired of you, of these arguments, and of us!” Kun confessed. 

“Where is all of this coming from? You were okay just a few minutes ago...what’s happening?” Jaehyun questioned. There was a slight edge in his tone. 

“I hate everything! I hate my circumstances especially! I feel like I’m so pressured to lose my virginity or I’m pressured to conform in a certain way. I feel as if none of my feelings even matter. It’s just...how can I appease Jaehyun or Doyoung? How can I fit your needs? How can I apologize? I’m such a stupid slut, right?” Kun was at the brink of tears. He was filled with panic as his breathing became a bit unsteady. 

Jaehyun tried to grab Kun’s shoulders, but his hand was immediately pushed away.“I SAID DON’T TOUCH ME!” Kun screamed. 

He pushed Jaehyun away from him and turned back to the cutting board to continue chopping vegetables. His breathing became unstable at that point and he ended up cutting the palm of his hand. He winced in pain and turned the sink on to wash his cut. Jaehyun was still standing behind him, looking over at him in concern. At that point, Kun shut off the sink and slammed the knife down onto the cutting board. 

Hearing all the commotion, Doyoung entered the kitchen. “What’s going on?” he questioned. He spotted Kun with the look of distress on his face and the blood seeping down his wound on his hand. Doyoung’s breath hitched as he ran over to Kun’s side. 

He turned to Jaehyun with fury apparent in his expression. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” he angrily inquired. 

“He didn’t do anything! I did this all to myself! I’m sick of your fake, saccharine hero act! Just because you do nice things for me doesn’t equate to it being enough to outdo all the horrible things you’ve said to me! Doyoung, you mistreat me all the time and I’m sick of it! I can’t bring myself to do this anymore! I don’t even know what I want and I feel so pressured to please you! I hate you, I hate you so much because your actions confuse me! I can’t bring myself to be with you because...you always end up hurting me,” Kun explained. His vision was completely blurred by his tears and he was almost hysterical in his tone filled with unresolved pain. 

“Kun, stop it. Everything was going fine, why do you have to bring up such bad memories?” Doyoung inquired. 

“BECAUSE! The moment I start kissing someone else, you’ll go apeshit on me and start bullying me! I know I made mistakes, but you literally make me the bad guy every time! You’re so possessive! You need help. Please talk to someone because I can’t bring myself to be associated with someone so angry and moody! I can’t do this, Doyoung,” he cried. His head pounded as the room felt like it was spinning. 

“Please...just...leave...” Kun managed to blurt out before everything went black around him, and he passed out. Before he could collapse to the ground, Doyoung swiftly caught him. He lifted Kun’s body and looked straight at Jaehyun. 

“Go contact Ten immediately. He should be back from the grocery store soon. I’m driving Kun to the hospital, meet me there,” Doyoung stated. 

Jaehyun nodded in confirmation as they both parted ways. Doyoung tied the wound around Kun’s hand securely as he strapped him in place and drove as quickly as he could to the emergency room. Luckily, it wasn’t as busy as it usually was. Kun was taken inside while Doyoung sat in the waiting room in anticipation. Eventually, Jaehyun and Ten arrived. Ten ran up to Doyoung and smacked him across the face. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO? Kun is prone to panic attacks! I leave for barely fifteen minutes to learn that my best friend literally has to be taken to the hospital, unconscious! I don’t care, you should’ve backed off! Actually no, I blame the two of you entirely! If you just got your shit together and didn’t say such rude things to him in the first place, we wouldn’t be standing here!” Ten exclaimed. 

“I’M WORKING ON IT! I’M TRYING TO BECOME A BETTER PERSON!” Doyoung retorted. 

“WELL YOU’RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!” Ten snapped. 

“Stop screaming at each other! People are starting to stare! We’re in a hospital; stop acting so childish!” Jaehyun reprimanded. 

“That’s rich, coming from you...” Ten mumbled his breath as he crossed his arms and took a seat. 

Once the three of them settled down, the door to Kun’s room had opened up. A young, handsome doctor stepped out with a somber expression, which was still maintained as a professional look. Ten glanced at the doctor and stopped. 

“I feel like I’ve seen this man before...” he pondered. 

Then, it hit him. When Kun and Ten first visited Essence, they stopped Mr. Lee from meeting with his blind date. Ten crossdressed to scare him off...Taeil was his name. Taeil was standing right in front of them at that moment. What a small world...

He cleared his throat as he walked over to the three of them to gain their attention. “Are you here for Qian Kun?” he inquired. His tone was gentle, but still assertive. Doyoung nodded his head, looking away with shame. 

“He still hasn’t woken up yet. However, it’s nothing too serious. He’s just experiencing a stressful shock. Something must’ve triggered his anxiety. I’m Dr. Moon Taeil, it’s nice to meet you,” he formally acknowledged. Then, he looked over at Ten and paused. 

“Sir, do you happen have a twin sister?” Taeil raised an eyebrow. 

Ten scrunched his nose a bit. “Nope, doc. I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re probably just mistaken,” Ten answered. 

“Alright, sorry for my confusion,” he stated. 

“Nurse, bring me the patient’s file, please,” Taeil continued.

A young nurse named Xiaojun came running to Taeil’s side and handed him the file. “Here you are, sir,” he replied. 

Taeil thanked the nurse and scanned over the file once more. “Well, you guys can’t visit him tonight. He’s definitely showing more progress and his wound has been properly treated. He should be discharged by tomorrow. You can visit him tomorrow morning,” Taeil explained. 

“Alright, thanks Dr. Moon,” Ten sighed, leaving the premises with Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

“Well, I’m going to call our boss. Looks like we can’t go tomorrow morning,” Doyoung stated. 

“Wait where were we supposed to go?” Ten inquired, confused.

“Oh right! While you were out, our boss called Kun. Apparently, the CEO wanted to see us all for some reason,” Jaehyun explained. 

“Um okay...well whatever that is has to be canceled because Kun’s definitely not feeling well,” Ten answered. 

Doyoung dialed Mr. Lee’s number. Doyoung waited for a couple rings until he finally picked up. 

“Hello? Kim Doyoung? What are you calling at such a time for?” he inquired. 

“Sir, we won’t make it to whatever Mr. Seo needed us for in the morning. K-Kun’s been hospitalized and he won’t be discharged until tomorrow,” Doyoung explained. 

Taeyong instantly paled hearing Kun’s condition. “I-I hope he’s alright. Mr. Seo and I insist on visiting him tomorrow. I’ll inform him immediately on Kun’s condition. Thank you for informing me as soon as possible,” Taeyong answered. Doyoung wished his boss a goodnight and cut the call. 

“Alright, I called him,” Doyoung sighed. 

Ten immediately ignored both Doyoung and Jaehyun and went on his way home. 

Meanwhile, Kun groggily arose from The bed as his vision started to come back to him. He winced as he felt the pain it shoot through him all at once. He looked around at the sanitized, white room and the machines connected.

    It then hit him that he was in a hospital. Before he could start questioning to himself what had happened, the door opened to a meek young man, probably around Mark’s age. 

“Oh wow! You’re finally awake! I’m going to inform Dr. Moon immediately! Oh, I’m Xiaojun, by the way. I’m a nurse here,” he bowed politely. 

“Nice to meet you. H-How did I end up here?” Kun inquired. 

“Oh, well—“ Xiaojun was interrupted by the door opening once more. “Well, Dr. Moon is here. He’s your primary caregiver for your whole stay. He’ll explain everything,” Xiaojun stated, letting Taeil in and closing the door behind him. 

Kun’s eyes immediately met with Taeil’s, which a flash of familiarity surged through him. Taeil gave the most comforting smile. 

“Hello, Mr. Qian. I’m glad you’re awake. I’m Dr. Moon Taeil. You were brought in by some young man because you passed out. You seem to have a lot of stress, which is definitely detrimental to your health. Also, the cut on your palm was starting to get infected. Luckily, we were able to treat you in time,” he explained. 

_Taeil..._

Kun felt like he knew that name. Then the epiphany came. Taeil was Mr. Lee’s blind date that Ten had scared away during the first phase of their stupid plan. This same man turned out to be a doctor and now was taking care of Kun. 

“Wow, thank you. I honestly can’t believe you’re a doctor. You look like you’re only a year or two older than me,” Kun marveled. 

“Oh, that’s because I am only slightly older than you. I was pretty accomplished, so I graduated med school really early. What do you do as an occupation?” he inquired. 

“I’m a software engineer at NEO,” Kun answered. 

“Wow, so you’re just as accomplished. I’m impressed,” Taeil flashed a smile. 

Now Kun felt extremely guilty. Sure, a little time did pass from the first time Ten had started his stupid schemes, but Taeil didn’t deserve being a puppet in that scheme. He seemed like a nice guy. 

“I don’t want to pry you that much into my personal life, but let’s just say...I’m a pretty lonely guy. No one wants to go out with a doctor that barely has any free time. I was supposed to go on a date set up by a mutual friend, but before he arrived, some woman came up to me and told me horrible things about him. He actually works at NEO, as well, so you probably know him. But anyways, I abandoned the date all together. I feel bad, because I didn’t even apologize. I felt as if maybe I wasn’t good enough because I was so scared. Maybe I shouldn’t have blindly believed a random stranger, but I really didn’t know what to do. I don’t have much experience since I was always busy studying,” he explained. 

“No way! What a coincidence! I spent all of my college years just studying too! I only really made one friend. I don’t really have any dating experience. I guess I’ve tried a little bit, but I’m a virgin,” Kun admitted. 

To be honest, Kun didn’t know why he confessed such personal things to Taeil. The man was just so comfortable to talk to, though, that Kun couldn’t help it. Then again, it was a bit unethical to be talking to his caregiver in such a manner. There was a bit of a pause. Did Kun say something out of line? Was it too embarrassing? Did Kun lose the chance of making a new friend? 

“That’s actually such a coincidence...I’m a virgin too,” Taeil replied.

“W-Woah. To be honest, I thought I was the only virgin around. Nowadays, it’s extremely rare to find someone in their twenties that still hasn’t had sex,” Kun sighed. 

“Well, I guess it is a small world, Mr. Qian,” Taeil flashed a smile. 

“Please, I insist you just call me Kun,” he stated. 

“Kun it is,” Taeil responded. 

“So did anyone try to visit me?” Kun inquired. 

“Yes, actually. Three men. One short one, one with a huge case of RBF, and the third one looked too full of himself. Visiting hours were over, so they’ll come again tomorrow, but they did stick around in the waiting room. Who are they? Your boyfriends?” Taeil cheekily commented.

“No. The short one is my best friend and the other two are just some acquaintances. There’s no commitment and everything is pretty casual,” Kun stated. “Actually...I want to be honest with you,” he continued. 

“Go ahead,” Taeil insisted.

“So basically, the guy you were going to go on a date with was my boss. But my best friend wanted to set him up with our CEO, so he dressed as a woman and said messed up things to scare you off. I’m sorry, I was also involved,” Kun admitted. He thought Taeil would be angry about it, but instead, the other burst out into full on laughter. 

“What the hell! That’s so...stupid, yet dysfunctional. I knew I recognized your friend. I thought he had a twin sister or something! That’s actually cute,” he admitted. 

Kun smiled to himself. Taeil could be the stable friend that he needed. He was a third party that no one else was involved with. Maybe Taeil could be his escape from all the drama, the back and forth, and the annoying tension. 

“Dr. Moon...I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime. You seem like you need some companionship, and I need a bit of an escape. I totally understand the moral dilemma and all, but I mean...it’s not like we’re—“ 

“If you’re referring to the Florence Nightingale Effect, don’t worry about it, that’s just in fiction. You’re not going to be my patient for long, so it’s not an ethical problem. I’d love to be your friend,” Taeil confirmed. 

“Thank you for everything. I mean it,” Kun replied. 

“Don’t worry about it; it’s just my job,” Taeil responded.

They stared at each other for a bit longer before their gazes broke away as Xiaojun walked in. “Sir, you have another patient to attend to, and Mr. Qian must go to bed,” Xiaojun said. 

“Ah, you’re right. Goodnight, Kun,” Taeil waved and he shut off Kun’s lights. Finally, after a while, Kun was able to get some proper sleep. 

The next morning, Kun woke up to a group of familiar faces all surrounding him. There was Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Johnny. 

“Oh Kun-Kun! Are you feeling better? I hope you’re doing alright now!” Ten exclaimed. 

Kun simply nodded his head and averted his gaze. Truth be told, he didn’t really want to see any of them. After a few more well wishes, they all received the hint and left his room. However, once Taeil entered the room, his face lit up. 

“Good news, Kun. You’re going to be discharged in about an hour. You’re definitely showing quick signs of recovery and do not need this hospital visit to be prolonged. Just sign a few papers and you’re good to go. I need you to get a ride, though. I don’t want you walking around on your own, alright?” Taeil recommended. 

“I don’t need a ride from any of them. I’ll take a bus if I have to,” he snapped. 

“Actually, my shift is going to be over soon anyways. I worked a few over night shifts already, so I get to go home this morning. Would you like me to drop you home?” he suggested. 

“I-If you don’t mind,” Kun replied. 

After Kun signed his own discharge forms and finalized everything, he followed Taeil out to the front. He immediately passed all of the men that waited on for him. Kun took the time to realize that even though he needed interactions with others, he needed space from those he was TOO comfortable with. It was dangerous towards his own health at that point. 

Doyoung’s gaze narrowed as he first handedly witnessed Kun stepping into the damn doctor’s car as they drove away. “Shouldn’t there be rules against that...fucking hell...” he cursed under his breath. He clenched his fists tightly. 

Meanwhile, Kun gave Taeil the proper directions until he was back to his own apartment. He thanked Taeil profusely and even gave him a hug. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Moon. Here’s my number, by the way,” Kun stated. 

“It’s Taeil. Now I insist,” he smiled, exchanging his own number as well.

    Kun waved goodbye to his new friend. He entered his apartment with a smile as he laid down on his bed. He felt a newfound warmth that was too good to pass up, and he definitely intended on keeping it. 


	30. Eventually

     Kun collapsed onto his bed and let out a deep breath. He put his hand over his forehead and rubbed the tension that pounded. He shut his eyes as he let himself completely stiffen in place. 

       _Why the fuck do I have the urge to get naked? I just want to strip everything off and...touch myself. Fuck, get a grip, Kun. You just came home from the hospital! There’s no reason to be THIS horny._

      However, he crossed his legs and decided against touching himself. Maybe his body was just frustrated and he craved sex. He craved what he couldn’t have at the moment. He wanted intimacy. He desired someone else’s body against his acting in feverish passion. Sex almost became the forefront in his mind, especially after receiving so much attention. Kissing was nice, but a virgin could only dream of more. Kun never really remembered ever being as sex crazed as he was now.

   However, just because he craved to be sexually active did not mean that he needed to be constantly insulted. He didn’t want to speak to Doyoung, especially. His attitude was the most horrendous aspect about him as an individual. Kun did love Doyoung; maybe he felt obligated to him. In truth, however, he did have genuine feelings for him. Ten was his best friend and it always seemed like he was more unobtainable.   
  
   Jaehyun always seemed so forced onto him and it was as if he was just disassociated from every aspect Kun actually lingered with. But then his mind trailed back to Doyoung. Doyoung understood him; their mindsets were extremely similar. However, Doyoung also had a problem with his possessiveness and anger. Kun didn’t want a relationship based off insults and an overall volatile nature.

   The reason he felt as if he couldn’t be with one person was simply because he was too vulnerable. He easily fell for the simplest of words and was swayed in because of the attention. Yet, in the long run, he could not see himself with more than one person. He always dreamed about settling down properly. Just as he was lost in his thoughts, his phone started ringing. 

      “Hey Sicheng, what’s up?” he sighed. 

        “Kun! Are you doing alright? I heard from Ten that you were hospitalized!” Sicheng exclaimed. 

        “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just discharged, actually. Thanks so much for your concern. I’ll be back at work tomorrow,” he answered. 

        “Oh, well since Mr. Seo had stepped out, he just gave everyone the day off today,” Sicheng explained.

        “Oh really?” Kun inquired, surprised. 

    “Yeah! Anyways, see you tomorrow! I hope you’re feeling a lot better now!” Sicheng answered. 

      Kun cut the phone after that and couldn’t help but feel a little flushed. Did the CEO really give everyone the day off for the sole purpose of just wanting to visit Kun in the hospital? Now he really felt like an asshole for ignoring all of them.

     Then again, he did need his space. However, he still called his boss to directly speak with the CEO and thank him for such a kind, but unnecessary gesture. After he cut the phone, he pondered to himself. 

     If Mr. Seo gave everyone the day off, why wasn’t anyone home yet? Then again, did Kun really care? He didn’t want to see any of them. Hell, he ended up in the hospital BECAUSE of how he felt towards Doyoung especially. Fuck, Kun was so frustrated and he felt hot and heavy everywhere. Eventually, he stripped out of everything except his boxers. He bit down on his lower lip as his hand trailed towards his crotch.

    Just as he was about to exhale, the door to his bedroom abruptly opened and slammed shut instantly as someone stepped inside. Kun jolted up and immediately looked up to see who was leaning against his doorway. He let out a scoff and rolled his eyes seeing it was Doyoung. He had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. 

       “Keep going. Don’t let my presence deter you from your own fun,” he sneered. 

        “Shut the fuck up and get out of my room,” Kun hissed. 

      Doyoung definitely wasn’t going to take that attitude, so he climbed onto the bed and pinned Kun down. 

    “So you just get discharged from the hospital only to ignore everyone there who came to visit you, get a fucking ride from your physician, and then give me an attitude? Fucking hell, you make me so mad. You just want everyone to fuck you, don’t you?” he stated through gritted teeth.    
  


       “D-Doyoung, please,” Kun replied. 

       “Boo hoo, now you’re all intimidated by me. What happened to your—“ he was interrupted mid-sentence by the shock of Kun flipping their positions. 

    Kun now pinned Doyoung down and gripped his wrists extremely tightly. Kun bent down to Doyoung’s ear. 

      “Don’t you dare insinuate that I’m a slut. I’m not yours, nor am I anyone else’s. We’re not exclusive, so I can get fucked and fool around with whoever I want!” he whispered against the shell of Doyoung’s ear. 

     Doyoung was frustrated with Kun. It almost over poured due to the full extent of his anger. He growled and cursed under his breath as Doyoung flipped their positions once more. His hands caressed Kun’s face and trailed over his collarbones. He intricately graved the pattern of his fingers onto Kun’s skin. 

    “Doyoung, no. We can’t do this. Like I said before, I simply can’t bring myself to do this. I love you, I really do. You’ve invoked feelings in me that I’ve never imagined before. We’ve been through a lot, but...you go too far,” Kun explained, his gaze averted from Doyoung’s.

        “B-But if you love me too, why can’t we do anything about it? How did I go too far? What did I do to you?” Doyoung inquired. 

      “THAT’S EXACTLY THE PROBLEM! You don’t realize what you’re doing is just emotionally abusive! You hurt me...constantly. Just as much as you try to fix my wounds by stitching the skin up, you rip the stitches out. Doyoung, you don’t have to actually physically hurt me for it to be abusive. Some of your words and actions are plainly manipulative! I’ll work on myself and you work on yourself...maybe then I’ll be ready to officially commit to you,” Kun sighed. 

       Doyoung desperately grabbed Kun’s lithe body and pulled him close. “P-Please forgive me. I don’t mean it, not one word of it! I love you so much! I can’t risk feeling betrayed again, so I bring myself to say things I don’t mean! Kun, don’t cut me out!” he pleaded. His voice had the hint of despair in it. 

      “Doyoung, no. You’re doing this again. I do love you and realistically, if the circumstances were slightly different or if we met differently, I wouldn’t doubt that right now, we’d probably be properly settled down with each other. Hell, I could even imagine the two of us adopting a child or two. But right now, I can’t give myself to you. One, I don’t know anything about commitment, so I need someone to teach me. Two, I need to shape my own experiences without those I’m just conformed to be around. And three, we both have a lot of flaws that we need to fix about ourselves. After that...and only after that, I’ll be waiting here for you with open arms. I’d give you everything, and no doubt, you’d do the same,” Kun answered truthfully. 

     Then, he slipped off the bracelet Doyoung had given him that had matched his own. He placed the bracelet into Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung could only look at him with shock and underlying regret. Tears started welling up at the corners of his eyes. He then took off the bracelet that Kun had given him and instead of placing it gently into Kun’s hand, he slammed it down onto the hardwood floor. He stood up from the bed and stomped on the bracelet continuously until ever little piece of it was so shattered it became unrecognizable.

    Then, he even took the bracelet he had gifted Kun and gave it the same fate. The gems were shattered all over the ground while the engravings of  _I love you_   were nowhere to be seen.

        “This is exactly what I meant,” Kun calmly stated as he stared down at the shattered gems. He didn’t even feel like crying anymore over it. 

         “OH? So now you’re playing the victim card? You’re dehumanizing me, right? You know what? Whatever. I don’t care! I really don’t give a fuck. This is exactly what I despise about you in every fucking way. Go on, whore around with whoever you want. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest, you loser. That’s all you’ll ever be—basic. Fucking basic. I don’t ever want to be associated with you again,” Doyoung spat. 

        “AGAIN? Didn’t any of my words even pull at you in the SLIGHTEST? And why don’t you want to be associated with me? You broke up with Jaehyun but you still hang out with him! I’m just asking for some space between us! What’s the difference?” Kun questioned.

      “The difference? You want to know the difference? I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU. Anyone else I’ve been with has been just to satisfy a missing void. Yeah, back in college, I had feelings for Ten, but even that is nothing compared to everything I feel towards you. I disdain some of your actions for the sole reason that I’m actually in love with you. I love you so much it actually hurts me. I snap at you because I—“ 

       “I don’t need to hear anything more. We’ve established this...I love you too. But, we need our space. Once we’ve improved as people, then I can see us together. At this point in time, no...I can’t,” Kun replied. 

   Doyoung took a step back, inhaled his breath and let out a deep exhale, and turned towards the door. He ran out of the apartment with tears rolling down his eyes. He was like the gems that laid on the ground: shattered and indistinguishable.   
  
        Kun was left alone once again...or so he thought. Ten was standing by the doorway with a solemn expression. 

     “You’re my best friend. You know it hurts when you completely bunched me in with the other bozos and ignored me? Doyoung came here to visit, but he was being bitchy about it. Jaehyun wanted to give you space, and I was just chilling in my room. However, I heard most of what you were telling lover boy. But before I address that...why did you ignore me?” Ten inquired. There was a hint of hurt in his tone. 

       “Tennie, I’m sorry. I was just so out of it that I couldn’t bring myself to talk to any of you. You especially didn’t do anything to me,” Kun confessed.

     “Okay...I do understand that. I guess you really didn’t want to see familiar faces that make you so confused and cause you some type of pain. It’s fine, Kun. You just came from the hospital, I’m not going to penalize you for that. However...what was all that with Doyoung, huh?” Ten pressed on. 

     “I was just being honest. I don’t want to be with him when he treats me so badly sometimes,” Kun replied. 

      “I get that too. It wasn’t right when he was being totally toxic towards you. Yet...why do you think he can fix his flaws himself? He’s vulnerable and scared. Even though he doesn’t show it, he really is. He needs someone he openly loves and trusts to HELP him while he changes for the better. Healing isn’t always directly correlated with finding just your inner peace. His actions have no excuse and the things he’s said to you have always been horrid. But don’t you think pushing him away will only make it worse? It won’t improve him whatsoever. If you battled your demons together, though, maybe you’d find more progress and reach a certain level of empathy towards one another. I’ve known him for years and I’ve never seen the passion and the spark he has in his eyes than when he’s with you. Kun, you do have a commitment problem, but polyamory isn’t your solution. Actually, the fact that you made a new friend, yes I saw you leave in the car with him, is a good first step, to be honest. Even if you decide to date the doctor later on, that also helps. He’s a third party away from all your drama and troubles. Learn from him and shape your experiences properly. But don’t leave Doyoung in the dust...he needs you. He may act like he has his shit together and that he doesn’t need anyone’s help, but he definitely does. Take a break from things, but don’t abandon him to fight his demons alone. He genuinely loves you, more than I could ever romantically, more than Jaehyun could lustfully...but you do need a little space. Just...try to take my words into some type of consideration.” And with that, Ten stepped away to leave Kun in an even more helpless, disoriented state. 

      Kun let out a cry as he laid down once more. He looked back the broken bracelets—a symbol of a shattered soul. However, he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it at the moment. Then, his phone started ringing and his expression was a bit less tense knowing it was Taeil. He immediately answered the call. 

       “Hey! Are you feeling better? I know it’s a little soon, but would you like to get some coffee tomorrow? I can pick you up,” he smiled. 

       “Yeah...I’d love to...thank you,” he replied. 

         “Alright, see you then,” Taeil responded. 

         Kun cut the phone and threw it off to the side. His mind lingered with too many thoughts to count. However, he knew he could figure it all out...somehow, someday.


	31. Screwed

     Kun combed his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He slipped on some more comfortable clothes, discarded the broken pieces of the bracelets on the floor, and approached Ten, who was now sitting on the couch in the living room.   
  
     He was mindlessly channel surfing on the television. Kun plopped down right next to him. Ten looked over and instantly shut off the television, throwing the remote to the side.   


 

      “Tennie, why don’t you talk about yourself? Aren’t you ever going to settle down with someone? Do you have genuine feelings for someone?” Kun inquired.   
  


      “Well...I like fucking around. I love teasing and flirting. I never saw myself settling down with someone. I mean the closest I would think of would be you...” Ten winked. 

 

      Kun’s face flushed in embarrassment. “TEN!” Kun whined. 

 

        Ten grabbed Kun by his waist and pulled him into a lovable hug. “Come on, Kun-Kun. You’re my wifey; you literally are the most domestic form of a spouse that I can have,” Ten snickered. 

 

         “TEN!” Kun whined once more. 

 

        “I mean...it is low key true. But anyways, I know you might not want me to bring it up again, but I have noticed how you act towards Doyoung. I don’t know what happened a while back when Jaehyun and Doyoung broke up and all that crazy shit went down, but you definitely do like him...well that’s more of an understatement,” Ten explained. 

 

       “Well, whatever! I don’t want to think about stupid Doyoung! I’m actually hanging out with Taeil tomorrow after work,” Kun stated.

 

         “Well, look at you~already a date and he’s only met you once. Everyone’s whipped for you,” Ten smirked. 

 

         “I-I guess so, but it’s not really a date! We’re just going to get some coffee together. I’m actually excited,” Kun explained.

 

         “As you should be! Taeil is hot, so you better go get that ass!” Ten exclaimed. 

 

         “Yeah...anyways, I think I’m going to head off to my room now and chill a bit. Thanks for talking to me,” Kun smiled. 

 

         “No problem, buddy,” Ten winked back. 

 

      Kun shut his bedroom door behind him as he whipped out his cellphone and scrolled through some messages. He decided to text Jaehyun to check up on him. 

 

        **Me**

**[12:00 pm]**

 

Hey Jaehyun! I’m sorry for ignoring everyone this morning! I just...didn’t feel like speaking to anyone. Anyways, how are you? 

 

      Kun waited a few seconds before the bubbles popped up on the messenger. Jaehyun was typing back. 

 

**Jaehyun**

**[12:03 pm]**

 

No! You don’t need to apologize. 

I understand. I hope you’re feeling better. 

By the way, do you know what happened to Doyoung? 

He came home and broke a few lamps. He also picked up a whole shoe rack and threw it out a window. 

 

   Kun rolled his eyes. Doyoung was extremely childish and petty. This was exactly why Kun just couldn’t start a relationship with him. 

 

** Me  **

** [12:07 pm] **

 

Hah! As if I’d know...you know he has a temper. 

 

   Kun didn’t receive a reply after that, so he preoccupied himself with something else. Then a notification rang, so he quickly opened up his messages once more. 

 

** Jaehyun  **

** [12:15 pm] **

 

[image attachment]

 

   Kun’s eyes went wide as he almost choked on his own spit. Jaehyun sent a picture of himself as he just got out of the shower. A towel was wrapped loosely around his waist and his abs glistened with drops of water perfectly defining his abdomen. Kun did not expect it at all. It was a plain fact that Jaehyun was extremely sexy. There was no argument. 

 

** Me  **

** [12:19 pm] **

 

JAEHYUN. 

NO. GIVE A GUY A WARNING! 

 

** Jaehyun **

**[12:21 pm]**

 

You know you like it~ 

Why don’t you send one back? 

 

   Kun’s face instantly flushed red. He vigorously texted away. 

 

** Me **

** [12:23 pm] **

 

NOPE! NEVER! NOT A CHANCE!

I JUST CAME HOME THIS MORNING FROM THE HOSPITAL! HELL NO!! 

 

** Jaehyun **

** [12:25 pm] **

 

Then would you like me to come over? 

 

  Kun bit his bottom lip as he contemplated. He HAD to learn how to be more committed. But...he wasn’t actually committed to anyone at the moment. Sure, he did freak out before when Jaehyun did try to touch him, but most of that was directed towards Doyoung. 

 

**Me**

**[12:29 pm]**

 

Sure...you can come over. 

Preferably now. 

 

   He then started checking some other things and cleaning up the apartment before he heard an excited knock at the door. Just as Kun opened it, he was immediately captured in Jaehyun’s arms and spun around. Jaehyun rested his nose in the crook of Kun’s neck as he was finally brought down. Before he could get a word in, Jaehyun was already pushing the two of them into Kun’s bedroom. 

 

     “Wait! Before we do anything, I want to talk...” Kun stated. 

 

       “Alright, tell me,” Jaehyun responded. He took a seat on the bed with Kun right next to him. Kun was looking down at the floor as his eyes were fixated on nowhere in particular. 

 

         “I have strong feelings for Doyoung. I know for a fact that I do. However, I pushed him away because I cannot be with him until he changes himself. I’m not going to continuously be called a slut and have him possessively claim me. He has his issues, just like the rest of us do. I want him to improve and give me some space, but he became extremely angry, as he usually is,” Kun sighed. 

 

      He slouched his shoulders as he gripped himself, trying to shake himself out of those useless thoughts. Jaehyun could only incredulously look at him, but then the look in his eyes became a bit more gentle. Jaehyun reassuringly put his hand on Kun’s shoulder as he flashed a bright smile. 

 

      “I can somewhat understand. I think I like Ten...a lot. A little more than how I first felt about him. It’s just really hard for me to commit. After Doyoung, especially, I just couldn’t bring myself to be in a stable relationship. Also, Ten is an enigma, so I can’t even bring myself to try and understand what he could be thinking. All I know is that he probably doesn’t feel the same way,” Jaehyun confessed. 

 

       “Don’t say that! You never know! Tennie just doesn’t want to be exclusive with anyone right now. He’s just really preoccupied with other things right now,” Kun reassured. 

 

       They sat in silence for a couple minutes. The lingering tension in the air thickened. On the other hand, Ten was in his room listening to music with his earbuds in. So, he didn’t hear anyone coming into the apartment. 

 

    As he was scrolling through his laptop, the internet went down. Ten cursed under his breath, knowing he had an assignment to finish for Mr. Lee. He grumbled, packed up his laptop, and exited his bedroom.    
  


       “KUN! The internet went down! Call the freaking internet provider and tell them that it’s complete crap! I’m going to the library!” he shouted, slamming the front door angrily behind him. 

  
     However, Kun was lost in Jaehyun’s eyes and preoccupied with other thoughts that he barely even heard Ten’s shouts from outside his bedroom door.   
  


      “He...left,” Jaehyun pointed out.   
  


       “We’re all alone,” Kun emphasized.

 

        Jaehyun shifted a little as his hand caressed Kun’s thigh. Kun hesitantly bit his own lip seeing Jaehyun’s hand trail just a bit farther up. 

 

       “Do you want to...fill each other’s voids?” Jaehyun inquired. 

 

        “Yes,” Kun’s voice barely came above a whisper. 

 

       Jaehyun slowly positioned Kun so he was laying down on the bed. Then his eyes trailed over his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Jaehyun’s hand skillfully untied his bottoms as he tugged on the string. 

 

       “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s going to be your first time. I-I’ll bottom for you because I know it’ll be more painful for you if you bottomed first,” Jaehyun answered. 

 

         “Yes, I’m sure. J-Just please take a bit of control and help me through it. I-I’m a bit scared,” Kun admitted. 

 

      “Don’t worry, I’ll help you through it,” he reassured him. 

 

        Jaehyun pulled down Kun’s bottoms and pushed them away. Then, Kun removed his own shirt. He was left exposed and vulnerable in a simple pair of boxers. Jaehyun started unbuttoning his own top and quickly discarded his pants to the side. Kun’s face was flushed as he embarrassingly tried to cover himself up. Jaehyun cupped Kun’s face as he leaned in. He gently pressed his lips against Kun’s, who shut his eyes almost immediately. They moved against each other until Jaehyun picked up the pace. He kissed Kun a bit more roughly, taking in his taste. 

 

     Kun’s hands found their way to the back of Jaehyun’s neck as he pulled him closer. Jaehyun started tugging down his own boxers and Kun’s followed soon after. Jaehyun licked Kun’s bottom lip as Kun slowly opened his mouth. Jaehyun’s tongue took control as he explored every little crevice of Kun’s mouth. Kun’s grip on Jaehyun’s forearms tightened as he tried to let the taste linger a little longer.

 

     Jaehyun’s lips trailed down to his neck and immediately started biting on his soft skin. Kun covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a moan as Jaehyun started leaving deep marks by his shoulder. Kun could feel his arousal growing. He then reached out for Jaehyun and left butterfly kisses over his jaw and on his neck. He hesitated leaving marks so he opted to only kiss his skin. 

 

       “Do you have any lubricant?” Jaehyun inquired. 

 

        Kun nodded his head as he reached over to his nightstand and picked out a condom and a bottle of lube. Jaehyun laid on the bed. 

 

      “Jaehyun, I don’t want to hurt you because I did something wrong,” Kun nervously explained. 

 

        “It’s fine, I’ll help you through it. Just spread a lot of lubricant on your fingers, okay? And then, just put a finger in one by one. You don’t have to speed it up. Go as slow as you want to and I’ll tell you how I feel,” Jaehyun stated. 

 

       Kun poured a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers. He fumbled because he couldn’t believe he was finally going so far. He took a deep breath and placed one finger by Jaehyun’s anus. Then, the slowly pushed it in. Jaehyun cursed under his breath and bit down on his own wrist. 

 

       “Oh! Am I hurting you? Should I stop?” Kun asked worriedly. 

 

          Jaehyun shook his head and insisted that Kun should continue. Kun’s finger penetrated a bit deeper. Then, he decided to add a second finger. Kun didn’t really know how scissoring worked, but he tried to base it off the time Doyoung had done it to him. He moved his fingers along and decided to add a third finger. Jaehyun cursed once again as he pushed his head back. By the time he pushed his third finger in, Jaehyun let out a weak whimper. 

 

       “K-Kun! You found it...” he moaned.

          Kun couldn’t believe he had found Jaehyun’s prostate, so he had a bit of a feel for it. Once he was reassured, he removed his fingers and wiped them clean. Then, Jaehyun reached for Kun’s dick and spread some lubricant over it. It was already hard and dripping with a thick coat of precum around the slit. He pulled open the condom and placed it over Kun’s dick.

 

    Then, Jaehyun flipped their positions and made sure Kun was laying down. Then he hopped down slowly onto Kun’s cock taking it in completely until he was sitting on it. He gripped Kun’s shoulders and started moving. Kun let out moan as Jaehyun lifted himself slightly before bringing himself down again. Tears were slightly welling up in Jaehyun’s eyes, but he continued.

 

    Kun cupped Jaehyun’s face and brought him down for another kiss. He thrusted right into Jaehyun, feeling his body with a little more confidence. Jaehyun moaned against Kun’s mouth as he left lazy kisses against Kun’s jawline. 

 

         “I-I don’t think I can last much longer, I’m about to—“ 

 

          “It’s alright, go ahead,” Jaehyun smiled. 

 

          Kun’s dick twitched as he let out a full load of his cum into the condom. Jaehyun pulled off of him, still hard. Kun took a few seconds to breath before he removed the condom and tied it, putting it to the side to discard. Then, he reached over for Jaehyun’s dick and pressed his finger into his slit.   


 

    Jaehyun hissed, but Kun’s hand moved down to his shaft and rubbed it gently. Jaehyun shifted against Kun’s movements as Kun started rubbing the underside of his cock and his balls. Jaehyun soon released into Kun’s hand and over his own stomach. Kun licked Jaehyun’s cum off his own fingers and reached for Jaehyun’s hair, carding his fingers through it. They were coming down from their euphoric highs and smiled. Jaehyun pulled Kun into an embrace as they laid under the covers.    
  


      “Thank you,” Kun whispered. 

 

       “It’s no problem at all. It felt good, you did amazing for your first time,” Jaehyun complimented. 

 

     Kun let out an incoherent whine. “I can’t believe I lost one of my virginities today! You were my first kiss and official sexual encounter!” Kun marveled. 

 

      Jaehyun smiled so widely that his dimples were extremely prominent. “I guess I just have that effect,” he stated. 

 

      “You should go take a shower. The cum against you must be sticky,” Kun pointed out. 

 

        “Well I mean...you’re sweaty too! You want to take a quick shower with me? Jaehyun smirked. 

 

      “Nope,” Kun huffed. 

 

        Then, Jaehyun hugged him tightly so the cum was all over Kun’s skin as well. “Ugh! You’re so gross!” Kun smacked Jaehyun’s bicep. 

 

        Meanwhile, Ten was finishing up his assignment at the library. He was exhausted, to say the least. He was also hungry, so he was ready to beg Kun to cook him a meal. He leaned back as he finally submitted his code to Mr. Lee. 

 

    Then, he spotted Doyoung in an aisle of books. He packed up his belongings and jogged over to the other male.    
  


         “So...how are you holding up?” Ten inquired. 

 

       Doyoung scoffed. “Get away from me, you jackass,” he rolled his eyes.   
  


         “Bruh, chill! I’m not trying to insult you or anything! You just really need to control your temper! Anyways...I think it would be nice if the two of us just take a drive and NOT think about Kun, right?” Ten inquired. 

 

       Doyoung mumbled angry curses under his breath as he reluctantly agreed. “Fine! But you’re in charge of wherever the hell we go!”

 

       “Great! Let’s go shopping!” Ten exclaimed. 

 

         “Whatever...” Doyoung huffed. 

 

           At the same time, the whole afternoon passed by. Jaemin and the gang were headed home. 

 

     “Hghhhh we have so much work and studying to do! We never got to spy on the old man and his hoes in a while!” Haechan whined. 

 

       “It’s not the end of the world, Donghyuck!” Jaemin argued. 

 

         “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. What does matter though is that our school’s annual music festival is coming up! Jaemin...are you going to ask Felix to be your companion?” Jisung raised an eyebrow. 

 

      “Ooohhh....yeah, you should ask him out!” Chenle exclaimed. 

 

       Jaemin looked away embarrassingly as a blush spread across his cheeks. “I’ll ask him out only if Jeno has the balls to ask Renjun, you and Jisung go together, and Haechan actually TALKS to Yangyang!” he retorted. 

 

        “NO WAY!!” Jeno whined. 

 

         “There’s nothing going on between us!” Renjun defended. 

 

          “Didn’t I tell you to stop mentioning Yangyang!” Haechan growled.

      “Hmph! That’s what I thought!” Jaemin rolled his eyes. Then he stopped in place as his jaw dropped. 

 

       “Hey...what are you—“ Jeno paused as he looked up to where Jaemin was staring. Then all the other boys followed and Haechan let out a scream. 

 

       “NO WAY!!! Is that the old man literally on his balcony MAKING OUT with his side hoe?!” Haechan shouted. 

 

       Chenle whipped out his phone and started taking pictures. 

 

         At the same time, Ten was driving back with Doyoung. 

 

          “Ten...I wanted to say thanks. I really did need to take my mind off of all the things happening. Shopping really helped relieve some stress,” Doyoung sighed. 

 

          “No problem! And I think you should definitely apologize to Kun! Anyways, I’m going to go open the door, so you stay in the car and I’ll be right back!” Ten exclaimed.   
  


          That was when Ten spotted all the boys hovering in one area. 

 

           “Umm...boys? What are you doing?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

 

            They all laughed straight at Ten as he started getting annoyed. “What could you possibly be—oh...” he blinked a few times as he spotted Kun in Jaehyun’s arms. Kun had a glow to him and he seemed more energized. It was as if he had...oh.   
  


       Ten internally panicked as he noticed Doyoung stepping out of the car. He knew Doyoung would blow a fuse if he saw what Ten was seeing and even manage to figure out that the two of them had sex. 

 

       “Hey Doyoung! Want to go get some ice cream? I’m really craving it!” Ten smiled. 

 

        “I’m not really in the mood. I kind of want to properly talk to Kun first. But thanks anyways!” Doyoung brushed him off. 

 

      Just before Doyoung could walk forward, Ten pulled him by the arm and pressed their lips together. The boys all whistled and took pictures. Ten released Doyoung from his grip as Doyoung tried to process what had happened. 

 

       “T-Ten?!” he stated in shock. 

 

         Ten could only desperately smile and giggle as he then looked up at the balcony to see Kun and Jaehyun staring RIGHT at them. They both looked extremely thrown off guard. 

 

       “Oh, I’m SO screwed,” Ten thought you himself as he contemplated his own fate. 


	32. It’s On

“Ooohhh it’s about to be an old man brawl! They’re so horny,” Jisung giggled.

Ten sent an intimidating glare in the teenagers’ direction, which they ignored. 

“Can you boys PLEASE leave?” Ten inquired. 

“Alright, fine. We don’t need to stick around while y’all do the nasty anyways,” Jeno stuck out his tongue as they all walked away snickering. 

Ten let out a loud huff as he turned to Doyoung, who looked completely star struck. 

“Ten...” he trailed off with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Ten scrunched his nose and raised his eyebrow with a confused manner. “Umm...let’s just go up to the apartment...” he trailed off. 

     _I hope to God that Jaehyun and Kun aren’t freaking out, are dressed, and NOT eating each other._

Kun meanwhile was scrambling upstairs as he was making himself look more decent. “Alright, Jaehyun! Knowing Ten, he ended up stupidly kissing Doyoung because he didn’t want him to see anything! He probably brought him over in the first place just to calm him down and he probably saw us from the balcony! Just pretend like we didn’t do anything alright??” Kun panicked. 

“Okay, but isn’t that a little deceitful? I really think that’s not right...why shouldn’t he know that we had sex? Do you really not care about me?” Jaehyun inquired. His expression soured a little. 

“N-No! It’s not that! I just really don’t want to feel Doyoung’s wrath and have all that drama unnecessarily start up again! Please understand that!” he answered. 

“But I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. So what? We had sex—“

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Doyoung screeched. 

Ten sighed as he facepalmed. He knew he opened the door at the wrong time. 

Doyoung lunged right at Jaehyun and grabbed him by the collar. He pinned him up against the wall. “Alright, you two-faced bastard...tell me why you thought it was okay for you to sleep with Kun,” he growled. 

Kun grabbed at Doyoung’s arm and tried to let his grip loosen off of Jaehyun. “Doyoung, please. S-Stop it...for me,” Kun pleaded. 

Doyoung tensed up but eventually let go of Jaehyun. He let out a deep breath and looked Kun straight in the eyes. He pulled him outside and closed the door behind them. His gaze was a bit more gentle as he pulled Kun into a simple embrace. His somber expression was already heartbreaking enough. 

“It’s so hard for me to not be with you. I know, I’ll respect that we’re not committed. I’ll respect any decision you make because obviously you have that right. I’m genuinely sorry for the things I’ve said and done. I’ll become a better person, for myself, for you, and for us...” he whispered.

“Doyoung, he didn’t completely take my virginity. He only took...one aspect of it. He bottomed for me,” he answered back. 

He chuckled a little and smiled against the crook of Kun’s neck. “I’m sorry. I’ll give you some space,” he stated. 

“Thank you. Seriously. I’m glad you took a good couple hours to calm down,” Kun remarked.

“Call Jaehyun. I think the two of us should be heading home,” Doyoung stated. “Tell him I’m in the car,” he continued. 

Kun nodded and in a matter of minutes, Kun was settled in his room. Soon, he received a text from Taeil asking to meet him before his shift at work in the morning instead of after. Kun agreed, thinking he had nothing better to do. 

The next morning, Kun woke up bright and early to meet up with Taeil at the local cafe. Luckily, both of them arrived on time and obviously not many others were around. After ordering their preferences, they took a seat at one of the tables outside. 

“Taeil, you look really tired! Is everything alright?” Kun inquired. 

“Ehh...well, not really. Last night, I kind of went to a club and got a little drunk. I also met up with an old acquaintance from college. I don’t know if you know him, but he’s the manager and host of Essence? His name is Jungwoo?” Taeil asked. 

“Ah yeah...I’ve seen him around. Very...serious dude,” Kun cringed, remembering how quickly him, Doyoung, and Jaehyun were kicked out of Essence for causing a disturbance. 

“Yeah, well, we started talking and it was great catching up! He was a little out of his senses too since he also drank quite a bit. And then...he took me back to his place and we...” Taeil bit his lip. 

“You had sex?” Kun raised his eyebrow. 

Taeil shyly nodded. 

“Oh wow! That’s actually amazing! I’m so proud of you that you were able to find that connection!” Kun exclaimed. “So...maybe it’s a little bit out of line for me to ask, but did you...lose both ways?” Kun implied. 

Taeil took a sip of his coffee and nodded shyly. “Yes, I’m officially not a virgin anymore. He wants to see me again too!” Taeil smiled.

“Oh wow! You work fast!” Kun remarked.

“Anyways, how was your day after coming home from the hospital?” Taeil added.

“Oh...well I kind of lost my virginity, but not all the way. I topped, but I didn’t officially lose my...you know,” Kun stuttered.

“Yeah, so you didn’t bottom yet. That’s perfectly fine. I guess the alcohol gave me a bit of confidence, so that’s why I was able to do it,” Taeil shook his head. “Anyways, who bottomed for you?” he inquired.

“Umm...so you remember when three guys came to visit me? So the one you called ‘too full of himself’ bottomed for me,” Kun admitted.

Taeil’s jaw dropped. “No way! He was the tallest and most muscular out of all three of those guys! I definitely thought he was a top!” Taeil marveled.

“You’d be surprised,” Kun laughed a little. “His body is just as perfect as you can imagine,” Kun added.

“Oohhh how lucky~” Taeil replied. He then looked down at his watch. “Oh! Your work shift should be starting soon! Mine doesn’t start until a bit later, so do you want me to drop you off?” Taeil offered.

“Aww thank you. I’d definitely appreciate it!” Kun enthusiastically responded.

After Taeil dropped him off, they waved goodbye for a future promise to hang out again. Kun gripped his satchel and walked in with a smile. He was the first one there, so he reported himself in and started setting up at his desk. Soon after, everyone else filed in as well. Strangely enough, Mr. Seo was also present, which wasn’t very common for him to actually enter their department. 

“Alright, I want everyone to settle in. I hope Qian is feeling better. Right now, we have to get down to business. Mr. Seo now has the opportunity to tell you guys something important that he tried to yesterday,” Taeyong explained.

“Alright, everyone. As you know, NEO is considered one of the best tech companies in the world. However, our biggest competitor, Se7en is also REALLY giving us a run for our money right now. With such a rivalry, it’s only fair that I must tell you about this event that we all must participate in. As you know, the local all boys’ school is holding their annual music festival. Both our company and Se7en have signed up to volunteer and PERFORM. Listen...we have to kick their asses, pardon my language,” Johnny explained.

“Sir, so you expect us, a group of computer programmers, to go against another group of computer programmers by...singing and dancing as if we’re someidol boy group?” Ten cringed.

“Um...yes?” Johnny shrugged his shoulders. “I expect all of us to participate,” he nodded his head. 

“Johnny, with all due respect, and you know I love you...WHY DID YOU SIGN US UP JUST TO HUMILIATE OURSELVES?!WE ALL WENT TO SCHOOL FOR STEM NOT THE ARTS! WAS THE RIVALRY WITH SE7EN THAT BAD??” Taeyong shouted. He slammed his hand onto the desk. 

“Taeyong, sweetie, calm down. If you stress any more, your hair will turn gray. But...I know I should’ve consulted everyone in this office, but I had no choice! The CEO of Se7en had already signed up and challenged me! Plus you know all the other departments of our company are consisted of a bunch of old dinosaurs! This is the only department that has actual young, attractive guys! Just look at Jaehyun—10 out of 10 would bang!” Johnny whined. 

“YOU IDIOT! We’re some of the best software engineers in the WORLD and you signed us up to SING and DANCE at some damn music festival! When is it?” Taeyong inquired.

“I-In two weeks...” Johnny replied.

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PREPARE?!” Taeyong shouted.

“Don’t worry! I hired some of the best in the entertainment industry! I have makeup, choreography, outfits, instructors, etc. ALL ready to teach us starting today!” Johnny exclaimed.

“Really? And what about all the code we have to submit and all the contracts we have with other companies?” Taeyong’s eye started to twitch.

“I left it to the old dinosaurs in the other departments! Don’t worry! They can handle it!” Johnny brushed it off. 

“THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE DEGREES IN COMPUTER SCIENCE, COMPUTER ENGINEERING, OR APPLIED MATH, YOU IDIOT!” Taeyong screeched. 

Kun, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Mark, Lucas, Hendery, Doyoung, and Ten could only watch as their manager and the CEO went back and forth with their bickering. Then, there was a strange knock at the door. Taeyong trudged over only to find some delivery man standing there and ominously handing him a card without another word. 

“All of you must come outside?” Taeyong read, confused.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and directed all the men outside. They all waited there completely lost until a giant limo stopped and abruptly parked in front of them. 

Just then a group of professionally clad men stepped out, all with haughty expressions. Johnny’s expression instantly soured. 

The man in front took off his sunglasses and tucked them away. His smile grew as he approached Johnny with open arms. 

“Johnathan! How are you?” he inquired.

“It’s. Just. John. And I’m doing alright. How are you, Jaebum?” Johnny’s gaze narrowed.

“Great! Se7en’s stocks just went up AGAIN! It’s great being successful, isn’t it!” Jaebum sighed. “By the way, what’s with the formality? Call me JB!” he exclaimed. 

“Ah...of course,” Johnny cringed. 

“Oh my! I hope the card I sent wasn’t an inconvenience. But of course I needed you to come out of the office, obviously! And where are my manners? I have to introduce you to MY software engineers! This is Jinyoung, my manager, and the rest of the team: Jackson, Mark, BamBam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and our interns—Changbin, Minho, and Chan!” Jaebum explained. 

“Aww, it’s great to meet your little minions—I mean staff. These are my software engineers! My manager, Taeyong, then there’s Kun, Ten, Doyoung, Sicheng, Jaehyun, and our interns: Lucas, Mark, and Hendery!” Johnny stated.

“So, Youngho, why don’t we talk about what’s coming up while our boys all talk to each other? Just a little friendly competition, right?” Jaebum smiled.

“Of course!” Johnny answered back with gritted teeth.

Mark had approached his fellow Mark. “So you’re an intern for NEO, huh?” he inquired.

“Yes, I am,” Mark answered casually.

“I guess this competition will prove who is the more superior Mark, right?” he condescendingly inquired.

“I guess so...” Mark replied. However, Lucas gripped his shoulder in support and reassurance, so he calmed down a bit. 

Jinyoung then slyly snuck up behind Taeyong and poked his back. “Ooohhh what a pretty little thing we have here~you’re the manager of NEO? Oof, you’re so cute, I bet you’re sleeping with the CEO,” he remarked.

“Ooh, it takes one observation to know one, my fellow manager of Se7en. You probably have experience in that as well. And don’t you dare call me cute or else I’ll rip your dick right off,” he warned.

“Aww, don’t be like that! We’re all friends here!” Jinyoung smiled.

“Don’t you dare give me that fake ass bullshit! Now get the fuck out of my face before I rip your pretty little eyes out,” Taeyong growled. 

Then there was BamBam casually leaning against the wall with Ten.

“My CEO is an actual idiot for agreeing to this,” BamBam mumbled. 

“Tell me about it! More shit to add to the insane stuff we already have to do!” Ten whined. Then, he turned to face BamBam. “By the way, are you Thai?” he inquired.

“Yeah I am, actually! Are you as well?” BamBam inquired.

“Ethnically I’m Chinese, but nationally, I am Thai,” he smiled.

“No way, that’s amazing! Want to meet up for a drink sometime? I’ll buy for you, babe,” BamBam winked.

“Damn...you’re smooth. I’ll take you up on that offer,” Ten smirked.

On the other hand, Jackson was circling around Kun in the most predatory way. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? You’re perfect. You look so meek and submissive,” Jackson pointed out.

“P-Please step away from me,” Kun replied. 

Jackson grabbed Kun’s chin and tilted his head up so they were facing each other. “I would take you seriously...but you’re just not assertive enough, cupcake. I want to eat you up and corrupt your purity,” he admitted. “You have to take what you want,” he continued as his face leaned in closer. 

However, Doyoung pushed Jackson away from Kun as a visibly shaken Kun embraced Doyoung. “Don’t you dare touch him,” Doyoung warned.

“Hah! He wasn’t bothered by it! Why don’t you step away, peanut gallery,” Jackson scoffed.

“I’m going to—“ Kun stopped Doyoung. “Please. Don’t get angry over me. He’s just trying to psyche you out on purpose,” Kun pleaded, which Doyoung reluctantly agreed.

Kun inhaled and stepped up to Jackson with a little more bravado. “Why don’t we talk man to man?” Kun inquired. 

“Ooh, I like how you’re talking now. Let’s make a proposition,” Jackson smirked.

“Yes?” Kun chimed.

“Alright, cupcake. You’ve caught my eye since I’ve stepped out of the limo. If Se7en loses the music competition, I’ll leave you alone. However, if we win, you’re going on a date with me, AND spending the night at my place,” Jackson offered. 

“WHAT! Oh I’m going to knock your teeth out!” Doyoung shouted, but Kun stopped him. 

“Alright. I’ll take you up on your offer. We’re both men, I’m not afraid of a measly bet,” Kun stated. He held out his hand for Jackson to shake.

“It’s a deal,” they both smirked, much to the chagrin of Doyoung.

Oh...the ways this could definitely go awry were too much to count. 


	33. Bad Boy

“Alright men, let’s get going, we don’t want our good friends at NEO to be preoccupied with us anymore. God knows how much help they really need,” Jaebum sneered.

All the men of Se7en lined up and entered the limo one by one. BamBam placed a business card in Ten’s hand and winked.

“Call me sometime,” he whispered, which Ten nodded. 

Jackson kissed Kun’s hand and left with a small smile on his face as he waved goodbye to him. Doyoung blatantly gave him a death glare. After that, the limo drove away. 

“Alright, so we should probably drive over to the entertainment building that’s offered their services to us,” Johnny explained.

“And which company is that?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Oh just the #1 entertainment company, SK Entertainment,” Johnny smirked.

“W-Wait! You mean THE Lee Soon Kyu? Sunny? The badass, acclaimed female CEO?!” Taeyong marveled.

“Yep! Her company! Apparently all her idol groups are taking breaks and stuff, so after a couple phone calls and negotiations, we were able to book the building in preparation!” Johnny explained.

Soon, he had a ride arranged for all the men to arrive at SK entertainment. As he entered and greeted the desk secretary, Johnny looked over to see all the men of Se7en there too.

“Jaebum! What the hell are you doing here?!” he inquired.

“Oh? Ms. Sunny let us use her building, obviously! If you want the best of the best, we expect it for ourselves too! You’re not the only one to think that you deserve such quality, right?” JB rolled his eyes.

“Ugh! Whatever! We’ll share the damn utilities, I don’t give a fuck. We’ll take everything on the East Wing and you’ll take everything on the West Wing. Fair? Alright, let’s go!” Johnny directed his men. 

BamBam gave a flying kiss directed right at Ten while Jackson winked in Kun’s direction. As they walked into the main dance studio, Doyoung held Kun back.

“Kun, I don’t like the way he looks at you. He’s shady,” Doyoung stated.

“First of all, you think that about EVERY guy that looks in my direction. Secondly, I know how that Jackson guy looks at me. But I don’t care. I can handle myself and I can do whatever I want. Doyoung, you need to calm down and not focus on me so much,” he replied. 

Doyoung didn’t speak after that. As they all entered the dance studio, Johnny made them all change into comfortable sweats as the choreographer walked in. The music producer and lyricist also walked in to speak with Johnny. Then, the CEO herself entered as well. She examined each of the men.

“Alright, I’m going to get straight to business. I want all of you to line up right in front of me,” she stated, which all the men complied.

“I’m going to check you all out and see which positions you’d be fit for. You nerds are cute, I’ll give you that, but you need the talent and charisma, got it? I’ll make sure you and that other group of geeks are whipped into shape. Alright let me see...” Sunny trailed off.

She pointed towards Taeyong, Mark, Lucas, and Hendery. “You guys are definitely rappers. Mr. Stiff Ass Glasses definitely exudes leadership qualities,” she said.

Ten held back a laugh. “Mr. Lee as a rapper? I highly doubt it would work,” he chuckled.

Sunny looked over and glared at Ten. “Don’t you DARE judge my intuition, boy,” she rolled her eyes.

Then, she looked straight at Doyoung, Jaehyun, Ten, and Kun. “You’re definitely vocalists, for sure,” she stated. She pointed at Ten. “Judging by your body type, I think you’d be a great dancer. Then again, you all have potential,” she stated.

“Alright, you there!” she pointed at Sicheng. “I can definitely see you being extremely versatile. I feel like in certain languages you can rap more, and in other languages you can show off your vocals. I also think you must be a great dancer by the looks of your body type.” 

“Finally, Johnny, I think you can be just as versatile. You have a certain appeal and I definitely want you center for dance sequences,” she explained. 

“Okay, that’s it for now! I’m going to go to the other side and discuss the same thing with that other group. By the way, I want him to get a makeover RIGHT NOW. I’ll show you my intuition is NEVER wrong. So girls, go get him ready!” she snapped her fingers as she pointed as Taeyong and left the room, her heels clacking with each step as the music producer, lyricist, and choreographer followed closely behind her. 

The makeup artists pulled on Taeyong’s sleeve to get him out of the room. Taeyong quickly panicked. “Johnny! Help! I don’t know where they’re taking me!” he exclaimed. 

“Taeyong sweetie, it’s okay! They just want to give you a makeover! It’ll be over soon!” Johnny waved at him in reassurance. 

Taeyong was soon pulled out of the room as the music producer started discussing certain styles their music should have for the showcase. After about 30 minutes, the makeup artists and outfit coordinators entered. 

“He’s ready,” one of them said. 

All of the men’s heads whipped in the direction of the doorway. Taeyong meekly stepped inside, looking away from everyone else. Gone were the bulky glasses that covered his eyes. His professional outfit was also replaced for something more of a concept scenario instead. His hair was freshly dyed pink and he was exuding bad boy energy. His makeup made his features pop even more, especially on his lips. Everyone’s jaws dropped. Ten spit out the water he was drinking. 

“NO WAY!!!” Ten shouted.

Johnny blinked a few times. “Who are you and what have you done with my lovable boyfriend?!” he inquired. “T-Taeyong...I can’t believe this,” Johnny marveled.

“Looks like Mr. Seo is going to have a boner,” Mark whispered to Lucas, who giggled to himself. 

Kun’s eyes met with his boss, who now looked even more intimidating with his new look. Kun could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. 

_I made out with him...this guy...that same dude. I made out with my boss. My boss looks like that when he’s professionally taken care of. I think I’m going to cry._

Johnny tried to go in for a hug, but Taeyong immediately blocked it. “Johnny, I’m still mad at you for springing all this on us TODAY!” he exclaimed.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” he whined. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes and approached Kun. He lifted Kun’s head by his chin and slammed their lips together in front of everyone. Kun was shocked, to say the least. Everyone else blinked a couple times to make sure what they were seeing actually correlated at all. 

Taeyong’s hands found their way to Kun’s collar and gripped him a bit tighter as he kissed him much harder than before. Kun was trying his hardest not to fall on his knees. Eventually, Taeyong pulled away as saliva rolled down Kun’s chin. He dropped him onto the floor and whipped his head back at Johnny. 

“Is THAT fanfic-worthy?” he narrowed his gaze. 

“Taeyong, where’s this all coming from?” Johnny inquired.

“Oh...well since you LOVE exploiting me so much, I thought...why can’t I act this way? Right? RIGHT? Let a bad boy be a bad boy, will ya? Because apparently I can’t even make my own decisions anymore!” Taeyong snapped. 

“Yongie, you know it’s NOT like that! I’m sorry for being too prideful and getting us all into this and I’m sorry for writing the fanfic, but please forgive me! We’re all in this together, and that’s what matters. By the way, making out with Kun is great, I’d just prefer it if it were in a more private area, you know—“ 

“JOHNNY NO! Ugh I really can’t with you sometimes,” Taeyong massaged his temples. 

Kun stood up from being in such a disoriented state. His lips were covered in Mr. Lee’s lipgloss. 

“Well, this has just made a turn for the weird,” Ten shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh...um, kiddos, close your eyes; can you do that for me?” Johnny inquired towards Lucas, Mark, and Hendery.

“Umm with all due respect, sir, why?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

Ten scoffed. “I bet Mr. Seo wants to see Mr. Lee make out with Kun again,” he snickered.

Kun smacked Ten over the head. “Show some respect,” he hissed. 

“You’re talking as if you don’t want Mr. Lee to fuck you right here and now,” Ten smirked. “I mean...look at that sexy outfit. Oh~and those eyes, such pretty eyes. Don’t you just want him to touch you all over and fuck into you until you’re screaming his name,” he continued. 

Kun instantly stiffened up. “NO! It’s our boss! The kiss was just a mistake! What’s wrong with you?” Kun cringed. 

Meanwhile, as all of this was going down, Doyoung was trying to escape the situation. He was somewhat going into his happy place, trying not to rip his own boss’s head off. He inhaled and exhaled as he sat in a corner away from everyone else.

“Ten’s not wrong. Well...to an extent, he’s not wrong,” Johnny admitted.

Taeyong’s eye started to twitch out of annoyance. “So I assume you have a cheating kink or something? Why the hell do you WANT your own boyfriend to be kissing another man?” Taeyong inquired through gritted teeth. 

“Ummm...drama?” Johnny shrugged his shoulders. 

“Bruh, what have y’all been eating or drinking? You all want to fuck Kun!” Ten exclaimed.

“It’s funny you say that, Tennie, when I literally saw you flirting with that BamBam dude,” Kun rolled his eyes.

“WHAT!” Johnny shouted.

“Oh yeah, Kun-Kun? You want to expose me like that? Kun made a bet with that Jackson guy which pretty much entails that if we lose, he has to sleep with him!” Ten exposed.

“WHAT! Are you guys insane?? In no way can you cohort with the enemy! I’m not allowing it! I bet you that Jaebum put them up to it because he wants to psyche us out! He’s a very manipulative man!” Johnny shouted.

“Sir, why do you and Jaebum dislike each other anyways?” Sicheng inquired.

“Oh! It’s because two years ago at some event he asked me out on a date, but I politely turned him down because he just wasn’t my type. After that, Se7en grew extremely big and he was at my throat at every occasion. It’s pretty bad,” Johnny admitted.

“So all of this could’ve been avoided if you just fucked him,” Taeyong deadpanned.

“Sweetie, stop exposing me. I can reject and go out with whoever I want. I have my own rights to the decisions I make,” Johnny answered.

“You can’t go out on a date with one dude, which would’ve probably prevented a lot of trouble and even given us a powerful merger, but instead, you’re fine with your boyfriend kissing one of your employees because you have a kink,” Taeyong reiterated.

“Ehhhh...I guess so,” Johnny nervously smiled. 

“Unbelievable...” Taeyong mumbled. 

“I want Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Lucas, Hendery, and Mark to go to the cafeteria and pick me up a chocolate milk,” Johnny stated. 

“Uh...why do all of us have to go?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I said so! Now get going!” he directed, which all the men reluctantly left. Afterwards, a mischievous smile grew on Johnny’s face as it left only him, Taeyong, and Kun in the room. 

“Yongie~can you please do me a favor?” he inquired.

“What?” he harshly replied.

“Can you kiss Kun? I need some material for the next part of my fanfic,” Johnny casually answered. “Actually, where are my manners? Kun, can Taeyong kiss you?” he questioned. 

Kun was in deep contemplation. This was his boss. They already tried kissing each other before and that backfired EXTREMELY hard. But then again...his boss looked extremely good at the moment. He had his full makeup done along with a nice color dye job for his hair, and a sexy outfit. 

“I-I don’t exactly mind,” Kun shyly stuttered.

Taeyong looked at him with his eyes wide. “Y-You sure?!” Taeyong exclaimed.

Kun slowly nodded his head and decided to take the matters into his own hands. He cupped Taeyong’s cheeks and tilted his head. Then, his lips grazed over his boss’s slightly as he quickly pulled back.  


     However, before he could react, Taeyong pulled him back in and gripped his shoulders slightly tighter as he pushed their lips together properly. Johnny whipped out his cellphone and started recording. Did he have a voyeurism kink? Yes. Taeyong pushed Kun to the floor and leaned in again, taking in the taste of his lips as he pinned his arms above his head. 

Just as Johnny continued to record, a shriek broke through. The rest of the men were back.

“Welp, I totally saw this coming,” Ten deadpanned. 

Doyoung, who was holding the chocolate milk carton in his hand, crushed it instantly. “HELL NO,” he screamed, throwing the broken carton on the ground.

“Hehehe...we can all try and forget about this, right? Anyways, the choreographer should be free soon! Let’s actually get down to business!” Johnny changed the topic.

_Happy place...Doyoung...go to your happy place....try not to freak out and destroy everything as well as everyone here, and then decide to run away with Kun so the both of you can live happily ever after._

Meanwhile, because their choreographer was also running late, Se7en could not get anything done either. Instead, they waited around discussing their main game plan and all. However, Jackson and BamBam were in the corner having their own conversation. 

“Ahhh, Ten is sooo cute! I can’t believe there’s another Thai guy around! He seemed to have so much confidence, I can’t believe I actually talked to him!” BamBam exclaimed.

“Aww that’s awesome! Kyaaa, Kun is super adorable! I put up a more tough guy act because I wanted to see him blush. I hope I can take him out on a date regardless! He seems so amazing!” Jackson marveled. 

“We should totally go out on a double date with them! I think the two of them are best friends anyways! Wouldn’t that be so cute?!” BamBam inquired.

“Ahhh stop giving me such fantasies! That’s way too much to ask, especially with someone as handsome and cool as Kun!” Jackson covered his red cheeks, letting out a squeal. 

Jaebum walked over and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “I hope you’re both not involved in any way with the competition,” he stated firmly. 

“No sir!” they answered.

“Good,” he let out a sigh. 

BamBam and Jackson gave each other a high-five before walking back with the rest of the group. It was definitely going to be a long day. 


	34. Problematic

      Before any other conversations could occur about who was kissing who and why anything even happened, the choreographer walked in, much to Johnny’s delight.

“Great! We can all get started and you know...not focus on trivial things!” he nervously laughed.

Doyoung simply rolled his eyes as they proceeded on with a grueling, painful dance practice. Since most of them couldn’t figure it out well, it was pretty rough. However, just as Sunny’s intuition predicted, Ten and Sicheng were definitely amazing dancers, followed by Taeyong. Everyone was on their way out to go their separate ways. Even Se7en was finishing up by then. Kun caught a glimpse of Jackson and gave a casual smile, which was instantly reciprocated.

Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to go over to Kun and Ten’s place as well. They all were extremely exhausted with all the physical strain put on their bodies. Jaehyun was typing away on his phone, while Doyoung tried to keep his distance from Kun. Even some lingering glances were left unreciprocated, much to his dismay. Ten plopped down on a chair and decided to order takeout for everyone, as Kun did not have any energy to cook. 

“Jaehyun, what are you doing on your phone? Your eyes haven’t left the screen since we’ve finished our practice,” Kun pointed out. 

“Wait...I’m almost...DONE! Okay, so basically I was kind of inspired by Mr. Seo. I decided to write my own fanfic. It’s a Kun x Doyoung one-shot. It’s a romantic thriller, which also has elements of horror. Doyoung is an obsessed stalker that’s so in love with Kun that he disdains not being noticed by his object of affection. He masturbates to thoughts of him, and pretty much wants him all to himself. However, he grows more insane knowing that others want HIS lover that he goes by any means to kill them. I would explain more, but I think you guys should read it! Kun ends up finding out about Doyoung’s true intentions, but still feels obligated to have sex with him. So...I guess it’s kind of dubious consent? Yet, the handsome savior, Jaehyun, rescues Kun and they live happily ever after,” Jaehyun stated with a triumphed tone. 

Doyoung looked over at him with disdain. “You asshole! Why the hell am I a crazy stalker that would kill anyone that gets in the way of my love for Kun?” he inquired.

“Ummm because low key you ARE the obsessed lover,” Ten raised an eyebrow before letting out a boisterous laugh. 

“I am not a fucking psycho! That’s such an inaccurate description of my feelings for Kun. And of course you’d make yourself the hero. Well, sucks to be you because Kun is in love with me!” Doyoung snapped.

“Yeah, whatever let’s you sleep at night. You do realize that he lost his virginity to me, right?” Jaehyun scoffed.

“That barely counted as anything! He topped! It’s not like anything actually penetrated him, so it doesn’t count,” Doyoung retorted.

“Can you please stop fighting over me?” Kun inquired.

“Kun-Kun, don’t play innocent. You know very well that these bozos are whipped for you. I don’t know what type of pheromones you’ve been releasing, but if you had the ability to get pregnant, EVERYONE would want you to have their kid,” Ten explained.

“Ah...what a disturbing way of putting it,” Kun slightly cringed. “Anyways, I’m curious to see this fanfic. Can I read it?” Kun asked.

Jaehyun patted on his own lap, which signaled Kun to take a seat. “Of course! Make yourself comfortable,” Jaehyun sneered, looking straight at Doyoung, who turned his head away, but was soon curious himself. He walked over to the chair Jaehyun was seated at and peered over at the screen. 

“I want to read this crap too!” Doyoung exclaimed. 

Kun skimmed through the paragraphs, until his attention focused on one specific part of the text. He intensely read it. 

_Doyoung was jovial. Actually, it was more than that. The occasion was exhilarating. His happiness could not even be described with simple words. The tones and moods...the atmosphere of everything filled him to the brim. If he could be a color, it would be yellow. It would be like a bright shade, something a child would be accustomed to. All of the obstacles were out of the way. Kun’s attention would only be on him. Kun’s eyes, his lips, his body, his heart...everything, everything, everything belonged to Doyoung. The dried blood was still covering his skin and his knife, so he decided to clean up the mess._

_However, there was something that Doyoung did not plan on occurring at all. He left his apartment’s door open and Kun meekly entered._

_“Doyoung?” his soft voice called out. Oh, the sweet, pure angel. Doyoung wanted to lock him away from the cruel, corrupt world. He cursed under his breath, knowing there was no way he could have a proper explanation._

_Just as he contemplated, a loud scream broke him out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around to see Kun’s eyes filled with tears as he covered his own mouth in shock. Truth be told, Kun was sick to his stomach. There was a whole bloodbath surrounding them and Doyoung was in the center of it all. His shirt was soaked in blood, his face was covered in it, and his large butcher’s knife was engulfed in it along with hanging pieces of skin. Doyoung’s crazed expression softened as he was able to see his beloved. He slowly walked forward, which resulted in slow steps of Kun, who was trying to move back._

_Kun didn’t know why he couldn’t run away. His mind went blank as his legs started shaking. A chill ran down his spine as he realized he backed up against a door. Kun was immediately pressed up against by Doyoung. He dropped his weapon with a clatter as it fell to the floor. He grabbed for Kun’s arms and held him in place. At that point, Kun was so struck with fear that he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was hollow, traumatized by his own sight. Some of the blood wiped over Kun’s clothes. He was nauseous, so confused by the images he witnessed. Doyoung’s warm breath nipped at Kun’s skin as he fluttered his eyes shut._

_“I did this all for you...for us. I felt your pain and sorrows. I did everything because I knew those other men weren’t good enough for you. They all had to die so you and I could live prosperously. I love you, Kun. I’ve been in love with you and I’ll always feel that way. You make me feel things that I just cannot describe. I feel it in my mind, in my heart...and especially in my heat,” Doyoung whispered to him._

_“T-Take me, Doyoung,” he could only whimper back._

_Doyoung’s eyes lit up hearing his love reciprocating and being compliant to only him. He let out a slight growl as he lifted Kun by the waist. He carried him to his bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. Kun’s eyes weren’t filled with lust, nor any form of temptation. Instead, they were empty, as if he lost something. No, it felt like he lost everything. It was as if he had no more options—no more choices. That was the Kun that Doyoung loved the most. He craved for the undeniable rights of Kun to be given to him and only him._

_Doyoung licked his lips as he placed on knee on the bed and then hovered over Kun. Kun’s hand shakily reached out to cup Doyoung’s face. Doyoung’s arms were securely tight around Kun’s waist. Then, he lifted him once more and placed him into his lap. Doyoung’s hard-on was directly felt by Kun, whose hands werearound Doyoung’s neck and caressing his soft hair. Kun then closed his eyes and leaned in, taking Doyoung’s lips. Kun wanted to vomit as he could taste the iron from the blood that was on Doyoung’s skin. However, Kun was still pliant as their lips were against one another’s. Kun let out small moans as Doyoung’s hand slipped inside Kun’s boxers and pumped his cock hard and fast. Doyoung’s tongue slipped inside Kun’s mouth as it explored. Kun’s taste was just as good as he looked. It was refreshing, minty, and irresistible._

_Doyoung’s hand was covered in Kun’s wet pre-cum that started to stick onto his fingers. Kun pushed his head back and let out another whimper, feeling the heat rising more. Doyoung completely stripped Kun naked and left the remains of the fabrics into shreds._

_Kun’s hands found their way around Doyoung again, panting softly against his skin. Doyoung’s kisses continued through the expanse of Kun’s skin and all the way to his chest._

_“Is this a regular occurrence for you? I bet you love sleeping around. Disgusting; I can’t even imagine it! My pure angel would never defy me, right?” he inquired in a husky tone._

_“F-Fuck...Doyoung, n-no. I’ve never slept with anyone. I’m a virgin; I’ve never had anything penetrate me,” Kun managed to gasp._

_Doyoung smirked against Kun’s skin. “Good, you’re only mine. No one else’s but mine. You know that very well, right?” he chimed._

_“Y-Yes! I don’t live for anyone else but you! I’m only yours! I-I’ll never defy you,” Kun meekly replied._

_Doyoung’s grip around Kun became so tight, it left red marks on his skin. He bit harder onto the soft expanse of his neck. He wanted to claim Kun in every single way possible. One bite was so bad, it drew blood. However, Doyoung was unfazed and took in Kun’s internal taste. He was just as sweet as he imagined him to be. Doyoung was rough with Kun’s body, almost throwing him down onto the sheets like a toy. It was a far cry from when they first entered the bedroom and Doyoung’s touch was so delicate. Then again, it was probably the manipulative side of him. That’s what Kun strongly believed._

_Doyoung didn’t even prepare Kun. The virgin’s body felt like it was already breaking as Doyoung’s tip barely even touched the rim of his anus. Kun immediately felt like he lost his breath. He was trying to remain strong, but he knew nothing good would come from such an action. He knew he would bleed or tear; the thought terrified him. He started tearing up almost instantly, his sobbing alarmed Doyoung. Doyoung wiped away his lover’s tears and reassured him as he slowly pushed inside. However, he could barely enter him as Kun wailed with pain._

_Doyoung snapped, removing his dick from inside Kun and slamming his hand on the nightstand. He threw a bottle of lube in front of Kun._

_“Fuck yourself with your fingers. Prep your own ass. I don’t have the time to wait,” he growled._

_“D-Doyoung maybe I’m not comfortable with—“_

_“Do it,” he demanded...  
_

Kun read every paragraph so intensely to imagine every vivid detail as it was. In the one-shot, Doyoung fucked him three times in a row. Kun felt tense everywhere as he handed Jaehyun back his cellphone. 

“Ah...that was scary. G-Good job, Jaehyun. It was pretty intense,” Kun stated as he stood up from Jaehyun’s lap. 

He turned to see Doyoung’s lost, but longing expression. At this point, Kun was not able to help himself. His eyes met Doyoung’s and without a word, he entered his own bedroom, a hidden message in between. Doyoung caught the drift and followed behind him. Kun’s bedroom door abruptly shut closed with a loud slam. 

“Welp, your fanfic was a whole ass aphrodisiac. Now they definitely want to fuck each other,” Ten nonchalantly stated.

Jaehyun sighed and reached over for the television remote, turning up the volume as loud as he could. 

Meanwhile, Kun slammed Doyoung’s body against the door and grasped his shirt tightly. He bunched it together and fisted it in his hands. 

“Doyoung, please,” he begged.

Doyoung’s hands found their way to Kun’s waist and pulled him slightly closer. Their faces were only inches apart from each other.

“So now you want me? What happened to everything you said before? Now you’re coming to me when you feel a bit horny? Do you think I’ll fall for your charms?” he smirked.

“S-Stop teasing me,” Kun stuttered.

“Do you like kissing our boss? Do his lips satisfy you? What about Jaehyun? Do you pine for him so badly? Or do you want a taste of something new? I hate being ignored, Kun. You know that!” he pointed out.

“No! I don’t want any of them! I want you!” Kun exclaimed, the hardness growing in his pants.

“Oh really? Well, I haven’t changed, and what we’ve agreed on...I can’t touch you. So suffer a bit. Masturbate to your own thoughts of me, alright?” Doyoung scoffed as he walked out of the room. 

_ Damn it, Doyoung! He was practically giving himself to you! Why’d you have to go and be an asshole?  _

Ten raised an eyebrow as Doyoung entered the living room once more. He was preoccupied reading Jaehyun’s fanfic. “What the hell? Weren’t you going to fuck Kun?” he inquired.

Doyoung shook his head and took a seat on the couch. Jaehyun simply rolled his eyes. On the other hand, Kun’s desire became insatiable. Maybe he could calm down by talking to a friend. He reached over for his phone as he had a heavy breath, and dialed Taeil’s number. Once the line was picked up, Kun immediately started speaking. 

“Fuck! I’m so fucking horny! I don’t know what to do! I’m so hard and no one is willing to help me out! What do you think?” he whined. 

However, there was no response from the other end. Kun didn’t realize in his clouded mind that he accidentally pressed Taeyong’s number, which was right next to Taeil’s on his contact list. 

On the other hand, Taeyong’s jaw dropped hearing how sexy and needy Kun sounded on the line. Did he...purposely call him? Johnny was by the doorway smirking. 

“Come on! Please come over! I need to get my mind off of it! Unless you know someone that can help me out!” Kun continued, still unaware that he was speaking to his boss.

“K-Kun?” Taeyong finally spoke up.

That was when Kun was snapped out of his crazed thoughts and his eyes went wide. His heart dropped. “M-Mr. Lee?! I’m so sorry! I dialed the wrong number! Please forgive me!” Kun profusely apologized till he cut the phone out of embarrassment. 

Taeyong blinked a couple times to try and figure out what the fuck happened. 

“You know I’m going to use that in my fanfic, right?” Johnny smirked. “Also, if you want, I do give you permission to go over if you want to~” he continued.

“Shut up!” Taeyong hissed. As if things weren’t so awkward already, there just had to be another problem piled on as usual. 


	35. Teaser

      Kun let out a shriek as he threw his phone on the bed and contemplated his actions. How the hell was he so reckless? He whimpered to his own boss over the phone how needy he felt. He composed himself as best as he could and looked down at the heavy erection outlined through his pants. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his erection spring forward. Kun started lightly panting against the doorway as he slid down and found himself spreading his own legs. 

  
    Realizing that the position was uncomfortable and that his actions were pretty much futile because he just didn’t find the same pleasure while touching himself anymore, he pulled up his boxers and pants and collapsed on his bed. He screamed into his pillow as his blatantly uncomfortable boner pressed against the sheets. Then, his phone, which he didn’t realize was right at his crotch vibrated, which Kun let out a shameless moan. With jittery hands, he pulled the phone from under him and picked up the call.

“H-Hello?” he stuttered with a hot and heavy tone.

“K-Kun, w-would you like me to come over?” the voice on the other end inquired.

Obviously, Kun recognized his boss’s voice almost instantly. He let out a slight whine.

“M-Mr. Lee I’m so sorry for that phone call from before. I-It was extremely embarrassing and out of touch! Please forgive me!” Kun stated.

“I forgive you...we all have needs sometimes...would you prefer it if I pick you up instead? I don’t mind helping you out. I’ll be there soon,” he replied in a hushed tone.

“Are you sure? What about Mr. Seo?” Kun inquired.

“Oh...he’s right here next to me annoyingly listening in and fangirling,” Taeyong stated, irked.

“Shh, stop exposing me, Yongie! I hope he agrees to come over, I’d like to kiss him too and see what everyone goes so crazy for,” Johnny whined. Taeyong hissed and smacked his arm.

“Anyways, Kun, would you like to come over?” Taeyong inquired.

“Yes...” Kun replied.

And he cut the phone shortly after. He stood up from the bed and looked down at his painful erection, hoping he would last in time. He frustratingly pulled on a jacket and took his time walking out of his room. 

“Kun-Kun! Take out’s here!” Ten exclaimed. The three of them were still sitting around in the living room. 

Kun rolled his eyes, ignoring all of them as he made his way to the front door. However, Doyoung stopped him by grabbing his hand that was reaching for the doorknob. 

“Where are you going?” he inquired.

Kun was panting lightly as he slowly gulped. “I can go wherever the fuck I want to. I-I’m leaving, you cannot stop me. I’m a grown man, now please let me go,” Kun breathed heavily. 

“I’m going to ask you again...WHERE ARE YOU GOING? You can’t just leave without telling any of us, no...without telling me!” Doyoung exclaimed.

Kun weakly slapped him and tried to push him out of the way. “I don’t have to answer to you! I don’t belong to you nor are we even in a fucking relationship. So I’d appreciate it if you could just get out of my way!” he spat.

“You’re not leaving, Kun. What are you hiding?” Doyoung’s gaze narrowed.

Kun ignored Doyoung and managed to push him out of the way. He slammed the door behind him once he left. He didn’t need to answer to Doyoung. Doyoung wasn’t his guardian, nor was he his boyfriend in any way. Kun relaxed a bit as he saw a familiar car pull up. It brought some ease to him knowing that it was Mr. Lee.

     The car stopped in front of him as he stepped into the passenger’s side. He shifted uncomfortably as he placed his seatbelt on due to his clear sexual frustration. He didn’t even know how he was able to hide his hardness in front of the others. 

“Qian, are you alright?” Taeyong inquired.

Kun slightly nodded his head as all he could do was focus on his visible erection. Taeyong took clear notice to that. Kun’s stomach growled a little as well, much to his own chagrin. 

“Did you eat anything after dance practice?” Taeyong questioned.

“No. I didn’t get the time to,” Kun looked away as he faced the window. His eyes were lost in the night sky, entranced by all the stars.

“You’ve exhausted a lot of energy today. It’s crucial that you eat. Luckily, I made dinner, so I’m going to make sure you’re well fed,” Taeyong reprimanded.

Kun didn’t speak up after that. He didn’t exactly think he was doing the right thing, but he didn’t completely think he was in the wrong either. Obviously there was some lack of morality that came with releasing sexual frustrations by using his own boss. At the same time, though, they were both willing, and that mattered the most. 

Finally, the car parked in front of a luxurious estate. It was apparent that Mr. Seo would only accept the best of the best for himself. Kun was about to step out of the car, but Mr. Lee insisted to not have him strain himself too much. He went over to Kun’s side and swooped him up in his arms, carrying him until they entered the beautiful, expensive home. Taeyong placed Kun onto the sofa as he intensely stared him down.

“Don’t you dare move! I’m going to bring you something to eat. Just give me a few minutes,” Taeyong stated. 

By that time, Johnny already giddily jumped over to Kun’s side with a wide and bright smile. 

“Hi Kun, I hope you’re comfortable. By the way, can I kiss you?” Johnny didn’t hold back at all.

“H-Huh? I mean...I guess you can,” Kun blushed. 

Johnny did not hesitate to press their lips together. Kun was taken aback. Mr. Seo’s lips were extremely soft and plush. Johnny’s hands found their way to Kun’s waist as he licked his bottom lip. They quickly pulled away once Taeyong entered the room. 

“Seriously? Johnny, he didn’t eat anything! Let him fill his empty stomach first before you start getting frisky,” Taeyong hissed. He placed a plate of food down in front of Kun, who thanked him. Johnny, however, picked up the plate, which Taeyong shot a glare at him. 

“I want to feed him!” Johnny exclaimed. He insisted, picking up the utensil and grabbing at a bit of food and holding it up to Kun’s mouth. Kun slightly opened his mouth and let Johnny feed him. The absurdity of the CEO of the company he worked at feeding him was beyond comprehension. 

“Yongie, I can see why everyone wants to kiss him, though. His lips are extremely soft and he’s so compliant,” Johnny cooed.

“Um...thank you for the meal, it was really good; I’d argue it was even better than my own cooking,” Kun added. 

He let out quicker breaths considering he was still extremely uncomfortable in his current position. He looked down at his aching dick and let out a bit of a whimper. 

“So you’re in need of some help, I see,” Johnny smirked.

Kun hesitantly nodded his head as Johnny’s hand reached for the zipper of his pants. It was apparent that Kun’s boxers were completely stained with precum. A spot had already formed around the outline. Kun was extremely embarrassed, but his two higher ups didn’t seem to mind at all.   


    Johnny slid down to his knees and spread Kun’s legs. He gasped as Johnny swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers in one go. His erection came forward as he embarrassingly covered his own eyes. However, Taeyong pulled his hands back and reassured him that they would take care of him. 

Johnny’s thumb pressed down into Kun’s slit. The precum then covered his fingers as it cascaded down the shaft of Kun’s dick. Kun let out a small moan as Johnny’s fingers brushed down his shaft, which twitched under his touch. Taeyong leaned into Kun’s face and brushed his nose against Kun’s cheek. Kun turned his head so both of their faces were barely even a centimeter apart from each other. Taeyong’s hand slipped under Kun’s chin as he slightly lifted it and captured his lips into a kiss.   


     Kun’s ears turned red due to how preoccupied his body was enraptured in such sexual heat. Drool started trailing down his chin because the wetness of his kiss with Taeyong. Taeyong’s tongue licked over Kun’s bottom lip as he slowly kissed it a bit more sensually. Meanwhile, Johnny was still jerking Kun’s aching erection off and holding him by the tip to prevent his orgasm. 

Kun let out a moan against Taeyong’s mouth as he gripped onto his shoulders tightly. Johnny massaged under his shaft and played with the precum that leaked. Taeyong started kissing the underside of Kun’s jaw and sucking on the soft spots of his neck. Kun pushed his head back, letting out slight whimpers at the euphoric sensations he was being given.

     Johnny trailed kisses on the underside of Kun’s thighs and placed his tongue right on his balls, which Kun let out a shriek. He gripped Taeyong’s shirt harder as he shut his eyes and bucked his hips. He inadvertently released thick ropes of cum all over Johnny’s hand. His dick twitched as the last spurt of cum released.

  
   Kun sighed with relief as he took some heavy breaths to calm himself down. He was coming down from his high and the orgasm felt amazing considering he was held back for a while. Johnny looked up at Kun with a smirk as he licked the semen right off his fingers. 

Johnny stood up and slipped right next to a tired Kun. Taeyong was combing his fingers through Kun’s hair as he still took heavy breaths. 

“Thank you...” Kun managed to say.

“It’s no problem...you’re so perfect. Oh, Yongie, he’s irresistible. Can we keep him?” Johnny dreamily inquired.

“No...Kun is a human being and we have to respect his boundaries, Johnny,” Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

“Haha, it’s alright. I’m used to hearing it nowadays,” Kun shrugged. 

“Anyways, spill all the tea. Why were you so hard?” Johnny curiously questioned.

“Oh...well Jaehyun was inspired by you, sir. So he wrote his own fanfic and I read it. It obviously had steamy scenes so I couldn’t help myself. No one wanted to assist my dilemma, so I decided to call my friend and rant to him about it. However, my mind was so sex crazed that I didn’t check whose contact I dialed, which turned out to be Mr. Lee’s. Now we’re here,” he nervously laughed.

“Well...I guess an innocent dove always wants more than what they’re given. You’re still a virgin, right?” Johnny smirked.

“Um...I kind of am. I haven’t bottomed yet or been penetrated, but I have topped. It was with Jaehyun...” Kun trailed off.

“JAEHYUN?! No way! That guy definitely gave off top vibes! That’s insane, but I’m impressed! By the way, you have to send me that fanfic. I need to know what I’m competing against,” Johnny stated.

“Fanfics aside...would you like to tell us what’s been going on? I feel like I don’t even know who you’re with or what direction your love life is headed in; please don’t mind my intrusion,” Taeyong added.

“Well...I realistically want to be with someone and have a loving, committed relationship. I also ended up developing feelings for Doyoung—long story, but everyone has a past that’s involved with one another. Anyways, he feels the same way about me—a little TOO much. I never liked his overtly possessive nature and he’s said some really horrible things to me. I told him I can’t be with him while he’s so toxic and I’ll only make it official if we both work on improving,” Kun answered.

“I’m so sorry. I hope everything is sorted out because you definitely don’t deserve that,” Taeyong sympathetically replied.

Johnny stood up and walked into the kitchen as he had to answer a phone call. He came into the room with a smile about a minute later. 

“Johnny, is everything alright?” Taeyong inquired.

“Oh yeah, Sunny is coming over because I told her Kun was here. I MIGHT have forgotten to mention that when you went to go pick him up, Sunny called me saying she wanted Kun to do a small teaser photo because she thought he’d be perfect for it. I agreed on his behalf,” Johnny smiled.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You literally agreed for him to do a photo shoot WITHOUT his permission? JOHNNY! What if he’s not comfortable with it?!” Taeyong shouted.

“I’m sorry! Kun, are you alright with doing a photo shoot?” Johnny asked. 

“Oh, I think you asked a BIT too late!” Taeyong snapped. 

“I-I guess it shouldn’t be too bad if you agreed to it, sir. I’ll do the photo shoot,” Kun responded. 

Right at that moment, the doorbell rang. Johnny immediately ran over to open the door. As expected, Sunny was standing there, composed, with her professional nature in tact. Her sharp heels clacked harshly against the ground as she entered the house with a few photographers and stylists.

“Johnny, I need you and your manager to leave the room. I need it to just be the model, my crew, and myself all present,” she snapped.

“Yes, ma’am,” Johnny complied, pulling Taeyong away, much to his chagrin, into a different room. 

“I feel like from all the men, you have some potential in something I want to try. You’re going to be doing a semi-nude photo shoot where your private areas are only going to be covered with a thin blanket,” she stated with a demanding expression.

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Kun gulped. Was he uncomfortable? Certainly. Was Sunny scarier than any bit of embarrassment he might’ve felt? 100%. He was definitely doing this photo shoot. 

The stylists spent some time fixing up Kun’s hair. Then, the makeup artists made his features pop with some magical tones on his skin. He looked ethereal, and extremely majestic all at once. Afterwards, he stripped out of all of his clothing and stood there, naked. A makeup artist even applied glitter onto his chest and towards his naval to give a bright after-effect.   


    Then, he was handed a thin, red blanket which was draped over only the area beneath his naval. After he was placed into position, a backdrop was set and the photographer was ready, along with Sunny. 

“Alright, I need you to give me some innocence! Channel your inner virgin!” she stated. 

_How the hell did this lady even know..._

“Okay, now I need you to tilt your head slightly and bite your lower lip! Then, I want you to lay down and look into the camera. Make your hair a bit messy!” she demanded.

Kun complied with every action he had to do until Sunny announced that it was all good. 

“Thank you for being patient and actually following directions. I wanted to try a new type of ad campaign, but none of my idols, actors, or models were available last minute. You’ll be compensated for this because this obviously wasn’t your requirement. Alright, that’s a wrap! Let’s get going!” she snapped and the crew along with her were gone in a flash. 

Kun quickly dressed himself and removed as much glitter as possible from his body. He took a seat on the couch and started looking through Mr. Seo’s magazine catalogs. Eventually, Johnny and Taeyong reentered the room. 

“Hmm I wonder why she wanted an ad campaign done so quickly,” Johnny quipped.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t fucking agree on Kun’s behalf that quickly, maybe you would’ve received some more context!” Taeyong hissed. 

Suddenly, Taeyong’s phone vibrated. He received a notification. Once he tapped on it, his eyes went extremely wide. 

“I-I cant believe what I’m seeing!  _‘S.K. Entertainment knows how to appeal to all your senses: Touch me, tease me, feel me up!’_ ”  Taeyong read out loud with a flabbergasted expression. 

“Woah, Sunny works fast. She already released a teaser picture? Let me see!” Johnny exclaimed. His jaw dropped seeing Kun looking as if he were an incubus, seductively laying on the ground till he received his prey. 

Kun opened up his phone and noticed he received the notification as well. He was being used for clout just to boost the company’s shock factor?! He wouldn’t deny, though, that he DID look amazing. 

Meanwhile, Ten was trying to appease Doyoung while Jaehyun was hiding behind a chair, hoping not to get hit with any objects. Obviously, they all received the notification as well. 

“Doyoung, calm down! Stop trying to break the furniture in my apartment, bro! It costs too much!” Ten exclaimed.

“EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY PURE ANGEL KUN IS SUBJECTED TO THIS TYPE OF SINFUL IMAGERY! HE SHOULD NOT BE LYING NAKED UNDER A BLANKET UNLESS IT’S FOR ME!” Doyoung snapped.

“Not this again! Kun doesn’t belong to you! It’s obviously just some modeling gig for Sunny, and nothing inappropriate is being shown! You need to chill! We don’t know where he went, but when Kun comes back home, he’ll explain everything to us!” Ten tried to dial the tensions down. 

However, Doyoung wasn’t convinced, so he slammed a lamp against the wall until it shattered into pieces. 

“Oh lord...someone please save us,” Jaehyun contemplated. 

On the other hand, the men of Se7en all went out to eat in celebration of completing their first dance practice. They received a notification from S.K. Entertainment as well, but since they were all preoccupied, only Jackson checked his phone at the time. Jackson immediately spit up his drink all over Jinyoung’s uniform.

“WHAT THE HELL, WANG?!” Jinyoung shouted.

Jackson’s eyes went wide as he gripped his cellphone tightly, making sure he was seeing the screen properly. Was Kun doing a sexy photo shoot with the caption “touch me, tease me, feel me up?” Jackson felt like passing out. He leaned over towards BamBam. 

“Dude, I definitely think I need some tissues,” he whispered.

BamBam was shocked as he looked down at Jackson’s phone. “Oh...I think you definitely need to handle your little situation in the bathroom,” he cryptically stated as he referred to Jackson’s pants. 

Jackson looked down at his crotch area and cursed under his breath. Of course this was going to happen. 

And of course, everyone was going to have their own opinions, knowing this little teaser released. Then again, Kun was still processing the whole ordeal himself.

_Doyoung is going to kill me...._


	36. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: unsettling scenes of violence and angst.

“I...um...I think I need to head home,” Kun stated. 

“Aww no! Please stay the night! I want to see your whole body for myself—I mean...hehe, it’s a bit late,” Johnny intervened.

“Alright, besides Johnny being a super creep, I’ll drop you home, Kun. We’ll inform everyone if Johnny decides to hold a practice for tomorrow. Besides that, since Johnny has gotten us into this conundrum, you won’t have to show up to the office for some time,” Taeyong stated as he shot a glare at Johnny. 

Kun nodded meekly and waved goodbye to his CEO as he was dropped home by Taeyong. 

“Have a good night, Kun,” he smiled.

“T-Thanks sir,” Kun replied as he closed the door behind him.

The dread filled him as he let out a deep breath before walking up the stairs to his apartment. He heard screams inside. He held his breath as he placed his key inside the lock and turned the door knob. He entered with his eyes closed as he shut the door behind him.  


   Then, Kun looked down to see Ten and Jaehyun clutching to each other in extreme fear, hiding behind the couch as there was visible frustration displayed on their faces.They noticed Kun, and Ten leaned over to his best friend. 

“Kun, Doyoung’s gone insane! You need to save yourself. Hide somewhere!” Ten whispered.

Kun looked around the apartment to see that it was such a mess. There were vases smashed against the wall, things thrown off the coffee table, and one of the nightstands were flipped over. 

Kun visibly shook with fear as he looked up and his eyes met with Doyoung’s. Doyoung looked completely outraged, the exasperation visible from his expression. Kun bolted for his room instantly and closed the door behind him. Unfortunately for him, before he could lock it, Doyoung already broke in and pushed him down. Then, he locked the door as he glared intensely at Kun’s shaking body.  


   His eyes scanned Kun for a couple minutes until his anger turned into a smirk. Kun closed his legs as he backed up right against his bed frame. Doyoung’s eyes were glazed with blatant lust as he followed Kun onto the bed. Kun turned his head to the side as to avoid Doyoung’s strong gaze. 

“You know, I’ve never noticed how defined your abs have become,” Doyoung pointed out. 

“It’s really not the best time, now is it?” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Aren’t you afraid of me getting angry at you?” Doyoung inquired. 

“Nope! Just a typical day with you, actually. You’ve destroyed a lot of things in my apartment, you fucking jerk,” Kun scoffed. 

“I’ve already written a check as compensation. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Doyoung replied. 

“You say this every time. Your words mean nothing. You’re rude, toxic, and overall I don’t want to be with you. We should simply accept that we’re not right for each other...AT ALL,” Kun spat.

Doyoung reassuringly gripped Kun’s shoulders as his hands trailed down Kun’s side and finally reached his waist. He slightly hoisted him up and held him tightly as a shocked gasp left the other male’s throat.

“I know I’m not a good person. I’m toxic, obsessive, and violent. But you pushing my buttons PURPOSEFULLY doesn’t cut it! In a whole fucking day, you managed to flirt, kiss, and strip for everyone you came into the sight of. That fucking photo shoot says it all. I-I can’t do this...I can’t help myself around you,” he admitted.

“I don’t care! I’m not committed to anyone, so I can do as I please! I’m not harming anyone!” Kun retorted. 

“YOU’RE HURTING MY FEELINGS THOUGH!” Doyoung shouted.

“NOW YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW I FUCKING FELT IN COLLEGE, YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE!” Kun exclaimed, but held his breath as he quickly paused, realizing what he just said. 

Doyoung didn’t speak after that. Instead, his grip left Kun’s waist as he sorrowfully looked into his eyes. 

“Kun, I honestly didn’t mean to bring back—“ 

“Too fucking late for that, Doyoung. I feel like you’ll always traumatize me in one way or another. I came home in fear of your rage. But now, as I rationalize it in my mind, I’m not afraid of you. It’s pretty irrational, in fact, to feel anything towards you. Actually, you’re extremely ridiculous. You destroyed my apartment and scarred Jaehyun and Ten because you were petty that I didn’t tell you where I was going and you quickly discovered that I did a photo shoot, which, in retrospect, wasn’t even inappropriate at all? Then you have the audacity to follow me into my room, expecting to seduce me and have sex!” Kun snapped. 

“That wasn’t my intention—“

“Leave, Doyoung. Stop doing this,” Kun simply stated. 

“K-Kun, please don’t be like this,” Doyoung stuttered at a lost for words. 

“Before, I wanted to at least give you a chance to change before we could settle down. But no, you went too far this time. You’ll never change, Doyoung. I felt a bit guilty for my own actions that did slightly provoke your anger, but no...I don’t feel bad. I feel like the things you do can’t even be justified,” Kun explained. 

He laid down on his bed and turned his face to the other side. However, Doyoung, who was ever persistent, laid down next to Kun and wrapped his arms around him. His nose laid in the crook of Kun’s neck as he took in his soft, sweet scent. He planted light kisses all over Kun’s neck, sucking and biting the skin gently. Kun shut his eyes and wriggled under Doyoung’s touch. He gripped the pillow he laid his head on for support. 

“I was extremely angry, but so turned on by that image the whole time. I wanted you under those red satin sheets for me and only me. I’m possessive over you. I know I shouldn’t be and I’m not allowed to be, but you drive my deepest impulses,” he whispered against Kun’s neck. 

Kun craned his neck back and let Doyoung continuously kiss the same spot over and over again. He raked his fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a loving embrace. Kun couldn’t help himself either. He felt a certain sense of security and warmth in Doyoung’s arms. They were chest to chest, arms around one another, and face to face. 

“I missed being in your arms,” Kun admitted. 

“I’m sick of this back and forth between us. I know we can be better than this. I promise I’ll start therapy or anger management after this whole music festival is over. I really want to work on myself for us,” Doyoung sighed. 

“Thank you...but can you please go check on Jaehyun and Ten? I hope they’re alright,” Kun worriedly stated. 

“Yes, I’ll check on them right now. I’ll be back soon,” Doyoung planted a kiss on Kun’s forehead as he stood up and left the room. 

At that point, Kun was lost in his own thoughts. He remembered some extremely cruel memories. Maybe it was bringing up college again that triggered such bad thoughts, but it was all that ran through his mind at the moment. Doyoung and Jaehyun were MEAN. No, that wasn’t enough to describe it. Jaehyun was cruel and plain rude, but Doyoung was another level of immoral.  


    Doyoung was the human manifestation of the devil himself. He was that horrible towards Kun. Kun was probably a total masochist to somehow develop feelings for his own bully. But Doyoung did grow a lot from that time, even Kun could notice that. Yet, did his anger justify his actions? Of course not.   
       
     Yes, Doyoung was petty because Ten (his former love interest/best friend) cruelly dismissed him as if he was nothing, even though Ten was making a sacrifice for the happiness of Jaehyun. Yet, they didn’t even know Kun. Ten was Kun’s first close friend, ever, and Doyoung and Jaehyun still managed to make his life a living hell because of that. Kun thought about one moment in particular during his junior year which really hurt him. It struck him as the most traumatic day he had ever experienced in college.

 

[Flashback]

 

Kun was walking back to his dorm after he finished up his last class. He checked his phone happily to see a message from Ten saying that his shift at the book store would end a bit later, so they couldn’t hang out that afternoon. Kun shrugged his shoulders as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He continued walking his usual route. Kun didn’t like taking a busy street as he preferred tranquility and silence, so he found a slightly obscure route that let him have a quiet walk with no one else around.  


   Everything was going on as per usual until he felt someone grab his hair and tighten their grip around his locks. The pain shot through him in seconds as he winced while he was dropped to the ground. He looked up to see Doyoung with a smug smirk staring down at him. The shadow he casted over him was sinister and it made Kun cringe with fear. 

“Hi Kun-Kun~” Doyoung cooed with a sick saccharine tone. 

“D-Doyoung, please stop bothering me; I’ll do anything. Can you and Jaehyun just stop hurting me? I don’t even know you guys that well,” Kun pleaded as he started to snivel. 

Doyoung, however, scoffed. He had a cold, dead look in his eyes which indicated complete malice and hatred. He grabbed Kun’s textbooks and backpack and slammed them down into the mud puddle. Kun watched in horror as his expensive textbooks were soaking in dirty mud. 

“Please, Doyoung! Those cost me so much money! I can’t afford anymore copies! Just let me go!” Kun raised his voice this time. However, the tears were already spilling as they rolled down his cheeks. 

Doyoung picked up Kun’s dirty supplies and threw them right at Kun’s face. He kneeled down and grabbed Kun by the chin. 

“Aww, don’t cry, you pathetic attention-seeker! It’ll all be okay! You’re a loser anyways and you’re definitely a sub-par programmer to the max!” Doyoung exclaimed. 

“Why are you doing this?” Kun inquired. It was a question he yearned to know the answer for, but he never received it. 

“You snatched something extremely precious away from me, and now...I want you to suffer for it,” he explained calmly. 

“WHAT DID I TAKE FROM YOU? You always tell me the same thing and I still haven’t figured it out! I’ll do anything for you, Doyoung! Anything!” Kun was desperate. 

“Nope! It doesn’t want to be returned once you’ve already snatched it. It’s more fun seeing this scared expression on your face than anything else,” Doyoung smiled. 

Kun was fearful. Doyoung was never as physically harmful as at that moment, but it felt different. It was as if he wanted to actively hurt Kun in every single way possible. Doyoung stood up and kicked Kun’s weak body over and over in his sides as the other male begged him to stop. It was painful, excruciatingly. Yet with his silence, he couldn’t do anything but cry. Then, Doyoung picked Kun up by the collar and dragged his body towards the mud puddle, throwing him in there until his face was covered with the wet dirt. 

Kun tried his hardest to break from Doyoung’s grip, but it proved futile. Doyoung was much stronger than he looked. He dragged Kun to a small, dark cellar that was an old part of the university’s campus and threw him inside. 

“This is where you deserve to be—alone, and with the rats!” he laughed as he slammed the door shut. 

Kun panicked as he ran to the cellar door, pounding on it continuously. “Doyoung, please, I’m not so keen of the dark and tight spaces! I’m scared! I’m begging you, don’t do this to me! Please!” Kun cried. His voice already started cracking due to all the screaming he was doing. He slammed on the door till bruises were present all over his hands. 

Hearing Kun’s pathetic whimpers brought music to his ears. He thought the boy endured enough teasing by then. Doyoung opened the cellar door to see Kun’s eyes turn from hopeless into a grateful, widened enlightenment. In his shock, he was sweating profusely and hyperventilating. Kun was so dazed that he grabbed Doyoung by the waist and pulled him into an embrace, almost hoping that he would protect him. 

“Doyoung, I’m sorry for anything I’ve done that’s offended you and Jaehyun! I-I can fix it! Please, just tell me what I’ve done and I’ll find a proper solution for all of us! I-I don’t want to keep experiencing this,” Kun cried into Doyoung’s shirt. 

It didn’t matter how much pain Kun felt at that point. He would be resentful for Jaehyun and Doyoung’s actions towards him, but he would never admit that any of this was happening to him. He didn’t want them to get into any trouble nor did he want any attention on himself. It was only subtle signs where Ten would notice what was happening due to his perceptiveness. However, for Kun’s sake, he still didn’t speak up because Kun begged him not to. 

Doyoung pushed Kun off of him with such force that Kun ended up slamming his head against the rough trunk of a tree. He was still wondering how he was still conscious. Kun crawled over to his backpack and textbooks, weakly taking them into his hands. He tried standing up, but it proved to be a bit difficult, so he collapsed under the tree instead. He weakly looked up at Doyoung with a defeated glance. 

“Okay, Kun-Kun! I’ll give you a deal! I won’t be as physical as I was today EVER again if you repeat these words after me,” Doyoung menacingly demanded. 

Kun nodded his head slightly, still disoriented. 

“Great! Alright, so...I, Qian Kun...” 

“I, Qian Kun,” he repeated. 

“...feign in comparison in every single way compared to Doyoung. I’m entitled, selfish, worthless, and disgusting in every single way possible. No one will ever love me because I’m super pathetic,” Doyoung stated. 

Kun repeated every single word until it was etched as a reminiscence in his mind. Doyoung lightly patted Kun on the head. 

“Aww, good boy! You follow directions so much, my little plaything. Remember, you’re only mine to fuck around with like this! Hell, even Jaehyun’s insults aren’t enough for the extent you deserve thrown at you. You’re mine, right?” he inquired. 

“Y-Yes, I’m only yours to toy with, manipulate, and hurt. I deserve every second of this, and I should be grateful because I’m not even worthy of your attention,” Kun stated with a monotone voice. 

Doyoung smugly walked away after that as if nothing ever happened. Kun, on the other hand, wiped the mud off his face, took his belongings and cried as he trudged home. He didn’t feel like speaking to anyone for a week and even missed his classes because of his pain. Ten was extremely concerned, but after Kun regained some stamina, he returned to his normal schedule as if nothing happened. 

 

[Flashback End]

 

Kun jerked up in his bed as he realized tears were streaming down his cheeks. His heart felt extremely heavy and he didn’t exactly know what to do. It was a bit too intense, actually. He was scared. So much had happened back then, but what about in the present? Then, the door opened as he felt visibly shocked seeing Doyoung. It was as if his mind was making his body relive certain trauma. 

“So I calmed those two down and I’ve decided to not only compensate for all the things I broke, but also buy the replacements myself. Also, I want you to take a break, so I’m going to start you a nice bubblebath. Is that alright?” Doyoung questioned. 

Kun’s expression was blank. It was as if he lost all the light in his eyes. He looked at Doyoung by the doorway. His halo and beautiful wings weren’t large enough to hide the devil horns and tail that peeked out. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. Can we just talk about something?” Kun asked. 

Doyoung closed the door behind him as he walked over to Kun’s side. “Of course. You can tell me anything,” he insisted. 

“I was remembering the time you threw me into a cellar, beat me up, and also threw my belongings into the mud. I don’t know why such a horrendous memory came to mind, but it did. I know you’re not the same Doyoung you were back then. There was a lot of miscommunication and hell, it’s still around now too. My mind just can’t bring myself to forget it. I can’t forgive you so easily. I think I’m actually slightly insane for developing feelings for you. I’m having a constant back and forth with how I actually feel,” Kun confessed. 

“I can’t justify any of my actions. I admit that I am a horrible person with no redeeming qualities and no excuses. I shouldn’t have hurt you like that. I-I just hope that one day we can move on from all of that and heal together,” Doyoung reassured him.

Kun rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. “What are we doing anymore? Why can’t things be as simple? Why can’t you and Jaehyun continue to have a stupid rivalry with Ten and I? Why can’t I still have a pointless crush on Ten? Why can’t Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo just be workaholics that are way too harsh with the workloads?” Kun inquired. 

“I don’t have a definitive answer for any of that. However, everything happens for a reason and things change. It’s inevitable that everything is now different. We can’t regret what’s already been done, but we can go on to improve our circumstances as best as we can for the future,” Doyoung explained. 

Kun was silent for a few minutes, but his hand slightly trailed up Doyoung’s thigh. 

“I have a request,” Kun said. 

“Anything,” Doyoung responded. 

“I want to have sex with you,” Kun replied in a hushed tone. He didn’t exactly know why he said that. He just knew it would provide some comfort in his twisted state. 

“We’re not in the right states of mind for that. You know very well it’s not worth it right now. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret,” Doyoung’s hands caressed Kun’s hair. 

_I’m only yours and I’ve been branded that way since college. Why can’t you accept it at this point when I’m desperately giving myself to you? Then again, I’m also the one contradicting myself and pushing you away. I don’t know what I want anymore. Just please don’t blame me if I’m pulled into someone else’s arms._


	37. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I’m extremely grateful to have all my awesome readers! I couldn’t have done anything without you guys! Plus, NCT 127 looked GREAT at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. (I waited just until they showed up on my TV screen to scream). 
> 
> And EXO’s new album, ughhh, too good. I kept listening to Groove on repeat.

     Kun’s fingers brushed over Doyoung’s thigh and rested against his waist. His skin tingled against the sensation as a small shiver ran down his spine. Kun’s eyes displayed complete innocence as Doyoung’s gaze was glazed over, half-lidded, and glossy.

  
    Kun inadvertently licked over the bottom of his own lip as his grip tightened around Doyoung’s waist. He leaned in and their lips were about to touch until Doyoung shifted his head so Kun’s lips met with his cheek instead. Kun looked up at Doyoung, perplexed by his action. 

“Kun, I can’t take advantage of your vulnerability. Also, I don’t deserve you at all. I’m not good to you. I shouldn’t be rewarded with taking your virginity,” he confessed.

Kun shook his head. “No way! You and I...I’ll give myself to you. You’re trying your best! You know I love you. W-We—“

“No. You’re trying to escape from the bad thoughts that you’re now experiencing. You can’t do that—sex is never a good substitute. Stop it,” Doyoung demanded. 

“But—“ 

“NO! You know I’m right, Kun! Quit being so delusional!” Doyoung exclaimed. “I...I don’t know what to say to you anymore, I have to go,” he shook his head and left Kun laying there, dumbfounded. 

Once he walked out of his room, he turned his head to see where Doyoung went, but he already left the apartment entirely by then. He looked over at Jaehyun and Ten, who were both now hiding under a blanket, huddling up together. 

“Guys...Doyoung’s gone. Are you seriously still trying to hide from him?” Kun inquired. 

“Yes, but no. He’s terrifying as hell, but we wanted to still avoid him all together, hence why we are hiding in this blanket!” Ten explained. 

“Ah...of course. Can we all talk?” Kun inquired. 

“Duh, Kun-Kun, you know you can speak to us anytime,” Ten stated. 

“Is there something wrong with Doyoung?” he asked. 

“There are MANY things wrong with Doyoung. He’s completely unstable, a total asshole, and more that I can’t even count how fucked up he can be!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“No. Not anything of that nature...I mean...does something seem off about him?” Kun inquired. 

“No...is everything okay, Kun? You seem stressed,” Ten pointed out. 

“Ah, never mind. I’ll be headed back to my room,” Kun sighed.

He dialed Taeil’s number and waited a couple rings till he heard a response.

“Hey Taeil. I need some advice on something, if you’re not too busy,” Kun stated. 

“Of course! Go ahead,” he replied. 

“So the guy I have feelings for is a bit distant and I feel like every conversation we have has less understanding than when we originally started,” Kun said.

“Well, I think you need to properly communicate what you want. If you constantly argue with him or confuse him, he’s not going to give you the right response, you know? I think you need to be more clear about how you feel towards him and show him that,” Taeil explained.

“Oh...alright. I’ll try, thanks,” Kun sighed as he cut the phone after a few more minutes of a conversation.

_Stupid Doyoung. I can’t stand him and his annoying tendencies. He just HAS to be so extra about everything he feels!_

Kun rolled over on his bed and scrolled through his phone for a while. He wanted to talk to Doyoung, but was that really the right thing to do? He had left so abruptly as if nothing happened. He was probably frustrated to the point where he didn’t want to speak with anyone. 

Kun put his phone on charge and decided to go to bed. In the early hours of the morning, there was a message from Mr. Lee saying that everyone should report to S.K. Entertainment promptly for practice. He groggily rolled over and let out a yawn. He then stepped out of his room and into the main hallway.

    He smiled to himself when he spotted Jaehyun asleep on Ten’s shoulder as they laid on the couch. He went over to their sleeping figures and pulled a blanket over them to keep them comfy. After he was ready for the morning, he went over to Ten and Jaehyun, who were already waking up. 

“Hmm what happened?” Ten yawned and then panicked as he spotted Jaehyun asleep next to him. He lightly patted his soft hair as Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open. He had a light blush on his face as he groggily arose. By that time, Kun was ready for their dance practice and told the other two to also get dressed.

After a quiet morning, Ten drove all of them to the entertainment building, where the others were already waiting. Doyoung was leaning against a wall, away from everyone else. He seemed distant as if he was completely zoned out of his surroundings. 

Almost on cue, the men of Se7en arrived promptly as well. Jaebeom had a whole smirk on his face. 

“Did practice go well, Johnny? I know you and your men really need it. Also, did you receive the notification from the school?” Jaebeom inquired.

“Yes I did...” Johnny trailed off.

“Umm...what notification?” Taeyong questioned, his voice much more harsh.

“Well! The all boys’ school that is running the music festival is going to have a school dance that takes place a few days before the actual festival! We have been asked to be there and chaperone!” Jaebeom answered.

At this point, Taeyong’s eye started to twitch. “Johnny...you knew about this and you didn’t tell ANYONE. WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?!” Taeyong snapped.

“Honey, what did I tell you about this anger that you have? You’re going to get high blood pressure if you keep this up! I just found out this morning that we have to chaperone at the school dance! I was going to tell everyone, but I didn’t think Jaebeom would spill it NOW,” Johnny explained. 

By the time everyone was preoccupied with arguing, BamBam suavely stood by Ten’s side. “Hey. I know this might sound lame or whatever, but would you like to be my date to the dance?” he questioned hopefully. 

“I thought we were chaperoning,” Ten pointed out.

“We are, but that doesn’t mean we can’t dance together, right?” BamBam smirked. 

“You’re right, then I guess I’ll accept your offer,” Ten replied. 

However, one person in particular was not keen on this interaction whatsoever. 

“Ten! Why did you accept HIS invitation to the dance?” Jaehyun whined. 

“Because he’s pretty cool, and I wanted to dance with him,” Ten answered. 

“Aww are you afraid that Ten just doesn’t want to fuck you? Boo hoo, he doesn’t like you,” BamBam sneered towards Jaehyun. 

“I’m literally five seconds away from beating the shit out of you,” Jaehyun warned.

“I’d like to see you try, bottom bitch,” BamBam scoffed. Jaehyun grabbed him by the hair and pushed him to the ground. Ten stared, uninterested as everyone’s attention was now on Jaehyun and BamBam fighting. 

“What is going on?!” Johnny gasped.

“Tennie, why aren’t you stopping this?” Kun raised an eyebrow. 

“With all due respect, Kun, I’m not you. This is actually entertaining as hell to see two guys act idiotic and fight over me. Unlike Kun who goes,’oh nooo, stop fighting over me! I’m not worth it! Please stop it!’ I find this amusing. Haha, you have to admit, it’s pretty cool being the center of attention,” Ten explained.

Jaebeom and Johnny pulled Jaehyun and BamBam away from each other. “You guys need to relax! And BamBam, there’s no fraternizing with the enemy!” Jaebeom reprimanded. 

In the midst of all the chaos, Kun couldn’t help but look back at Doyoung. Once again, he was standing away from everyone else, lost in his own world.

Before Kun could go over to Doyoung, Jackson stopped him midway. 

“Hey, so d-do you want to hang out with me while we’re chaperoning the school dance?” Jackson questioned.

“Umm yeah sure. I don’t mind at all, actually,” Kun smiled. He noticed Doyoung from the corner of his eye glaring straight at them and scoffing. 

“Alright! That’s enough! We have to go practice!” Jaebeom exclaimed as all of the men of Se7en lined up behind him. 

“Yeah! Same! Let’s get going, men!” Johnny snapped as both groups parted ways. 

“Okay, let’s just forget that all of that even happened. We need to focus on our choreography,” Johnny stated.

“And when will we focus on our vocals then?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Uhh...maybe in like a week?” Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah, of course! A week! Literally the only time we have left until the actual damn music festival! Thank you, Johnny, for this AMAZING information,” Taeyong sarcastically whipped. 

“Insult me later, sweetie. The choreographer is about to start, so we have to pay attention,” Johnny added.

After another run-through of the routine, which was slightly less messy than before, everyone took a break. At that point, Kun stepped out of the dance studio to take a breather. His mind was plagued with thoughts and contradictions. He walked through one of the empty hallways and stepped into an empty practice room. He leaned against the wall as he slid down it, his knees hitting the floor as he fell directly onto the wooden surface.  


    He laid down on his back and stared up at the plain, empty ceiling. The straps of his tank top were pulled down his shoulders, which he didn’t even bother pulling back up. Instead, he was completely unaware of his own surroundings and was simply zoned out. He was so zoned out that he didn’t notice someone else had entered the room. Then, only when the person stood over him, did he actually scramble to sit up. 

“Doyoung, how did you know I was in here?” Kun looked away. 

“You’re extremely predictable. You’d be the only one to find an empty room in an inconspicuous hallway to hide in,” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t want to speak with me. Obviously, that’s why you were avoiding me, right?” Kun scoffed. 

Doyoung squatted towards Kun’s level on the ground and grabbed Kun’s chin, lifting his face up slightly. 

“That’s not it. Just like how you get pissy over things, I do too. I don’t even fucking care that Jackson asked you to dance with him. Ultimately, I know that, in the end, you and I will always have something more. I wanted my own space, but I guess you’re too needy that you can’t resist me. It’s alright, Kun, don’t be afraid to admit it,” he smirked. 

Kun smacked Doyoung’s arm and scoffed. “As if! I’d never admit to that,” he pouted as he lifted up the strap of his tank top back into place. “Let’s get going,” he continued. 

Doyoung stood up and walked over to the door. He tried to open the door, but it was futile. The door was not budging whatsoever, no matter how much pressure he put on the knob. 

“W-What’s wrong?” Kun questioned. 

“The door isn’t opening. I’m assuming that since it locks from the outside, one of the staff members must’ve locked it up, thinking the room was empty,” Doyoung explained. 

Kun immediately ran over to the door and jiggled the doorbell to no avail. “Fuck! We can’t be locked in here! I left my phone in my bag. We can’t even call for help! Do you have your phone on you?” he inquired. 

“Nope. I guess we’re locked in until someone notices we’re gone,” Doyoung shrugged. 

Almost on cue, the room went dark. Kun yelped. “NO WAY! Please don’t tell me the lights went out!” he whined.

“That’s exactly what has happened. The power went out,” Doyoung pointed out. 

Kun started to internally panic. He wasn’t too fond of being in such a small, dark room. He tried walking forward with his arms out to grab the nearest thing. Then, he quickly realized that he landed perfectly in Doyoung’s arms. Kun winced once he finally realized his predicament. However, he buried his face into Doyoung’s chest as Doyoung’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly. 

“I’m terrified right now. How are you so calm about this?” Kun whispered against his skin. 

“Well, because it’s not that big of deal, and...I have you. I think that’s what matters to me the most. I can barely even outline your face right now, but just having that reassurance that you’re here is enough for me,” he answered. 

Kun didn’t say anything after that. Instead, his fingers found their way around Doyoung’s shoulders as they swayed in each other’s arms. Almost by another stroke of coincidence, a song from S.K. Entertainment started blasting through the speakers that connected with the room.

 

  _“I think I’ll fly like a feather in the sky. Like a sweet dream, I’m afraid it goes away. Tell me you’ll stay, tell me you’ll stay...”_

Doyoung kept a steady grip around Kun as their noses now touched, brushing against each other. Their eyes were shut as they were lost in the moment as well as in the song itself. Then the music suddenly picked up much faster. 

 

  _“The flower petals that bloom following your fingertips, filled with every breath, those entrancing movements. Don’t stop, come closer...”_

Doyoung lifted Kun slightly and backed up into the nearest wall. His arms never left Kun’s waist as he leaned in and crashed their lips together. Kun let out light pants each time Doyoung’s lips met with his. He kissed him with a little more force each time they met once more. One of Doyoung’s hands trailed up Kun’s thin shirt and brushed over his abs.  


    He then moved down to his neck and left kisses all over the side to the juncture of his shoulder. Kun let out a blissful sigh as his hands found their way into Doyoung’s hair and tugged on the strands lightly. The song stopped once they finally pulled apart from each other. They still managed to intertwine their fingers together in the darkness as Doyoung placed his forehead against Kun’s. 

“I—“ 

The door creaked open as the light from the hallway poured in. Doyoung pulled away from Kun as the lights in the room were also back on. Ten was standing there with a critical look on his face. 

“So...I’m assuming you guys had a productive break. Anyways, we need to get back to work. Our routine is still sloppy,” he stated. 

Kun ran out first and didn’t look back at Doyoung. However, a smile was still apparent on his face as his dimple was accentuated. 

Meanwhile, Sunny slammed her hand on her laptop’s keyboard. “DAMN IT!” she exclaimed. 

“Ma’am, is everything alright?” her secretary inquired. 

“Kind of. I was viewing the security footage, stumbled upon something interesting, played around with it to manipulate the situation, and now it’s over!” she let out an exasperated sigh. 

It was true. Sunny walked into her office and was extremely bored. She decided to check out the security camera footage from her laptop. There, she saw something very intriguing—two men alone in a room together. She decided to have a little fun with the situation. So, she told someone to go lock that practice room’s door, then she demanded only the power was cut in that specific practice room, and she had music playing from the speakers. All of this was done with no questions asked.  


   Everything was going perfectly fine until another one of the men had to come in and ruin the moment! Sunny was blatantly pissed off, but she didn’t mind for the time being. She didn’t know why that Kun individual was specifically so admired by the men around him, but Sunny was captivated by the possibilities. In short, she wanted to figure out all the combos of shipping Kun with the other guys. 

On the other hand, Kun looked back at Doyoung and smiled gently at him. Once they were in the practice room, Mr. Lee was quick to reprimand them. 

“What took you both so long? We don’t have any time to waste! Alright, back to the top!” he exclaimed.

As much as everything did feel alright and back in place, Kun still had a bad feeling. Was it because Doyoung didn’t smile back? He didn’t know, but something felt off, and he hoped it wasn’t directed towards him. 


	38. Addiction

      After returning to the room, they all picked up their routine from the top. This took about another 2-3 hours of practice on their dance routine until Johnny called it a day. Kun, however, was still worried for Doyoung, so as everyone was exiting the building, he grabbed his arm. 

“Doyoung, can we please talk?” Kun laid his head against Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” he inquired, his tone sounding off, almost as if he was annoyed. 

“You’re obviously not alright. Please talk to me. If something is wrong, I can help you through it,” Kun reassured him. 

Doyoung released himself from Kun’s grip and scoffed. “Nothing is wrong, Kun. You’re overreacting as usual,” Doyoung frustratingly jabbed. 

“I’M overreacting?! Wow, so you’re jealous when I don’t give you attention, but you push me away when you’re the center of my attention? You’re contradicting yourself! Fuck it! I can’t do this anymore! Let me go see if Jackson is available!” Kun snapped.

Doyoung’s eyes went wide hearing Jackson’s name. He pulled Kun into his arms and held him tightly. “Don’t be like that. Please. Let’s go over to my place and I’ll explain. Jaehyun looks like he’s preoccupied with Ten anyways,” Doyoung added. 

Kun reluctantly accepted as they went on their way to Doyoung’s apartment. Once they arrived, Doyoung immediately headed for his kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and one glass. He poured a generous amount and chugged it all down. Kun took a seat next to him on the couch and patted him on the back. 

“I’m tired, Kun,” he stated with no context. 

“Are you tired of us? Of me? I understand if you just—“ 

“No. I’m not tired of you. In fact, I’ve never been tired of you, Kun! I’m in love with you, damn it! But I don’t know why I feel so strange. We’ve been through a lot and I can’t bring myself to feel the same way. I...I don’t even know what the hell I’m saying, but I’ve just been so frustrated. You’re right...life can’t be as simple as it used to be. I was dating Jaehyun, I couldn’t stand you—it was such a different time. Everything is just changing so quickly and I can’t bring myself to catch up,” Doyoung admitted. 

Kun noticed tears welling up in the corners of Doyoung’s eyes. He leaned in and wiped them away. “Please don’t cry. Your face shouldn’t be stained with ugly tears. They’re not worth your porcelain-like beauty,” he cooed softly. 

Doyoung rested his face in the crook of Kun’s neck as he let out a large exhale. The tears still streamed down his cheeks, but Kun carded his fingers through Doyoung’s soft locks of hair. He kissed the top of his head and let Doyoung’s tears stain his own skin and shirt. 

“K-Kun, I’m sorry for constantly hurting you. The fact that you’ve forgiven me for all my wrongdoings is remarkable,” he stated. 

“You’re not the same person you used to be. I love you too. You literally mean so much to me, I—“ he stopped mid-sentence as Doyoung’s lips brushed against his. 

Kun embraced for the impact as Doyoung grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head, restricting his movement. He kissed him harder, this time not letting Kun take a breath in between. 

“Fuck, Kun, you’re so sexy,” Doyoung let out a huff against Kun’s neck and then licked a strip up Kun’s skin from his collarbone to his jawline, mouthing at the top and sucking the skin slowly. 

Doyoung released his grip from Kun’s wrists as Kun let out an obscenely loud moan. Kun’s hands found their way into Doyoung’s hair and he pulled him down to caress his face towards his slender neck. Kun’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Doyoung’s hand move down towards his abdomen. However, Kun was a bit impatient, so he pulled Doyoung’s body against his until they were chest to chest.

    He could feel Doyoung’s hard member against his own and lifted his hips up a bit. Doyoung let out a choked whimper. Kun opened his eyes and smirked, noticing Doyoung had his guard down. He sat up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist. Doyoung’s eyes went wide instantly as he placed his hands on Kun’s shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” he inquired.

“I want to try carrying you,” Kun answered. Before Doyoung could react, Kun lifted him up, which Doyoung instinctively wrapped his arms around Kun’s shoulders as their noses touched. Kun mustered up some strength and carried Doyoung all the way to his bedroom. Then he backed up and fell right on the bed with Doyoung hovering over him. 

“I wanted to try that...I want to know how it is to take care of you,” Kun admitted. 

“Really?” Doyoung smirked. “Then please, take care of me,” he added.

Kun was slightly confused, but Doyoung grabbed his wrist and dragged it up his own chest. Doyoung switched their positions and had Kun on top of him. 

He leaned in close to Kun’s ear. “You can touch me however you want, but if you even try to place your dick inside of me, I’m taking your virginity in a matter seconds. I won’t even prep you and I’ll tear you up for at least a few hours, understood?” he growled. 

Kun meekly nodded his head. He couldn’t believe Doyoung was lying under him and said he could pretty much do anything to him. So, Kun started lightly. He chastely kissed Doyoung’s neck. He pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to completely expose his shoulder and bite his skin there.

    Then, Doyoung had spun Kun around so Kun’s back was hitting his chest. Doyoung’s grip over Kun’s chest tightened as he kept his arms in place over there. Kun was confused, but still feeling a bit heated. 

“Kun, you’re mine. I think you should just accept it at this point. I’d want to handcuff or tie your wrists together and keep you helplessly waiting for me. Should I do that? Should I have you beg and cry for me to let you go? Or have you wishing for Jaehyun or Ten or anyone else could save you, but they won’t ever hear you begging for me? Should I open you up and fuck you in front of everyone just so they know to stay away from you?” he harshly panted against Kun’s neck as he laid his head there. 

Kun knew Doyoung wasn’t being serious. It was just a form of sexual talk to get him a bit more excited. In actuality, it was working extremely well. Kun didn’t want to admit it, but he loved the thought of being claimed. It stimulated all of his right pressure points everywhere. The thought of being helpless and at Doyoung’s mercy consumed him. Everything was still safe and consensual; that was what mattered the most. Even the thought of being tainted by Doyoung while everyone watched aroused him to no point. Doyoung ran his tongue across Kun’s throat as if he was going to eat him up entirely. He panted his warm breaths against Kun’s skin. 

“If I say anything out of line, you better stop me. Hell, even be a bit rough with me. Scratch me till I bleed or slap me till my face is red. Give me a little assertiveness, and make me regret it,” he demanded. 

Kun never felt so impure and kinky all at once. He didn’t know what type of masochistic pain play this was supposed to be, but he was extremely excited. As Doyoung continuously bit at his skin, Kun decided to join in. 

“Oh yeah? Can I make you squirm enough to get you on your hands and knees for me? Stop it with the tough guy act. I can see right through it, you basic, bottom bitch,” he retorted. 

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh. “Oh, honey, you shouldn’t have said that...” he trailed off. He reached over for his nightstand and pulled out a vibrator. Kun let out a slight whimper as his face contorted to nervousness. 

“Come here, baby. I just want to fuck around with your prostate for a while,” Doyoung quipped. 

Kun hesitantly approached Doyoung again and took a seat in his lap. They both still had their clothes on, but Kun could tell that his own boxers were already stained. He was heavily wet and aroused by just the thought of Doyoung touching him. They were face to face when Doyoung slipped his hand into Kun’s waistband. Kun let out a slight gasp and covered his face, but Doyoung pulled his hands off of Kun’s face. 

“I want to see your expression,” he calmly stated with very evil undertones. 

“I don’t want a vibrator, though. I want your fingers inside me. Please make me cum untouched,” Kun was pleading at this point. 

Doyoung’s smirk grew more haughty and mischievous. He threw the vibrator back in the nightstand and placed Kun back on his waist, more properly situated. 

“I’ve already fingered you a while back. That’s no fun, now is it? What if I don’t feel like it? Or what if I want to do more?” he inquired. 

Kun twitched a bit as he forced Doyoung’s hand to palm his tight erection. “I-I’m hard for only you, you sadistic asshole! Take me now and keep going till you’re tired,” Kun snapped. 

Just as Doyoung grabbed Kun’s waist and was about to throw him harshly onto the sheets, a phone call interrupted their whole mood as its ring permeated through the room. Doyoung growled and harshly grabbed his phone, looking at the Caller ID and wishing hell upon the person as he picked it up. 

“JAEHYUN, I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” he shouted.

“Bruh, chill the fuck out! What the hell is your problem? I called to ask if Kun was available and his phone was turned off, so I called you,” Jaehyun stated.

Doyoung looked over at Kun and then put his attention back to the phone call. “Why?” his voice was extremely harsh and heavy. 

“Because Ten wants him back at their apartment to hang out? He stepped out to buy something, but still. So is Kun available?” Jaehyun asked once more. 

Doyoung cursed under his breath. “NO! He’s not! He’s doing something important right now and he can’t get back in time. Tell Ten to fuck off,” Doyoung was extremely sexually frustrated. 

“Oh! I get it now! You’re trying to get into bed with Kun and you’re pissed off because I was in the middle of it all. Well, sucks to be you! Guess you’re having blue balls tonight, dickhead! By the way, Kun is EXQUISITE in bed. Then again, you wouldn’t know because you’ve never touched him like that,” Jaehyun mocked Doyoung and cut the call. 

Doyoung cursed once more as he slammed his phone on the nightstand. He walked over to his window and looked out at the setting sun. Kun came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Doyoung. 

“Are you okay? You seem really frustrated,” Kun whispered against him. 

Doyoung didn’t speak after that. He instead just walked over to his bed and sat at the edge. 

“Doyoung, please don’t be like this again. What’s wrong?” he inquired, this time with more concern apparent. 

“I don’t know what you see in me, Kun. I’m not worth your time, and from all the options you have, I’m probably your worst option. Ten is your first best friend and treats you like a whole prince as well as the fact that he gives you good advice. Jaehyun knows how to calm you down and give you the best sexual pleasure. And our bosses? Fucking hell, we’re really well-off, but the two of them are super rich. They know how to take care of you or take direct control. Even that Jackson guy looks like he has an interesting, vibrant personality. What the hell am I compared to any of that? I’m an abusive, rude bully and liar that only makes you feel bad about yourself. I’m super possessive and controlling for no reason. I feel like I’m nothing compared to anyone else you could be with,” he admitted. 

Kun then pulled Doyoung into a warm, comforting hug. He could feel tears in the corners of his own eyes. He knows Doyoung’s thoughts because he’s felt like that himself. Hell, even at that moment Kun felt like he wasn’t good enough whatsoever. 

“Doyoung, you’re more than enough and everything more. No one can understand me as well as you do and I cherish every second I’m with you. I cry when you say something to me because I love you too much. You’re perfect in your own way. You’re resilient, headstrong, protective, super intelligent, resourceful, reliable, and so much more. I can’t keep myself away from you. In the same way you see me, I also see you that way. You’re an addictive drug that I keep wanting doses of over and over again. I want you to make me yours and keep going till you’re tired. I want you to claim me until everyone can see I’m only yours. I hated you and everything you did to me, but you’re not that same Doyoung anymore. You’re better than that in every way,” Kun confessed. 

“I’ll heal for you. I’ll do everything to make myself better just so I can make you happy, Kun. You’re my world,” Doyoung added.

Kun rested his forehead against Doyoung’s. “Don’t do it for me. Do it for yourself. I know you have it in you to be the best version of yourself. You have my unwavering support,” he answered. 

Doyoung looked into Kun’s eyes at that moment and noticed how he was giving a gentle half-lidded stare. His smile was prominent with his dimple poking through. Doyoung gently held Kun’s waist and they didn’t leave each other’s gazes until Kun was finally laying on his back, right against the sheets. 

“I’m your addiction.” 

“I’m your’s as well.” 


	39. Painful

          Kun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s neck and brought him down until they were only a few centimeters apart. His lips lightly brushed against Doyoung’s as Kun’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and teasingly licked over Doyoung’s bottom lip.  


     He then pressed his tongue in between the seam of Doyoung’s lips, leaving a trail of saliva there. Then, he properly leaned in to capture Doyoung’s lips, but he noticed he was a bit unresponsive. 

“Doyoung, you’re tired. How about we do this another time? Practice today was a little long winded, and we’ve went through a lot for one day,” Kun explained. 

“No...I’m fine,” he groggily responded. 

However, Kun wasn’t convinced at all, so he quickly tucked Doyoung’s head towards his chest and forced him to keep his position still. 

“Go to sleep or else I’ll never let you fuck me,” Kun threatened. 

Doyoung let out a yawn. “Ugh...fine, I’m going to sleep, but please stay, okay?” he emphasized. 

Kun’s ran his hand through Doyoung’s bangs and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured. 

Doyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as he settled nicely, laying his head on Kun’s chest. Kun looked down at his sleeping figure and cupped his cheek. He was lightly breathing and had the most gentle look.

      This was the Doyoung he wished could come to light more often. He hoped for Doyoung to learn how to be at ease with himself and have a more mindful mentality. Kun brushed his fingers through Doyoung’s hair and patted it lightly. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist and pulled him closer as he slept. 

“Kun...I...want to marry you...one day. Can you please...be the mother...of my children...” Doyoung inadvertently mumbled in his sleep. 

Kun couldn’t help but scoff as he trailed his fingers over Doyoung’s scalp once more. After seeing Doyoung much more settled into his sleeping position, Kun eventually fell asleep as well. The next day, Doyoung groggily arose and smiled with satisfaction seeing Kun asleep next to him. 

“Doyoung...” Kun lightly moaned in his sleep. He turned over and his eyes fluttered open as he smiled back at Doyoung. He then cupped Doyoung’s face and pulled him closer. 

“It’s time to get up. I just got a message from Mr. Lee. We’re not practicing until the late afternoon, so we’re free for this morning. However, Ten must be going insane because he kept blasting your phone with calls and texts. Let’s go to your place,” Doyoung suggested.

Kun rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed and reached over for his cellphone. He did see MANY notifications from Ten. Kun decided to immediately call him back, which his line was picked up almost instantly. 

“KUN!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I WAS ALMOST CONVINCED THAT DOYOUNG FUCKING KIDNAPPED YOU AND KEPT YOU HOSTAGE! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Ten shouted. 

“Yes, Tennie. I’m fine! I’ll be back home soon,” Kun sighed. 

“Oh yeah, by the way, if you walk into the apartment being a total mess, it’s because Jaehyun and I had an insane night just staying up, eating snacks, watching movies, fucking each other...” 

“WHAT—“ 

“Alright, bye Kun!” 

Ten immediately cut the phone call after that as Kun was left completely astonished. He looked straight at Doyoung. 

“Ten and Jaehyun had sex,” Kun stated. 

“Well...this shouldn’t come as much of a shocker. Obviously they were going to do it eventually,” Doyoung bluntly replied. “I mean...at least they managed to get lucky. Let’s get ready and then head over to your place,” he suggested. 

Afterwards, they started driving back to Kun and Ten’s apartment. As Kun reached for his keys and opened the door, he was not surprised to see the entirety of the apartment looking like a pig-pen. He then noticed that Ten was still in his bedroom, with Jaehyun still asleep next to him. 

“KUN-KUN! You’re finally home!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Umm yeah. And Doyoung is here too. So, do you mind telling me how you just happened to have sex with no other context?” Kun inquired. 

“Well...we were a bit drunk and then we started getting handsy, so one thing led to another and I fucked Jaehyun. Do I regret it? Hell no. Can you believe all three of us have slept with Jaehyun at different times?” Ten pointed out. 

“I’d rather NOT remember that time,” Doyoung cringed. 

“Oh really? Which is why you dated Jaehyun since our second year in college all the way to pretty much the present? By the way, you never noticed Kun back then, so I don’t understand how you just suddenly fell in love with him now,” Ten added. 

“Ten, you get on my nerves WAY too many times to count. I’m sick and tired of your attitude. Now you’re pretty much questioning if I actually have genuine feelings for Kun and I’m seriously not going to take that bullshit,” Doyoung growled. 

“All I’m saying is that you better not be using him in any type of way! Maybe you just want to re-live the feeling of power that you had over him. You don’t give a fuck about Kun, do you? Now that I think about, you probably just want to fuck him to humiliate him,” Ten insinuated. 

“Now you’re going too far. I get it that maybe you’re defending Jaehyun because I’d rather not remember that relationship, but you’re attacking me for no reason. I think you’re making WAY too many outrageous claims, Ten,” his voice had a bit more harshness to it. 

“Kun is my best friend and I’m looking out for him. I did genuinely believe that you liked him, but I’m CERTAIN that’s not the fucking case anymore. To be honest, I wanted Kun to come home yesterday to expose you. I heard what you were saying during practice when you were sitting by yourself and everyone else was preoccupied with someone else. I fucking recorded it because you’re just that horrible,” Ten snapped. 

“W-Wait, I think you’re—“ 

“Oh? Are you going to say what I heard was out of context, Doyoung? I don’t think so! Actually, you weren’t even by yourself. I remember specifically that you slipped out and you were talking to that Jinyoung guy,” Ten recalled. 

“Can I please know what happened? T-Tennie,” Kun’s voice wavered a little. 

Ten sighed. He placed Jaehyun’s sleeping figure on the pillow properly and tucked him in as he slipped into a robe and approached Kun. He gripped his best friend’s shoulders tightly and had a somber expression apparent. 

“K-Kun, whatever he says or shows you is completely taken out of context, please! I was angry and lost at the time. This was the day before we were together in the empty practice room. I mean it!” Doyoung tried to reassure him. 

“It doesn’t matter if you were angry or not. The things you said about Kun were disgusting and you had no excuse to talk about him like that,” Ten reprimanded. 

He whipped out his cellphone and handed it to Kun. Kun‘s hand shook as he took the phone and opened up the most recent video. 

 

    _“You’re Doyoung, right?” Jinyoung inquired._

_“Yes, what’s it to you?” he harshly replied._

_“So I’ve noticed how one of my men, Jackson, has a crush on the guy you’re around...Kun, is it? I wanted to know what that’s all about and if you could maybe keep a better leash on your plaything so Jackson isn’t distracted,” Jinyoung added._

_“HAH! That stupid slut is NOT my plaything. He’s definitely not worth my time at all. He’s not even worth a fucking cum shot. It’s not my fault Jackson wants trash, so why the fuck are you trying to tell me this? If you want to handle your own shit, do it yourself. That whore is plain dirty and basically used goods, anyways. He’s weak-minded because he has no confidence and you can easily manipulate him. He wants to fuck anyone that gives him the slightest amount of attention like some damn prostitute. So don’t you dare come up to me and ask me about this shit because I literally don’t have a legitimate answer for you,” Doyoung scoffed._

_“Damn, you went off. So is he the office whore or something?” Jinyoung curiously inquired._

_“Of course he is. What did you think? He was a virgin? No, he uses everyone and cheats too. He’s had everyone inside of him; I’m sure he just digests cum,” Doyoung smirked._

_“Well at least you’re honest. I can’t believe this,” Jinyoung marveled._

 

The video ended as drops of Kun’s tears started hitting the phone screen. He handed Ten back his phone and his heart was completely heavy. He felt betrayed to the utmost level. 

“Kun, I—“ 

“THAT’S IT! THAT IS FUCKING IT! I AM SO DONE WITH ALL THIS BULLSHIT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO FUCK UP MY REPUTATION LIKE THAT? YOU BLATANTLY LIED ABOUT ME! YOU INSULTED MY NAME AND CALLED ME TRASH AS IF I MEANT NOTHING TO YOU! AND YOU DID ALL OF THIS BECAUSE YOU WERE PETTY? I AM NOT YOUR VICTIM ANY LONGER! YOU CANNOT FORCE ME INTO SUBMISSION AND PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS! I HATE YOU— I FUCKING DESPISE YOU WITH ALL MY BEING, KIM DONGYOUNG. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! I HOPE YOU FALL IN A WELL OR STAY LONELY AND BITTER FOREVER!” he snapped. 

The tears were still streaming down his cheeks knowing the one he loved so much hurt him to a point where he simply could not forgive such ignorance. His fists were clenched as he threw a punch straight at Doyoung’s jaw. Kun wasn’t one for violence, but he was completely outraged.  


     He threw another punch until blood started streaming down his skin. Kun then walked right past Doyoung, having their shoulders bump into one another’s before slamming the door behind him and leaving. 

Doyoung gripped his already blooming bruise and looked at Ten with disdain. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT?!” he shouted. 

“Kun actually means EVERYTHING tome, PERIOD. That’s never going to change. I’m only looking out for him and my only regret was not telling him sooner. However, he was so preoccupied with your pain and feeling as if he did something wrong that he wanted to help you. He wanted to rekindle everything and work it out. But no, there’s no way in hell I want Kun to be with a monster like yourself. He deserves to be treated like a whole prince because that’s what he is. He’s priceless!” Ten argued. 

Ten dragged Doyoung into the living room and rummaged through a hidden in plain sight closet. He pulled out bundles of notebooks each with different dates on them. 

“These are notebooks Kun has kept since college. You know what he writes in them? You. He writes all about you. He wrote about how much you hurt him all the way to when he finally fell in love with you. He still writes in these notebooks. Every single thing is about you, but you clearly don’t deserve such an angel,” Ten scoffed, throwing each notebook in front of him. 

Doyoung was left without any words. He shakily picked up a notebook and flipped through it. 

 

_Doyoung, please stop hurting me. I consider myself worthless and useless. Just another day of trying to go to class, but I instead deal with an immense amount of torment. I feel like I can’t even tell Ten any of this because he’s going to react to it. I don’t care how much you torture me, I still don’t want to see you or Jaehyun hurt. You’re still humans, maybe you do have a legitimate reason to harm me. Maybe._

 

_I just don’t understand why you can’t be civil towards me! Why do you constantly insult me when I don’t say anything AT ALL. I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask? Even Jaehyun isn’t as harsh as you are, Doyoung. I’m hurting so badly. I preoccupy my time just studying every day because I feel like I can’t even hang out with my own best friend anymore. I’m in love with him. Yes, I have feelings for Ten because in the entirety of my life, he was the only person that was truly nice to me and accepted my composed, boxed-in nature._

 

_Doyoung, it’s been a few years since college. You’re such a pain in the ass in the office. I’m just trying to code, but you always have to make fun of me. You’re always insulting my work ethic. Ten’s right, just go suck your boyfriend’s dick! But no...I won’t say that to you. That’s really inappropriate and I’m sorry._

 

_I’m sorry, Doyoung. It seems that I’ve fallen in love with you. No one has ever really reached out to understand me. I always wanted someone to more similarly connect to my behavior and habits. Then, I realized that was you. You were right there. It’s going to be a while until I forgive you for everything you’ve done, but God...I want to kiss you. I want your hands all over me, and melt completely in your arms. I know it’s too much to ask, but I’m far too into this._

 

_Please stop hurting me...I know you can be better than this. You are such an amazing person with so many prospects. I can’t be with you like this. This isn’t healthy for either of us! However, I’m still so in love with you that it hurts me. I love you, Doyoung, I love you._

 

Doyoung’s eyes scanned each and every word until he threw the books down with a lot of force, frustrated. Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Let me guess...you’re angry, but you feel ‘remorse.’ You want to go apologize to Kun because you realized the error of your ways, but you’ll go back to being a toxic bastard once again. You better save it, because Kun’s not going to keep playing this back and forth game with you. Give it up, Doyoung, it’s not going to fucking work,” he stated. 

Doyoung ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.  _ Kun, I seriously didn’t mean it..._

Meanwhile, Kun was sitting at the local cafe, crying to himself. Some passerby did pity him and his state, but still didn’t do anything to comfort him in his pain. Suddenly, he noticed someone take a seat right next to him. It was Jackson, who flashed a bright smile and patted his back. 

“I think I might know why you’re upset, but—“ 

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ME! How the hell could you possibly think that you know why I’m crying?” he asked. 

“Let me tell you...” 

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinyoung giddily walked back to the studio where the other men of Se7en were waiting for him. He immediately approached Jackson. 

“I found out some dirt about that worker from NEO that you’re obviously interested in. You seriously need to give up on your childish little crush, Jackson. He’s a slut, I was just—“ 

“With all due respect, sir, as you are my manager, I must say that I don’t believe you. I feel like you were being lied to by whoever tried to tell you such a disgusting thing. You can’t make assumptions about someone like that,” Jackson stated. 

“Alright Jackson, but don’t say I didn’t warn you...” Jinyoung trailed off. 

 

[Flashback End]

 

“I don’t believe whatever slander was said about you. You seem like a nice, hardworking guy,” Jackson admitted. 

“I don’t know what to think of myself anymore,” Kun sighed. 

“Well, I might not know you well enough, but I think you’re great! I know I was a total ass when we first met, but I don’t really know how to act around people I found attractive. I thought if I acted more assertive, you’d like that more. However, I came out looking like a huge dickhead, and I’m sorry for that. But anyways, I don’t know you, but I want to get to know you more. Would you like to hang out sometime?” Jackson inquired. 

“I don’t know...our companies are competing against one another and our CEOs are at each other’s throats. However, I will take you up on that offer, I guess...” Kun replied. 

“I know that it was most likely the loser with the huge case of RBF that made you feel bad. I saw you guys talking and arguing before. Just know that I’m here for you. How about I get you some coffee and a dessert?” Jackson suggested. 

“No, I don’t have any money on me. I can’t pay you back,” Kun bluntly answered. 

“No worries! It’s on me! I’ll get you something, I’ll be right back!” he exclaimed. Kun couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

“Here you go, Kun!” Jackson came running back. 

“Thank you Jackson, you really didn’t have to,” Kun responded. 

“It’s really not a problem! I just don’t want to see you cry. You shouldn’t feel so bad,” Jackson admitted. 

They talked for a good 20 minutes until Kun decided he should head back home. Jackson offered to walk with him, but he politely declined, wanting to be alone. 

Just as Kun started to walk towards his apartment complex, he was immediately stopped. He turned around to see Doyoung. Kun let out a heavy sigh and tried to push him away. 

“Kun, you NEED to listen to me! That video was out of context! There was a lot more to it, I mean it! I need to tell you the whole truth! I wasn’t just angry or petty! Please believe me!” he begged. 

Kun didn’t say a word, he instead walked around Doyoung, completely ignoring him and not giving him a second of eye contact either. 

“KUN! It hurts more when you pretend I don’t exist at all! Please just listen to me!” his voice was strained as he started tearing up. 

Kun’s heart ached hearing Doyoung’s tears, but he knew he couldn’t be with him any longer. He continued to hurt him and the cycle was something he needed to break. He walked into the apartment complex and didn’t look back once. 

On the other hand, Jaemin and the other boys were planning their own fun while they were at school. 

“I can’t believe the school dance is coming up soon! I’m sooo excited!” Haechan exclaimed. “By the way, guys, I asked Yangyang and he said YES! I can’t even!” he squealed. 

“Aww we’re proud of you, bro! So...what about the rest of you,” Jaemin had a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Umm...I guess Jeno and I are just going to be chilling,” Renjun stated. 

“Same with Jisung and I,” Chenle added.

“So basically y’all are all going with each other, how expected,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Well what about you, Jaemin? Are you asking Felix to the dance?” Haechan snickered. 

“Uhh, y-yes, I guess so. I just don’t know how to. I’m going to get to it, though. During some time this week, I will,” Jaemin sighed. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, he’s definitely going to say yes!” Haechan smiled. 

After Kun entered his apartment again, he immediately collapsed into Ten’s arms. Jaehyun was awake by then and aware of everything that went down. 

“Ten! I abandoned him when he needed me the most!” Kun cried. 

“No, Kun! You’re so strong! You did the right thing! Doyoung is not worth your time! He’s a bitch!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Ten is right. Doyoung has mistreated you for too long. He doesn’t have the right to even have a bit of an appearance in your life. You deserve so much better,” Jaehyun added.

“I guess you’re right. I should just calm down anyways. He didn’t matter much to me. He’ll only bring me down,” Kun contemplated, laying his head comfortingly on the couch’s arm, struck deeply by everything. 


	40. Nuisance

“Tennie, I love him,” Kun whimpered.

“Oh my God, no Kun! Haven’t we gone over this already? He’s just manipulating you into believing that! He doesn’t give two fucks about anyone!” Ten exclaimed. 

“I mean, if push comes to shove, you can just have a threesome with us,” Jaehyun offered. 

Kun and Ten looked at him dead in the eyes and Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. “Bad joke?” he nervously chuckled. 

“I’m never getting a boyfriend!” Kun whined in a defeated tone. He threw his arms up in the air and let out a heavy sigh.

“Kun! Don’t say that! That Jackson guy likes you, why don’t you try getting to know him better? Or what about our bosses? They definitely want to get into your pants at this point,” Ten explained. 

“No! I don’t want any of them! And by the way, aren’t YOU talking to BamBam?” Kun raised an eyebrow. 

Jaehyun’s gaze narrowed and his body stiffened a little hearing BamBam’s name. Ten nervously laughed. “Yes, I am speaking to BamBam at the moment, but it’s nothing serious. He’s just really nice and I like his vibe,” Ten shrugged. 

Jaehyun visibly showed signs of genuine annoyance. Kun blatantly noticed. “Alright, so why did you sleep with Jaehyun then?” he inquired. 

“Kun, this isn’t about me right now, it’s about YOU. Don’t change the topic, bro. That’s not cool. Sort out your own crap first! Anyways, I’m not allowing you to see that shit-head Doyoung for ANYTHING. But if you want a toxic boyfriend and a pathetic life, go ahead!” Ten snapped. He then blinked a few times and realized the severity of what he said. 

“K-Kun...I-“ 

“SAVE IT! Seriously?! You’re just as toxic then! Maybe I should stay away from you and Jaehyun as well because you’re also talking shit about me, right? Fucking hell!” Kun was enraged. He grabbed his coat, slipped it on, and stomped out of the apartment. 

He reached the main lobby and burst into tears. He felt embarrassed and annoyed with all of his circumstances. He then wiped his tears away and exited the apartment complex. By the gateway, he spotted Doyoung, who looked like he didn’t move from his spot for a while. Kun ran towards him from behind and grabbed his waist, pulling him into a hug. His face was against Doyoung’s back as he felt Doyoung jerk up from the sensation. Kun could feel him shivering. 

“Why the hell are you out here in the cold? Do you want to get sick? You’re freezing!” Kun exclaimed. 

Doyoung’s eyes softened hearing Kun’s voice. He turned around and pulled Kun into a longer, harder embrace. 

“Doyoung, you’ll get sick—“ 

“To hell with that, Kun! You’re talking to me! That’s what counts the most! I NEED to tell you the truth about that whole incident!” Doyoung stated. 

“No, not now. We have to go inside first,” Kun ushered, taking Doyoung by the hand and leading him back to his apartment. He aggressively opened the door and sat Doyoung on the couch, much to the chagrin of the confused duo consisting of Ten and Jaehyun. 

“OKAY! Now that everyone is here, I’ve realized something. I’m not crying about things anymore nor am I going to act as if I’m some damsel in distress! We’re going to handle our problems like adults! I’m not going to keep running away from my problems every time someone hurts my feelings!” Kun exclaimed. 

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water as well as an ibuprofen that can treat cold based symptoms. He immediately handed it to Doyoung. “Don’t question it and don’t give me that look! I sure as hell am not dealing with you getting a cold or a fever because you were stupid enough to be outside freezing your ass off!” he snapped. 

Everyone remained silent as Kun walked back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. He had his phone in his hand and quickly dialed a number. After about five minutes, he cut the call and turned back to the other three. 

“Okay, so I got us all a group/couple therapy session with a therapist that Sicheng recommended to me like two days ago. He said that therapist is one of the best rated, and that Yuta definitely learned how to control his anger and jealousy better. So, our appointment is tonight after practice,” Kun explained. 

“What the fuck, Kun-Kun? First you’re angry at everyone, then you come in, act all aggressive, and then book us all an appointment without our permission to see some fake quack that will dry our bank accounts clean?” Ten scoffed. 

“Ten, don’t be like that. This is definitely needed! Anyways, I think you really need to get your shit together now and choose between BamBam or Jaehyun, because TRUST ME, it’ll be hard to manage,” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“As said by the guy that everyone wants to fuck...” Ten crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, practice is starting soon, so we need to get going!” Jaehyun alarmed. 

After the most awkwardly silent car ride to S.K. Entertainment, the four of them eventually entered the building and met up with the others at the front lobby. 

“Kun! You’re finally here—I mean, all of you are finally here!” Johnny quipped. 

“Way to think with your dick, Mr. Seo,” Ten mumbled. 

“Alright guys, so today, we’re going to be sitting in with some professionals and practicing our vocal skills!” Johnny exclaimed.

“Even though we can barely get our dance routine together, yeah, totally, we’re definitely ready to show everyone how great we all sing,” Taeyong sarcastically retorted. 

Almost at a stroke of coincidence, the men of Se7en also walked inside and needed to settle themselves. 

“Hi Johnny~” JB cooed. 

“I don’t need that fake shit, Jaebeom. I have more pressing things to deal with,” Johnny explained. 

At that point while everyone else was preoccupied with the argument that ensued, Jinyoung cornered Kun to a wall and pulled out a bill between his index and middle finger. He shoved it in Kun’s face. 

“How much time do I get with you for this much, huh?” Jinyoung smirked. 

Kun was visibly uncomfortable, but he stood his ground. “Step away from me, you creep. You can’t fucking buy me with money,” he retorted. 

“Well, I heard you slept with your whole office, so I mean, am I not good looking enough for you? I can pay you for the night,” Jinyoung edged on. 

“You’re making me super uncomfortable. Stay away from me!” Kun exclaimed. He shouted so loud that everyone’s attention finally turned to them. 

Taeyong growled and grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist. “What the hell are you trying to do with my employee, you fucking bastard,” he snarled. 

“Your employee? Or is he your favorite fuck toy?” Jinyoung scoffed, but he didn’t get another word in before Taeyong threw a punch at his face. 

Jinyoung jerked back, but soon wiped away the blood from his nose and pushed Taeyong to the ground, kicking him in place. Kun watched in horror as they both pummeled each other, but Kun eventually shielded his boss from Jinyoung’s attacks. 

“Please don’t hurt him! If you have something to say to me, say it. But don’t you dare hurt him!” Kun pleaded. 

“Aww is the office whore catching feelings? Poor baby,” he cooed. 

Jinyoung reached over to touch his hair, but Taeyong held Kun tightly into his chest. “If you even try to touch him, I’ll break your hand and rip it off,” he threatened. 

“Your empty threats mean nothing, Lee,” Jinyoung laughed. 

Kun felt embarrassed. His boss was injured and everyone was arguing with each other because of him. Somehow, he blocked out everyone else’s voices as he closed his eyes and buried his head into Taeyong’s shoulder. 

      _I want to become stronger. I want to be a little more confident, a little more louder, and showcase my opinion. I want to be there for others and not uselessly stand by. I want to protect them, all of them. I can’t do this any longer. I need to protect everyone too. They can’t keep saving me like this._

By then, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he was slightly tearing up. Then, he turned and faced Mr. Seo, who looked EXTREMELY enraged with the most stoic expression. 

“Jaebeom...why don’t you tell your fucking dog to NOT harass MY employees?” Johnny’s voice dropped a couple octaves. 

“Shut the fuck up, Johnny. Why don’t you quit defending your office’s cum dispenser,” Jaebeom scoffed. 

“What do you mean by that?” Johnny’s gaze darkened. 

“Well, one of your employees spilled that little Kun over there sleeps with everyone and begs for attention,” Jaebeom smirked. “Why don’t you keep your office clean of trash—“ 

“SIR, STOP IT! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!” Jackson exclaimed. 

“Oh my God, someone please keep his mouth shut before he spills everything,” Jinyoung thought. 

“LISTEN UP! I discovered the truth about EVERYTHING while arriving here this afternoon with the rest of my team. My bosses were secretly plotting to pit NEO’s employees against each other by emotionally straining your relationships! So, Mr. Park sent an anonymous letter to Doyoung saying that if he didn’t say horrendous, disgusting things about Kun in front of others, Kun would be harmed. What I’m assuming is that Doyoung freaked out, but didn’t want to worry Kun and needed to protect him, so he was distant and he went along with it I guess by being mad at him. So, Mr. Park had planned to approach Doyoung during a vulnerable moment so he would snap, which it was apparent that word would spread and it would pit all of you against each other! The moment all of your guards were down, we would’ve won the competition because you guys wouldn’t have been able to cooperate with each other and you would’ve all been humiliated,” Jackson admitted. 

Jaebeom let out a sigh. “YES! Jackson and his big mouth exposed the plan that I created with Jinyoung. Fucking hell, I admit I wanted to play a little dirty, I just didn’t think it would escalate this far,” he answered. 

“I can’t believe you would stoop so low! It’s just a friendly competition! Do you despise me that much?” Johnny inquired. 

“You wouldn’t understand! Fine! I’m sorry, this type of shit won’t happen again! I wasn’t aware of what Jinyoung wrote to Doyoung, I just wanted him to find a way to manipulate the situation! I didn’t know all the details!” Jaebeom explained. 

“Alright, whatever. I’ll give you all another chance. As long as this doesn’t happen again, I won’t do anything about it. You need to play fair! Just one thing, though, keep your PERVERTED ass manager AWAY from Kun,” Johnny demanded. 

“Deal,” Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “Come on men, let’s go. I’m cancelling today’s practice. Jackson, good job for being honest. Jinyoung, go clean up your bruises, please,” he sighed as all of Se7en walked away.

      Jinyoung quickly stopped to look at Kun and sighed,”S-Sorry...” 

Kun, though, stopped Jackson by his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jackson smiled as his eyes fluttered. He squealed as he ran towards BamBam right after. 

“Good job, buddy,” he smiled. 

“KYAAAA! He’s so sweet!” Jackson gushed. 

When the men of NEO were left alone, there was only silence. Kun approached Taeyong once more and cupped his cheeks. With a little confidence, he planted a kiss to his slightly bruised lips. 

“Thank you for defending me, sir. Please allow me to clean your wounds,” Kun stated. 

Taeyong slightly nodded his head as he was led to a seat. Kun pulled out the nearest emergency first aid kit. He cleaned up his boss’s wounds and proceeded to bandage any cuts and scrapes he received in the scuffle. Kun started packing up kit soon after. 

“There, you’re all good,” he smiled. Taeyong grabbed Kun’s arm and pulled him in for a slight peck on his lips. 

“Thank you, Kun...” he dreamily whispered against his mouth. 

“Oh Yongie~are you alright, my prince?!” Johnny came running dramatically to Taeyong’s side. 

“Of course I’m alright! You do realize that I’m able to pack a harder punch than you, right? Plus that pussy didn’t scare me for a second,” Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

“I-Is Mr. Lee going to be okay?” Lucas worriedly inquired. Mark and Hendery were too traumatized to react because they had no idea what to even make of anything they had witnessed. 

“Come on guys, let me go buy you some ice cream,” Sicheng coaxed the three interns and led them out of the room. 

“Kun! Are you alright? I had no idea what to do!” Ten exclaimed. 

Kun nodded his head. “I’m sorry about before, Ten,” Kun stated. 

“You’re sorry? No! There’s no reason for you to be sorry! It was my fault! I shouldn’t have overreacted like that,” he sighed. 

“That Jinyoung guy is a total creep. I can’t believe he was pushing that lie so far,” Jaehyun scoffed. 

Kun noticed Doyoung standing quietly in the corner. He approached him and pulled him into a deep embrace. 

“Doyoung, thank you for protecting me,” he said. 

“I received a really creepy note and I didn’t know how to react to it. I’d rather have you safe and me be pinned as an asshole over anything else, even if it meant you wouldn’t care about me anymore,” Doyoung sighed. 

As Sicheng and the interns arrived back with ice cream, Johnny made an announcement. “Alright, we have to play fair as well. Due to today’s events, I’m cancelling practice. We’ll meet tomorrow afternoon instead,” Johnny declared. “Because of this, I want to take you all out for lunch. It’s on me,” he continued. 

“WOW! Thanks Mr. Seo! I’m starving!” Lucas shouted. 

“Lucas, Mr. Dong just got us ice cream,” Mark pointed out. 

“But Mark, this is Lucas we’re talking about, did you expect anything less?” Hendery laughed. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck at the stupid dance thing we’re chaperoning with you two,” Mark pouted. 

“Aww, Markie, you know you love us!” Lucas smiled. 

“Alright, everyone, let’s get going!” Johnny exclaimed. “By the way, Kun, check your email,” Johnny added. 

Kun pulled out his phone and noticed a new email from Mr. Seo. “Oh? A new fanfic?” he questioned. 

“Yep! You’re going to love it! Trust me, it’s awesome. I made Taeyong extra sexy in it! I also sent it to everyone else but the interns, we don’t want to corrupt such young, impressionable minds,” Johnny quipped. 

“As if their minds haven’t been corrupted enough....Anyways, when did you find the time to even write a fanfic?” Taeyong asked. 

“This morning! I have a lot of interesting ideas during that time of day,” Johnny winked. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but then looked down at his phone. His eyes immediately widened noticing the recipients of the email. “J-Johnny...” he stuttered. 

“Yes, my beloved,” he playfully answered. 

“D-Did you check who you sent this to?” he continued. 

Johnny then looked at his own phone and his face instantly paled. “OH LORD, JOHNNY YOU SENT THIS FANFIC TO SE7EN!” Taeyong shouted. 

“I HAD TO SEND JAEBEOM SOME BUSINESS RELATED EMAIL BEFORE! I GUESS I MIXED THEM UP AND ACCIDENTALLY ATTACHED HIS NAME TO THE FANFIC’S EMAIL RECIPIENTS!” Johnny panicked. 

“HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CONSIDERED ONE OF THE BEST TECH GIANTS IN THE WORLD WITH SOME OF THE HIGHEST GRADE ENGINEERS SURROUNDING YOU, BUT YOU CAN’T SEND A DAMN EMAIL PROPERLY?!” Taeyong reprimanded. 

“Okay, Johnny, let’s not panic. The fanfic wasn’t that bad, right? Right?” Taeyong emphasized, but Johnny stayed silent. 

“It was about you being a hot vampire and Kun becomes your innocent human sex slave and it has slight BDSM undertones,” Johnny replied. 

“JOHNNY! THIS IS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING!” Taeyong was enraged. 

“Well hopefully they didn’t see it!” Johnny nervously laughed. “The restaurant is right around the corner. Let’s go!” he changed the topic. 

The walk to the restaurant was extremely awkward as Taeyong and Johnny bickered back and forth over the whole fiasco. When they finally entered the establishment, they had to wait near the front counter. A hostess approached them. At the same, exact time, though, the men of Se7en also entered. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Johnny and Jaebeom exclaimed. 

The hostess then spoke up. “Excuse me, but we’re running short on tables, the only one available is the large center one, but that means all of you would have to share because you both have such large parties at once,” she stated. 

“Of course! Fine, I’ll share because I’m the bigger man,” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the bigger man? Hell no! I’m glad to share a table with our fellow software engineers, haha! I’ll even pay the whole bill,” Jaebeom added. 

“NO! I’m paying for everyone!” Johnny retorted. 

“STOP ARGUING BEFORE WE ALL GET KICKED OUT!” Jinyoung and Taeyong simultaneously shouted. They glared at one another and Taeyong smirked noticing how badly bruised Jinyoung’s face was. 

Eventually, the hostess led them all to the largest table and handed out the menus. Johnny was relieved, it seemed as if Jaebeom didn’t check his phone. Then, he did just that, and checked his email. 

“Johnny is this the business banquet proposal that you were supposed to send? Let me just forward it to my men...” he quickly forwarded it. Johnny slumped down in his chair, awaiting for the reactions. 

Jinyoung immediately spit out the water he was drinking. “WHAT THE HELL IS “BLOOD BITCH” BY JOHNNY SEO?!” he exclaimed. 

The rest of the men of Se7en were confused so they also whipped out their cellphones. “Ehhh, is this a fanfic?” Youngjae inquired. 

“Well Johnny, why don’t you explain to our GREAT friends at Se7en what this is,”Taeyong snapped. 

“W-Well, this is a fanfic I wrote about my boyfriend, who happens to be my manager, and I paired him up with my employee. Yes, there’s sex in it,” he stated. Everyone was silent, but soon aggressively scrolled into their emails to click on the story.

“I am SO reading this,” Jinyoung gasped. 

“Me too! I’d love to see how Johnny writes,” Jaebeom added. 

Johnny covered his face in embarrassment and let out a whine. Kun, who was seated next to Taeyong, tapped on his shoulder. “Since everyone else is preoccupied with reading the fanfic, do you want to read along with me?” he inquired.

“Sure,” Taeyong sighed. He leaned in so he could also have a focus of Kun’s screen and they both started reading. 

_Kun was unsure of what to make of his recent predicament. Life was slightly boring. He was alone at work. No one wanted to even engage in slightly friendly banter with him. He lived in a routine that really brought his mood down. One day after work, he decided to walk around the proximity of the city. Sure, Kun wasn’t one to see where “life would take him”, but he was definitely up to do something new and different._

_That was when it struck him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he ended up in a derelict part of the city. It was so desolate that he could hear the crows cawing. Then, his vision turned to a large mansion-like structure. However, considering there was no life surrounding such a place,Kun highly doubted that anyone actually lived in that mansion. His curiosity was itching at him. He knew better than to explore some old, abandoned building, but he had nothing better to do._

_He gained a little courage and stepped near the front entrance. His hand was slightly shaking, but he eventually opened the door which there was a loud creak as he pushed it. He entered the home and it obviously looked occupied. There were appliances, a nice set up, and it was extremely clean. If someone was home, why would the door be left open? Kun had a bad feeling, so he immediately ran back towards the exit, but it instantly closed on him. He jiggled the doorknob constantly, but it was somehow locked. Panic filled him. He also remembered how he foolishly left his phone at home, so he couldn’t even call for some help._

_Suddenly, the lights turned on and the brightness permeated in the entirety of the room. He then heard someone slowly clapping, which he directed his attention towards the staircase. Standing there was one of the most handsome men Kun had ever laid his eyes on. He was alluring in every sense. It was the way he stood there—broad-shouldered, confident, and definitely intimidating. He didn’t look much older than Kun, probably about a year or so. Even his height was around Kun’s. Yet, his stance was if he had inches towering over Kun, who felt like a mouse in comparison._

_Kun bit his lip as the man walked down the large staircase. He was suave and had an impact in every step. His pale skin accentuated his fiery red hair and his alluring, slender body made him look almost celestial. Kun could see it in his eyes how fine and doe-like they were. Kun backed up against the door frame as the man was now in front of him. He clearly knew nothing about personal space as they were now chest to chest and Kun’s arms were pinned to the side of his head. Even the man’s breath was divine, so fresh like spearmint._

_“Tell me, my little dove, why are you here? Haven’t you heard of something called trespassing?” he growled._

_Kun’s heart was beating at a mile a minute. How husky his voice was...it almost hypnotized him._

_“I-I was curious. The front door was open and it didn’t look like anyone lived here,” he answered meekly, averting his gaze. However, the man lifted his face by his chin so they were in direct eye contact._

_“No one’s ever visited me by choice. This is a first, especially by someone so innocently sexy, aren’t I lucky?” he hummed._

_Kun let out a gasp as the man licked over his own teeth. He had spotted the sharp canines in his mouth. They almost looked too sharp to be human._

_“Ah, are you looking at my teeth? Yeah, I’m not human. Fuck, your scent is so intoxicating I just want to suck you dry. No, no, I wouldn’t want to do that. I need to keep you. I want to make you my unlimited supply. That’s it, you’re my property now. You can’t leave,” he growled._

_“W-What’s your name?” Kun inquired. He should’ve felt fear, but his body was filling to the brim with arousal._

_“Taeyong. I-It’s Taeyong, what’s yours?” he asked._

_I-I’m Kun,” he replied._

_That was enough for Taeyong to be pushed to the edge. He grabbed Kun’s waist and started to grind their bodies against one another. Kun let out an obscenely loud moan, but quickly covered his mouth. Taeyong palmed the outside of Kun’s pants. They were already dripping wet and soaking due to his hard erection. Taeyong slammed his lips against Kun’s with no other warning, immediately slipping his tongue inside and tasting him.  
_

_Kun could barely breathe, but Taeyong’s lips were soft and tasted extra delightful, he couldn’t help himself. Taeyong wasted no time ripping Kun’s shirt right off his body and letting Kun wrap his arms around his neck. He lifted Kun by his waist and started biting at his neck._

_“F-Fuck, a-ah, Taeyong, it feels so good,” he panted against Taeyong._

_Taeyong took a deep breath before piercing his fangs through Kun’s unmarked skin. Kun loved every second of the pain, the ecstasy filled his body. Once Taeyong released him, Kun slid down the door, trying to regain his composure and consciousness. Taeyong’s mouth had blood dripping down it so smoothly that he lifted Kun back up with ease and crashed their lips together. Kun could taste the iron and he wanted to gag, but Taeyong was simply intoxicating.  
_

_After they released from their kiss, a thin line of saliva was in between their mouths. Taeyong carelessly pulled off his own shirtand discarded it like nothing. He then tugged down Kun’s pants and boxers with one go, his soon following after. They were standing completely naked in the middle of the doorway. Taeyong’s eyes couldn’t help but be enraptured by Kun’s beauty. He had a lovely body, innocent face, and the bite mark now adoring his skin with blood seeping down his collarbone made him extremely delectable. He roughly pulled Kun towards the nearest couch and devoured his mouth again.  
_

_Their kisses were explicitly wet and dirty. Taeyong mouthed at Kun’s throat, licking and scraping at his sensitive, soft skin, the sweat forming tasting even better. He tilted Kun’s head slightly and forced his fangs into the juncture of his neck. Kun shut his eyes and carded his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, pulling him closer and panting his name into his ear._

_“You’re a virgin, aren’t you? I can smell it on you,” Taeyong pointed out._

_“Y-Yes. Yes I’m a fucking virgin now fill me up, please,” he begged, his voice reeking with desperation._

_Taeyong shoved his fingers into Kun’s mouth with no warning and demanded he sucked them. Kun easily complied. Taeyong didn’t give one warning as he forced his index finger right into Kun’s anus. He let out a yelp in pain, but soon composed himself, leaving his nail marks into Taeyong’s forearms. Taeyong entered two more fingers, not even caring if the stretch happened or not. He fucked his fingers harder into Kun until he finally felt the exact area he was looking for. When he hit right onto his prostate, Kun let out a broken whimper.  
_

_Taeyong harshly removed his fingers and pumped his own cock instead. It was already dripping with precum and he wanted to go in raw. He wanted Kun to feel every bit of him. Taeyong aligned their hips as he entered Kun in one go._

_“Taeyong!” he cried. His arms wrapped around Taeyong’s neck as he pulled him down for a kiss. He could feel every bit of Taeyong warming up inside of him, twitching, and filling him. His body was slightly tearing, but he didn’t even think to give a damn._

_”I’m going to start moving,” he panted as he thrusted into and out of Kun at a sloppy rate._

        _Kun was dazed, but his hands marked up Taeyong’s back, scratching at him and even causing the marks to bleed. Taeyong moved even faster, which blood ran down Kun’s thigh. He left kisses on Kun’s chest and bit at his nipples, which were completely oversensitive. Taeyong soon couldn’t take it much longer and released his ropes of semen into Kun. Kun followed soon after, his dick twitching as cum covered the entirety of his stomach and his chest. He was feeling exhilarated._  
  
 _Once Taeyong pulled his dick out, all of the cum inside of Kun was pouring out of him. Taeyong licked off Kun’s fluids over his stomach and up to his chest. Taeyong then moved towards Kun’s entrance and started eating him out, cleaning the mess he made inside of him. Kun continued to moan until he felt Taeyong’s tongue leave his anus. He forcefully pulled Taeyong down to kiss and taste his cum._

_“You know, you’re mine now, and I’m never letting you leave,” Taeyong stated, pulling out a pair of handcuffs._

_“Yes, master. I’m your one and only blood bitch,” he replied submissively._

Taeyong and Kun’s eyes were fixated on Kun’s phone for a few more minutes in silence. They were uncertain of how to react or what to say. Everyone else seemed to have finished the fanfic as well. 

“Can I PLEASE sleep with you?” Jinyoung inquired, directing his attention to Kun. 

“NO!” everyone else at the table shouted. 

Jaebeom let out a slight cough. “Well, Youngho, I must admit, your writing skills are very...interesting,” he admitted. 

Kun looked into Taeyong’s eyes as if they had unspoken words between each other. 

“BamBam, that was sooo hot!” Jackson whispered. 

“I have to admit, it did capture my attention,” BamBam stated. 

“Meh, Mr. Seo’s first fanfic was better,” Ten shrugged. 

“I agree,” Jaehyun emphasized. 

“I think all of his fanfics suck ass,” Doyoung mumbled to himself. His eyes were fixated on Kun, who looked too lost in their boss’s eyes to even notice him. Doyoung felt inadequate. 

At that point, everyone was starting to pick up on Kun being lost in Taeyong’s eyes. They were in their own world, in fact. 

“Taeyong...” he trailed off, not breaking his gaze. 

“Yes, Kun,” was the sharp reply. 

They both found themselves leaning in until they were cut short by a glass being thrown down onto the table. Realizing his mistake, Kun composed himself and turned away from Taeyong. They were in public, this was his boss, their love interests were sitting right there. Kun’s eyes met with Doyoung’s, who had obviously thrown the glass down with force. He seemed unfazed, but still upset. 

“Damn it, Doyoung! You couldn’t have picked another time! Yongie and Kun were going to kiss!” Johnny whined. 

“Youngho, watching your employees, one of whom is your boyfriend, seems plain creepy,” Jaebeom pointed out. 

“Shut it! We all have our preferences!” Johnny retorted. 

After a strange afternoon, everyone was ready to part ways with slightly less bickering involved, surprisingly. Before anyone could leave, though, Taeyong pulled Kun in for a kiss, in front of everyone. 

Ten’s gaze immediately trailed over to Doyoung. “Welp, this isn’t going to end well...” he thought to himself. 

Doyoung abruptly stood up and separated Kun from Taeyong. “STOP TOUCHING HIM! HE’S NOT YOURS! QUIT BEING SO SELFISH, DON’T YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!” Doyoung shouted. 

Taeyong scoffed. “I’m your boss, not the other way around, so I’d rather not listen to you barking orders at me.” 

“Yeah, and taking advantage of your position of power is DEFINITELY something to be praised for, right?” Doyoung snapped. 

“Kim Dongyoung, you’re one hell of a software engineer, but I can definitely see your shitty attitude coming to light. If Kun wants to kiss someone by choice, he can. You can’t stop him,” Johnny added. 

“SIR! Are you not bothered by the fact that your boyfriend is cheating on you?” Doyoung inquired. 

“It’s not cheating per say...it’s more so I want it to happen? It’s a kink and it’s super hot,” Johnny shrugged. 

“Unbelievable!” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Fine Kun, fine! Kiss whoever you want! I could care less at this point! You can fuck our boss, fuck the other company’s boss while you’re at it! Also, you can even take everyone here on separate dates, including the interns! Make a whole harem while you’re at it!” he continued. 

“Wow, that’s actually not a bad idea,” Johnny pondered. 

“CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THERAPY NOW?!” Doyoung exclaimed. 

“Doyoung, please calm down. You’re embarrassing everyone,” Kun said. 

“Fine, whatever,” he huffed. 

Chan, Minho, and Changbin leaned in towards Lucas, Mark, and Hendery. “Does this usually happen?” Chan inquired. 

“Sadly, yes, it does,” Mark sighed. 

Changbin was scrolling through his phone, and Minho noticed. “What are you doing?” he inquired. 

“Oh, I want to try and meet up with this guy I knew in high school. His name is Felix and he’s only slightly younger than us. I kind of want to surprise him and since I’m going to be there at their school’s dance, I want to ask him out,” Changbin emphasized. 

“Wow! You go get him!” he exclaimed. 

On the other hand, the boys were getting out of school. 

“So, Jaemin, did you ask Felix to the dance yet?” Haechan questioned. 

“No. I’m really scared, actually. I want to be prepared,” Jaemin answered. 

“Well hurry up before someone snatches him up!” Jeno ushered. 

“Hah, as if that’ll happen!” Jaemin exclaimed. “I’m going to stay positive!” he continued. 

“Alright, but do it soon! You never know what could happen!” Chenle pushed. It made Jaemin stop and think for a moment, what if...but he brushed it aside, and decided to go on with his day, not even thinking about the obstacles ahead. 


	41. Preference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a bit early, but Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you all have an amazing time filled with lots of love during this holiday season!

    [ANONYMOUS VOTING POLL ](https://linkto.run/p/QMCMFPW6)

(Above is a link to a fun poll. I want to get everyone’s opinions on who they think is suitable for Kun! Please just check who you want (you can choose multiple answers) and press vote! Then, you can press the results and see what the majority of people think! All anonymous and no signing up for anything, just voting! Thank you!) 

—————————————————————  
  
    “Well, we should get going. Thank you so much for the meal, Mr. Seo,” Kun smiled. 

“Anything for you, Kun-Kun~do you mind if I call you that? And please, you should call me Johnny at this point,” Johnny fawned. 

At that point, Doyoung was glaring daggers, but no one paid him any mind. He then pulled Kun up by his upper bicep. 

“Let’s go,” he hissed. His gaze then turned to Ten and Jaehyun, silently demanding the same thing. 

“Geez, Doyoung. Why are you being so harsh? We’re getting up,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“And seriously, Doyoung? Let go of Kun’s arm. Who gave you the right to touch him like that?” Jaehyun scoffed. 

Kun shook his head, giving Jaehyun the signal to stop talking. 

“He’s right. Let’s just go already. We really do need to make it on time for our appointment,” Kun stated in a hushed tone. He leaned his head into Doyoung’s shoulder, who quickly dismissed him. 

Afterwards, the four of them bid farewell to everyone else and Kun drove them all to the therapist’s main building. After parking, Ten had been the most hesitant to step out, but he did with a whole round of complaints. 

“I still don’t understand why we have to visit this quack who’s just going to judge us regardless?” Ten inquired. 

“This therapist will HELP us. We need this,” Kun retorted. 

After they entered the building, Kun confirmed the appointment with the secretary and filled out a few forms in the waiting room. Then all four of them were called in for their “group/couple” therapy session. They took a seat on the main couch as Ten’s eyes darted around to see if there was any legitimacy in their visit.  


    Everyone was silent. It was a therapy session, what could they even say to each other? Soon, a handsome man walked in with a friendly smile and loose hanging spectacles over his eyes. He closed the door behind him. 

“Hi! I’m Dr. Kim Jongdae; you can even call me Chen. This is your safe space, so I want you all as comfortable as possible,” Jongdae stated as he took a seat at his chair. He took out a clipboard filled with paper and a pen ready for his use. 

“Alright...why don’t you introduce yourselves to me?” he inquired. 

After a few minutes of mostly rebellious silence, Kun cleared his throat. “Well...I’m Kun. This is Ten, Doyoung, and Jaehyun. We’re software engineers at NEO,” he stated. 

“Wow! That’s really impressive! Okay, so you guys are in a polyamorous or relationship or—“ 

“Tried it for a day, but it didn’t work,” Ten interrupted harshly. 

“What he meant to say was...no. We’re not in a polyamorous relationship. Ten and Jaehyun have their own thing going on, and Doyoung and I have our own thing as well,” Kun answered.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “Alright, there’s a lot I feel like I’m in the dark about. Do one of you mind explaining EVERYTHING? I have the time, you’re my final appointment of the day,” Jongdae insisted. 

Ten rolled his eyes, while Jaehyun and Doyoung were unresponsive. Kun sighed and explained all the details as quickly as he could. He explained their college days, the broken friendships, the bullying, the newfound spark of interests for each other, the anger, the jealousy, Kun’s virginity, the other love interests, and everything in between. Jongdae had at least 10 pages of notes by the time Kun concluded what he had to say. Jongdae let out a heavy sigh and combed his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh boy, where do I even start...Then again, I might not have anything to say unless you three SPEAK as well. Anyways, Kun, Doyoung constantly mistreats you and makes you feel inadequate. In short terms, and I think you’ve figured this out already, he’s toxic. I honestly think it’s great you’re trying to not engage in anything sexual with him until he gets his act together. That’s why I’m here. I’m going to recommend Doyoung take some anger management counseling classes. It’s a program run by my friend, Dr. Do Kyungsoo. I think it’s definitely needed at this point,” Jongdae explained. 

“Oh of course! I haven’t even opened my damn mouth yet and I’m already in need of anger management! GREAT!” Doyoung shouted. 

“Doyoung, you’ve just proven why you need to see Dr. Do. It’s not even a request at this time, you are REQUIRED to,” Jongdae retorted. 

“Fine! Whatever. I can handle some fucking anger management. It’s not like even after I’ve mellowed down, Kun will sleep with me. Kun LOVES attention from anyone and everyone that’ll even give it to him slightly,” Doyoung scoffed. 

“Can you please elaborate on that?” Jongdae questioned. 

“Well—“ 

“I can answer questions about myself, buck teeth. Now why don’t you sit your ass down and reel in how you’re in desperate need for anger management, you two bit sleaze bag,” Kun grimaced. “Anyways, yes. I don’t have a lot of confidence in myself because I was bullied into submission for years. I’m a virgin—“ 

“HALF a virgin,” Jaehyun emphasized, which resulted in Kun throwing a pillow right at him. 

“Fine. Yes, I’ve topped, but I haven’t bottomed, which is more IMPORTANT to me. And because I haven’t had any physical intimacy at all, when I started receiving it now, I just couldn’t control myself,” Kun explained.

“In what ways?” Jongdae pushed.

“I’ve made out with our boss countless times, received a hand job from the CEO, the guy from a rival company has a huge crush on me, and I slept with Jaehyun,” Kun admitted all at once. 

Jongdae blinked a couple times before taking down a few notes. “So this was before, during, or after dating Doyoung?” he inquired. 

“They didn’t even DATE! These two dipshits realized they were attracted to each other, but they never made anything official! It was Doyoung who got extra possessive over Kun’s life because he thinks he owns him,” Ten scoffed.

“So Doyoung has been freaking out and thinking he owns Kun due to a slight fling? Doyoung, now you’re in dire need of anger management. It doesn’t matter if you and Kun love each other, neither of you made anything official. Kun is an adult, a full-fledged human being. He can do as he pleases because it’s all consensual. He doesn’t need your permission, hell, nor even some loyalty oath to kiss whoever he wants. I can see why he doesn’t want to specifically pursue a relationship with you at this time,” Jongdae sighed. 

“Okay, but why the hell am I the only one being attacked? I thought you were supposed to be as objective as possible,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

“I AM being objective. However, I’m stating the obvious. Why don’t you tell us how you feel?” he suggested.

“Well, I love Kun. I truly and genuinely do. I’ve never had someone that could connect and understand me. I feel too many things at once for him. Too many. I don’t know how to express it. I hated his guts, but—“ 

“Stop lying, Doyoung,” Jaehyun interrupted. 

“W-What?” Doyoung inquired. 

“You know exactly what you’re fucking lying about. You hated his guts? Hell no. That was far from it. You lusted over him back then too. I even suspected some underlying shit even while we dated,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

“Wait, what are you talking about? You both brutally bullied Kun back in college! How the hell is there lust involved in hatred?” Ten snapped. 

“Back in college, all Doyoung would do would obsess over Kun. He’d constantly think about him...ALL THE TIME,” Jaehyun emphasized. 

“Care to elaborate a little?” Jongdae insisted. 

“Of course!” Jaehyun snapped, sending a dirty glare in Doyoung’s direction. “There were days where Doyoung would arrive back at our dorm and he’d just get so angry all of a sudden. He would talk about Kun and how much of an annoying nuisance he was to just snatch Ten away. Then he wondered all about his innocence and his lips, his eyes. Oh, and the amount of times the topic would just randomly change and he’d think about what could be under Kun’s clothes was occurring too many times to count. I’m SERIOUS. Doyoung would go off on a tangent and think about why Kun would always cover up, how he never showed a bit of skin. And worst of all, I remember Doyoung used to have this fantasy where he wished he could just humiliate Kun by stripping off his clothes and keeping him attached to a collar and chain in his bedroom. At that point, I was thinking, dear God, this man is fucked,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Y-You used to fantasize about me after hurting me? That’s so sick,” Kun looked disgusted. 

“Kun, it’s not like that! I just reacted strangely in certain ways towards you. I-I had no ill intentions. I really did try to understand why I overreacted sometimes,” Doyoung explained. 

“Oooh Doyoung is trying to act all chivalrous now over the boners he used to get from insulting Kun. Real smooth, dude. You change your love interests faster than Kun can kiss our whole workplace,” Ten laughed. 

“Not funny,” Kun rolled his eyes. 

“Well, doc, you should also consider that Doyoung has saved Kun’s life as well. He’s constantly protecting him because, no offense, Kun is pretty weak,” Jaehyun added. 

Kun let out a slight gasp as his insecurities started crawling back into him.  _Weak...will I never be strong enough? Am I that helpless and defenseless? Does everyone pity me?_

“In my opinion, you shouldn’t be branding Kun as ‘weak.’ That’s extremely improper and judging from what he’s going through, you’re adding to the blows in his confidence. He can’t hear this from you, and if you have even a bit of care for his well-being, you wouldn’t say things like that,” Jongdae explained. 

“Well I don’t care about Kun like that. Hell, I don’t even feel like I know him well enough. At this point, he’s just ‘Ten’s best friend who used to have a pathetic crush on him. By the way, my ex-boyfriend/best friend, Doyoung, is creepily obsessed with him.’ That’s the bulk of my indifference towards him,” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“So sleeping with him meant nothing to you?” Jongdae inquired. 

“Of course not! He was literally there to get my mind off of Ten. To even think I had a slight attraction for such a boring, whiny individual is extremely ridiculous,” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“How the hell could you say all that about Kun? What about everything we’ve all been through and experienced? Do you even feel slightly remorseful for anything you’ve done to him? You do realize you won’t even have a SLIGHT chance to get with me if you don’t shape up your act around Kun,” Ten snapped. 

“Oh? So now I’m being punished for telling the truth? Kun is just a sniveling little—“ 

“THAT’S ENOUGH. This is NOT happening while you’re in my office. I can see exactly why you all need therapy. This is extremely problematic. I’m definitely putting in my recommendation for Doyoung’s anger management sessions to start as soon as possible. He’ll be seeing Dr. Do WEEKLY unless I think there needs to be more frequency. As for the rest of you, I’m going to need to see you all different days during the week for one on one appointments. I’m going to get down to the bottom of this. Alright gentlemen, we’re going to call it a close for today’s session. I’ll send the bill online. Have a good night,” Jongdae immediately stood up and slammed the door with frustration behind him. 

As they were leaving the building, Ten let out a frustrated sigh. “See Kun? Did that help at all? Now we have to see that dude WEEKLY. We literally were doing okay. That session caused more problems than actually fixing them,” Ten stated. 

“NO. That session revealed everything that needed to be let out. We wouldn’t have learned some important revelations or SOME people’s true intentions if it weren’t for today’s appointment,” Kun spat. 

Kun entered the car, but locked all the other doors. Ten tapped on the window. 

“Kun? What the hell are you doing?” Ten inquired. 

“This is MY car—meaning that I can allow or deny anyone to enter this car. Catch my drift? You guys are welcome to take the bus or walk home, though,” Kun gave a fake smile as he pushed down on the pedal and accelerated once he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Once Kun was out of sight, Doyoung pushed Jaehyun. “This is all your fault,” he hissed. 

“Seriously, quit blaming me for everything, you toxic bastard. I’m literally just telling the truth,” Jaehyun snapped. 

“You know, Jaehyun, from all the years I’ve known you, one thing I’ve noticed is that you start getting petty when you’re hiding something about how you feel. Doyoung, I think he likes Kun,” Ten smirked. 

“NO! I think we’ve gone over this already, Ten. Having feelings for Kun is just so tacky, why the fuck would I—“ 

“You start denying and lying about things when you feel like you can’t obtain it. You act defeated and feel like you have no chance if you have so much competition around you. That’s how you see Kun. You view him as unobtainable, so you decided to make him feel bad about himself maybe to cover up your own insecurities,” Ten deduced. 

“Jaehyun, we wouldn’t blame you if you feel attracted to Ten and Kun at the same time. That’s not a problem for me. However, if you even try to hurt Kun, I’ll never forgive you. He means EVERYTHING to me and that’ll never change. I love him more than you ever will feel anything towards him. I don’t care if I’m fueling your insecurities, but I am telling you in the nicest way possible to BACK THE FUCK OFF,” Doyoung raised his voice. 

“Okay, this is getting confusing and there’s a lot of things we really need to handle, but Doyoung, you don’t have the right to say that to Jaehyun,” Ten remarked. 

“If he has the right to be petty, I do as well. Quit defending your fuck toy, Ten. I’m sick of it,” Doyoung snapped. 

“FUCK TOY? I’m your best friend, you piece of shit. The things we’ve gone through together since childhood should mean something much more to you than some weak ass guy. If anything I said was true, it’s that Kun IS weak. He’s always depending on someone or another to keep him emotionally stable,” Jaehyun snapped. 

“And why do you think he’s like that? Oh yeah, BECAUSE OF YOU AND DOYOUNG! So quit trying to blame Kun for everything!” Ten yelled. 

Afterwards, the three of them parted ways. Meanwhile, Kun was driving through the mostly empty streets and finally stopped at a distinct location.  _I’ll show them who the fuck is weak..._

Luckily, the building was still open, so Kun parked his car and entered. He looked around until his eyes darted towards a man who was older than him, clearly taller, but in good shape. He had entered a gym that also served as a boxing ring. If anything, Kun wanted to learn some self-defense. He wanted to not feel so helpless constantly. Kun approached the man, who was obviously practicing his Tae Kwon Do.  


    Kun awkwardly stood at the side until the man was finished with his set. He let out a heavy breath and wiped away his sweat with a towel. He then took a sip from his water bottle as his sharp eyes finally spotted Kun. Kun had tensed up but gave a slight smile, even though the man had an extremely serious look on his face. He had soft, delicate features, almost as if he could pass for a flower boy. 

“May I help you?” his voice was firm, but to the point. 

“H-Hi. I was wondering if I could take up boxing lessons? I-If not, maybe Tae Kwon Do? I-I just kind of want to learn some self defense,” Kun replied. 

He was silent for a bit, but then let out a sigh. “Alright, you can start any time. I don’t have many people asking for lessons specifically nowadays, so sure. I’ll personally teach you a little bit about boxing and self defense. You just need to fill out a couple forms and register. My name is Jung Taekwoon, by the way. But you can call me Leo if you’d like,” he replied. 

“I’m Qian Kun. Thank you so much! I really needed this,” he answered. 

“No problem, dude. Here’s my contact information. Just call me any time when you’re ready to start,” Leo suggested. 

Kun walked out of the building after that with a much clearer mind. He wanted to improve himself and prove that he could become better overall. Once he arrived back at his apartment, he didn’t see anyone home. The whole proximity was empty, or so he thought. Doyoung quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed him against a wall. He then buried his head into Kun’s neck. 

“Fuck, you’re always running away. It makes it so much harder to handle sometimes. Where you are, what’s going through your mind, everything and anything just runs through my head. I just want to touch you,” he admitted. 

His hands trailed down the sides of Kun’s torso and laid on his waist. “Where’s Ten and Jaehyun?” he inquired. 

“They went out. They decided to go do their own thing because they needed some space. We all had went our separate ways. I came here and your landlord let me in,” Doyoung answered, his lips lightly brushing against Kun’s throat. 

“Mmh, so you waited for me?” Kun questioned.

“Of course I did. I even picked up something for you,” he stated. 

He grabbed a dark chocolate bar from the table and bit a chunk of it straight off. He then took hold of Kun’s chin and pried his mouth open. Kun was immediately hit with the bittersweet taste of the chocolate right on his palette. He gripped Doyoung’s shirt tightly and succumbed to the pressure of their lips against one another’s. It almost deepened until the door slowly started creaking open, which Kun quickly pushed Doyoung away from him. He cleaned the chocolate off his lips and was face to face with Ten and Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun and I apologized to each other, that’s why we’re here. Judging by the chocolate on your lips, I’m assuming you two somewhat made up as well,” Ten said. 

“I guess so,” Kun simply answered. His eyes harshly met with Jaehyun’s, whom he ignored with no context. 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Kun quipped, walking into his own room. 

“Well, since Kun is showering, Doyoung, can you make something for dinner?” Ten asked. 

“Fucking hell, fine. But you have to help me,” Doyoung added. 

“Yeah sure, whatever. Jaehyun, just sit there and don’t do anything stupid okay?” Ten emphasized. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Jaehyun retorted. 

“Oh, and see that laundry basket? Go put that in Kun’s room. He likes his laundry particular while being folded and I forgot it was there,” Ten added. After that, he entered the kitchen with Doyoung. 

Jaehyun slightly grumbled as he picked up the laundry basket and trudged into Kun’s room. He heard the shower running, but still decided to knock on the door. 

“Kun? Where do you want your laundry?” he inquired. 

Kun probably couldn’t hear him, so he took the liberty of opening the bathroom door. At that point, the stall door to the tub was see-through, so it wasn’t as if Jaehyun was a Peeping Tom. However, Kun hadn’t spotted him at all. His dark hair was slicked back due to the water and shampoo he combed through his soft locks. He was humming to himself as his hand ran down his chest. Jaehyun was mesmerized. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts once Kun abruptly opened the sliding glass and angrily glared at Jaehyun.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM? Were you watching me, you pervert?” he hissed. 

“Hah! As if! I just brought your laundry into your room and clearly you were so engrossed in your shower that you didn’t even hear me simply asking you a question about where to put it,” Jaehyun insisted. 

Kun turned off the water pressure and stepped out of the tub without a towel on at all. He eyed Jaehyun and scoffed. “Can you move? I’m trying to reach for my towel on the rack,” he stated. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and moved out of the way as Kun adjusted the towel around his waist. He couldn’t help but linger on the drops of water that lightly dripped down Kun’s collarbones and hit his chest. 

“Pervert,” Kun mumbled. 

“What was that? Come on, say it,” Jaehyun demanded. 

“PERVERT. You’re such a creep. You’re an even bigger creep than that Jinyoung guy,” Kun retorted. 

“Weakling,” Jaehyun smirked. 

“Piece of shit!” 

“Boring!” 

“Bottom bitch!” 

“Doyoung’s bitch!” 

“You—“ Kun couldn’t finish as Jaehyun slammed their lips together. Kun’s eyes went wide as he was completely caught off guard. He struggled in Jaehyun’s grip as he let out a muffled moan. He couldn’t concentrate so he kept his eyes shut and melted into the kiss. 

“Well, I would say to ‘get a room’ but then I remembered I should’ve knocked on the door. This was not the sight I expected to see,” Ten remarked. 

Kun instantly snapped back into his senses and pushed Jaehyun away from him. Not only was Ten standing by the doorway with a wide smirk, but Doyoung was right there behind him wearing an apron and holding a large kitchen knife. He gripped it tightly by the handle and held it in a defensive position. 

“Jaehyun...Ten...leave the room, NOW,” he demanded. 

“I’m NOT leaving you alone with Kun unless you give me that knife,” Ten stated. 

Doyoung cursed under his breath and handed the knife to Ten. Ten pulled Jaehyun by his ear and dragged him out of Kun’s bedroom, which Kun closed the bathroom door behind him. After Doyoung saw the other two leave, he harshly glared back at Kun. He then took Kun by the arms and held them in place as he hovered over him. 

“KUN! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS WALKING IN ON YOU BEING KISSED AND TOUCHED BY EVERYONE ELSE! I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!” he shouted. 

He then dragged Kun to his bed and threw him down so he landed on his back. “D-Doyoung,” he whimpered. Doyoung buried his face into Kun’s neck and Kun felt something wet hitting his skin. Doyoung was crying. 

“I’m sorry for everything. I know I don’t deserve you, but I still care about you,” he sobbed harshly against Kun’s skin. 

“Doyoung, I can’t talk about this right now. Can you please leave?” he asked in a kind voice. 

Doyoung sniveled a little and stood up, walking out of Kun’s room without looking back. 

_He doesn’t deserve me...hell, right, he doesn’t fucking deserve me! Jaehyun doesn’t either! Why the hell should I have to settle for any of them? My own CEO and manager literally lust over me and the dude from the rival company is so kind to me! Fuck it, I’m not settling for a damn bully that hasn’t grown up._

Kun changed into some comfortable clothes and stepped out into the living room. He noticed Jaehyun sitting there shyly, not even wanting to look Kun in the eyes. He walked into the kitchen and spotted Ten helping Doyoung cook. 

“Ten, don’t make anything for me. I’ll be stepping out,” Kun explained. 

“Alright, call when you’re back,” Ten replied casually. Doyoung didn’t even say a word. 

Kun grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on along with a pair of sneakers. He placed his phone and wallet in his pocket and closed the door behind him. He thought of where he would even go, so he took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. He pressed one name and waited until it rang. 

“Hey Taeil, are you free to hang out?” he inquired. 

“Sorry Kun, I’m working a late shift, so not tonight. Maybe another time!” he replied. 

Kun understood, and cut the call. He then dialed another number until the other line picked up. 

“Hey Jackson, do you want to hang out?” 

Jackson, who had been eating chocolate, sitting in his robe in his apartment alone, wearing a face mask was more than excited when he noticed Kun was calling HIM. He squealed and quickly grabbed his phone, clearing his throat and deepened his voice. Then, Kun had asked him to hang out. Jackson was living in a fantasy. 

“M-ME?! I-I mean, yeah sure. I can take time out of my schedule to hang out if you want,” he stated. 

“Great! Meet me by the cafe, okay? I’ll be sitting outside,” Kun answered, and then cut the phone. 

Jackson immediately wiped the excess chocolate off his old-shirt and peeled off his face mask. He immediately ran into his room to find a cute outfit and fix his hair. After looking a bit more presentable, he put on a cap and slid on a pair of sneakers. He looked in the mirror once, let out a huff, and took everything he needed as he ran all the way to the local cafe. He was out of breath, but he eventually spotted Kun and gave him a bright smile. Kun looked adorable showing off his innocent smile with the dimple prominent. 

“S-So...hey! It’s nice to see you. I-Is it safe to say we’re on a date?” Jackson inquired. 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s call it that. I mean, we are going to chaperone at that dance together. We might as well get comfortable, right?” Kun stated.

“O-Of course! Let me take you to the new amusement park! You’re seriously going to love it!” Jackson exclaimed. 

Jackson lightly took a hold of Kun’s hand and ran recklessly through the streets with him. 

On the other hand, Jaemin finally thought it was time to ask Felix to the dance. He knew he was running out of time and it would’ve been easier to simply come out and ask Felix to the dance. So, he took the liberty of calling Felix and meeting with him in the park. Jaemin even had one simple flower in his hand. As Jaemin spotted Felix, he noticed someone next to him as he approached closer.

    It was Changbin, who had graduated and received an internship offer from Se7en. He had a whole bouquet in his hands and immediately handed it to Felix. Jaemin couldn’t help but watch Felix laughing while in Changbin’s presence. They even hugged. This was what Chenle meant by never knowing what could happen. Jaemin stood no chance, especially if Changbin randomly came to visit. He gripped the flower tightly in his hand and ran away in tears. Felix would’ve been happier without him being an nuisance. 

Felix, on the other hand, only had one thought cross his mind. It was nice seeing Changbin and it seemed the other male had more to say. However, Felix’s mind lingered somewhere else.

_Where is Jaemin?_


	42. Exciting Prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all have a great day! I may or may not be able to post a chapter on January 1, so I might as well say it now, have a happy new year! Here’s to new moments and great future prospects!

[SPECIAL SMUT POLL (HOLIDAY GIFT FOR THE READERS!) ](https://linkto.run/p/726PXCMS)

  
Honestly, I cannot believe the amount of views this story has received and I’m beyond grateful. Since I appreciate you all so much and love taking everyone’s opinions, I’ve decided I want to give you all a New Year’s gift! Above is another anonymous poll where you guys get to choose a smut scenario and I will write about it! You can choose multiple answers. The scenario with the most votes by the 28th wins and will be the one I write about!   
—————————————————————   
       
     “Here you go, Kun,” Jackson blushed as he handed Kun a teddy bear that he had won for the other male while playing a few games at one stand. 

Kun held the toy closely to his chest. “Thank you, Jackson, now let me win something for you!” he answered. 

Kun ran over to another stand, where it was a simple balloon pop game. Kun was given a few darts, which he only had about 3 tries. His first try wasn’t accurate at all since it wasn’t even close to hitting even one balloon. He whined in embarrassment, but then tried for a second time. That also resulted in failure. 

Kun only had one more try and he really wanted to get Jackson a stuffed wolf toy he had been eyeing a bit earlier. He took a deep breath and then positioned his last dart towards the center balloon. He only needed to hit one and let it pop to win any prize. Jackson was standing behind him with a look of bemusement present. 

Kun then released the dart and by a stroke of luck, it accurately hit the balloon, resulting in it to pop. Kun beamed with delight as the man running the stand asked him which prize he wanted to pick out. Kun instantly pointed towards the stuffed wolf and once he got his hands on it, he immediately gave it to Jackson. Jackson’s eyes lit up with delight. 

“To be honest, no one has ever been so persistent about winning something for me before. I always felt like I would give so much, but I never received anything in return. Sure, you can always give back to the world, but sometimes it feels nice gaining something too,” Jackson sighed. 

They sat down at a bench by the pier. Kun smiled softly as he held Jackson’s hand. Jackson looked down at their intertwined fingers and back at Kun. He blushed profusely. 

“Jackson, it seems like we experienced the exact opposite problems. I feel like I always take and never give back. Everyone around me is always protecting me and helping me out. However, I want to protect others too. I guess I do nurture others and take on a figure as if I’m leading a more motherly role, but I don’t feel like it’s enough. I want to prove that I’m strong and I can defend other people as well. So, I went to the local gym and signed up to learn boxing,” Kun stated. 

“That’s honestly really noble of you toconsider everyone around you. However, Kun, you don’t have to be physically strong to prove to everyone else that you’re a capable person. You just proved how you’re stronger than the average person. Nurturing and taking care of others is something that a lot of people can’t do. You’re reliable and constantly needed, that’ll never change. Trust me, I think you’re great!” Jackson exclaimed. 

Kun shook his head. “No, Jackson. I have to change for the better. I started therapy, so I don’t feel as sensitive towards the things that people say about me anymore. I also want to learn how to actually defend myself. I have so much self improvement ahead of me that I know it’s what I need right now,” Kun explained. 

“But why so you feel so broken?” Jackson inquired. 

“Do you mind if I pry you in on my personal life? It’s a bit intense,” Kun stated. 

“I don’t mind at all! I’m here to listen to you! It doesn’t matter if we work for rival companies or that we’re competing against each other in a stupid competition—I like you! And...the fact that I like you entails that I want to know how I can give my two-cents on what you’re going through. Yes, I won’t be able to understand what you’ve been through, but I’d at least want to hear it,” Jackson replied. 

“Well...I don’t have the most confidence in myself. In college, I was just shy and quiet. I didn’t think I needed to make any friends, so I constantly studied to pass the time. It wasn’t until Ten approached me during my sophomore year that someone willingly wanted to hang out with me. So, I decided to make the effort for him. Embarrassingly, I had a huge crush on him too, which was obviously unreciprocated. Anyways, Ten had this whole past with Jaehyun and Doyoung, so unbeknownst to me at the time, they decided I should be their target since they were petty that they lost their best friend. I was brutally bullied and insulted at every opportunity without them even knowing me. Ten was my only friend for the longest time, until I decided to give Doyoung and Jaehyun a chance,” he stated.

When Kun looked up at Jackson, it was as if the whole joking, light-hearted atmosphere was gone. Instead, there was a serious, somber expression as conveyed by his lips pursed in a thin line and his eyebrows ruffled in deep thought. “So those two bullied you and you think they deserve any type of chance from you? I don’t think so. They mistreat you so badly! Especially that Doyoung dude! His behavior at the restaurant was disgusting! I have no idea how you even work with guys like that,” Jackson scoffed.

“I have no idea either. I just kind of fell for their charms. They seemed like they redeemed themselves when they really didn’t. I do have feelings for Doyoung, especially...I mean, I think I do. He’s really horrible towards me sometimes and I can’t take it anymore. I had this revelation that I really do deserve better,” he stated. 

“Of course you do! You don’t have to settle for those damn assholes! Y-You only deserve the best—the finest men that the world has to offer!” Jackson exclaimed. 

Realizing how strange that statement actually sounded, his blush deepened as he covered his face in his cap. Kun, however, reached over for Jackson’s cap and pulled it off, revealing his pretty, unkempt hair. Then, Kun took Jackson by his hand and led him over to the ice cream stand where he paid for two vanilla cones. He handed it to Jackson, who smiled in return. They walked around, finishing up their ice cream as Jackson vibrantly told Kun everything that came into his mind.  


     There were speakers that were around the amusement park area that blasted music. Since the festivities were dying down, Jackson intertwined his fingers with Kun’s and signaled for Kun to dance with him. Kun was slightly hesitant at first, but he held onto Jackson and wrapped his arms around his neck. Once they were secure, they swayed with each other to the beat of the music, lost in their own world. 

They decided to call it a night and as they walked home, Kun rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder, who decided to keep an arm around him. Once they arrived back to Kun’s apartment, Kun stopped Jackson in place. He pressed his lips against Jackson’s forehead lovingly. 

“Thank you so much for such an amazing date. I almost forgot what it was like to have some personal, intimate fun without all the drama. You really swept me off my feet,” Kun admitted. 

“I-It’s no problem! I’m glad you had a good time! I-If you don’t mind, w-we could—“ 

“Is that even a question? I’d love to go on another date with you. Consider me up for anything,” Kun stated. 

“Awesome! I’ll text you for sure! Thanks again for the ice cream and the stuffed toy! I’ll see you soon,” Jackson flashed his signature smile and waved goodbye. 

Kun dreamily sighed. Jackson was way better than he first perceived him as. Hell, at one point, he even thought of him as too happy-go-lucky. However, he learned that there was nothing wrong with that type of attitude. Kun, himself, and the people around him were all pessimistic with dreary outlooks on life. Jackson was a good change of pace and he did have a lot of fun. He had way more fun than he ever could have with Doyoung who constantly berated him. 

Kun trudged up the stairs to his apartment as he gripped his teddy bear close to his chest. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the apartment. As expected, Ten was sitting in the living room with Jaehyun and Doyoung right there as well. They all collectively eyed the teddy bear in his hands. 

“What? I went on a date with Jackson. Is there a problem?” Kun scoffed. 

Ten immediately beamed with delight. “Oh Kun-Kun! I’m actually really happy for you! It’s great that you were able to leave Doyoung’s iron grip,” he stated. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ten. Kun can go out with whoever he wants. It’s none of my damn business,” Doyoung growled. 

“Good job, Kun,” Jaehyun could only mutter. 

Kun ignored all of them and went into his own room. He closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. He did have a fun time with Jackson. It was casual, but there was not an ounce of stress. It only made the experience better. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and he noticed it was from his own CEO. Mr. Seo never personally called unless it was something extremely important. Kun immediately picked up the call. 

“Hey Kun-Kun~” he cooed. 

“Hi, sir. Is there something you needed me for?” Kun inquired. 

“Kun, didn’t I tell you to drop the formalities? Geez, you’re such a sweetheart. Anyways, Taeyong and I are going to be having our own fun around the city tomorrow before practice. I was wondering if you’d like to join us. JUST YOU,” he emphasized. 

“That sounds fun! However, are you sure I won’t be intruding or anything? I really hope I’m not third wheeling,” Kun said. 

“Of course you’re not! Here, talk to Yongie,” Johnny stated as he handed the phone to Taeyong. 

“Sir—“ 

“It’s fine. Honestly, I’d like it if you could come along. We can pick you up too. Also...Doyoung didn’t give you a hard time or anything after you left the restaurant right? I was worried for you,” he explained. 

Kun felt his heart pang. A whole warmth engulfed him knowing that he was being cared and looked out for. “Yes, Mr. Lee. I’m fine and everything has been sorted out. I would love to join you and Mr. Seo for an outing tomorrow morning. I really appreciate it. Thank you,” he replied. 

After a few more casual words, he cut the call. Kun placed his phone on his nightstand and widely smiled. He had never felt so exhilarated over anything! His days had consisted of coding, arguing, pointless drama, more coding, and repeat. There was nothing more, nothing less.

    With the competition entailing that neither company was actually coding or in their offices, he had a lot more free time. He decided to call Leo and schedule a session for training purposes. Kun was taking control of his life and he had new prospects to look forward to besides the normal routine he was used to. And, of course, there was nothing wrong with that at all. 

Meanwhile, Felix was still preoccupied with Changbin even though he pondered where Jaemin was. He told him to meet at the park, where could he have been. 

“So Felix, I also wanted to ask you something—“ 

“Um, Changbin. It was awesome seeing you and all, and I really appreciate the bouquet of flowers, but I have to go. I have something really important I need to do,” Felix stated. 

“O-Oh, okay then. I’ll ask another time,” Changbin sighed and let Felix go. 

Felix whipped out his phone and tried calling Jaemin, but there was no response. Even when he texted him, it wasn’t showing that his messages were being delivered. Felix cursed under his breath and ran off to find Jaemin. He looked around the local shops and in the streets.  
     
    He eventually stopped nearby their school and spotted Jaemin sitting on the main staircase, wearing his hoodie to completely cover his head, and he was in tears. Felix’s instincts kicked in and he immediately ran to Jaemin’s side.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around the crouching male. Jaemin quickly reacted and noticed it was Felix standing over him. 

“Jaemin! Where the hell were you? I was waiting in the park and you never showed up!” he exclaimed. 

“I-It’s fine, Felix. I didn’t have anything important to say anyways,” his voice slightly cracked. 

“That’s a lie! I was extremely worried about you that I went running around the local area to try and find you! You didn’t even respond to any of my texts or calls! You’re the one that called me to meet you at the park and then you stood me up! And now you’re crying and seeing you sad hurts me, Jaemin. It’s painful,” Felix whimpered a little. 

“I-I’m sorry, Felix. I just wouldn’t understand why you would feel sad if I’m crying,” Jaemin stated. 

“I feel upset because I think of your pain as my pain! It’s not easy to see someone I care so deeply about look so distressed! I freaking like you, you idiot! I have feelings for you! Wasn’t it obvious?” Felix started tearing up. 

Jaemin lifted his head slightly as his ears perked up hearing those words. His heavy heart felt slightly lighter. “W-Wait...you like me?” Jaemin inquired. 

“YES! I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I’ve transferred here! You were always so cool and I loved how we had a common interest in computer science! You’re my rock, Jaemin. You mean so much to me,” Felix confessed. 

“Felix, I-I can’t believe this...dude, I LIKE YOU TOO! I’ve had the most obnoxious crush on you since I met you! I just sometimes felt insecure,” Jaemin admitted. 

“Why? Why couldn’t you just talk to me? What could you have possibly felt insecure about?” he inquired. 

“I wanted to meet you in the park today to ask you to the dance and confess how I felt about you. B-But then I saw Changbin already there and—“ 

“You thought I liked Changbin? Oh hell no! He’s an awesome dude with a lot of exciting prospects, but come on! To me, he’s nowhere as cool as you! I was just happy to see him after a while since he was really nice to me before he graduated. I didn’t even know he was planning on visiting,” Felix explained. 

“Well I guess that settles that dilemma. However, I can’t ask you to the dance how I planned to,” Jaemin sighed. 

Felix grabbed Jaemin’s arms and lifted him to stand up. “Of course you can! You can ask me right now, silly!” he exclaimed. 

Jaemin froze, but he slowly pulled out the crushed flower out of his pocket and held it in front of Felix. “Lee Felix, I’ve had the BIGGEST crush on you since I’ve laid my eyes on you. I think you’re chill as hell, plus super smart and ambitious. So...I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me? And I think a good start would be...would you like to be my date to the dance?” Jaemin inquired without a breath in between. 

Felix smiled and placed Changbin’s bouquet down. He instantly wrapped his fingers around Jaemin’s flower and held it close to his chest. Then, he took an endearing whiff of its scent. He smiled widely. “Of course I’d love to go out with you! And hell yes I’m going to the dance with you!” he exclaimed. 

Felix leaned in and kissed Jaemin’s cheek, which resulted in the other male blushing brightly. He pulled Felix into a warm hug, which was obviously reciprocated. They animatedly walked home together, fingers intertwined, forgetting about their woes and troubles. 

Meanwhile, Jackson came home extremely giddy.  _KYAAAAA!! KUN IS SO SWEET AND COOL!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE A POTATO LIKE ME MANAGED TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH SUCH A CUTE GUY AND HE WANTS A SECOND DATE! GOOD ON YOU, JACKSON! HE EVEN KISSED MY FOREHEAD, AHHHH._

Jackson immediately decided to call BamBam, who quickly picked up. 

“DUDE I WENT ON A DATE WITH KUN AND HE HAD A GREAT TIME!” Jackson exclaimed. 

“Woah! That’s amazing, bro. I’m happy for you!” he replied. 

“Now why don’t you make the moves on Ten? I’m still planning for there to be a best buddy double date coming soon!” Jackson stated. 

“I mean...I guess I’m slightly nervous to ask Ten out. He kind of likes that guy, Jaehyun. So I don’t know...” BamBam admitted. 

“Oh dude, trust me! Those two assholes, Jaehyun and Doyoung are seriously reaching a certain point where they’re not even a bit redeemable. You should seriously try to ask him out!” Jackson insisted. 

“O-Okay, I think you’re right. Thanks, Jackson,” BamBam sighed. 

“Good luck! I know that everything will go well!” Jackson encouraged. 

BamBam ended his call with Jackson and scrolled through his contacts. His thumb lingered over Ten’s name, but was hesitant to press it. After taking a deep breath, he decided to make the call. 

Ten was still sitting around with Doyoung and Jaehyun when his phone started ringing. BamBam didn’t usually call, they mostly texted each other, so it threw him off guard. However, Ten immediately picked up the call, and thinking nothing of it, he put it on the speaker phone. 

“Hey, Ten. I know this is a little out of context, but would you...I don’t know, like to go out with me sometime?” BamBam nervously asked. 

Jaehyun’s expression transitioned into something a bit more angry and frustrated. He immediately shot a glare at Ten. 

Ten looked Jaehyun straight in the eyes and said, “Yes, I’d love to go out with you, BamBam.” 

“R-Really? That’s great! W-We’ll arrange something soon! See you later!” 

And then, there was silence. 


	43. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight graphic depictions of violence. 
> 
> (I have been reading too many violent/fighting/allegiance based webtoons.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for voting! The special smut holiday gift will be up hopefully before or during New Year’s Day! But for now...we continue with the story!

“Ten, did you seriously just agree to go on a date with BamBam?” Jaehyun scoffed with disgust. 

“Yeah...so? He’s actually pretty chill. Plus, I get along with him, so why not?” Ten shrugged. 

“What about us?! We slept together!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

“And? You also slept with my best friend. Not a big deal. A one night fuck is just as it is—a fuck. I don’t understand why you’re being so bitchy about this now,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Because I like you, Ten!” Jaehyun admitted. 

“And I hardly believe that, Jaehyun. Sounds like a pile of horse shit to me. Like I said before, if you don’t learn how to respect Kun, you have NO chance with me. Plus, you’re extremely obnoxious,” Ten added. 

“Whatever, I don’t fucking need this,” Jaehyun retorted. He picked up his coat, slipped it on, and opened the front door, slamming it behind him as he left. 

Doyoung stood up as well. “Well, there’s no need for me to stick around either,” he stated as he also followed closely behind Jaehyun. 

After Ten was left alone, he immediately ran into Kun’s room and jumped right on his bed, dog piling right on top of Kun.

“Tennie! What the hell!” Kun exclaimed. 

“Aww little Kun-Kun went on a date! How did it go?!” Ten inquired. He pulled Kun into a hug. 

“The date went really well, actually! Jackson was such a gentleman. He was really sweet and considerate. I actually want to go on a second date with him,” Kun stated. 

“Oooh, that’s cute! If I hit it off with BamBam, we could double date!” Ten marveled. 

“That’s actually really cute to think about,” Kun smiled. 

“So, what are you doing before practice tomorrow?” Ten inquired. 

“I’m going out with Mr. Seo and Mr. Lee. They invited me out to the city,” Kun explained. 

Ten incredulously stared at him. “You’re going on ANOTHER date already?! Woo, go Kun! I’m honestly glad you’re living to the fullest with these opportunities. Mr. Lee looks like he has an exquisite ass!” Ten pointed out. 

Kun rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Ten’s face. “Please don’t mention our boss’s ass, that’s highly inappropriate,” Kun stated. 

“Hehehe, says the guy that literally makes out with him. Oh? And the day he protected you from Jinyoung? What a hero~” Ten jokingly mimicked. 

“Stop it!” Kun whined. 

Ten reached over and kissed Kun’s cheek. “Ooh someone has a huge crush! I’m telling Mr. Seo you want to steal his boyfriend!” Ten laughed. 

“T-That’s not it,” Kun retorted. 

“Duh! I know! I was just joking. You want double penetration because you have the hots for Mr. Seo as well,” Ten snickered. 

“Ten!” Kun exclaimed. 

“Sorry! Sorry! You know how I get. Well, I wish you the best of luck on your date tomorrow, I’m calling it a night,” Ten stated as he hopped off Kun’s bed and closed the door behind him. 

The next morning, Kun arose slightly earlier than usual. He took a quick shower and prepared some breakfast for Ten. He inadvertently started caring about his appearance because it took him longer to pick out his clothes.  


      He then settled for a sweater and over it he wore a plain beige turtleneck, black dress pants, and white sneakers. He parted his bangs to the side and let the rest of his hair stay a bit tousled. After looking in the mirror, he was satisfied with how he looked. Once he was about to leave the apartment, he noticed Ten still wasn’t awake, so he covered the food he made for him and then left. 

Johnny had texted him early in the morning about the time that they would arrive. Kun noticed he had a few minutes to spare, so he sat around in the main lobby. He wasn’t exactly certain of how the meeting would go. Was it a date? Was it just hanging out? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted a luxurious four-seater Ferrari parked right outside the apartment complex.  


     He swiftly exited the building and stopped in place, unsure of how to react. Johnny was classy as always in the driver’s seat, as he had on his dress shirt, dress pants, and expensive loafers. His buttons were loose as it exposed his collarbones. Taeyong, on the other hand, was sitting in the back. He was wearing a simple v-neck shirt, jeans, a beanie, and black sneakers. Kun couldn’t help but eye him because of how tight fitted the shirt looked on him. 

“Hey Kun-Kun~ready to have some fun?” Johnny smirked. 

He shyly nodded his head. “Y-Yes sir,” Kun stuttered.

“Kun, we’re out in public. Hell, we’re pretty much taking you out on a date! There’s no need to call me sir. Johnny is fine,” Johnny stated. “Anyways, hop in! We don’t bite. Well, I mean, we do~but that’s for later,” he insinuated. 

Kun stepped into the passenger’s seat next to Johnny as he buckled in. He slightly turned his head. “G-Good morning, sir,” Kun greeted Taeyong. 

“Good morning, Kun. I’d prefer Taeyong, though,” he insisted. Kun shyly nodded as he was lost in his own thoughts. 

_How the hell are my superiors so hot?_

“So we’ll be going shopping! And then, there’s a new place that opened up, so we’ll go zip-lining right after!” Johnny exclaimed. 

A rush of exhilaration filled Kun. He had never experienced things like that in his life. Zip-lining? It always sounded interesting, but now he was going to finally try it. They finally arrived at the mall and Johnny parked the car. All three of them stepped out and walked together to the entrance. 

“You both look really nice,” Kun said. 

Johnny charmingly smiled. “Why thank you, my lovely. You’re not even a snack, you’re a whole buffet,” he winked. 

Taeyong shot a glare at Johnny for his cheap comment. “What Johnny meant to say was that you look extremely nice, Kun,” Taeyong emphasized.

“T-Thank you,” Kun shyly looked at the ground. 

Johnny took one of Kun’s hands and held it while Taeyong took the other. Kun’s face instantly flushed as he was in between both of them and they insisted on holding his hands. They walked into a few stores, some so exclusive that Kun couldn’t even believe the prices on majority of the items. Obviously, Kun was pretty well off due to his occupation, but it was nothing compared to Johnny’s lifestyle. 

“Kun, do you see anything that you like?” Taeyong questioned.

“No, I don’t really like buying clothes. I have enough already,” he responded.

“Aww, no fun! I want to spoil you!” Johnny whined.

“I-I’ll be fine. I’m going to buy myself an ice cream cone,” he insisted.

“Ice cream? Just a cone? I’ll buy you the most expensive, bougie ice cream! It’s on me! You and Yongie are my baby boys,” Johnny whimpered. 

Taeyong’s gaze darkened. “You know I don’t like being called a baby boy,” he growled. 

“Yes dear,” Johnny emphasized. “Alright! Let me go get Kun some ice cream!” he exclaimed. 

They all went to the mall’s most expensive ice cream shop, which Kun was not so keen of, but Johnny insisted. He bought large cones for all three of them. Taeyong looked over at Kun and wiped the bottom of his lip with his thumb. 

“You had some ice cream on your face,” he simply said and slightly smirked. 

“Alright, I think it’s about time we go zip-lining!” Johnny excitedly stated. 

The drive took about a half an hour until they reached the location. The guide of the establishment explained a few tips and pointers of how to use a zip line and handed out the helmets. 

“I call dibs of zip lining with Kun!” Johnny shouted. 

“Youngho, it’s only the three of us, please use your inside voice,” Taeyong reprimanded. 

“Sir, are you sure that you want to use the traverse with another individual? The weight limit—“

“Yes, we’ll be fine. I’ll have my partner extremely secure by my side,” Johnny winked towards Kun. 

“Okay, I guess I’m going first then,” Taeyong sighed. Before he could go, though, Kun grabbed his hand. 

“You should give me your beanie since you’ll be wearing the helmet and all. I want to keep it safe for you,” Kun said. 

Taeyong slightly smiled and handed over his beanie. Then, the guide connected him to the hook and secured him in place. Once he was released, Kun couldn’t help but laugh because he never imagined his stoic boss to be the one that screamed so easily. Soon, it was his and Johnny’s turn. They were connected to the line and Kun was slightly terrified.  


     He tried not to look down, but his gaze somewhat reacted to the fact that they were pretty high up on altitude. Johnny, however, secured his arm around Kun’s waist as they grabbed the hook. Kun tucked his face into Johnny’s chest comfortingly, and before they knew it, they were already on the other side. Kun and Johnny stepped off onto the platform. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” Johnny inquired. 

“Interesting experience,” Taeyong shrugged. 

“That was amazing! Thank you so much!” Kun exclaimed. “I-I admit I was slightly scared but it was still exhilarating regardless,” he continued. 

“I’m glad you had fun today, Kun. We should get going,” Taeyong said.

“Aww, already? Let’s walk around a bit first!” Johnny suggested. 

“That sounds like a good idea! Also, here’s your beanie, Mr. Lee,” Kun stated as he handed back the beanie. However, Taeyong placed it perfectly on top of Kun’s head, which resulted in the latter blushing.

So, the three of them walked around the local area together. As they were walking, they were stopped by a group of sketchy men. They all had dirty smirks on their faces along with disgusting demeanors. They stank badly as if they were smoking too much or didn’t take proper showers in a while. Kun’s instincts kicked in as he immediately clutched onto Johnny’s sleeve. 

“Aww, it’s a sugar daddy with his two twink babies. Isn’t that so cute?” one of them snickered. 

“How much money do you pay for the one with the turtleneck? Can I borrow him for the night?” another one inquired. He reached out and slightly touched Kun’s hair, which made him flinch and hold Johnny harder. 

“Nah, look at the one with the tight v-neck. He probably takes it in the ass well,” another commented. 

“Oh and look, their sugar daddy is just a bitch. He ain’t even saying anything,” one scoffed. 

Kun looked up at Johnny and only saw a smirk etched onto his features. “Mr. Seo,aren’t you going to do something? S-Should we just turn around?” Kun inquired worriedly.

“Oh, I don’t have to do a thing, Kun,” Johnny simply said. Kun looked straight in Taeyong’s direction and noticed something about his gaze. It seemed...powerful. He lost any bit of gleam that was apparent in his pupils and it was replaced with some look of ambition as if he was craving something. 

“W-Wait, but what about Mr. Lee! He’s going to—“ 

“Trust me, Kun. I don’t have to do anything,” Johnny smirked. “If you want to know, I’ve only topped probably 3 times and that was only when Taeyong was shy at first. Guess who’s the real dom?” Johnny inquired. 

Kun gasped as his eyes went wide. He let out a slight whimper. “By the way, he’s got a whole anaconda if you know what I mean,” Johnny whispered. Kun wanted to pass out. 

“If you really want to know, no one and I mean, NO ONE should EVER mess with Lee Taeyong. The only reason Jinyoung got a couple kicks in was because Taeyong didn’t want to actually hurt him, especially in front of everyone else. We’re in a more secluded place now. Let’s just say...Taeyong isn’t someone to fuck around with,” Johnny explained. 

Kun’s eyes trailed back to Taeyong and the stoic, cold expression on his face made Kun slightly shiver. It wasn’t his usual robotic, serious stare. No, it was so powerful his gaze would make a person fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness. It was internalized rage pouring out. 

“Aww is the pussy getting mad? Look at him trying to step up to us! Bitch, you’re only good for one thing and that’s sucking—“ the man couldn’t get another word in as Taeyong threw a hard punch right at his jaw. He went flying back and crashed right into the brick wall at the dead end. Not only was he knocked unconscious, but some of his teeth trickled out of his mouth. 

Kun froze in place and looked back up at Johnny. “Keep watching, this is only the start,” he said. “Even though I wasn’t there, Taeyong had his own experiences in high school that he told me about. Let’s just say...anyone that even crossed his path in the wrong way regretted all their life decisions soon after,” Johnny continued. 

Regardless of Newton’s Third Law or the force of physics that should’ve been in play, Taeyong’s hand didn’t even look a bit scratched up. Another goon instantly charged at Taeyong in blind rage as if he was ready to defend his friend, but Taeyong easily tripped the man. Once he fell to the ground, Taeyong smashed his head into the concrete pavement. Blood trickled down his nose.  


     The man, however, still stood up and hovered over Taeyong. No matter how much bigger he was, Taeyong ducked his punch and grabbed him by the ankles, instantly throwing him down on his back. The man withered around, but Taeyong stomped his foot down on his chest and then kicked forward under the man’s chin multiple times until he was left a bloody mess. 

“What did you say before? That I take it in the ass well?” Taeyong growled. He then hopped off the man and stomped down on his dick, which the man let out a wail of pain until he completely gave up. 

Another one of them tried to charge at Taeyong from behind by grabbing at his shirt. Taeyong immediately turned around and grabbed their hand. He pulled on it so hard the crunch of the man’s bones was easily heard. “Now you’ve gone and done it! Your dirty hands left a fucking stain on my shirt! It was a gift from Johnny, you stupid bastard,” Taeyong snapped. 

With control of his other hand, he instantly ripped the fabric off of his body, leaving his exposed abs in view. Kun’s eyes instantly shifted towards Taeyong’s perfect body as he slightly blushed. 

After crushing the man’s hand, Taeyong grabbed him by the hair and pulled it so hard that the locks instantly fell out of his scalp. There was a burning sensation left, which he instantly forfeited, not wanting to continue with the fight. 

The fourth one carelessly tripped over Taeyong’s leg, but he hadn’t humbled out at all seeing what his buddies went through. Instead, he was spewing curses. 

“You fucking twink! Burn in hell! I hope your little boyfriend gets—“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence as Taeyong punched him a couple times right in the center of his face, so his nose instantly broke and he was left disoriented. Then, Taeyong picked the man up and threw him through a window as he landed into an abandoned building. The glass shattered all over. 

Finally, the fifth man didn’t even charge at Taeyong. Instead, he called Johnny out and as he was about to throw a punch, Johnny instantly kicked him in his balls and stomped on his chest harshly. All the men were quickly defeated. Kun could only watch in wonder and slight horror as Taeyong approached them. His eyes were glazed over as if he was a demon filled with wrath.

     His tongue darted out to lick the stain of blood on his lip. He was breathing heavily as Kun noticed the remains of his shirt loosely hung over his shoulder. His eyes trailed to his abdomen...maybe he wasn’t as defined as someone like Jaehyun, but he was still very well endowed. The slight sweat that glistened off his chest and down to his naval made Kun weak. No, he wasn’t even weak...he was extremely turned on. His eyes were completely fixated on Taeyong as a broader blush appeared over his cheeks. 

It was as if he didn’t know Taeyong at all. Kun just assumed that Taeyong was a mild-mannered, stoic individual who only focused on his work. He would dress properly at all times with his slicked back hair and glasses in place. Everything to him was about efficiency, and he was extremely goal oriented. He would only get angry in the necessary ways, such as when his employees are slacking off. He even saw a slightly vulnerable, cute side to Mr. Lee, such as when he learned Johnny and him met as kids or when Kun was alone in his office with him.  


    He knew Mr. Seo was a kind soul and he looked like the type that if he was pissed off, he’d ruin that person’s life in seconds. However, Kun didn’t expect this at all from Mr. Lee. He didn’t expect him to be so good at fighting and he just assumed he was slightly more angrier than usual, which was why he threw a punch at Jinyoung. What could’ve happened to Mr. Lee in high school that he learned how to fight so brutally? Whatever it was, Kun was intrigued and extremely turned on. It wasn’t even just Mr. Lee. Mr. Seo was a turn on as well. His calm, sweet demeanor contrasted by his intimidating aura was too much to handle. He had dirty thoughts. How rough were they both in bed? Kun bit his bottom lip slightly and pulled off his turtleneck. 

“Here, I’m wearing another sweater anyways. It’s somewhat cold and I want you to cover up,” Kun stated, handing him the turtleneck. “A-Also thank you for defending us. I never expected it from you. I-I hope you’re okay,” Kun said. 

“Oh, please, keep your turtleneck. I’ll be alright, thank you. And yes, I’m okay...” Taeyong trailed off and he leaned into Kun’s ear. “But you won’t be,” he whispered as Kun felt a slight smack on his ass. He turned and saw Johnny playfully giggling. 

“Whatever Lee Taeyong wants, Lee Taeyong gets,” Johnny shrugged. 

Kun’s gaze met with Taeyong’s until he turned back to face the ground. 

_Who really are you, Lee Taeyong? And why do I want to know everything about you?_


	44. SPECIAL: SMUT HOLIDAY GIFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is...Taeyong x Kun x Johnny, roleplaying threesome!  
> Enjoy!  
> (Remember, this is NOT apart of the actual storyline, so read it as a one-shot in this case. Thank you!)

             
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

   Kun’s eyes were fixated on the male who was sitting on his throne. Literally, it was a whole golden chair that was accentuated—shining due to the bright house lights. He had a determined, fierce gaze, and his red silk bathrobe stood out even more with his fiery demeanor. 

    He had a condescending smirk on his face as he had a look of bemusement. His eyes moved with every step Kun took. The anxiety filled Kun’s whole being because he hated working while being watched. Yet, he had no choice, this was his master and whatever his master wanted, he would receive.

Kun was slightly uncomfortable. The lace black panties clung to his balls and ass especially. Kun didn’t have a exhibitionist kink per say, but his master’s eyes on him made him shiver in delight. His cock was already starting to harden up against the front of his panties, but he still didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he was bending over or anything. He was dusting around the house. Kun’s uniform was tighter than usual.

     The dress caressed his figure in the right way with the black lace and the sweetheart neckline. It was just enough to show off his strong collarbones and stopped at his chest just perfectly. It was even made to accentuate his ass well. The dress was long enough that his master couldn’t have a full view of his panties, butit still stopped right before his knees, clutching to his thighs. He was also wearing long, white stockings that made his legs stand out. Luckily, his master was a bit more forgiving and didn’t want him to wear heels because they were a pain in the ass to handle.  


      To top off Kun’s pretty outfit, he had to dye his hair a fresh shade of brown because his master liked innocence, and nothing represented that better than Kun’s soft locks being a homely, domestic color. However, his master’s favorite part of Kun’s whole outfit was the choker that rested around his throat. A golden plate captured one name: “Taeyong” to solidify that Kun only belonged to him. 

Taeyong crossed his legs as he continued to watch Kun clean the house with a predatory gaze. He slowly sipped the wine he had held in his hand as he swirled it around. It was his favorite type of wine—red because he was obsessed with the color itself.  


     Then, a dangerous thought crossed his mind, so he immediately smashed the wine glass to the ground until it shattered everywhere and left a disgusting stain. Kun let out a yelp hearing the sound of glass crashing, so he immediately whipped his head around to see what happened. 

“Oops...” Taeyong’s velvety voice purred. “Come clean it up,” he demanded. 

Kun grabbed a few paper towels and walked over to the stained wooden floorboard. He hesitantly bent down as embarrassment filled his whole being. His dress immediately hiked up and exposed were his small panties hanging tightly to his ass. As he was cleaning up the stain, he felt Taeyong’s hand gripped the hem of his dress and run his fingers over the outline of his ass.  


      Kun shivered and let out a bit of a whimper as Taeyong slipped a finger into his stained panties. He was so distracted that he forgot about the glass on the floor and winced in pain realizing that he cut his finger. Taeyong immediately retracted his finger from Kun’s panties. He turned Kun so they were both facing each other and gripped his shoulders tightly. Gone was the playful expression on Taeyong’s face. Instead, he had a stern gaze right at Kun. 

“What the hell is this? You’re so distracted that you ended up cutting yourself! A proper maid doesn’t do anything unprofessionally. Looks like I have to re-teach you EVERYTHING,” Taeyong snapped. He harshly jerked Kun’s arm forward and examined the cut on his finger. Then, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and he licked the blood off Kun’s cut. 

“S-Sorry master, I won’t do it again. I-I’ll please you in any way you ask me to. Just forgive me,” he begged. 

Taeyong then pulled Kun in so they were chest to chest. “Did you think a little apology was going to be enough? No, you’re a bad boy. You can’t even clean the floorboards without getting hurt. You need a punishment,” Taeyong explained. 

Kun cupped his master’s face and whispered against his lips,”As you please...anything for you.” 

Taeyong roughly grabbed Kun’s waist and slightly lifted him. He then harshly grabbed his jaw so they were face to face. “Getting bold now, are we?” he raised an eyebrow. 

Kun meekly nodded. Taeyong slipped off his robe, leaving his whole body exposed. Kun’s eyes trailed from the dips of his collarbones to the tightness of his chest, to his defined abdomen, down to his naval, and then his already erected cock dripping with precum all out. Kun tensely bit the bottom of his lip as Taeyong grabbed his shoulders roughly and pushed him down onto his knees.

     Kun's knees roughly hit against the floorboard as Taeyong’s cock was right against Kun’s lips. With no hesitation, Taeyong forced Kun’s mouth open, which Kun gladly accepted. He let his master wreck his throat as Taeyong thrusted his dick in and out of Kun’s mouth with no reprieve. Then, he gently slowed down and pulled his dick out of his mouth, which signaled Kun to take a bit of control. Kun hesitantly licked over the head of Taeyong’s cock and lapped at the layer of pre-cum around his tip and right on his slit.  


    Taeyong’s breath hitched as he immediately grabbed Kun’s hair and pulled him much closer. Kun deep throated Taeyong until his nose was right against Taeyong’s naval. Kun released obscene moans against Taeyong’s dick that vibrated against him. Kun shut his eyes tightly as he bobbed his head. He shyly looked up at Taeyong with tears in the corners of his eyes. That pretty much was enough for Taeyong to let out a heavy moan and release a whole shot of cum into Kun’s mouth. Kun gladly swallowed every last bit of cum that Taeyong released and slowly took his mouth off his dick.

      A slight trail of saliva was left as Kun’s lips looked extra red. Taeyong then pulled him back up by his shoulders, but Kun’s knees were completely red and scratched up due to being against the hard floorboard. So, he grabbed Taeyong’s waist to support himself. They were lost in each other’s eyes until Taeyong roughly pressed his lips against Kun’s. Kun eased into the kiss, curling his fingers harshly around Taeyong, and left indents of his finger nails. 

While they pleasured each other with simple kisses, another person was waiting in the closet, sneakingly watching from the doorway. He had a notepad in his hand and a pen, writing little notes of everything he noticed. He even liked drawing little sketches of the sexy maid. Sure, as their neighbor, it was creepy to sneak into someone’s house, but Johnny wanted to get down to the bottom of everything. The moment he noticed that there was a cute Chinese male that always entered Johnny’s sexy neighbor’s home, he couldn’t help but be intrigued.  


     There were certain days where Johnny could hear Taeyong and Kun having sex because it was just so loud. It wasn’t until that moment that Johnny had decided to be a little bold and watch what actually went down. He couldn’t believe that the cute, innocent male was Taeyong’s slutty maid. He wrote down everything he watched with explicit detail all the way up to the blow job. As he closely peered out to properly see them making out with each other, he accidentally dropped his notepad. Johnny cursed under his breath, because both of their ears perked up at the noise. 

Kun ran his fingers through Taeyong’s hair as he cut off their kiss. “Master, did you hear something?” he inquired worriedly. 

Taeyong instantly smirked. “Oh yes, my good boy. And I have a feeling that I know exactly what it is,” he answered. He grabbed Kun’s wrist and walked over to the other side. Then, he opened the closet door and there was Johnny, who nervously laughed. Kun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist lightly as he ruffled his dress. 

“Master, isn’t this your next door neighbor?” Kun questioned. 

“Yes, it is. Hi, Johnny. Care to explain why you’re such a pervert with voyeuristic tendencies that it caused you to sneak into my home?” Taeyong smirked. 

Johnny blinked a few times. Taeyong was very much naked in front of him, yet his domineering presence just made it seem like normal questioning. He was lost for words. “I-I—“ 

“Save it. I’ve seen how you looked at my pretty maid before. He’s a beauty, isn’t he? Do you want to play with him?” Taeyong offered. 

Johnny put his notepad and pen away, tucking it into his pocket. “R-Really? You’ll let me touch him?” Johnny inquired. 

“Yes. I will. He’s been so naughty, but a slutty maid like him is never satisfied unless I spice things up. So, you can fuck him,” the smile on Taeyong’s face was extremely dangerous. 

Johnny hesitantly stepped out of the closet and hovered over Kun. Kun looked at Taeyong for reassurance, which he simply nodded his head in permission. 

“Wait, give my sweet neighbor your safe word, baby,” Taeyong demanded. 

“P-Panties,” Kun stuttered. 

Johnny gulped a little, but then leaned in and captured Kun’s lips into a kiss. Kun’s hands found their way in Johnny’s caramel locks as he lightly started licking the bottom of his plush lips. However, Taeyong quickly yanked them away from each other. 

“My baby can sometimes be a little rusty, so let me show you how you SHOULD be kissed,” Taeyong offered. 

He pushed Kun out of the way and slammed his lips against Johnny’s. He hungrily forced his tongue into the taller male’s mouth and touched every single crevice. Johnny lightly panted against Taeyong’s lips and complied to him immediately. Then, Taeyong’s hand palmed Johnny’s clothed cock, which resulted him letting out a dirty moan. Kun could only watch in pleasure how his master kissed his hot neighbor. After leaving Johnny slightly disoriented, Taeyong snapped his fingers, which Kun knew to open up his bedroom door.  


      Then, Taeyong snapped his fingers twice, which Kun knew that it was time for him to take off his dress. He slowly peeled it off and stripped his stockings right after. Johnny could’ve sworn that his heart stopped seeing the cute, petite male standing there in just a pair of tight, black panties. 

Taeyong looked straight in Johnny’s direction. “Do you like what you see? There’s a lot more of him when he takes those off,” Taeyong explained. 

“Can I take them off of him?” Johnny questioned. Taeyong simply nodded. 

Johnny slowly approached Kun and then pushed him down until his back hit the mattress. Then, Johnny’s hands trailed over Kun’s chest and reached his panties. He slowly pulled them down and completely removed them, discarding them to the side. Johnny was completely awestruck by Kun’s beauty. The pretty hair, collar around his neck, his wrecked expression, and his naked body were too much for Johnny to handle.  


    He could feel his erection completely restricted in his pants. Kun decided to be a bit bold and didn’t ask for his master’s permission by reaching for the zipper of Johnny’s pants. Johnny’s breath hitched as Kun pulled his pants down and slowly palmed his already stained boxers. Johnny bucked his hips into Kun’s hand, but he missed the sensation once he realized that Taeyong pulled Kun off of him. 

“See what I mean? What a dirty maid of mine. He never follows orders. I should punish him, but then he likes the punishments more than the rewards. Hmm Johnny, I think we should give to him at the same time,” Taeyong suggested. 

“W-Wait...do you mean double penetration—“ 

“That’s exactly what I mean. He likes it and he wants it. Now you, strip off the rest of your clothes,” he stated. 

Johnny, who was also slightly intimidated by Taeyong, immediately complied to his order. Once all three of them were bare naked, Taeyong pulled out a piece of cloth. He tied around Kun’s wrists to restrain him. 

“Dumb slut, now you can’t touch yourself or anyone else,” he growled. Kun just nodded. “Yes, master,” he replied. “Is there anything I call...him?” he questioned, referring to Johnny. 

“Hmm...daddy would be just fine,” Taeyong shrugged. 

That word went right to Johnny’s dick and it definitely didn’t help that Kun’s innocent eyes were staring right at him as he repeated,”Daddy...” 

Johnny then leaned into Kun’s soft neck and left kisses trailing from his jawline to his shoulder. Kun pushed his head back to give Johnny more room to bite around the collar. Johnny marked up Kun’s shoulders and the skin right under his ear. Taeyong, on the other hand, was pulling out the lube. 

“Spread your legs,” Taeyong ordered, which Kun immediately followed. 

Taeyong poured a generous amount onto his own fingers and without warning, pushed two fingers directly into Kun’s anus. Kun, who still had no control of his hands, rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder and let out desperate moans, trying to not feel the harsh sting. Taeyong then thrusted each finger in and out at a steady pace until he inserted a third finger. That was when he hit right on his prostate. 

“FUCK! Master, please,” Kun cried out. 

“Please what?” Taeyong condescendingly stated, hitting his finger even harder onto his pleasure point. 

“F-Fuck me! Daddy too, fuck me raw,” he begged. 

Taeyong immediately pulled out his fingers and licked off the excess. He then took some lube and rubbed it over his own cock. Then, he positioned himself behind Kun, and slowly inserted his erection into Kun’s anus. Kun let out a wail of pleasure and pain once Taeyong’s cock slid inside. He immediately hit onto his prostate, which Kun reached for Johnny as if his hands weren’t restrained, but it was futile, so he rested his head against Johnny’s neck. 

Kun was already sweating and panting once more. “Come on, daddy, please give it to me!” Kun begged. 

“Yeah, come on daddy, he wants you to slide right in. There’s enough fucking space,” Taeyong thrusted out of Kun but then rammed right back inside of him. 

Johnny took a delicate amount of lube and poured it over his cock. He stroked himself for a few minutes as he noticed Taeyong had Kun nice and loose as he continuously thrusted into him. The bed was rocking harshly against the movement, especially when Johnny slowly slid inside as well. Kun was seeing stars, but never felt so much overwhelming pleasure at once.

   Johnny’s angle made him thrust in and out without much difficulty as he finally bottomed out and hit Kun’s prostate. Even though Kun was loose, the space was still tight and he could feel Taeyong’s cock rubbing against his own as Kun was now moaning even louder. Taeyong was spewing curses under his breath until he couldn’t take it any longer and released right inside of Kun. As he pulled out, his cum dribbled out of Kun’s messed up hole. Johnny bucked his hips against Kun’s and thrusted a few more times until he finally cummed inside as well.  


    After he pulled out, he collapsed next to Kun on the bed. Kun’s cock twitched, still very hard with precum sticking to his skin. Taeyong pressed his hand against Kun’s tip and rubbed it, massaging from his slit to his shaft. After tightly pressing down on Kun’s cock and lingering his fingers slightly longer on his balls, Kun cummed all over his stomach. He was a total mess, especially when Taeyong removed the cloth from his wrists. The three of them were under the sheets, Kun in the middle, reviewing what happened. 

“That was such a good role play scenario! Yongie, you were such a convincing master. And Kun, just looking at you playing a maid...ugh, the image goes right to the dick,” Johnny pointed out. 

“I can’t believe that was your first time roleplaying, Kun. You’re really good at it. We should do it more often,” Taeyong explained. 

“That was a lot of fun. And Mr. Seo, you were a super convincing voyeur,” Kun added. 

“I mean, now I have more material to use for my future fanfics,” Johnny shrugged. 

Suddenly, Kun’s cellphone started ringing and he immediately reached for it, but Taeyong stopped his hand. The calls became incessant, continuously his phone rang over and over again. 

“Trust me, Kun. You can handle whoever the fuck that is later. Right now, you’re ours,” Johnny purred. 

“He’s right, we’re definitely not done here,” Taeyong explained. 

He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a vibrator and handcuffs. 

“Anyone up for round 2?”


	45. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all have a bright 2020 with a lot to look forward to!

    “I believe we still have a couple of hours until our vocal training practice. S-Should you just drop me home?” Kun suggested. 

“Do you really want to go home? Or do you want to come back to our place?” Johnny inquired with a smirk. 

“I-I guess I have to go home for now. I-I need to pack my things and all for practice,” Kun answered sheepishly. 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Taeyong sighed. 

“Actually, if it’s not too personal, can you tell me about yourself when you were in high school?” Kun questioned. 

Taeyong’s eyes went wide. He was thrown off guard, but let out a slight sigh. “Maybe later. Let’s just take you home now,” he responded. 

Kun didn’t say a word after that and the drive back to his apartment was slightly awkward. Regardless, once he stepped out of the car, he thanked them both. 

“I had fun today. I hope we can maybe do something again,” Kun stated as he stepped out of the car. “Also, I’m sorry if I ruined the atmosphere by mentioning something I shouldn’t have. It’s none of my business, sir,” he continued. 

However, Taeyong stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “No, Kun. You didn’t do anything wrong. I will eventually tell you, it’s just that now is not the right time. I had so much fun today,” Taeyong explained. 

“I did too! Kun-Kun, you should just move in with us at this point. We have more than enough space, you’d love it!” Johnny exclaimed. 

Kun shyly smiled and placed Taeyong’s beanie on top of his head. As he did so, Taeyong leaned in and quickly pecked Kun’s lips. Kun blinked a few times to take in the fact, but he still gave him a small kiss back.

     Then, Johnny hopped out of his car seat and grabbed Kun by the waist, dipping him down and placing a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Kun was starstruck and blushed deeply as he looked back up at his own superior. Johnny cutely smiled and jumped back into the driver’s seat. 

“Bye Kun! See you later!” Johnny winked and waved him off. 

As he watched their retreating figures drive away, he couldn’t help but smile. His heart felt soft and it slightly fluttered. His grin grew wider as he ran through the lobby and up to his apartment. The door was open, indicating that Ten was awake. Just as planned, Ten was munching on the breakfast Kun had made him. 

“Hey Kun, how’d the date go? Mr. Lee was probably totally submissive to Mr. Seo, haha. You probably looked like his sugar babies or something,” he joked. 

Kun sighed, slid down the door until he perfectly landed on the floor, and bit his lip. “N-No,” he stuttered. 

Ten raised an eyebrow. “No? What’s that supposed to mean?” he inquired. 

Kun turned his face so he was looking straight at Ten. “Mr. Lee is a top. A total top. He is one of the most badass, dominant men I have ever laid my eyes on,” Kun explained. 

Ten almost choked on his food. “I-I thought he was more of a switch. I-I only said double penetration as a joke! I thought Mr. Lee would fuck you and then Mr. Seo would fuck him! There’s no way that Mr. Lee is a total top!” Ten exclaimed. 

“He is! Mr. Seo admitted to me that he’s only topped like three times! Mr. Lee is the REAL top. Mr. Seo even told me that Mr. Lee is VERY well endowed if you know what I mean...” Kun trailed off. 

“Yooo, bullshit! Mr. Lee is one of the most boring, but at the same time gentle looking twinks I’ve ever seen! You’re joking!” Ten remarked. 

“I’m not! These creepy guys approached us and I thought Mr. Seo would be the one to defend us...NOPE! It was Mr. Lee! He only held back on Jinyoung because everyone else was around and he didn’t really want to fuck up his image. Mr. Lee brutally beat the shit out of every single one of those guys like they were nothing. And then, he ripped off his shirt and my mind turned into mush. He’s a total badass. God, I want him to wreck my virgin hole and take me over and over and over again. I don’t mind tearing if it’s for him,” Kun confessed. 

Ten let out a gasp. “Mr. Lee really is the real shit then! You NEVER curse like that or say something so perverted out loud! He’s got you whipped!” Ten squealed. 

“And Mr. Seo? He’s such a sweetheart. He had such a nice grip on my waist when he held me and he’s just so gentle and considerate! And his kiss...fuck, his lips are just so plush it made the experience all the more worth it,” Kun added. 

“Damn Kun! You go,” Ten smirked. 

“Fuck workplace ethics. I don’t care if my bosses show favoritism of any kind towards only me! My mind is literally spinning for them!” Kun exclaimed. 

“Oooh, little good boy Kun is breaking his moral character for some total baddies who are also daddies. Mhmm, isn’t that a nice sight to see?” Ten snickered. “But...what about Doyoung? You know I am all for you rejecting his ass and going on these dates as well as empowering yourself, but didn’t you say that you loved him?” Ten inquired. 

Kun’s expression quickly soured as he thought about the tears, angst, and sexual tension all at once. “I-I don’t know. I can do so much better than him. I don’t have to just settle for someone who mistreats me and thinks he owns me. I know he doesn’t mean to, but it still shows,” Kun sighed. 

“Understood. Bunny out, baddie daddies in. I’m going to chill in my room, just call me when we have to go for practice, okay?” Ten emphasized. 

“Yeah, I got you,” Kun answered. 

Kun then entered his own bedroom and collapsed on top of his bed. He laid there for a while, deep in thought. 

He thought about Doyoung. The moment Jaehyun ran off to find Ten after the whole truth was exposed and Kun decided to go get ice cream with Doyoung was something else. Doyoung’s gentle fingers wiped the ice cream off of his mouth as they nervously stared at one another. There was the kiss they almost shared on the swing set, too.

    It was his pretty lips and those round, but sharp ends of his eyes. He had a bunny-like face and it made him all the more cuter. But, Doyoung was so strong-willed with a flaring temperament. He was strong in his own means, and his protective nature was something that did mean so much to Kun.  


    He loved his understanding nature and his personality overall just soared over anyone else’s in Kun’s eyes. But he knew they weren’t meant to be—they couldn’t have been. Doyoung constantly mistreated Kun every step of the way since they both encountered each other. Yet, all Kun could do was ponder on everything about him. 

He wanted to picture his life like Emily Brontë’s  _Wuthering Heights_ but with less deadly and disastrous consequences. Of course, status, class, and inequality weren’t the exact problems he was dealing with. Instead, though, he felt conflicted by the vengefulness, envy, resentment, and cruelty that plagued his experiences of love and sexual temptations. He was the Catherine to Doyoung’s Heathcliff, to an extent. Kun was conflicted on what he really wanted from a relationship and who would be more ideal for him. What were the societal standards in his case anyways?  


     Then, there was Doyoung—jealous, hateful, hurtful, cold, sadistic, and vengeful described everything he was. However, just like Heathcliff and Catherine, they shared similar feelings and ideologies from what they shared.  


      Actually, it would change the whole purpose then. It was much darker than that. Ten was the spunky, vibrant Catherine to Doyoung’s Heathcliff. He reacted and moved on as he went through phases of anger and resentment. That meant Kun was Isabella...the abused, sidelined individual that had to face her so called “beloved’s” wrath. Kun palmed his forehead slightly. Why the hell was he debating with himself over which gothic novel character was he? 

He sighed and turned to the side while laying on his bed. Maybe if he took a nap or something, his mind would clear up a bit more. 

Meanwhile, Doyoung was still laying in his bed. Truth be told, he didn’t want to get out of it at all. After practice for the stupid competition, he had to go to his first anger management session.

    Then, he could’ve sworn he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him. The gentle embrace was followed by kisses that trailed up his neck and to his jawline. Soft lips nipped at each and every part, paying attention to his soft spots and sensitive areas. Doyoung’s breath hitched as he let out light moans, accepting the embrace. His eyes immediately shot open when he heard Kun’s gentle voice whispering in his ear. 

_ Let me take care of you...and you can take care of me.  _

He quickly turned around and his hopes were crushed, realizing that Kun was not laying next to him. He was all alone—as usual. His love for Kun started making him delusional. A single tear drop rolled down his cheek.

The time for practice rolled around much faster than anticipated. And just as expected, Se7en arrived approximately the same time as NEO. Jackson enthusiastically waved in Kun’s direction, who returned the gesture with a wide smile. BamBam winked in Ten’s direction, who blew a flying air kiss back. Once the two companies parted ways, Johnny vibrantly explained how they’d be finally working on their vocals.  


      Suddenly, which also threw Johnny off guard, Sunny entered their practice room. She looked serious, as if she was going to negotiate a business proposition. However, she had other intentions. She stood in the corner for at least three hours and watched all of them sing and rap. Then, she directly pointed at Doyoung and Kun. 

“I want you two to sing a duet in Chinese. Since I’m helping both competitors, that’s my two cents on it for your group. Just as I expected, you two are amazing vocalists. I need you guys to sing this song; it’s called “Without You.” I think your voices would be perfect for it,” she explained. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but scoff. “And why are specifically Kun and Doyoung what you’re looking for in terms of your vision?” he sneered. 

Ten gave a side eye glance as he could clearly notice the snarky jealousy radiating off his boss. He picked up a water bottle and took a long sip. “Now THAT is the real tea,” he snickered. 

“Yeah! He’s right! Sunny...why are Kun and Doyoung the ones you’re looking for? I’ve seen the lyrics of that song—it’s pretty romantic,” Johnny snapped. 

Ten laughed some more and took another sip of water. “Damn, the tea is piping hot...” he trailed off. Sicheng confusingly glanced at him. 

Sunny scowled for a minute, trying to find the right words.  _Damn it, these computer nerds are literally trying to defy my orders! I just want to see my ship sail!_

“Well...I personally believe the best way you can win this little competition is by having this special duet as it’s a slightly different genre from the rest of your set list, so that’s why I just want to see it,” she answered calmly. 

Taeyong immediately reached for Kun’s hand, which Doyoung’s gaze peered right at the display. “Are you alright with singing a duet?” Taeyong inquired. 

Kun thought about it for a moment, but then shyly nodded. Johnny childishly crossed his arms and scoffed. Doyoung was slightly surprised as he assumed Kun wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Great!” Sunny almost squealed, but quickly composed herself. “Follow me into the recording studio! The rest of you geeks—I mean great men, can also come to watch. Now everyone, come along!” she insisted. 

Ten witnessed how quickly Taeyong and Johnny jumped to walk in the front. Oh, of course they wanted to be present during Kun’s romantic solo with Doyoung. He couldn’t help but laugh at how hilarious Kun’s love life turned out to be. Then, his expression soured as his eyes met with a somber looking Jaehyun who completely ignored him. Ten rolled his eyes as he entered the recording room with everyone else. 

After Sunny set everything up, she pushed Kun and Doyoung into the recording booth. They looked over the lyrics a couple times to memorize them properly. Once she gave the cue, they were on recording and everyone could hear. Truth be told, Kun was extremely nervous. He didn’t think his voice was that good.

     However, Doyoung grabbed Kun’s hands and started singing. After some reassurance, Kun took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and also started to sing the lyrics afterwards. His eyes fluttered open and noticed that Doyoung was intensely gazing at him. They looked at one another deeply as the chorus began. 

_“...Connect our hearts again until eternity...can’t live without you...”_

Before they knew it, the song ended and Kun’s heart was pounding a mile a minute. However, reality quickly hit him and he removed his hands away from Doyoung’s. He looked away, as if his gaze quickly turned distant. 

Doyoung didn’t know what to say either. He wronged Kun in so many ways that words weren’t enough anymore. They both stepped out of the recording booth with Sunny clapping obnoxiously loud. “Bravo, boys! You should definitely perform that for the high school showcase!” she exclaimed. 

“Um, no. I think we’re fine, Sunny. Thank you,” Johnny directly snapped, the hostility apparent in his tone. 

“Well John, I don’t understand why you’re so angry,” Sunny implied in a mocking tone. 

“It’s UNNECESSARY, that’s why! Kun is obviously uncomfortable!” Taeyong snapped.

“Oh? And you’re jealous too?” Sunny thought to herself. 

“Well, alright, I’ll let you all sort it out. Bye!” she exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. However, behind that grin was a mischievous smirk. 

_Oh...so Kun’s bosses are interested in him as well? This can be very, very exciting._

Johnny disregarded the song all together and made everyone practice the original set of songs that they had planned as they returned to their own practice room.  
  
    After a few more hours, practice finally ended. Kun went to go retrieve something to drink from a vending machine. Right at that moment, he felt his wrist being grabbed as he was spun around. He came face to face with Doyoung. Doyoung’s hands trailed from his shoulders down to caress his arms. Kun slightly blushed due to the contact. 

“Doyoung, I-I have to go, I have something to do,” Kun stated. But before he could move, Doyoung swiftly pressed his lips against Kun’s. Kun, immediately reciprocated, as his eyelids shut. He cupped Doyoung’s cheeks and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest and his back was pinned against the vending machine. Doyoung’s tongue glided over Kun’s bottom lip as he let out a breathy whimper. 

“Doyoung...” he moaned against his lips. 

“I’ve seen the way they look at you. I’m not fond of it at all. I really don’t give a fuck that they’re my bosses. They can’t just walk all over me and claim everything, now can they? Now I have something to prove to them,” he growled. 

He nipped at Kun’s neck, right at the soft, sensitive skin that drove him insane. Kun bit his lip to keep quiet, but Doyoung kept teasing the spot continuously right near his throat. Kun’s fingers trailed through Doyoung’s soft locks as he blissfully shut his eyelids. Doyoung pulled back as he sucked and bit on the skin just enough to leave a prominent, blooming hickey.

       He pulled back and smirked at his deed. Kun shyly ran back to the practice room with Doyoung trailing behind him. Everyone was still there, all packing up. However, Kun was a sight to see and everyone noticed the red bruise that prominently blossomed on his skin. His face immediately turned red, but he decided against showing his embarrassment as he ran over to retrieve his belongings.  


      Taeyong gave Johnny a glare and grimaced as they noticed the smug expression apparent on Doyoung’s face. Even Johnny’s usual jovial facade was nowhere in sight as he instead scowled. Ten tried to hold back from giggling and Jaehyun simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sicheng and the interns, once again, were extremely confused by all the tension in the room. 

On the other hand, Sunny was watching all of this from the live security camera footage, and was clearly delighted.  _This is definitely fun to mess around with..._

Johnny and Taeyong shot an intense glare right in Doyoung’s direction.  _Two can play at that game..._

Kun, however, immediately rushed out. He had to go to the gym to meet with Leo for his first boxing lesson anyways. However, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

_Something doesn’t feel right, and I know it’s going to backfire..._


	46. Miscommunication

      Kun immediately left after that without saying a word. Ten decided not to push any questions on him until he was comfortable, so he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the practice room. Doyoung slipped out too, knowing he had to meet with Dr. Do for his anger management session. On the other hand, Sicheng, Lucas, Mark, and Hendery all slipped out of the room as well.

“Hey, Johnny. I’m going to step out and get the car warmed up. When you’re done clearing everything, just meet me downstairs, okay?” Taeyong suggested.

Johnny nodded his head and started cleaning up the supplies in the room. Then, he spotted Jaehyun in the corner. He seemed distant, his eyes were lost...almost as if he completely was void of any shine in his pupils. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered slightly.   


    He slowly let out a deep breath and exhaled, trying not to tear up. Yet, he couldn’t help it as the tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. Johnny’s heart felt a bit heavy seeing Jaehyun in such a state. He had never imagined the male to be in that type of pain. He had never seen him so...vulnerable. Jaehyun sobbed as he hit his forehead against the wall. Then, he started punching the wall with his first over and over until his knuckles were completely bruised and bleeding.   


      Johnny immediately ran over to him and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from hurting himself any longer. Jaehyun’s breath hitched; he stopped and looked right at Johnny. His eyes were bloodshot with the dried up streaks of tears right on his cheeks. Johnny could only apathetically gaze into his eyes. 

“Jaehyun, what’s wrong?” he inquired.

Jaehyun composed himself, wiping away his leftover tears and straightening his posture. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “I-I’m fine, Mr. Seo. There’s nothing to worry about, sir. J-Just...I’m just a bit stressed is all,” he ingenuously chuckled.

Johnny could see the pain in his eyes that his facial expression was trying oh so hard to hide. “Jaehyun, tell me the truth,” he demanded, his tone sounding much more assertive.

Jaehyun slightly smiled and shook his head. “S-Sir, I’m alright! I-I just miss being in the office, coding. You know we’re not performers, so something besides software engineering is just completely out of my comfort zone,” Jaehyun pointed out. “I’m only—“

“YOONOH! Stop it! Can you stop fucking bullshitting and just talk to me! It doesn’t matter that I’m your superior, you can still be honest with me! Just tell me what’s the matter!” Johnny exclaimed.

Jaehyun blinked a couple times. Hearing his actual name coming out of Johnny’s mouth just felt right. He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. Then, he finally relaxed his stance and let out a sigh.

“I keep falling in love with people that just don’t love me back,” he admitted. He could already hear his voice cracking and feel the tears threatening to spill once more.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” he inquired.

“It’s been a fucking problem for the longest time! Since I was younger, I always loved Doyoung with all my heart. I would do anything for him. Then...I came to learn he was in love with Ten. He only used me as a rebound while we were dating because Ten sacrificed his friendship and own feelings for Doyoung for my sake. B-But I’m WAY over that. I then realized I liked Ten, but I recently learned that’s futile too because he obviously doesn’t return that sentiment back! I-I’m just so confused and lost! Fucking hell, I’m a software engineer with a stable career and hitting my mid-twenties, yet I seriously can’t get my shit together when it comes to my romantic life. I’m a mess. I’m constantly called the villain and the scapegoat for everyone’s pain,” he confessed.

Johnny’s heart dropped hearing the hurt that Jaehyun experienced. Jaehyun’s eyes went wide as Johnny lifted his wrist and placed a soft kiss on his bruised knuckles. Then, his breath hitched as Johnny pulled him into a hug. Jaehyun’s hands hesitantly reached him to reciprocate the embrace. He pulled away and they looked at one another in the eyes. Jaehyun’s gaze became a bit more hopeful.

“You’re not a scapegoat or a mess. Having a perfect love life is impossible. You just haven’t found the right person yet. You have so much going for you and I’m sure—someone, somewhere will instantly fall in love with you,” Johnny explained.

“I don’t deserve it. I am such a shitty person. I used to bully Kun in college for my own selfish ass reasons. Then, I took advantage of his vulnerability and we slept together. But hell, even that doesn’t mean anything to him because he’s more preoccupied with Mr. Lee,” he added, his tone sounding more somber.

“But that’s also my fault. I did have an itching suspicion that Doyoung, first of all, REALLY wanted to be with Kun. Yet, for my own pleasure and fun, I decided to force my own boyfriend into something that he wasn’t so keen to agreeing on. Fanfics are fun, but now it’s just so real. I think I like Kun? But no...Taeyong DEFINITELY is interested in Kun. I sometimes act too hyped up or happy-go-lucky, when really...I’m not. I already figured out right off the bat that Ten and Kun had a plan to set Taeyong and I up together. I really like Yongie, I do, and at that time, I felt that yeah, let me just play along with the little schemes because I found Taeyong attractive. To be honest, I dug myself a deeper hole. The reason why I felt so defensive over Kun was because I was backing Taeyong up more since he REALLY felt threatened by Doyoung’s presence. I’m a whole ass CEO and trust me, I don’t know what I want or need either,” he sighed.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Jaehyun questioned.

“Because I can relate a bit to how you feel! Everything’s just a mess. Sometimes I feel like when Taeyong and I come home, we don’t really talk about each other. It’s like emotional cheating. But I’m also the one that caused it. I’m so silly sometimes,” Johnny laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Johnny gripped Jaehyun’s shoulder and turned him so they could face each other. “Jaehyun, if you ever feel the need to talk about something, you have my number already. Use it besides professional purposes. I-I’m here for you,” Johnny admitted. “Plus, make sure to send me that fanfic you made! I’d love to read it sometime,” Johnny continued.

He smiled brightly and turned away, waving goodbye as he left. Jaehyun watched his retreating figure as he felt some type of warmth in his heart. He was at ease, of course, but the heat was actually from the blush that spread from his ears to his cheeks. He picked up his bag and shut the light off after he closed the door behind him.

Taeyong was waiting for Johnny as he sat in the driver’s seat of the car. Once Johnny opened the passenger’s seat’s door and entered, Taeyong simply glared at him.

“What took you so long?” Taeyong inquired.

“I was talking to Jaehyun. His mood was off, so I gave him a bit of encouragement,” Johnny shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I was thinking about Kun. He just abruptly left, so I was thinking about calling him or maybe going for a night drive to see him,” he stated.

“That’s alright, I guess. You can drop me home and go for a night drive afterwards. I have a lot on my mind, especially considering the school dance that we have to chaperone for is in less than a couple days already,” Johnny pointed out. 

“Johnny, are you alright? Your mood seems a bit off. First, we were being a bit petty and competitive, but now you’re completely void of emotion,” Taeyong added.

“It’s nothing,” he answered. If it weren’t for Johnny’s true feelings being revealed through his Freudian Slip while speaking with Jaehyun, he wouldn’t have felt as shitty as he did. The car ride was silent until they reached their home. Johnny immediately exited the vehicle and slammed the door behind him.   


      Taeyong simply assumed that Johnny was probably getting a bit emotional. So, he also exited the car and followed Johnny inside. But, there was nothing but dead silence. Johnny was simply glued onto his phone screen, clearly texting away to someone that Taeyong had no clue about. However, he brushed it off.

On the other hand, once Ten left the practice room, he conveniently had met up with BamBam.

“Hey Ten! I was thinking, since we’re already going to be at that dance together anyways, do you want to go out with me afterwards? I’ll take you wherever,” he stated.

Ten smiled and nodded. “I’d love to. Alright, sounds like a plan!” he exclaimed.

He stepped out of the building and contemplated about everything. Maybe he was a little too harsh towards Jaehyun. He couldn’t help but think maybe he should’ve apologized. Deciding against it, he proceeded on his way home.

         A few days passed by  in a flash. Practice was going extremely well for NEO and SE7EN collectively. However, everything was extremely simmered down between everyone. Between Doyoung’s anger management classes, Ten preoccupying himself with BamBam, Jaehyun consistently texting Johnny back and forth, and Kun learning boxing, everyone was simply finding their own thing to do. Finally, it came time for the actual school dance that all the men had to chaperone for.

Meanwhile, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Haechan, and Chenle were all giddy for their own reasons.

“Dude!! I seriously can’t believe Felix confessed before you did! That’s actually extremely adorable!!” Jeno exclaimed.

“Honestly, yeah! He’s going to come over right now too, so I’m actually really excited!” Jaemin slightly squealed.

“Oh shit! I need to invite YangYang over!” Haechan gasped.

The boys were putting finishing touches on their classic black suits and slicked back hair looks when there was a knock at the door. Jaemin scrambled to open it, seeing how cute Felix looked in a simple suit and tie combo. He also had a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Jaemin, who graciously took them.

“So, are we all leaving soon?” Felix inquired.

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for YangYang,” Jaemin stated.

Felix nodded and then playfully glanced at Jaemin. “Hmm...I spy with my little eye a very hot boyfriend of mine looking classy,” he cheekily commented.

Jaemin’s blush grew as he playfully elbowed Felix in the ribs. “STOP!” his voice cracked, which Felix simply winked back.

Soon, YangYang lightly knocked on the door, which Haechan came aggressively running towards. Before YangYang could say a word, Haechan pulled him into an embrace. “My cute sheep has finally arrived!” he exclaimed. YangYang couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, let’s get going,” Chenle insisted.

As all the boys started walking together since their school was fairly close, Jisung spoke up. “By the way, guys, 

I heard the principal hired chaperones for the school dance,” he stated.

“They couldn’t just have any of the school staff do it?” YangYang questioned.

“I have no idea, but they’re just chaperones, it doesn’t matter anyways,” Jisung shrugged.

They finally arrived at their school and entered the gymnasium. Many of the student body was already present along with their plus-ones. It was then that Jaemin completely froze as his face paled. Everyone’s eyes followed the direction where Jaemin was looking. They all immediately shrieked, except for YangYang and Felix, who were simply confused.

Ten, who was sitting around with Kun, had an evil glint in his eyes. He stood up and smoothly walked over to the group of boys.

“Hey boys! I hope you have an amazing time! Don’t get too frisky on the dance floor~” Ten implied, freely skipping away right after.

_Oh my God! Why the fuck is the old man and his whole ass harem here?!_

Everyone, however, decided to keep their composure and even though they were feeling slightly awkward, they found a table for all of them to sit at.

Kun was anticipating for the men of SE7EN to walk through that door at any given moment. He just wanted to get his dance with Jackson over with and move on. It had only been a few days, but his mood drastically changed.   


     He decided to focus a bit more on himself rather than those around him. Even when he walked in each day for practice up until entering the school’s gymnasium, he hadn’t even glanced at Doyoung or anyone else, for that matter, even once. He only did occasional small talk with Ten, who also seemed lost in his own world.

Finally, all of the men of SE7EN entered the room, but he was confused...Jackson nor BamBam were present. Ten quickly noticed Kun’s perplexed nature.

“BamBam had called me earlier saying that his dickhead CEO decided to coincidentally send him and Jackson off with their intern, Changbin, to finalize something with a stakeholder,” Ten shrugged.

Kun quickly checked his phone and realized that Jackson had sent him a similar message, he just didn’t read it. He sighed and quickly realized it was probably Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s convoluted plot to keep their employees away from anyone at NEO because “there should be no fraternizing with the enemy.” They also obviously took note of how chummy BamBam and Jackson were getting with Ten and Kun respectively, so it was their call.

After Ten slipped away to go mess with the boys, Kun was left alone once more. He thought about his first day boxing and how exhilarating it already felt. Leo only taught him the basics of the jab and the hook, but it was progress nonetheless, especially considering he didn’t tell anyone else what he was up to yet.

Suddenly, Doyoung was standing before him and slid into the seat right next to his. Kun slightly smiled as he noticed the more patient aura coming from the other male.

“How’s anger management going?” Kun inquired.

“Fine. I first learned some breathing exercises and counting down from 10 to 1 to think before I act or whatever. I have to focus on controlling my impulses I guess,” he shrugged. 

“Any type of improvement means a great deal of success. I’m proud of you,” Kun remarked. 

“I’m doing this for YOU. I just...I want everything to work out between us,” Doyoung sighed. 

“Stop doing things for me, Doyoung. You have to think about yourself too,” Kun added. 

Whatever Doyoung said after was blocked out by Kun as his focus was on the dance floor. There was already a request for a slow, romantic song and Taeyong and Johnny were already dancing with each other. He wished he was apart of that, but he didn’t know why seeing Mr. Seo specifically swaying with Mr. Lee made his heart heavy. He wasn’t jealous, right?

     But maybe seeing that perfect picturesque view in front of him bothered him a bit more than he expected it would. However, what he didn’t know was that Johnny’s eyes were on someone other than his dance partner. Jaehyun’s expression was extremely somber as he completely stood in the darker corner of the premises. He didn’t attempt to go near anyone.   


      Instead, he was scrolling through messages on his phone from Johnny for the past two days. They were talking about casual things, coding, their life experiences, the news, their fanfics, and they sent each other memes. They even created an inside joke of their own, which they called “Regular, huh?” Jaehyun giggled to himself, smiling, as he realized how much his mood had improved. 

Taeyong was well aware that Johnny wasn’t focused on him at all. So, he asked a question to prove it. 

“Johnny, do you mind going outside tomorrow morning, stripping naked, and urinating in public?” Taeyong inquired. 

“Huh? Um...yeah sure. That business proposal sounds great. I’ll create an algorithm in my code editor immediately,” Johnny rambled. 

Taeyong growled, of course he wasn’t listening to him. Then, the song ended and Johnny immediately let go of Taeyong as quickly as he could. Taeyong was completely shocked. And to add fuel to the fire, he didn’t even say another word to him and started walking towards...Jaehyun’s direction? Taeyong was perplexed, to say the least. 

Once Jaehyun felt a shadow hover over him, he looked up from his phone and flinched, realizing it was just Johnny. 

“Hi, Mr. Seo. Do you need something?” he questioned. 

Johnny held out his hand and Jaehyun reluctantly accepted it. “You seem a bit lonely. Do you want to dance with me?” he asked. 

Jaehyun gasped; he was flabbergasted. “W-What about Mr. Lee?” he inquired. 

“He wouldn’t mind! It’s just a harmless dance,” Johnny shrugged. 

Jaehyun nodded and shyly followed Johnny to the dance floor. A few versatile genres of music were blasting, so they dance in accordance. Everyone was in awe at how in sync they actually were with each other. They were laughing and smiling, completely focused on each other. However, Taeyong was fuming. So for all the times where Johnny was cold and distant, he was talking to Jaehyun of all people?

     Unable to control his frustration, he took two cups of punch and came up behind Jaehyun, pouring it all over his hair. Then, he splashed the second cup of punch right in Johnny’s face. Everyone’s eyes were on them at that point. Kun was frozen, unsure how to react, while Doyoung rolled his eyes. Even Ten, who was trying to embarrass Jaemin and the others, stopped what he was doing as his jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. 

Jaebeom couldn’t help but snicker. The less unified NEO was, the more chances SE7EN had of winning the music festival competition. Taeyong harshly smacked Johnny across the face. Johnny, who wasn’t going to take shit from anyone, smacked Taeyong back. 

“So this is what you meant by ‘oh I’m fine?’” Taeyong snapped. 

“ARE YOU INSANE?! What the fuck was that for? Throw punch in my face, fine...but why the hell were you so petty that you had to pour it all over Jaehyun?!” Johnny shouted. 

Jaehyun was lost in his own thoughts. Truth be told, he didn’t know how to react to something he couldn’t even expect. He was definitely embarrassed, though, for sure. 

“Fucking hell, Taeyong! What’s with this hypocrisy?! Why are you so jealous when literally I let you hoe around for the sake of my own fun that I get while writing?” Johnny sneered. 

“I’m NOT you. I never agreed to a fucking open relationship! You should’ve just told me you were feeling down and decided to make Jaehyun your friend! Even if you did make him your friend, you still have no excuse to dance with him!” Taeyong snapped. 

“Oh, so I can’t dance with someone besides you anymore? Fuck off with that bullshit,” Johnny stated. 

“I’m your boyfriend! I at least have the right to voice my opinion! You’ve literally been emotionally cheating on me for the past few days! You don’t need to fuck him to prove that you’ve been neglecting my needs!” Taeyong exclaimed. 

“YOUR needs? And what may that be? Sleeping with Kun? Go ahead! Do it. While talking to Jaehyun, I had an epiphany that I really was shooting myself in my own foot with the type of dumb cheating kink I developed. That’s all my fault, I admit it and take full responsibility. But seriously, you’re not innocent,” Johnny pointed out. 

Kun watched his superiors go back and forth until he felt as if he needed to intervene. He stepped in between the two of them and pushed them away from each other. “STOP IT! This is so childish!” Kun reprimanded. 

Oh it was going to be a long night, and Kun was already mentally preparing himself for it. 


	47. Fervor

“Kun, get out of the way! This is none of your business!” Johnny exclaimed. 

Kun gasped, he couldn’t believe Mr. Seo was speaking THAT rudely. “No! This is so pointless! You shouldn’t be fighting when you care about each other!”  

“I DO care about Johnny, but it’s so obvious that he doesn’t give a fuck about me! That’s why Jaehyun’s being a little slut and seducing him!” Taeyong accused. 

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide at such a hurtful comment. He didn’t think he was doing anything wrong per say.

“DID YOU JUST CALL HIM A SLUT? What the fuck did Jaehyun do? He gave me company and I actually get along with him! I definitely have a better understanding with him than I do with you!” Johnny snapped. 

Kun face palmed. “Please stop arguing! We’re embarrassing ourselves and everyone is watching! Please stop being ridiculous!” he retorted. 

“Oh yeah? Care to explain why you’ve been acting so ridiculously then? Everything is a lie, a plain and total rouse of manipulation. I knew that you and Ten had planned to set Taeyong and I up from the start,” Johnny hissed. 

Taeyong blinked a couple times to take in the words. “Wait...what?” he inquired. 

“Did you not notice how Ten and Kun were always around whenever SOMETHING about the two of us came up? Remember when you were stood up by your blind date or whatever? It was Kun and Ten that poorly hid themselves behind menus to WATCH us. Or how about that time we went to massage parlor? They were both there too,” Johnny explained. 

Taeyong was taken aback, he was so shocked that it quickly turned into anger. He had the most enraged stare as it was all directed towards Kun. “YOU’VE BEEN MANIPULATING ME?!” he shouted. 

By then, Ten ran forward and stepped in front of Kun. “NO! It’s not his fault! I pressured Kun into playing matchmaker because I was bored! You were both giving so much work then and I didn’t know what I was thinking. Don’t blame Kun,” Ten admitted. 

“I seriously don’t give a FUCK. Kun, you still knew! You didn’t even try to tell me at all. I feel like a fucking toy. How could you?” Taeyong snapped. 

“Sir, I—“ 

“Save it! I wonder what you’d bullshit to try and get out of this,” Taeyong hissed. 

It was then that Doyoung sprang up from his seat and straight on confronted his boss. He glared right at him, standing only slightly taller than him. “You’re NOT going to say that to him. Understood?” Doyoung snapped. 

“Last time I remembered, I’m YOUR superior. We’re not on the clock either, so I can say whatever the fuck I want. By the way, you don’t need to constantly protect him! You’re so fucking lucky that I keep my personal life and my professional life separate, because you really are one hell of an amazing programmer. However, I think I’m starting to hate your guts, and if I were to get personal, I’d have fired you off the bat,” Taeyong growled. 

“Are YOU threatening me?” Doyoung urged on. 

Kun let out a whine and pushed himself between the two of them, his back against Doyoung’s chest and he was face to face with Taeyong. “STOP FIGHTING! This is so embarrassing!” Kun exclaimed. “S-Sir, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done along with Ten. I’m just as much to blame, if anything, more. If I hurt your feelings, please find it in yourself to forgive me. We were being stupid,” Kun confessed. 

Taeyong closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Fine, whatever. I could care less,” he replied. Then, his gaze met with Johnny’s. 

“Johnny, I’m sorry for acting up. I just think we need a break or something; it’s pretty obvious that we’ve come to such a point,” his line of vision was directed towards Johnny protectively wrapping his arms around a shaken up Jaehyun. 

“Also, Jaehyun, I’m extremely sorry for calling you a slut and pouring punch on your head. That was horribly petty of me and you clearly didn’t deserve it,” Taeyong hung his head low in shame. 

“No! It’s alright, sir! I was slightly overstepping my boundaries, so I do apologize for how you might’ve perceived my intentions,” Jaehyun bowed meekly. 

“Anyways, I think I need to go. I-I don’t feel like staying,” Taeyong stuttered as he headed for the exit. 

Johnny escorted Jaehyun to the restroom to get him cleaned up. Meanwhile, Ten shrugged his shoulders and hopped onto the dance floor, already starting to twerk, much to the sore sights of all the boys in the vicinity as well as to Doyoung’s disgust.  


      Kun watched Taeyong’s retreating figure sorrowfully and followed him outside. He was already headed towards the main road, away from the school on his walk, but Kun followed his footsteps. Eventually, Kun lost him at a certain turn and started panting as he tried to regain his breath. He looked around, but saw no trace of him. 

Kun decided to take another turn, hoping he would find his boss. He jogged as quickly as he could, considering he was wearing a nice suit that he was already sweating puddles in. It was then that he froze in place. The sight in front of him was intriguing, to say the least. He hid behind the wall of an alleyway as he slowly peered over.  


     His boss was standing there: his glasses were broken in half, crushed in his fist, blood seeping down his temple and dripping off his chin, slicked-back hair now messy, and long, completely reaching towards the end of the nape of his neck with his bangs just barely reaching his cheekbones. It was definitely a more rugged look for him. However, Kun was more shocked by the fact that his boss was shirtless—his dress shirt-suit combo completely torn off his upper body. 

Kun slightly bit his bottom lip as he continued to watch with intrigue. His boss was panting heavily, wiping the sweat off his brow. It seemed as if he had been involved in a semi-serious scuffle. Just as Kun turned away he felt his shoulder being grabbed as he was pulled back towards the street and he was pushed against the wall. He winced in pain and looked up to see his boss with a stern expression that made him look extremely pissed off. Taeyong held Kun’s arms above his head as he kept him in place. 

“Qian, would you like to explain what you were doing?” he snapped, his tone affirmative. 

“S-Sir, y-you left so abruptly, so I wanted to follow you and make sure y-you were alright,” he stuttered slightly fearfully. 

“Hmm, really? Well I’m fine, obviously. You don’t have to prove something by checking up on me,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Y-You’re bleeding,” Kun pointed out. 

“Yeah, I am. I wouldn’t have expected any less. I’m walking through a shady ass area where I obviously found people that gave me the wrong look. So, I had to give them a taste of their own medicine,” Taeyong added. 

Kun instinctively reached forward and kissed the corner of Taeyong’s mouth that had dried blood staining his skin. Taeyong pulled back, slightly surprised by the gesture. He released Kun’s wrists and backed up a bit. 

Kun was lost in his eyes. They were so dark and huge that it gave him a more innocent appearance than how he actually was. Everything about him was an enigma, and such a pretty face didn’t help but make Kun more curious.  


     Suddenly, Kun was thrown aback as Taeyong’s bare chest was directly against his. Taeyong grabbed his shoulders tightly as his knee was in between Kun’s legs. Taeyong bent his knee slightly, which it automatically slid against Kun’s clothed crotch. Kun let out a slight gasp as he realized just how close his boss was. 

Taeyong’s grip released from Kun’s wrists as he moved his hands down to cup Kun’s face. Kun gulped nervously as he shyly looked away from him. However, Taeyong lifted Kun’s chin, taking it in between his fingers as his other hand caressed Kun’s soft locks of hair. Kun’s heart was incessantly pounding against his chest as they were both eyeing one another. Without breaking their gazes, Taeyong opened his mouth to speak during their tense silence. 

“My apartment’s nearby,” he stated. 

“I-I thought you lived with Mr. Seo,” Kun pointed out. 

“I only stayed with him because he offered. I still have my own apartment and the lease is far from up,” he replied, caressing the hairs on the back of Kun’s neck. 

Kun shyly nodded as he accepted his boss’s hand and walked with him. It was awkward considering Taeyong was bleeding from his forehead and the top part of his attire was ripped up. Luckily, no one was around to actually see the two of them, so it ultimately didn’t matter. 

Eventually, after moving around through a couple streets, Kun noticed that they reached the commonly known wealthy area. He didn’t expect any less from his boss, however. Taeyong walked in through the main lobby without any hesitation, much to the strange glares from the passerby folks who also lived in the apartment complex. Without letting go of Kun’s hand, he eventually stopped by the second floor and pulled out his keys.  


      He flipped through his keychain until he found the one that belonged to his apartment and opened the door. Kun was marveled by the decor and the spaciness of the whole layout once he entered. He could’ve never imagined living in such luxury, but there was a reason Taeyong was his boss and not the other way around.

     Kun decided to be proactive and immediately grabbed for Taeyong’s first aid kit that he noticed was placed dead center in the living room. He grabbed Taeyong and pushed him down to take a seat on the couch. Then, he started pulling out some supplies and disinfecting the wound Taeyong had received. Once it was completely cleaned up, he packed up all the supplies and put the kit back where he found it. 

He took a seat next to Taeyong and huffed slightly. “You shouldn’t get yourself hurt like that,” he reprimanded. 

“There are disgusting people in this world with sick intentions. I’m simply stopping them in the most proactive way I can,” he shrugged. 

Then, he grabbed Kun’s arm and pulled him onto his lap, which Kun emitted a slight yelp. They were face to face once more and Kun couldn’t help but react as he felt Taeyong’s hand trail inside his shirt and up his spine. The cold hand against his warm skin made him slightly shiver.

     Their lips were barely a few centimeters away from each other as Kun embraced Taeyong’s touch. Taeyong pulled his hand out only to trail his hand inside the front of Kun’s shirt. The moment Taeyong’s hand brushed against one of his nipples, Kun let out a slight whimper. He pushed himself further against Taeyong’s body as their lips brushed against each other’s. 

“K-Kiss me,” he whispered against Taeyong’s lips. 

That did it for him, as Kun was immediately pushed down onto the couch. Within the same span of seconds, Taeyong gave no warning as he crashed his lips against the younger’s. Kun’s eyes fluttered shut as his hands caressed Taeyong’s scalp. His fingers intricately ran through his hair as Taeyong incessantly pressed his lips harder onto Kun’s with no chance of breathing in between. It was only so cruel his boss’s lips tasted like the most divine fruit in the world.  


     There was a certain acquired taste of sweetness. Kun could feel his strawberry lip balm and smell the scent it permeated. He was absolutely wrecked, untangled in Taeyong’s arms. There was that sense of helplessness and he only ached to be more submissive. The kiss became more intense and Kun’s head was spinning at how mind blowing kissing him was. It was nothing compared to their encounter in the office, nor the small pecks they had shared after that.

      It felt too real and too steamy all at once. His incessant mouth was enough for Kun to part his lips and let Taeyong’s tongue control his. It was a certain drug, one that he knew was too dangerous to have, but so tempting all together. Taeyong pulled away, only to demand one thing of him with his husky tone. 

“Strip,” he commanded with that tone of authority Kun knew all too well. 

Kun’s hands shook slightly as he reached for his tie and pulled it out of the loop. Once it was loose, he hastily unbuttoned his dress shirt, and pulled it off along with the rest of his suit. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off along with his boxers in one go. His eyes trailed towards Taeyong’s bottoms, which were still on.  


     Taeyong’s gaze didn’t leave Kun’s for a second as he quickly pulled his own pants off as well. Kun felt some sort of embarrassment being completely naked in front of his boss. He closed his legs and insecurely wrapped his arms around himself, but Taeyong shook his head, grabbing Kun’s arms and gently placing them around his neck. He lifted Kun up slightly until his arms were securely wrapped around Kun’s waist. Kun pushed his head back as he felt Taeyong’s lips touch the soft skin of his neck. Finally, he realized he was in Taeyong’s bedroom, which gave a comfortable atmosphere.  


      Taeyong gently laid Kun down on his back and pinned his arms to the sides of his head. He leaned into Kun’s neck and harshly nipped at his skin, which Kun let out some slight mewls at the pleasurable experience. Taeyong growled as he saw the hickey Doyoung left on Kun’s neck, still not completely faded from days before. Taeyong mouthed the area until he bit down on the sensitive skin. 

“Ah, T-Taeyong, p-please be gentle,” Kun moaned, completely unaware that he even used his boss’s first name. 

Taeyong perked up hearing Kun use his name. He sucked every part of Kun’s neck until there were dark blotches of marks left from under his jawline all the way to his collarbones. They were littered on both sides of his neck, made so they were impossible to hide. Taeyong moved down and left kisses on Kun’s chest, making sure to lick over Kun’s sensitive nipples.

      Kun’s eyes went wide as let out a slight whine, pulling Taeyong’s hair as Taeyong bit down on one of his nipples. After abusing his chest, Taeyong noticed how Kun’s hard-on was only growing as precum dripped down from his slit. Kun was already breaking down and he was practically begging at that point.

“F-Fuck me,” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

Taeyong pulled Kun by his waist and planted another kiss on his lips. He pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand that he hadn’t even thought about using for a long time. He coated a generous amount over his fingers as Kun’s breath hitched. 

“Please be careful. I-It’s my first time,” he stated. 

“Anything for you,” Taeyong replied back. 

His index finger reached Kun’s hole as he slowly pushed into him. Tears were already spilling from Kun’s eyes because the pain was already shooting through him. He let out a few deep breaths as his grip on Taeyong’s shoulders tightened. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Taeyong cooed. 

“It hurts,” he cried slightly. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Taeyong inquired. 

Kun shook his head, insisting he continued. Taeyong pushed a second finger inside of Kun, which already made him dazed. He started moving his fingers, pushing deeper inside until he found Kun’s prostate. Kun let out another painful whimper as he shut his eyes, trying not to think about the immense pain.  


     Even when he tried fingering with Doyoung, it didn’t hurt as much. Taeyong added a third finger as a safety measure to stretch Kun out slightly more. After another minute or so, Taeyong pulled his fingers out. He rubbed a generous amount of lubricant over his own erection as he caressed Kun’s cheek. 

“Are you ready? If you’re not, please tell me right now, and I’ll stop. After this point, it’ll be hard to,” he warned. 

“Y-You can continue,” Kun consented. 

“I don’t have any condoms, though,” Taeyong answered. 

“I want to feel you inside of me,” Kun added. 

Taeyong’s hands perfectly slipped onto Kun’s as his tip slightly brushed over Kun’s hole. Kun moaned slightly as he moved his position and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck. Finally, Taeyong slowly pushed in, which Kun snapped his hips up as tears dripped down his cheeks instinctively. Taeyong’s cock stayed inside of Kun for a few seconds until he decided to pull out and thrust back inside of him. 

“M-Mr. Lee, please!” he exclaimed. 

“Say my name,” he demanded. 

“Taeyong, please! It hurts a lot, b-but keep going,” he pleaded. 

Taeyong grabbed Kun’s waist as one of his hands slightly lifted his leg to gain a new angle. He hit right onto Kun’s prostate, which resulted in the other male pushing his head back onto the pillow. 

“TAEYONG!” he moaned. 

“K-Kun, breathe,” he grunted as he thrusted back into Kun. After finding a more proper pace, Taeyong sped up his thrusts as he kissed Kun’s tears away. Kun’s nails ran over Taeyong’s back, leaving harsh, red marks all over. 

“I can’t last much longer,” he panted. 

Taeyong leaned into his ear as he nipped his ear lobe. “Come for me,” he whispered. 

Kun’s come shot all over his own stomach and chest as well as hitting Taeyong’s skin. Taeyong’s thrusts became slightly more sloppy as well until he ended up releasing his secretions inside of Kun. 

He pulled out as the secretions also came trickling out of Kun’s hole. They were both sweating and panting profusely. Kun cupped Taeyong’s cheek as he leaned in and kissed him once more. 

“Again,” Kun begged. It didn’t matter to him that his virginity was taken away, nor the pain he felt. Instead, he already felt the need to have more. 

Taeyong, who seemed more than ready to oblige, could only fulfill that request. 

Meanwhile, the dance was wrapping up. Besides the embarrassing argument on the dance floor, Johnny was animatedly talking to Jaehyun, and all the students were dancing to the slow songs that were playing. Ten was sitting next to a bored Doyoung who was wondering where Kun ran off to. Ten noticed this change in Doyoung’s mood as he was obviously calling Kun over and over with no response. 

“I have Find a Friend, and I can see right now that Kun’s location shows that he’s in some apartment building. Not our’s though, I’ve never really crossed through this part of the city that the map’s showing on my phone,” Ten explained. 

“I’m going to that location,” Doyoung declared, immediately standing up. 

“Woah, isn’t that a bit hasty—“ 

“NO. I’m going to that location,” he emphasized. 

“Okay! Fine! I’ll go with you!” Ten exclaimed. 

    _I really hope Kun’s not doing anything that’ll cause some shitty amount of tension right about now...for his sake, my sake, and Doyoung’s sanity._


	48. Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight dubious consent

“Taeyong! R-Right there, please,” Kun moaned, his arms wrapped around Taeyong’s neck as he pulled him closer. 

“Fuck, this is our third round in a row and you’re still so tight. Kun, you feel way too good,” Taeyong huskily whispered against Kun’s ear. 

Kun’s skin was covered in bite marks. They were all over with the most visible hickeys from his jawline to his chest, all the way down to his thighs. Taeyong made sure to take his time with Kun and savored him completely. Each time the bed rocked harder as he slowed down his pace fucking into him.  


   Going into their third round, they didn’t even tire out for a second. Kun just continuously panted and moaned against Taeyong. Suddenly, they heard harsh, abrupt knocking at Taeyong’s door. Taeyong growled as he pulled out of Kun without hurting his lover. He planted a kiss on his lips as he slipped on a pair of boxers and put a robe over himself. 

“You should put something on,” he stated as he walked into his living room. 

Kun knew if he stood up and tried to walk around, he’d only feel pain. His ass was aching, but he still managed to grab his boxers and slipped them on. Then, he pulled one of Taeyong’s t-shirts out of his drawer and slipped it on. He tried to get out of bed, but it proved extremely difficult that he even fell over. But, after adjusting to the pain slightly, he somehow limped slowly over towards the living room entrance. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“Who’s at the door?” he inquired. Then, he peeked over and his face instantly paled. 

Standing right there was an extremely ballistic Doyoung with an intrigued Ten by his side. Ten looked away, mumbling a simple,”yikes...” to himself. Doyoung pushed Taeyong out of the way and entered the apartment, grabbing Kun by the chin and tilting his head up. He inspected every inch of his exposed skin, noticing all the dark bruises, deeply imbedded into his skin to mark him as someone else’s.

   Doyoung noticed the Kun’s disheveled appearance as well as the dried substance that was still sticky on his skin. He very well knew it was another man’s secretions...well...their boss’s, to be entirely accurate. Kun was terrified, shaking as he didn’t know how Doyoung would react. 

“I’m going to ask you one question...I REALLY don’t want to raise my voice, so just be cooperative. D-Did you sleep with our boss?” Doyoung inquired, hiding the edge in his tone. 

Kun hesitated, but slowly nodded. “Yes, I lost my virginity to him,” he answered. 

Ten sighed heavily in the back, knowing it wouldn’t end well. Doyoung let out a deep huff, and grabbed Kun by the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. He took a strong whiff. “You smell just like him...” the disdain was apparent in his tone. 

Then, his gaze turned towards Taeyong’s as he immediately charged at him. Doyoung grabbed Taeyong by his hair and slammed his face against the wall. He continuously slammed him against the rough surface until blood started seeping down the wall. Kun begged for him to stop, completely distraught and in tears. He kept grabbing at Doyoung’s arm, trying to pull him off of their boss, but he just wouldn’t stop. 

Ten already had his phone out, wanting to call for help. “Kun...s-should I call the cops?” There was hesitation in Ten’s voice. 

Kun, who hearing even the thought of that, burst out into more tears. Ten ran up to his best friend and patted his back, trying to calm him down. Kun, however, wiped his tears away and begged Doyoung to stop hurting their boss. He, however, only became more incessant with his hits. 

“DOYOUNG, PLEASE!” Kun sobbed, knowing it was futile to even find reason with him. 

“K-Kun...j-just say the words. I know you care about him, so that’s why I’m not doing anything, especially considering he’s my employee. However, give me permission once...and I’ll bash his head in,” Taeyong stuttered, blood dripping down his face. 

Eventually, Taeyong pushed Doyoung off of him and punched him square in the jaw. Doyoung cursed under his breath as he took a step back, immediately wiping the blood away from his mouth. Then, he froze in place as he witnessed how easily Taeyong wrapped his arms tightly around Kun’s waist and pulled him close. Kun’s face signaled how distressed he was, shaking his head as to indicate for Taeyong not to add more fuel to the fire. Kun hoped his boss would be more civil and understanding due to his position and personality. 

His hands moved from Kun’s waist to his face as he cupped his cheeks. He slightly tilted his head so they would look straight at each other. “Kun, I think whatever’s going on with you and him needs to be sorted out first. It was my mistake to sleep with you...” he trailed off. 

Ten’s eyes widened as he awkwardly looked away. “Well, that ain’t my business...” 

Kun shook his head and wrapped his own hand around Taeyong’s. “No, please don’t regret it. I-I’m sorry that you got hurt because of me, but I’m not with him,” Kun emphasized. 

Taeyong shook his head. “I know that! But I can’t deal with him giving such disgusting stares and showing such a horrible attitude just because he’s jealous! Just...take some time to think about it. I’m sorry,” he sighed, releasing his hands from Kun’s face and turning away. 

Kun slowly walked back into his bedroom and retrieved his clothing. He slipped off Taeyong’s t-shirt and neatly folded it on the bed. Then, he put on his dress shirt as well as his pants. Once he composed himself, he left the bedroom and looked his boss in the eyes. Taeyong opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He hung his head low, not sure how to continue. Kun turned towards the doorway and gripped Doyoung’s shoulders. He needed support as it was hard for him to walk properly. 

Doyoung immediately took Kun into his arms and carried him bridal style without looking back. Ten just awkwardly stared at his boss and smiled. 

“So...did you go balls deep?” Ten inquired. 

“Get out!” Taeyong snapped, pointing to the door. 

Ten nervously chuckled as he ran out. He eventually caught up to Kun and Doyoung. 

“Well, Doyoung, you’re a piece of shit,” Ten bluntly stated. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Doyoung hissed. 

“Really? Do you want to know why Kun is not saying ANYTHING right now and he easily has accepted you carrying him? It’s because he’s SCARED of you. If he sleeps with our boss, or whoever the fuck else, what’s it to you? If anything, Mr. Lee has treated Kun like a whole prince! He’s protected him, taken care of him, and even tried to understand him! You know what’s the difference between you and him? Mr. Lee is a MAN. He’s not a petty child that throws a tantrum just because his wishes aren’t reciprocated. He didn’t escalate the conflict any further because he knew Kun was distressed, even though he easily could’ve defended himself. That’s what I call noble. But you—“

“Tennie, please stop,” Kun managed to state. Tears were still cascading down his cheeks as he stained Doyoung’s shirt. Ten kept his mouth shut after that as he continued walking with them. 

Suddenly, the three of them ran into a familiar face that they hadn’t seen in the longest time. 

“Woah! Ten, Kun, Doyoung! It’s been a while!” he exclaimed. 

“Yooo, it’s my boy, Chanyeol! Dude, we haven’t heard from you since you graduated a whole ass couple years ago! How have you been?” Ten inquired. 

“I’ve been doing alright, just so preoccupied with work, that’s all,” he smiled. “So you guys are doing software engineering now, right?” he asked. 

“Yep! We all work at the same place too,” Ten replied. 

Chanyeol chatted animatedly with Ten for a bit, until he finally turned his attention to Doyoung and Kun. He spotted the hickeys all over Kun’s neck and the sensual way Doyoung was holding him. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

“So I’m assuming you two have been together since Taemin’s crazy party, huh?” he raised an eyebrow. 

Ten, Kun, and Doyoung looked at him confusingly. “Uhhh, what?” Kun questioned, perplexed. 

“Remember, Taemin’s frat party? It was like right at the end of your sophomore year, guys. It was some time after you went to my party,” Chanyeol explained. 

“Oh yeah! I remember dragging Kun to that party. He didn’t do anything but stand in a corner quietly, but I think you’re mistaken. Doyoung and Kun were never together at that time. Doyoung and Jaehyun went to that party together, but it was before they were dating. All I remember was being super wasted, but still waking up in my dorm the next morning. Taemin had rented out someone’s living space to throw that party, right?” Ten reiterated. 

“Yeah he did. Wait...Kun and Doyoung weren’t together? Seriously? Don’t you guys remember going into the main bedroom?” Chanyeol questioned. 

Kun gasped. “What do you mean?! I didn’t even go near Doyoung during the duration of the party! All I remember was Ten dragging me to Taemin’s party and he forced me to wear a tight v-neck and tight ass jeans. All I remember was standing in a corner the whole time, but I woke up the next morning in my dorm with a pounding headache,” Kun insisted. 

“Yeah...I was never with Kun,” Doyoung emphasized. 

“I think you’re mixing something up, Chanyeol,” Kun shrugged. 

Chanyeol blinked a couple times. “That’s strange. I remember Ten went upstairs with Taemin, Jaehyun, and a couple other guys to play beer pong and take some shots. Besides Taemin, all of you were buzzed. Everyone else was downstairs and I specifically remember Kun drinking. Yeah, Kun, you were drinking and so was Doyoung. You both were pretty tipsy and flirting with each other. Then, you grabbed Doyoung by his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. As loud as the music was, those moans were pretty obvious. And since Taemin had a time limit on how long he could rent out the place, everyone left early, and I helped him clean up. Ten and Jaehyun were knocked out, so Taemin took them back to their dorms. I was cleaning the place up because it was messy. Then, Taemin came running back in and learned that the owner of the place kept cameras throughout! Pretty much, to secure everyone’s privacy, we collected the footage of the party, since we didn’t want some old pervert having that, you know? After we finished cleaning, I remembered the main bedroom still needed to be fixed up and I needed to collect that video footage too, so Taemin and I entered the room to find you and Doyoung naked with your arms wrapped around each other. So, I got the video footage, then Taemin and I dressed you guys and carried you back to your dorms,” Chanyeol admitted.

Ten’s jaw dropped hearing that. “WAIT! Are you saying that Kun and Doyoung SLEPT with each other during Taemin’s party?!” he exclaimed. 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah! I’m pretty sure they did. You know how Taemin keeps records of all his parties? He kept that camera footage, and a lot of it...was in the main bedroom. Trust me, no one watched it, but ever since Taemin moved away, I have kept all that party stuff to cover up dead space in my attic. I haven’t seen it. I can give it to you guys, if you’d like?” Chanyeol suggested. 

“Um hell yes, we’d like that footage!” Ten exclaimed. 

“Okay, can you guys stay here? My apartment is nearby and I’ll be right back,” Chanyeol stated as he quickly ran off. 

Kun’s mind was brimming with new, uncertain thoughts. There was no way he wasn’t a virgin this whole time! He never did anything too crazy. He probably did drink a little at that party, but everything else couldn’t have been true. He never even touched himself like that. He never tried anything like fingering in college. He felt distressed and he could see Doyoung looked extremely uncertain. 

Eventually, Chanyeol came running back with old VHS tapes. “So this is all the footage. Obviously VHS players barely exist anymore, but do you guys have one?” Chanyeol inquired. 

“Yeah, we do. I have one as an old keepsake from when I was a kid,” Ten shrugged. 

“Okay great! I hope everything is sorted out! It was nice seeing you guys after a while!” he reiterated. He exchanged contact information with all of them as he waved goodbye. 

By then, Kun buried his face even more into Doyoung’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t sure how to react at all. Time seemed to be lost on its own as he didn’t even realize that they reached his and Ten’s apartment. 

“Oh shit, all the real tea is on this footage. I would call Jaehyun, but I think Mr. Seo wants him there to chaperone the dance, so we’ll catch him up later,” Ten said. 

He giddily pulled out his old VHS player and connected the wires to the smart tv in the living room. Then, he slipped the first tape into the player. He picked up the remote as Doyoung and Kun intensely watched the screen. Ten plopped down on the couch and pressed play. Luckily, the video footage was in color, and even though it was only a few years prior, the camera itself was probably much older, which explained the quality. He turned up the volume since there was also sound. 

  
         _Everything seemed normal at first, there was the shot of the living room as a whole with many partygoers. Then, Ten came onto the screen, wearing a flashy outfit. Kun followed him, who was slightly hesitant. He awkwardly stood by a wall as Ten started talking to Taemin. Kun greeted Taemin as well as Chanyeol, but then he turned his attention to his own outfit and made sure to stay in a dark corner.  
_

_Eventually, Taemin was pulling Ten along upstairs. Doyoung and Jaehyun came from the kitchen as they finally appeared on screen. They both shot annoyed glares right in Kun’s direction, who insecurely looked away. Jaehyun went running upstairs right after to play beer pong, which was just as Chanyeol explained. Chanyeol popped on the screen once more and started kindly comforting Kun to let loose a bit._

_Kun, who was slightly hesitant at first, went into the kitchen with Chanyeol. Little did he know that Chanyeol also brought Doyoung into the kitchen._

_“You guys need to let loose!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Here, try this,” he stated as he poured them both some heavy liquor in shot glasses._

_Eventually, Chanyeol was called over by another party guest, so he had to slip out. Doyoung gave Kun a more threatening glare. Kun stepped back slightly. He knew his bully intimidated him,but he certainly didn’t want it to seem that way at a party. Chanyeol was right, he should let loose. Kun picked up his shot glass and gulped it down in one go. He immediately slammed the glass down and looked Doyoung in the eyes. Doyoung scoffed as he picked up his own shot glass and drank it just as quickly. He stepped forward and ran his hand along the dips of Kun’s collarbones before smirking.  
_

_He picked up the bottle of liquor and poured more into both of their shot glasses. Kun, not wanting to back down, took another drink with ease. Doyoung, edged on by the competitive nature, also drank another shot. They kept going until the whole bottle was empty. Now, both of them were tipsy, confused, blushing, and slightly aroused._

     _Kun was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open as they felt completely droopy. Doyoung gripped onto the kitchen counter top as he was trying his hardest not to fall over. However, his eyes caught onto Kun’s appearance and he couldn’t help but stare at him for a while. Kun’s hands reached his own shirt as he tried to feel comfortable in it. He was heating up and he wasn’t sure what to do. Eventually, he stared back at Doyoung, who simply had the most perfect pout. With heavy red tints on their cheeks, they eventually stepped closer to one another. Kun tripped and ended up in Doyoung’s arms._

_“T-This outfit is so sexy on you~” Doyoung’s words started to slur._

_“I wonder what you’ll think when you see me without anything on,” Kun smirked._

_Doyoung’s tongue darted out of his mouth as he licked over his lips. “Is that a proposition I hear, Qian?” he growled._

_Kun grabbed Doyoung by the shirt collar and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom._

  
       The video stopped right at that point. Ten couldn’t help but laugh at the circumstances. Kun’s jaw dropped as he pretty much blanked out. 

“Haha, Kun is kinky,” Ten teased. “There’s only one more tape, now we’ll know the REAL truth!” he exclaimed as he slips in the last tape and pressed play. 

_ The footage then showed the main bedroom. Right at the moment, Kun closed the door behind himself and Doyoung as he pushed him onto the bed. Kun straddled Doyoung as they were chest to chest. Doyoung’s hands ran through Kun’s hair as he aggressively kissed him. His tongue slipped past Kun’s lips as Kun’s hand started palming Doyoung’s crotch.  _

Ten started to wolf whistle, which elicited a glare from Doyoung. 

“Tennie, can you please leave the room? This is a bit awkward,” Kun stated. 

Ten rolled his eyes as he groaned. “Fine! No one wanted to watch your gross sex tape where Doyoung tries to pound into you with his small dick anyways! Tell me how it ends!” Ten exclaimed as he slammed his bedroom door behind him. 

      _Kun and Doyoung intently watched the footage from every moan Doyoung and Kun shared to the small bites Doyoung left on Kun’s skin. Kun recalled waking up the next morning after that party thinking a pesky mosquito bit him. He also recalled his ass hurting, but he thought he probably fell down somewhere._

_They continued to watch the video as they stripped each other down, Kun had given Doyoung a blow job, and they flipped positions until Doyoung pounded into Kun and released inside a condom. They had collapsed into each other’s arms and fell asleep. The video showed them sleeping for a while until Taemin and Chanyeol came in, dressed them, and escorted them out of the room.  
_

      Finally, the screen went static, indicating the video had ended. 

Kun nervously stood up as he pulled out the VHS and turned off the TV. He could barely look Doyoung in the eyes, so he headed for his own bedroom. Doyoung followed Kun inside and closed the door behind him. 

“I wasn’t a virgin this whole time. You took my virginity. My own bully took away something I cared so much about keeping,” Kun started to sob. 

Doyoung approached Kun and grabbed him by the shoulders. He slightly shook him. “Get yourself together! You’re acting like I took advantage of you! I was drunk too! And in our drunk states, we BOTH consented!” Doyoung shouted. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! Do you not notice the blurred lines in this? We were BOTH intoxicated! That’s not consent by either of us! I’m just as guilty as you! Nothing is clear when we were both blackout drunk!” Kun retorted. 

“Why are you feeling so offended by this? We were in COLLEGE. It’s been a few years since then! I’m in love with you!” Doyoung snapped.

“I didn’t even try anything back then! I could barely touch myself without feeling slightly ashamed! You took my virginity while I couldn’t even remember the moment!” Kun exclaimed. 

“WE WERE BOTH DRUNK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!” he screamed. 

Frustrated, Doyoung grabbed Kun’s wrist and pulled him close. He pushed Kun’s head back as he examined his neck. His blood boiled seeing all the marks covering his beautiful skin. 

“We’re both in our senses now, right Kun?” he inquired. He pushed Kun onto the mattress roughly. “Give me a yes or a no. I’ll ask you every second as I fuck into you, yes or no, YES OR NO! Is that what you want to hear from me?!” he shouted. 

Kun started tearing up once more. “Doyoung, please don’t hurt me,” he pleaded. 

Doyoung’s anger dissipated as he realized what he was doing. He stood up from the bed and felt extremely ashamed. Ten’s words came back to him. Kun really was scared of him. His beloved who wasn’t even his couldn’t even look him in the eyes without tearing up. 

“Kun, I’m sorry,” he managed to let out as his vision became slightly blurry with the tears threatening to spill. He knew he overstayed his welcome, so he left without another word. Kun gripped his pillow tightly against his chest. 

_Stop saying sorry when you know I’m in love with you regardless..._


	49. Empty

[VALENTINE’S DAY POLL ](https://linkto.run/p/6XHPFN3B)

Above is another anonymous poll. In this poll, you can choose which pairing is the focus point for a Valentine’s Day themed chapter. The pairing with the highest votes will be the focal point of the special. The last day to vote will be Saturday,  February 8th. The chapter itself will be posted sometime during Valentine’s Day weekend. 

———————————————————  
     After clearing his mind for a bit, Kun eventually drifted off to sleep with tears in his eyes. Ten, sensing that someone had left, which he assumed something messy went down between Kun and Doyoung, tiptoed out of his room. He quickly collected the VHS tapes and brought them into his room. Ten didn’t exactly want to watch the footage for the time being, but he definitely planned on doing so eventually.  


     If anything, Ten wanted to know what would eventually go down between Jaehyun and Mr. Seo. Even the thought of such an exciting, scandalous idea made him snicker to himself. He surfed on the internet for a while until he dozed off. 

On the other hand, the school dance was wrapping up pretty well. Jaemin and Felix danced and had fun with all their friends, despite the strange argument that went down between the chaperones of the dance. Eventually, Seungmin and Jeongin called it a night, which they quickly left soon afterwards. 

Felix knew, however, something was on Jaemin’s mind. He clearly looked uncomfortable, so he decided to be straightforward with his approach. 

“Alright Jaemin, can you tell me what’s bothering you?” Felix inquired. 

At that point, they left the dance floor and took their perspective seats with Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle, Haechan, and Yangyang. Jaemin shuffled uncomfortably in his seat for a while. 

“You know, Donghyuck, you’ve been acting quite strangely for a while as well. Can you tell us what’s the matter?” Yangyang raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, so the men that are chaperoning us are workers of NEO and Se7en, obviously two big tech companies,” Jaemin began. 

“Yeah, I can recognize the guys from NEO, they had visited our class. I have no idea why they were arguing with each other though,” Felix shrugged. 

“So...two of those men are actually our neighbors in the apartment complex that we live in. We didn’t know they were software engineers at NEO at the time, so we played a lot of practical jokes on them! It’s just so embarrassing sometimes to see them, even though it’s fun messing with him!” Jaemin exclaimed. “I’m sorry Felix, especially considering you probably are disgusted by this type of behavior,” Jaemin sighed. 

“Yeah, sorry from me too, Yangyang. You probably think I’m super extra considering I played a big part in these dumb pranks,” Haechan added. 

It was silent for at least a minute as Yangyang and Felix looked at one another. Then, Felix broke out into boisterous laughter as Yangyang snorted. 

“Jaemin! Why the hell would you think I’d be disappointed in you? I’m a total clown myself! You should’ve told me you and your friends did such fun things! I’d love to mess with those old asses!” Felix exclaimed. 

Jaemin’s eyes lit up a bit. “Seriously?!” he replied, startled as Felix nodded with a wide smile. 

Then, Yangyang’s face contorted into something of a mischievous expression. “Yo, Haechan, I WISH you’d tell me about this type of shit! I’d love to mess with a bunch of geezers! I’m not bothered by it at all! I’m actually kind of known for being a little shit. In fact...what’s the tea?” Yangyang smirked as he leaned in. 

“Okay, so basically, you know the one guy that left a while ago with the guy with the glasses after that dumb argument broke out? The more submissive looking one? He’s Chinese? About 5’9?” Jeno inquired. 

“Yeah?” Yangyang added. 

“He’s our neighbor along with the shorter looking dude that tried to embarrass us that also left soon after. Anyways, the submissive one’s name is Kun and let’s just say, he has a whole sex cult!” Renjun exclaimed. 

“DAMN! So he’s got his whole office wrapped around his finger?” Felix emphasized. 

Chenle nodded. “Of course he does!He’s fucking all of them! We just need proper proof to be able to confront them! We’ve been more low key, though, since Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin have dreamed about working at NEO for the longest time, so we don’t exactly want to fuck up their chances,” he added. 

“I bet you guys that Kun is sleeping with the guys of Se7en too! They may act like rivals, but that sexual tension is just so obvious!” Jisung reiterated. 

“Hmm...now this tea is PIPING hot. Okay guys, now that Felix and I know the basics, we’ll definitely help you guys out in scheming. This shit is going to be fun as hell!” Yangyang squealed. 

“Oh wow, babe! I’m so impressed! I think I’ve just fallen for you all over again!” Haechan dreamily sighed. 

“Yeah yeah, you know I hate that sappy shit. Alright, let’s start planning!” Yangyang ordered as all the boys gleefully started discussing future plans. 

Meanwhile, as it was getting late, Johnny decided to send Sicheng and the interns home, which Jaebeom also did the same. As chaperones, the only ones left were Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Jaehyun, and Johnny. 

Jaehyun and Johnny just continued to talk to each other, it seemed as if their conversation was never ending. Truth be told, Jaehyun never felt more whipped before. It was then that their conversation turned a bit raunchy. 

“So, I know the answer is pretty obvious, but do you prefer to top or bottom?” Jaehyun blushed as he asked Johnny. 

“Well...contrary to my appearance, I would say I am a bit of a switch, however, I’m definitely more of a bottom,” Johnny admitted. 

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped as he took in the words. The tips of his ears were already turning into a shade of bright red. “I-I didn’t expect that! I thought—“ 

“You probably thought Taeyong was a bottom because he probably looked slightly shy and nervous when we first hooked up. Yeah, he was slightly scared of starting a relationship after a long time, so to ease him into it, I topped. However, I’m actually the real bottom,” Johnny smiled. 

“O-Oh wow. I-I’m a bottom too, but for the longest time, I really didn’t want to accept that fact in the eyes of the public,” Jaehyun confessed. 

“It’s fine! It’s sometimes a bit of an insecurity thing too! I mean...personally I wouldn’t mind bottoming for you if that’s what makes you happy,” Johnny stated, the implications in his tone apparent. 

Jaehyun’s ears perked up at that fact, but he shyly looked away. “I—“ 

“Oh my, Youngho! You broke up with your boyfriend on the spot and you’re already managing to hoe around with your slutty employee. Do you not have any shame as a CEO?” Jaebeom questioned. 

Jinyoung gasped with an over-exaggerated expression as he shook his head. “Well, it’s alright, JB. NEO’s always been a bit dirty like that,” he laughed. 

After mocking them with a few more disses they walked away. Johnny was able to comfort Jaehyun, just so he didn’t take those words to heart. After the dance completely wrapped up, Johnny escorted Jaehyun home and left a small kiss on top of his forehead. 

Only a couple days passed and practice was anything but productive. The charity showcase was coming up and the men of NEO were all clearly awkward with one another. Just as much as Johnny wanted to lighten the mood somehow, no one talked to one another, while Sicheng, Hendery, Lucas, and Mark were simply sidelined in their confusion.  


       Finally, just a few days before the showcase, it was February 1st—Doyoung’s birthday. Everyone decided to put their awkwardness to the side to properly wish their co-worker. 

Everyone already arrived at that point and entered the practice room except Doyoung. Jaehyun had explained how he needed to have a couple minutes to himself before he would arrive. Truth be told, everyone was sick of being in a practice room and they all wanted to go back to their lives in the office, coding. 

“You know, when I became an intern for NEO, I didn’t expect that one of my requirements had to be that instead of learning how to become a precise, productive software engineer, I had to sing and dance for a bunch of high schoolers,” Mark sighed. 

“You and me both. At least it’s almost over. This competition and rivalry is so pointless,” Hendery groaned. 

“I low key just want to eat some good meat,” Lucas whined. 

Just as they continued to chat amongst themselves, the door opened, and an annoyed, tired Doyoung entered the room. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. KIM!” the three interns shouted. 

He nodded and gave them all a small smile. Then, he was wished by everyone else as well...except Kun. That slightly hurt Doyoung a bit, but it made him much more angrier than anything. He knew Dr. Do’s anger management sessions were slightly working, but they weren’t effective enough to the point where he still had violent thoughts. 

“Woah! It’s your birthday, Doyoung! You need to have some fun and chill out a bit! Are you disappointed or something? What were you expecting? A giant cake where I jump out naked? Ooh that would’ve been kind of fun though,” Ten teased. 

“Shut up, Ten, and leave me alone,” Doyoung growled.

“Down, boy! Aight, well, I’m going to just...go talk to Sicheng I guess?” Ten shrugged as he quickly walked away from Doyoung. 

Practice was a bit more productive due to the less apparent awkwardness between everyone. Taeyong and Johnny were still able to have proper conversations with each other, while Johnny was outspoken about his own birthday which was barely days away, for instance.  


     Of course, Taeyong figured out what was probably blooming between Johnny and Jaehyun, but he’d rather not ask about it. If he did, he would’ve been deemed a hypocrite considering what happened between him and Kun. It was apparent that Kun was speaking to everyone as well...except for Doyoung. At one point, as practice was wrapping up for the day, Doyoung spotted Kun and Mr. Lee blatantly flirting with one another.  


      It was shameless, albeit, it wasn’t his business. Yet he was still so pissed off. Kun was simply being petty, so petty that he couldn’t even wish Doyoung a simple “Happy Birthday.” But no, he instead was preoccupied with laughing and spending his time with their boss. 

The moment Mr. Seo declared that practice was finally over, Doyoung immediately went on his way home. After he reached his apartment, he locked the door behind him and opened up his laptop. His fingers ran over the keys as he opened up his editor where he wrote all his Java programs. A small, content sigh escaped his lips.  


     If there was anything that gave Doyoung a sense of security, it was definitely writing out code. He decided to create a new Class and named the file Kun.java. Afterwards, he filled in the basic information for his public class. He wrote out a few private Strings, which were his instance variables, and then he filled out his constructor. They were all the features and things he loved so much about Kun from his eyes to his kind and attentive nature to his programming skills. Then, he filled in his toString() method to return each and every variable he wrote out.  


      Finally, in his tester Java, he created a new object and printed it out so when he ran his code, everything he loved about Kun filled his screen. His eyes slightly filled with tears as he placed his laptop to the side and entered the kitchen. Jaehyun had bought him a small cake, so he put one candle inside the cake, and brought a match down, lighting the candle. Then, he put the rest of the matches back in the cabinet as he looked down at his cake pathetically and blew the candle out. 

“Happy Birthday to me, I guess...” he grumbled. 

Just as he was cutting a piece of cake for himself, a notification showed up on his phone. He pressed it as it sent him to his emails. He opened it up and noticed it was from Kun. He quickly pressed the link attached. It was...computer code. Doyoung scrolled through the code as he wasn’t sure why Kun had actually sent that to him. Then, there was a simple message embedded in the email. “Copy me into your editor.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes as he hopped back onto his laptop, copied all the code, and pasted it into his own editor. He ran the code in his tester as his eyes instantly went wide. Kun had created an original Java class just for him. He wasn’t technically able to see Kun’s private instance variables nor his constructor, but the code itself was legitimately all about Doyoung.  


     Through simple Strings and usage of primitive data types, Kun had documented everything he loved about Doyoung, eerily similar to how Doyoung had code created just for Kun. Only a month prior, it was New Year’s and Kun’s birthday, but he only gave him a simple gift, nothing exactly special. Then, Doyoung went back to his own email and noticed another link attached. This code, however, was HTML and CSS, so he went into his HTML editor and copied the code.  


      His breath was taken away as Kun had created a remarkable website from scratch just for Doyoung. It contained his pictures and every bit of information about him—mirroring the likes of a fan website. He even scoffed a little as he noticed Kun attached a morphed picture of the both of them as if that was what their “future baby” looked like. Just as tears of joy were threatening to spill, there was a knock at his door. He immediately ran over and opened it to see Kun standing there, looking innocently remorseful. 

“Happy Birthday, Doyoung. I’m sorry for ignoring you for the span of a couple days. I just...didn’t know what to say, especially considering that stupid video really hurt me for some reason. I thought about getting you a physical gift, but then I remembered those don’t last really long, so I’d rather give you something that would last forever...unless there’s a bug in it and then a compiler or run time error stops anything from actually showing up as intended,” Kun explained. 

“I’m sorry too, Kun. I can’t control how I act sometimes and it only further proves why I can’t be with you. I’ll only hurt you,” Doyoung admitted. 

Kun leaned forward as he captured Doyoung’s lips into a kiss. 

“You’re acting like you’re the only screwed up one! I’m a mess, Doyoung. I simply can’t reiterate that enough,” Kun confessed. “But one thing I’m certain of regardless of how I act is that I’m in love with you,” he continued. 

“Stop. Stop saying that word. You throw it around with ease, but you know I can’t have you. I can’t control my impulses around you and you know that. You don’t deserve a toxic relationship, Kun. I’m not right for you,” Doyoung stated firmly. 

Kun’s fingers fiddled with the buttons of Doyoung’s shirt. “Then why aren’t you stopping me?” his words were sultry. There was a hint of implication in his blatant arousal. 

Doyoung grabbed Kun’s hands and threw them off his shirt, but Kun only clutched him slightly harder as he reached for him once more. 

_Don’t look into his eyes. Those big, innocent eyes are extremely deceptive. He’ll make your life a living hell if you even slightly fall for his advances._

Their noses grazed against one another’s. Kun slightly tiptoed as he properly leaned in. His breath fanned against Doyoung’s lips as his hand dangerously reached Doyoung’s growing bulge. Before their lips could touch, Doyoung slightly moaned, shutting his eyes in pure ecstasy as he let Kun’s hand linger there for a while. 

Kun tightly held Doyoung’s hand as they entered Doyoung’s bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pushed Doyoung down. Now, Kun was straddled in his lap, their crotches pressing against each other’s. 

Kun ran his tongue over Doyoung’s neck as he kissed over jawline and reached his ear. He huskily whispered into his ear. 

“Doyoung, touch me. Please make me forget about everything else, and let me take care of you tonight. I-I’m saying this because i-if you can say that I’m yours, than you’re also mine,” he panted lightly against his skin. 

_Yours...so overused, yet it still sounds so exciting coming from your lips._


	50. VALENTINE’S DAY SPECIAL

[VALENTINE’S DAY SPECIAL ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705120)

 

Because of the length of this story, this time, I couldn’t make the special a smut based one. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy! I posted it as a separate story, so the link is posted above. Normal updates should resume starting next week! Happy Valentine’s Day everyone.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think by commenting! Thanks for reading!


End file.
